Bonds That Bind
by Lycanwolff
Summary: Ten years is a long time, but for those of Soul Society, it's a drop in a very large bucket. Byakuya and Nyruki are raising their twins and loving every second, but when someone decides to seek revenge against them and those they're close to, they are forced to follow the rhyming words of one only known as the Bond Breaker.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds that Bind**

A _Bleach_ Fanfiction

By: Lycanwolff

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: Bonds That Bind is the last in this series, but same schedule, same pace. Read it, enjoy it, review it.**

Time had flown by faster than anyone could have ever predicted. Time had faded as birthdays passed and vacations were had, and peace had taken hold of the Seireitei for the last ten years.

A decade had passed and much had changed during that time. The empty captains positions had been filled with their corresponding lieutenants, with the exception being that of Squad 5. Momo Hinamori had resigned her position as squad lieutenant to focus on her mental health. She had struggled with it ever since being used by Sōsuke Aizen and didn't wish to hinder her comrades with it any longer. It had been a hard decision, but one that her life long friend, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, had supported. As a result of her resignation, the captain of Squad 5 was Captain Renji Abarai.

In addition to his appointment as the Captain of Squad 5, Renji and Rukia had wed and only three years ago had welcomed their first child; a son with bright red hair and violet eyes they named Akamaru. He was a smart little boy with his father's attitude and his mother's love of drawing and as such, he got along great with the Kuchiki twins whom had bloomed into fun loving and energetic children of the age of ten.

Of course, there were many more unions, and some had shocked the whole of the Gotei 13. Kenpachi Zaraki and Retsu Unohana had finally let things fall where they may and had wed, now raising their adoptive daughter, Yachiru Kusajishi. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Captain Shūhei Hisagi had thrown caution to the wind, but hadn't been graced with children like Shunsui Kyōraku and Nanao Ise-Kyōraku had. They had born a daughter and Nanao was even pregnant with their second child.

However, the most shocking of all, was that Captain Jūshirō Ukitake had finally found love.

When Captain Unohana and Kenpachi Zaraki had left on a family vacation, it left the Squad 4 medical facility in the capable hands of Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. He had had an attack of his illness, which had landed him under her care for just under a month. It was during that time that the two developed feelings for each other.

Their courtship had gone by fast, being only six months, but as it turned out, the two fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Their likes and dislikes were vastly similar, but were different enough so not to get stale. On top of that, with her a capable healer, and he usually in need of care because of his lung decease, he got it in grand fashion and had been more healthy than he had in a long time because of it.

Now, Isane Ukitake was pregnant with their first child.

It was baffling how much could change with the passing of ten years, and no matter how much Byakuya thought about it, it never ceased to amaze him.

He still sat as the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of Squad 6, and it was a position that his son, Ichisaki, admired. The boy was driven, determined, a trait he shared with his mother, whom now filled the roll of lieutenant of Squad 13, as Rukia had gone to serve as the lieutenant of Squad 5. It left the lieutenant's roll vacant for Squad 6 for the time being.

His daughter, Rukisana, on the other hand, was content to read a book, or practice her calligraphy, which was something she had in common with him and was a pass time they often shared. He had taught her the basics of calligraphy, but she had taken it and flown, easily progressing in her prowess until she was very near his level. Her learning ability astounded him.

The very thought of how fast his children learned made Byakuya smile as he worked on his paperwork, with the sun just over the crest of the sky. It was still a bit chilly at the end of a rather brutal winter, but wholly, it was a pleasant day that allowed for him to have the window open.

His pen scratched across his papers as he signed the last of it and replaced the pen into its brass holder on his desk, but the moment his hand let go, a soft knock at his door broke the silence.

"Enter." Byakuya said evenly without stopping his work of organizing the papers.

His ears heard the sound of the door opening, and he had been expecting the voice of his beloved wife, or his brother-in-law, but that was exactly the opposite of what he got.

"Dad?"

Byakuya immediately stilled and looked up from his papers to see his son standing in the doorway. The boy had grown far too quickly for his liking, already standing taller than Rukia at 4'10. The boy had his father's build, being thin, but agile and his jet black hair fell to his shoulder blades that he kept back in a low ponytail. He wore a simple white top that was tucked into blue hakama, but he had rolled up the sleeves to expose his rather strong arms.

His most noticeable feature however, was his golden yellow eyes that belonged to his mother.

"Ichisaki... What brings you by?" Byakuya asked with a gentle smile as he decided the papers could wait until afterwards.

Ichisaki softly sighed as he closed the door and went to sit in the chair across from his father with his shoulders dropped that caught Byakuya's attention.

"Do you have some time to talk?" Ichisaki asked, a bit more sullenly than he would have liked and he was under no delusions that his father's keen ears picked it up.

"Of course. I always have time for you." Byakuya said, pushing aside the papers so he had an unobscured line of sight towards the boy.

Ichisaki shied a bit into his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um... I was... uh-"

"Ichi... What is it? You can tell me." Byakuya said, softening his eyes to help ease his boy's clear anxiety.

Ichisaki sighed, "Dad... I wanted to ask when I could enter the Academy."

Byakuya's breath softly caught in his throat as he regarded his son's nervous expression. Sure, the boy was driven, but even he fell victim to nerves when dealing with the stoic Captain of Squad 6, and that was only compounded by the fact that he was his father.

"What brought this on?" Byakuya asked as he stood from the chair and stepped around the desk to make things a bit less formal.

Ichisaki shied into his shoulders again as he refused to look at his father, sitting on his hands as his feet dangled over the edge of the chair.

"I overheard some first years when Ruki and I were going home from the park and they said that the Kuchiki twins would never amount to anything because we haven't joined the Academy yet." Ichisaki said, tucking a loose lock of his black hair behind his ear, still refusing to look up.

Byakuya's brows furrowed hard as a subtle spark of anger spiked in his chest. His tendency to protect his children at all costs began to tell him to hunt down those very recruits and show them what real power was, but he thought better of it. He needed to handle this diplomatically.

He softly sighed and his brows relaxed as he knelt down next to his boy and looked into his golden, but sad eyes.

"Ichi... You'll join when you're ready." Byakuya said quietly, grasping his son's hand to earn his gaze.

"But when is that gonna be, Dad? Ruki and I are ready. We have a decent handle on our spiritual pressure and our swordsmanship is top notch because you, Papa Uki and Shu taught us. Why can't we join now?" Ichisaki asked with a pleading in his eyes that warmed Byakuya's heart.

"I suppose this day was coming." Byakuya said as he stood, releasing the boy's hand to lean back against the front of his desk with his hands on his hips.

"I wanna be a Shinigami, Dad. I wanna be a captain! I'm old enough!" Ichi said a bit louder than he meant to.

"Relax, Ichi. Your mother and I had this discussion when you and your sister were little and we decided to wait until you were a bit older. You do realize that even I didn't join the Academy until I was fifteen correct?" Byakuya asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know." Ichisaki said defeatedly.

"Why be in such a hurry to take on the responsibility of a Shinigami?" Byakuya asked, keeping an eye on his son's body language since he couldn't see his face.

Ichisaki shrugged, "I just do. I mean... You and Mom are so strong and with those loser first years making fun of our family name, I just wanna show them up and prove them wrong."

Byakuya took in a deep breath that he released in a slow sigh as he leaned forward to cup his son's chin, coaxing him to look up from the floor.

"Retribution always leads to regret, Ichisaki. I've told you this." He said kindly.

"I know... It's just... Nevermind." Ichisaki sighed as he took his chin away from his father's soft grip.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, "What is it? There is something else you've yet to tell me."

Ichisaki simply nodded as he stood up and lifted his top, exposing his rather toned abs that were covered in solid bruises the size of fists.

"What in the realms happened, Ichisaki?" Byakuya gasped as he knelt down to examine his son's injuries.

"Mom made me come here and tell you." Ichisaki said with shame filling his features.

"Tell me what? What's going on, Ichisaki? Did those first years do this to you?" Byakuya asked, frowning hard at a mean bruise over the right side of his son's ribcage.

Ichisaki nodded, "Yeah... After I overheard them talking, I confronted them and picked a fight." He couldn't look his father in the eyes.

"Ichisaki! How many times do I have to tell you to learn when to hold your tongue!" Byakuya snapped angrily as he stood up straight, looming over the boy.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I just couldn't let them badmouth our family name! They aren't even noble born like we are!" Ichisaki snapped back, dropping his shirt and looking up into his father's angry glare.

"Social standing means nothing where pride and honor are concerned! Someone of a commoner status can have just as much pride as one of noble birth! Renji Abarai is a prime example!" Byakuya hollered, firmly placing his hands on his hips as he glowered down at the trembling boy.

"But I couldn't just let them say whatever they want, Dad! They made Rukisana cry!" Ichisaki defending himself.

"Then you come home to tell your mother and I and we will deal with it! It is not something that you are meant to shoulder! You are only a child!" Byakuya yelled.

"I don't wanna be treated like one! I've worked really hard to be where I'm at and all you and Mom are doing is keeping me down!" Ichisaki barked back, balling his much smaller fists at his sides.

Byakuya started to get angrier, "Hold your tongue and remember whom you're speaking to!"

"So what! You always pull your high and mighty card whenever I have a point and I'm tired of it! Stop being an overprotective father!" Ichisaki roared.

"I will not stop protecting my children and if that means you're upset with me, than so be it! You are not ready to join the Academy if you can't determine when to walk away from a fight!" Byakuya snapped, gripping his hips tighter to keep from making fists.

"Dad! That's what the Academy is for-" Ichisaki was cut off.

"That is the end of it! There will be no more debating this and that's final!" Byakuya barked.

"I hate you! I wish I was never born a Kuchiki!"

Byakuya's heart immediately ached at those words as his son wheeled around and ran from the office, bowling passed his uncle along the way. He rubbed his forehead as he slowly shook his head with disbelief, as it pained him into the deepest parts of his soul that his son had so freely said those words. The boy reminded him more and more of himself at that age with each passing day.

"Everything alright?" Renji asked from the doorway, having changed little over ten years with the exception of three studs that had been pierced into the cartilage of his right ear.

"I wish I could say they were, Renji." Byakuya sighed as he went back to sitting at his desk.

"What's with Squirt? He looked mad." Renji said as he stepped inside the office.

"He got into another fight with some first years at the Academy today." Byakuya groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back heavily into the chair.

"Again?" Renji arced a brow as he sat down in the chair across from his fellow captain.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. They did a number on him too."

Renji cringed, "And you told him he couldn't join the Academy again right?"

Byakuya nodded.

"How did I know that?" Renji asked himself, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it just me, or do Ichisaki and I argue about this more times than I would like?" Byakuya asked as he let his shoulders slouch with a sigh.

"Remind you of anyone?" Renji smirked with a crooked grin.

Byakuya glared, "He is more like me than I would care to admit."

"Has your temper too." Renji said, crossing his arms.

"Please don't say that. I know my temper and it's not something I like to have running around unchecked." Byakuya sighed, slowly shaking his head as he too crossed his arms.

"It got unchecked."

"I will not hesitate to end you, Renji. You being a fellow captain makes little difference and don't think being my brother-in-law will save you." Byakuya deadpanned.

"Sure it will. Do you wanna face off with Rukia?" Renji snickered.

"Not particularly."

"Told you."

Byakuya huffed a weak smile as he pushed the exchange from his mind, not wanting to let it get him down for the rest of the day. He knew his son's words were not the truth, and they were only said out of anger and he was sure that by the time he returned home, his son's temper would have calmed. It would be then they would finish their discussion in a far more civilized fashion.

"How is Akamaru?" Byakuya asked, eager to discuss something else.

"Grouchy. He's at that age where if either Rukia, or I tell him no, he pitches a fit." Renji grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure that's not just you?" Byakuya arced an amused brow.

"Very funny... No, it's not me. He's just a grouchy dude right now." Renji huffed a laugh.

"Ichisaki went through the same at that age. Rukisana just got huffy if I took her books from her." Byakuya said as he turned in his chair to look out the window.

"I don't even know how you managed it. Two of the little shits at once can't be easy. One is plenty for me." Renji said with a smirk.

"There were moments where Nyruki and I just wanted to give up, but they quickly passed. It was really only when Ichi and Ruki were teething that got bad." Byakuya said.

"I hated the teething stage. That was the worst." Renji whined, dropping his head back to glare at the ceiling.

"Try going through it with two at once." Byakuya smirked.

"No thanks! If Rukia and I ever have another, I'm locking the little bastard in a box until it's over." Renji grinned evilly.

"No you won't. You and I both know that Rukia would rescue them and you would end up the one locked in the box." Byakuya said, turning back around to shoot an amused glare at the redheaded captain.

Renji shuttered, "Yeah... Probably."

Byakuya lowly and airily laughed at the thought, but it was quickly pushed aside with the thought of why a fellow captain had come to his office. Renji was no longer his lieutenant, which meant there was another reason that the redhead had come by for a visit that he had to voice.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked plainly as he resumed his work of organizing his paperwork.

"Actually, yeah. The Head-Captain scheduled a captain's meeting this afternoon. It's about that trouble out passed the 80th District of the Northern Rukongai." Renji said, scratching the side of his tattooed neck.

Byakuya hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Marvelous. Is it regarding those Hollow sightings?" He looked up.

Renji nodded, "Yeah. Reports have been flooding in from my scout team and they're saying there's a small army held up in a valley out that way."

Byakuya's brows furrowed, "A small army? How is it something like that hasn't been noticed until now?"

"They weren't here until about a day ago. My scouts found evidence of a Garganta not far from the valley. Looks like they wanna make a move on the Seireitei from what I read of their report." Renji said as he stood from the chair and adjusted his sleeveless captain's haori on his shoulders.

"You're positive that's their goal?" Byakuya asked, taking another minute to finish before standing.

"Has to be. There's nothing else it could be." Renji said as he waited for Byakuya and both left the office together.

They started to walk down the hall of the Squad 6 barracks, nodding their greetings to Shinigami that were coming and going on their way to the front door.

"I wonder if the Head-Captain is wanting to send a contingent out to confront them." Byakuya mused as they stepped out into the warming sun.

"Most likely. I know Rukia and I're already going since it's a Squad 5 scout team, but I'm not sure if anyone else has been assigned yet." Renji said as the two guards at the closed front gate opened it for the pair of captains to step through.

"He will most likely send an experienced captain as well, as you aren't well versed in field operations yet since you have only been a captain for a few years." Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked along side the taller redhead.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Renji sighed.

"This also sounds like a good opportunity for Nyruki to get some lieutenant's experience as well. She only just accepted the position." Byakuya said with a short glance at Renji.

"If the four of us go, who's gonna watch the short stacks?" Renji asked, chuckling at his own joke.

Byakuya huffed a short lived, barely there smile, "Isane most likely."

"You're gonna dump three kids on that poor pregnant lady? You're an asshole." Renji grinned.

Byakuya glared at his brother-in-law, "The only one to worry about is Akamaru, whom is your spawn."

"Like your two brats aren't capable of being shitheads?" Renji fired back, crossing his arms as he matched glares with the man.

"Yours is three... Mine are ten and can feed themselves without making an overly large mess." Byakuya started to smirk crookedly.

"Fuck... Fine, you win." Renji frowned.

Byakuya's smirk grew slightly as his throat rumbled with a low laugh. He had already paid his dues in the form of child problems, with the many, upon many, late night feedings, teething fits and wanting the twins to desperately take a nap so he and Nyruki could take a break. He had never been so tired in all his life, and there were even times where he actually missed them being newborns, as all they did was eat and sleep. It wasn't until they were mobile that things had gotten crazy for them.

The pair of captains reached the Squad 1 barracks and ascended the stairs up towards the meeting room, where they were actually the last to arrive.

"Ah... There you two are." Kyōraku smiled for a moment before yawning.

"And it appears the cravings have taken affect." Byakuya said, knowing full well what happens during the second trimester.

Kyōraku nodded while he finished yawning, "Yup... Last night was chips, pickles and chocolate." He groaned.

Renji grimaced at the thought, "I hope it wasn't together."

Kyōraku's face went flat, "I was hoping too... But that wasn't the case."

"That is disgusting." Byakuya said as his stomach lurched with the mental image.

"Tell me about it." Kyōraku shuttered.

"You think that's bad? Try strawberries with cheese." Ukitake gagged.

All the rest of the captains whom knew what he was talking about winced and shuttered at the thought, as nothing their significant others were craving sounded good to any degree. Byakuya remembered all too well what cravings Nyruki had suffered through when she was large with the twins, as none of it neither looked good, nor smelt good, but for some, infallible reason, Nyruki wanted it and the twins loved it.

Their faux gagging was ceased immediately when the Head-Captain firmly banged his cane on the floor, silencing them all as they took their places in their usual two facing rows. They all stood still and quiet as the Head-Captain began their meeting.

"I am sure all of you have heard about the news regarding what the Squad 5 scouting team discovered." The Head-Captain said, looking at each captain, but hovered longer at the Captain of Squad 5.

"Yes, Head-Captain." They all said simultaneously.

"Please fill us in with the latest reports, Captain Abarai." The Head-Captain said simply.

"My scouts reported that they found evidence of a Garganta not far from the amassing valley where the Hollow've made their base camp. Their numbers are up to ten for each captain so far and more continue to arrive every few hours. At this rate, their numbers'll reach a hundred for each captain by the end of the week." Renji reported, scanning each fellow captain as he spoke.

"Is there any indication as to how many will amass before they make a move?" Soi-Fon asked, the Captain of Squad 2.

Renji shook his head, "No. The numbers are steady with each new arrival."

"Squad 9 is 90% complete with the evacuations of the immediate area with no encounters yet from the Hollow army. They're waiting it out for some reason." Captain Hisagi said with his hands clasped behind his back that highlighted the strength in his exposed arms.

"What are they waiting for?" Captain Kira asked, having trimmed his bright blonde hair to get rid of the spikes so he could sweep his chin length bangs over his left eye with a smooth sweep.

"There's no indication yet. So far, it's just massive numbers." Renji said with a shrug.

"What kind of Hollow are we talking about?" Kenpachi asked with a furrowed browline.

"I have a second team perched near the Garganta to log everything that comes through, and so far, it's nothing more than small fry. There isn't even any indication that anyone is in charge." Renji said, slowly shaking his head.

"Maybe they just haven't come through yet." Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya said, having grown several inches in the last decade that he was quite proud of. He was now the same height as Soi-Fon.

"That's a possibility, but that leads to the question of why leave that many small fry without a leader." Byakuya mused.

"I say we let them amass to that hundred to one, then take them out all at once." Kenpachi said with a rising grin.

"I'd prefer not. You always manage to get hurt somehow." Captain Unohana said with a rather stern glare up at her towering husband.

Kenpachi shrugged, "Perk of being married to you. You'll patch me up." He grinned.

Unohana's expression never even flinched, and it only took Kenpachi Zaraki a moment to realize he was treading dangerously close to thin ice that even he was frightened of. In that same instant, his grin disappeared.

"Captain Unohana is correct. The longer we wait, the more difficult this becomes. We need to put together a strike team to handle this before it becomes a crisis." Captain Ukitake said, crossing his arms.

"A mix of new and experienced captains needs to be established, as this is the first real threat that has arisen since the vacant captains positions were filled." The Head-Captain said with his longer and bound beard moving with each word.

"Since it's my scout team, my lieutenant and I'll go with a team." Renji said immediately.

"I will also go with a small contingent." Byakuya said with a glance to his brother-in-law and fellow captain.

"Squad 9 can contribute as well." Captain Hisagi said.

"Squad 11-" Kenpachi tried, only to be interrupted.

"No... Squad 11 with stay here should this be a diversion meant to leave the Seireitei open for attack." The Head-Captain interjected.

Kenpachi frowned, "Fine." He grumbled.

"I'll commit Hanatarō Yamada and his 14th Advanced Team. That should be plenty to handle any possible injuries." Captain Unohana said.

"Squad 3 will also go and I want Captain's Ukitake and Kyōraku to go as well to make it one experienced captain for each new captain." Said the Head-Captain.

"Then that leaves us with the task of finding babysitters." Renji said with a bit of a groan.

"Then we are adjourned so that arrangements can be made. Be prepared to leave this evening." The Head-Captain said.

The captains bowed as the Head-Captain left the office, where he was followed by those whom didn't need to worry about finding a place for their children to go. The rest gathered into a group as if they were in a war meeting.

"Captain Ukitake, are you planning on assigning Nyruki to this mission?" Byakuya asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes. She needs the experience." Ukitake said.

"Then I suppose I shall ask... Is Isane up to watching the twins?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"And Akamaru?" Renji added with an apologetic smile.

Ukitake softly smiled, "I know she will be. She's only into the first part of the second trimester, so she can still keep up."

"Nanao can go over with Kanai and help out too." Kyōraku said as he slipped his hands into his sleeves.

"Good idea. Akamaru is being a little bastard, so she'll want the help." Renji said with a cringe.

"Nothing my Nanao can't handle. Kanai had her moments when she was three too." Kyōraku said sympathetically.

"Have you found out what number two is yet?" Ukitake asked with a small, yet crooked smile.

"A boy." Kyōraku beamed with pride.

"Congratulations." Byakuya said.

"Thanks."

"At any rate, we should depart and prepare our families. Just bring the children over to the Ugendo when you're ready." Ukitake said, drawing in a deep breath that was void of ache thanks to his beloved wife's deft care.

"Very well. I need to sit down with Ichisaki and have a discussion with him before we leave. He got into another fight today." Byakuya said with a sigh as he slowly shook his head.

"Oh my... More Academy recruits?" Kyōraku asked with a mild cringe.

"I'm afraid so. He is in such a rush to join that he fails to see that there is a minimum requirement. He thinks that just because he is a Kuchiki, he is guaranteed entry." Byakuya sighed.

"Take your time, Byakuya. I'm going to head home and help prepare the Ugendo for a slumber party." Ukitake said with a smile.

The captains broke their after meeting to prepare for their immediate departure.

Shunsui Kyōraku heading home to break the news to Nanao, whom was less than thrilled, but completely understood. The moment Kanai heard, she clung to her father like glue.

Jūshirō Ukitake received a glare from his beloved, but luckily for him, Isane was all too willing to take in the children and have Nanao help with watching them.

As far as Renji went, he found his wife, Rukia, at the Squad 5 barracks in the office with a happy Akamaru on her knee. She understood completely what needed to be done and as such, they finished up their work for the day and headed home to the Kuchiki manor to prepare an overnight bag for their small son.

When it came to Byakuya however, there was more work that needed to be done. He needed to continue the conversation with his son, while also breaking the news that he and Nyruki were leaving on a mission. It had happened a couple times before, where both he and Nyruki had had to leave, and each time, both his children never took it well. There were bound to be tears.

As he entered the manor, he found Nyruki and Rukisana in the dining room having an early supper. The moment he stepped in, the girl sprang from her chair and ran straight into his arms.

"Daddy!" Rukisana beamed wide as he hoisted her up into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, my dear. Eating a bit soon aren't we?" He asked, brushing his daughter's hair from her face to get a clear line of sight to her brilliant silver eyes.

"Mommy said you guys are leaving on a mission." Rukisana said with large sad eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Sweetie, but, you and your brother are going over to Papa Uki's and Mama Isane's for a little while." Byakuya said, smiling at his little girl who's face immediately lit up.

"Yay! I'm gonna help Mama Isane with everything!" The girl beamed as her arms wasted no time in wrapping themselves around Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya lowly laughed as he hugged his little girl, softly kissing her cheek before setting her down on her feet. She was getting too big to do that for much longer.

"That's wonderful to hear, as Mama Isane will definitely need it. Your cousin, Akamaru is also going to be there." Byakuya said as his daughter ran back to her seat to continue eating her supper.

"Oh yes... Then she'll definitely need help." Rukisana giggled as she sat.

Byakuya and Nyruki both chuckled as the matriarch of the Kuchiki family rose to greet her husband. She wrapped her arms around his trunk as his hands came to rest along her jawline and their lips met for a motionless kiss. It only lasted a moment because their daughter was making fun of them.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree... G." Rukisana chuckled as she sang.

Byakuya and Nyruki laughed and shook their heads with a small amount of pink coloring their cheeks at their daughter's little impromptu song. They thought it cute, but the moment soon passed when Ichisaki entered both their minds.

"He's still mad at you." Nyruki said quietly as she tucked a lock of Byakuya's hair behind his ear.

"I had a feeling he was. We didn't exactly part on good terms." Byakuya said lowly as he grasped Nyruki's hands and held them to his chest.

"I know. Go talk to him before we go." Nyruki said softly.

Byakuya nodded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nyruki's forehead, "I will. Be prepared to leave for the Ugendo soon."

"I will." Nyruki said.

Byakuya gave her a lasting smile before he left the dining room and headed down the hall, drawing in deep breaths to settle his mind and his temper. He didn't wish to get into another screaming match with his headstrong son, but the kid had taken to his namesake a bit more than Byakuya had thought. Oh how both of them reminded him of himself at that age.

He reached his son's room where he knocked, but no answer came from the other side. The only thing that Byakuya could hear when he put his ear to the door, was the sound of soft sobs. He knew his son was crying.

With a final draw of steading breath, Byakuya opened the door.

"Ichisaki?" He said quietly as he peaked inside.

The boy didn't answer, but instead continued to softly weep as he sat on his bed with his bare back towards the door. Byakuya's chest spiked with rage and ache as his eyes set on the bruises that peppered his boy's back. They darkened his pale skin to the point where they looked like paint blotches, and he could tell that they were painful, as his son was slightly shaking.

He stepped into the room and shut the door before he quietly walked to his son's side and sat down on his bed next to him.

"You tried to fight back didn't you." Byakuya said after a moment, studying Ichisaki's reddened eyes that continued to shed tears.

All the boy did was nod.

"How many were there?" Byakuya asked.

Ichisaki sniffled, "Four."

"Did they know who you are?" Byakuya asked, leaning back just enough to examine his son's back closer.

Again, Ichisaki just nodded.

"Then they will pay. This is nothing more than arrogance getting the best of them, but it will not go unpunished." Byakuya said as he dared to rest a hand on his boy's back.

The boy just sat still.

"I apologize for snapping at you earlier, but my decision stands. Until you can learn to keep your temper in check, the Academy will wait." Byakuya said softly and kindly, gently rubbing Ichisaki's bruised back in large, slow circles.

Ichisaki's tears began to fall just a bit faster, "D-Dad-"

"No buts. It's a decision I must stick to, as my grandfather did the same for me." Byakuya said, earning his son's gaze.

"W-What?" Ichisaki asked with another sniffle.

Byakuya softly pursed his lips together in a sympathetic smile as he ran a hand down his son's hair, "I had a temper at your age. It's what kept me from joining the Academy until I was fifteen."

"R-Really?" Ichisaki asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes... I even said things I shouldn't have during my fits."

Ichisaki looked back to the floor before he just leaned over to rest his temple against his father's shoulder, with his heavy arm draped over his shoulders to rub his opposite arm.

Byakuya rested his lips against the top of Ichisaki's head, but knew that his son's tears were going to get worse with the upcoming news. He sighed before coaxing his boy to look up at him by tapping the boy's chin and lifting his head.

"Your mother and I have to leave tonight on a mission for a few days. You and your sister are going to Papa Uki's tonight with Akamaru. We can continue this when both have less on our minds." Byakuya said quietly with another stroke to Ichisaki's hair.

"B-But... You said you'd help me with that new move." Ichisaki said with renewed tears.

"I know I did, but you know duty gets in the way sometimes." Byakuya said, feeling that ache in his chest that he hated so much.

"But you promised!" Ichisaki snapped, but hadn't meant to. He immediately cupped a hand over his mouth.

Byakuya didn't even flinch from the outburst, "And I plan on keeping it, just when we get back."

Ichisaki's shoulders slumped, "Fine." He scoffed.

Byakuya wanted to keep talking, to fix things between he and his son, but his boy was making it quite clear that he didn't want to in that moment. He refused to make eye contact, refused to say more than a few words at a time. He was still upset and in pain from the bruises, and no amount of words was going to fix it right away. This just needed time.

With a slow sigh, Byakuya stood, softly resting his hand on top of his son's hair that he had let down. He knew his boy needed to know that no matter how angry he got, that he was always loved, no matter the distance between them.

"I love you, Ichisaki. That will never change."

He turned for the door to let his son pack a few things, but when he shut it to be out of sight, the great Byakuya Kuchiki leaned back against the wall with his head resting against it.

It pained his heart knowing his son hadn't said it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The look on his son's face had plagued his mind ever since he, Nyruki and the others dropped off their children at the Ugendo. Ichisaki hadn't even bothered to look at him when he knelt down to say goodbye. Where his daughter had given him a massive hug and big kiss to his cheek before running off to help Isane, Ichisaki just stood with his arms crossed and glowered away from him.

That was the last look he saw on his boy's face.

The contingent of Shinigami from seven different squads had left the Seireitei on their trek North, loaded with wagons pulled by horses that carried their supplies from food, to tents, to bedrolls. Only those from Squad 4, lead by Hanatarō Yamada, drove the wagons, but the rest, being a hundred strong, walked on either side of the convoy.

The journey had lasted through the night, but they finally reached their destination, being a short distance away from the valley where the Hollow had amassed. They had made their camp, which was a small city of tents gathered around a large one that had been dubbed the War Tent and it is here where the captains made their battle plans, gathered around a map table that displayed the valley.

"The Hollow made camp here in this canyon." Renji said as he circled his finger around the area on the map.

"That's the deepest part. It makes sense." Hisagi said as he crossed his arms and rested his chin on a knuckle.

"Where is the Garganta?" Ukitake asked with his hands in his sleeves.

"Here." Renji said as he placed a red topped pin at the location.

"That's at the mouth of the valley. They never intended on having us know they were here." Kyōraku said lowly as his brows furrowed beneath his straw hat.

"But for what purpose? They had to have known we would find out eventually." Izuru said as he released a long sigh.

"Perhaps that is the reason behind their numbers." Ukitake said.

"Perhaps, but I find that highly unlikely. Numbers would not guarantee a victory, especially now since six captains both new and experienced are here with their lieutenants to confront them." Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"With these numbers, I recommend, our first wave be comprised of those whom are specialized in crowd control. Renji, Shūhei and Byakuya can head the front line. The second wave will be headed by Rukia, Nyruki and I. Base defenses will be headed by Shunsui and Izuru, but should we need you, which I don't think we will, you'll be ready." Ukitake said without much thought, using his impeccable prowess at strategizing to quickly come up with a viable plan.

"I see no problems with that. If all goes well, the first wave should dispatch the Hollow without casualty." Byakuya said evenly.

"Then let us break and prepare. We will attack at first light tomorrow." Ukitake said.

All the captains and what lieutenants were there nodded curtly before making their way from the War Tent and going about their duties. Izuru and Shūhei readied their men, while Ukitake left the task to Nyruki to allow her a chance to get some experience. It was done easily and while Squad 13 prepared for the next day, Squad 6 was already done.

Once Nyruki had finished, which really only took a couple hours, she went to find her husband. The day had drawn on into the early evening hours, coloring the sky a cool shade of blue with bright orange rays hitting the tops of the surrounding trees. The field where they had set up their base camp was calming, serene even and it helped to settle her mind about her son.

She found Byakuya in his tent, being grouped with the Squad 6 contingent on the eastern end of their base camp, right next to Squad 13. He stood in the middle of the tent with something small clutched in his hands. She couldn't see it, as his back was to her, but when she stepped up next to him, threading her arms around his middle, she saw it was a picture of their family out for a day at the park.

"Missing them already?" Nyruki asked softly, placing a lingering kiss to his upper arm as she stared at the photo, smiling at how Byakuya and his children were playing ball.

Byakuya nodded, "It hurts me knowing we're apart from them. It reminds me so much of the times my father left because duty came first." He reached across his chest to rest a hand on her arm.

"But they understand now. I feel your heartache, Byakuya. I hate being apart from them too, but they know why we have to be. They know that if it was up to us, we'd be there instead of here." Nyruki said as she rested her head against his arm.

"Ichisaki told me he hated me yesterday, and where my head says those words were said purely out of anger, my heart says otherwise." Byakuya said, his eyes sad as he remembered the times his children were little and he could do no wrong in their eyes.

Nyruki's heart ached right along with his as she carefully, gently plucked the photo from his hand. The act forced him to look at her and her eyes were so soft, so kind and gentle that he couldn't resist putting his arms around her. He kissed her forehead before kissing her nose, and finally, her velvet lips.

Byakuya's hands rested along her jaw to keep his wife where she was while he kissed her. Her closeness, feeling her spiritual energy right next to him was a comfort in his doubts. She had always been there, no matter what and she continued to do so as if nothing had happened.

However, their kiss began to heat up, becoming smoldering that threatened to start that familiar fire that he ached, longed to have. It began to mutually deepen as their tongues reached out for each other, and it made him nervous, scarred even to be close to her and as such, he pulled away, breaking their kiss as he held her as close as his body would allow.

"We can't, Nyruki... I'm not ready." He said in a shaky whisper as his hands trailed down her arms to grasp her hands.

Nyruki understood. In fact, she was frightened too, but she knew that no matter what happened, no matter what fate put them through, they would endure without question.

"I understand," She reached up and brushed her hand back across his cheek that he leaned into, "I'm sorry for what happened. If I could change it I would." She whispered, her eyes big, calm and comforting.

Byakuya gulped as he reached up and grasped her hand to bring it over his heart that was thundering more than it should.

"You don't need to apologize to me, Nyruki. It's what fate had in store for us." He said, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her palm.

She smiled up at him, "I love you, Byakuya. That has never changed."

"And I love you more than my own life. You bore me two wonderful children and not a moment has gone by that you haven't persist in being my rock." He said, bowing his head enough to kiss her forehead.

"As I always will be. We'll be home in no time and I'm sure, by then, Ichisaki will've forgiven you." Nyruki said with a sweet smile across her lips.

Byakuya nodded, "I know... Until then, our focus has to remain firm on the task at hand. Having an army of Hollow to deal with is no laughing matter."

"You're right, it's not, but I happen to know that between you, Renji and Captain Hisagi, you'll make quick work of a lot of them, if not all." She said, lightly rubbing his arms before she took a step back and crossed her own.

"Your confidence is reassuring, My Love. I can't help but think that there is more to this... Something we're not seeing, but I could just be overthinking things." He said as he slipped the photo back into his Shihakushō.

"Even so, but Renji's scout teams haven't come up with anything. It's not like we have anyone who can infiltrate a Hollow camp just to satisfy our curiosity." Nyruki said with a half shrug.

"I suppose if it really came down to it, we could enlist the aid of Grimmjow and Neliel, but I fear that would backfire." He said as he picked up the rolled bedroll and unfurled it to set up their bed.

Nyruki picked up the second bedroll and set it down butted up next to his, "I would agree if there was more than small fry to deal with. As it stands, I could just enthrall twenty of them and wreck the place." She smirked.

Byakuya smiled at her, "That is true. I must insist you be careful however. If anything were to happen to you, I would crumble to the ground." He said, placing a hand on the nape of her neck.

"I won't let that happen." She near whispered.

They finished with setting up their futons before they stepped out of the tent into the afternoon light, where the camp was still bustling with activity.

The food tent was already busy and well underway to making enough food for supper, and the perimeter had been established long ago. A few sentries stood guard around the camp, mainly stationed at the singular entrance between the temporary canvas walls that had been erected around their base. It was no barricade, but it offered a semblance of security against insignificant creatures that may wander in.

However, as the pair walked for the dining tent to have some supper, they were interrupted as Rukia came trotting up.

"Nii-Sama... Renji's scout team just reported in with some new information. We're all summoned to the War Tent." Rukia said, jogging to a halt.

Byakuya and Nyruki shared a glance before they changed their course and followed Rukia to the center of the encampment towards the War Tent. The guards opened the canvas flaps for them and they took up their spots around the map table where the others were already standing.

"What's going on, Renji?" Byakuya asked, coming to stand next to Ukitake with Nyruki on his other side.

"Something more than small fry just came through the Garganta and it appears that this one's the leader." Renji said, resting both hands on the table.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked.

"An Adjuchas that looks like a massive centipede. He's issuing orders to the rest to prepare, but we still don't know what their goal is." Renji said, glancing over at Rukia at his side whom was shuttering with her disgust of giant bugs.

"An Adjuchas shouldn't be difficult to dispatch." Kyōraku said with his hands in his sleeves.

"I can take care of it." Izuru said with a furrowing in his brows that was only half seen.

"I was about to suggest that. You excel at one on one combat and have a wide range of abilities. Once the first wave engages the small fry, you should slip passed and engage the Adjuchas." Ukitake said, mimicking his best friends posture.

Izuru nodded once, "Aye, Captain."

"I'll be there to back you up, Izuru, but I won't step in unless needed." Kyōraku said.

"We should engage this army immediately. With the arrival of a leader, the situation is escalating." Hisagi said as he drew in a deep breath and crossed his chiseled and exposed arms.

"I agree. Suspend all operations and prepare the waves. We set out in an hour." Byakuya said.

The captains and lieutenants broke to make their preparations, with each going to their corresponding squads. As much as they all wanted to eat, very few groaned their displeasure at heading out sooner rather than later. Byakuya had given them an hour, but everyone, save for those from Squad 4, were already ready to leave.

The first and second waves left the camp and headed West towards the valley with Squad 5 in the lead, headed by Renji, Hisagi and Byakuya. The second wave hung back a ways, giving the illusion that it was only twenty Shinigami going to encounter hundreds of Hollow, but that was not the case. Captain Kyōraku and Captain Kira had accompanied the second wave, lead by Ukitake, Rukia and Nyruki, as they were to engage the centipede Adjuchas as soon as a path was cleared. That is where Nyruki came in.

With her power to enthrall, her job was to provide them with a disposable guard and with the passing of time, the number she could call into her command had gone up. Instead of twelve, she could now enthrall twenty.

The large group of sixty Shinigami reached the ridge that overlooked the valley, and even from there, they could all see the horde of Hollow within its walls. There truly was hundreds of them, enough to provide ten to every one of them. It would be a fierce battle, but with those in the first wave whom were adept at crowd control combat, that number would fall like a boulder in water.

However, as they stood at the top of the ridge, in full view of the valley, the Hollow took notice of their arrival.

Before a single release command could be uttered, Hollow began pouring from the valley, howling and screaming with their predatory desire to rend flesh. Their feet pounded the ground like a herd of stampeding animals, sending plumes of silty dust into the air the shrouded what was to be their battlefield. There was no more time to waste, as it was time for the first wave to fight.

The first wave charged forward with battle cries piercing the air just as fiercely as the Hollow, where both sides clashed like thunder had just ripped from the sky. Hollow immediately fell, fading away in clouds of black ash as Shinigami sliced and cut through them with ease. With each passing second, multiple Hollow would fall, but with more quickly pouring from the valley, the more the clash began to overwhelm.

However, that was quickly changed when the three captains joined into the fray.

With a sudden leap, Hisagi bounded over his squad, calling his Zanpakutō's release command to make the fearsome weapon appear. Kazeshini was a terrifying weapon, being a pair of duel sided scythes connected by a chain. It's black blades were piercingly sharp, glinting in the afternoon sun like black diamonds and the sound they made when he whirled them around was like a screech so intense that it echoed in their ears.

"Reap them all!" Hisagi howled as he launched a spinning blade of Kazeshini in a wide arc.

The weapon spun so fast that it looked as if he had thrown a disc, but the tremendous arc he had thrown the weapon ensured that no less than ten Hollow were cut down. He gripped the chain tightly in one hand as he swung, bringing the arc around until the scythe came back to its owner where he caught it in that very hand across his chest. His gaze was fierce, set hard on the wall of Hollow and it spurred his squad on to continue.

For Renji, his Zanpakutō had already begun to cut through Hollow like he was clearing a field of wheat. Zabimaru was an impressive blade that mimicked the fluid movement of a whip, slicing through air with no resistance at all. It wrapped around groups of Hollow and squeezed, piercing them all on the small blades that protruded from the main section and all would disappear in black clouds only moments later.

Nyruki however, was always amazed by the terrifying beauty of Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

The swarm of pink blades whirled like a storm, forming a tornado of massive death as he guided them all with his hands. They whooshed down hard into the wall of Hollow where they were immediately dispatched, plowed through with such force that even before their bodies dissipated, they were thrown back into the Hollow behind them.

It was a massacre until the centipede arrived.

Pounding his legs like a rampaging elephant, the centipede exploded from the valley, stepping on his own comrades as he made a beeline for the fight line. He was truly a monster, having a hundred legs and rising up onto half of them to raise himself above the fray. He was as tall as a two story building and roared so loud, that even from where they stood at the top of the ridge, the second wave flinched.

"There he is... Nyruki? Some cover, please." Kyōraku said with a growing smirk. He always did love this part.

Without even having to draw her blade, or utter her release command, mist began to pour from the sheath and swirl around her in an orbit. It hissed down her throat and nose and without even flinching from the act, one of Nyruki's eyes began to turn crimson. Her and Kibōyūwaku were one without having to utter a word.

"My thralls will protect you in a V formation. Make sure you're inside it." Nyruki said, glancing over at Kyōraku and Kira, whom both simply nodded.

More mist began to pour from her Zanpakutō's sheath to hiss down her throat, but she wasn't phased by it as she entered her Bankai of Shin Kibōyūwaku. She could now enthrall twenty Hollow with ease.

She raised her hands into the air out in front of her and began her only outside technique of her Descending Mist of the Heart's Desire; A falling cloud of mist that snared her victims, giving her an opening to enthrall them and make them hers to fight with. The blackening cloud formed over a large group of Hollow that were racing in from the side in an attempt to flank, but they never made it as she released the flood gates and let the cloud fall.

All of them froze and became delirious from whatever their hearts desired, and it left them open as a stream of swirling mist came flying for them, being blown out of Nyruki's mouth like she was blowing them a kiss. It only took moments for them to succumb to their desires, leaving them completely under Nyruki's control.

"Protect and engage! Do not break formation!" Nyruki ordered of her thralls, whom immediately formed their rank in the shape of a V.

"Beautiful." Kyōraku smirked before he and Kira set off.

The moment they were in position in the center of the V, Nyruki's thralls rushed for the centipede, destroying their comrades with their abilities as they passed and without breaking their formation. It was perfect protection as Kyōraku and Kira raced for their target, both with Zanpakutōs drawn and readied for battle.

With a flying leap, Kira engaged the centipede.

With each swing of Wabisuke, he made contact with one of the centipede's legs, it dropped from the sudden weight gain of Wabisuke's special ability to double the weight of anything it strikes. Each time, the centipede tried to swipe at Kira, but with his impressive speed and small size in comparison, it always resulted in a miss and another leg too heavy to move.

It wasn't until half of the centipede's legs were down that Kira finally touched the ground.

The second wave was still watching the battle from the ridge, as it appeared the first wave was having no issue at all. With the three captains engaging most of the horde, and Kyōraku and Kira having no trouble with the centipede, Ukitake didn't see a need to engage.

"This doesn't seem right, Flower. None of these would ever stand a chance against us." Ukitake said softly, never taking his narrowed and furrowed eyes off the battle.

"Not even that Adjuchas. He's weak, so how did he come to be in charge of this many Hollow?" Nyruki asked, resting her hand on the hilt of her still sheathed Zanpakutō.

Ukitake slowly shook his head, "We're missing something... I'm almost positive of it, but I don't know where to start looking."

The two resolved themselves to watch the battle as it neared its end, as most of the small fry had been cut down and the centipede had been captured. Every one of its legs had become too heavy and as such, it lay on the ground with its head raised, glowering uselessly at Kyōraku before him with his long blade to his forehead.

"Come on... Lets ask a few questions." Ukitake said lowly.

They set off in a flash down into the fray, where the second wave joined in to finish mopping up. They reached the two captains before a minute had even passed, but when they got there, they realized that the centipede was laughing.

"It's begun... I've done my job!" The centipede laughed with Kira standing on his back and with the square head of Wabisuke hooked on a leg since the Hollow's neck was too wide to fit.

"What's begun?" Kyōraku asked with a stern glare in his eyes that crinkled the bridge of his nose.

"Your end... I knew I would not come back from this, but my hatred of you is strong enough for me to cast my life aside. This was my suicide, my offering, so that she may have a chance at breaking you." The centipede hissed as his laughter continued.

"Who? Who sent you?" Nyruki asked, crossing her arms as what remained of her thralls, being five, came to stand guard near her.

"The glorious Bond Breaker. She will bring your end." The centipede said, struggling to keep his head up off the ground.

"Read him, Nyruki. We don't have time to play these games." Ukitake said with a heavy glare at the Adjuchas.

Nyruki glanced behind her at her remaining thralls, and with just a snap of her fingers, their bodies burst with escaping mist that punched through wherever it wanted to. It was a new technique that was named Jiko Gisei*, a kill command that dispatched her thralls permanently. It was a technique that was only meant to be used against her enemies.

With her thralls gone, she turned her attention towards the centipede that was still laughing as if he had won. It confused her, but she would soon find out the answers when she placed her hand on his forehead.

However, that is exactly what didn't happen.

With a screeching howl, Nyruki's head erupted with a headache so intense, so painful that it whited out her vision. She dropped to her knees with her hands clawing her head to make the internal screech stop, and it grated against her teeth, forcing her to clench them as tightly together as her jaw could make them. The pain was so intense, like feedback in her head, that it took everything she had simply not to scream.

"Nyruki!" Ukitake yelped as he dropped to his knees beside her, placing his hands on her back.

The centipede's laughter only grew as his forehead scratched against Kyōraku's long blade, leaving behind little scars against the jawed Hollow mask.

"You fell into the trap! No one can read me! I am the shadow amongst shadow, the unreadable! I was purely sent to counteract you, to render the bitch of the noble useless! The Bond Breaker will be victorious!"

Before any of them could even react, the centipede thrust his neck up to spear his forehead on Kyōraku's longsword. The moment it happened, the squelch in Nyruki's head vanished, leaving behind only a ringing in her ears that she could push passed. Her vision cleared in time to see the Adjuchas begin to fade away to the shock of the others around her.

"Nyruki, what happened?" Ukitake asked, keeping his hands on her as he helped her to stand.

Nyruki shook her head and gulped, "I-I couldn't read his desires. His mind was entirely shielded. There was no way I was gonna be able to get anything."

"Why did he kill himself? This makes no sense. Who's the Bond Breaker?" Kira asked as he dropped from the fading body and sheathed his sword.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Jūshirō and I have been captains for a couple hundred years, and this is the first we've heard of this Bond Breaker." Kyōraku said, he too slipping his duel blades into their respective sheaths.

The battle was over.

"You were right, Papa. This does goes deeper than we thought." Nyruki said, pressing the heel of her hand into her throbbing forehead.

"But to what extent, we don't know. Who sends that many to their deaths and they go willingly? Who is this Bond Breaker?" Ukitake mused as his worry began to build.

All just shook their heads as the last of the Hollow were dispatched, leaving behind an empty battlefield with only a small handful of injured. None of them were serious, and all would be easily dealt with once they returned to their base camp.

The other captains joined as the last of the Adjuchas vanished from sight, fading into nothingness that left nothing on the battlefield. It was completely void, only marred by a few scars left by Shinigami weapons. That was the only evidence of their battle and even that would disappear in a few days time.

"This was too easy... Something is wrong here that we're not seeing." Kyōraku said as he slipped his hands back into his sleeves.

"I know exactly what this was. This was a distraction to lure us away from the Seireitei." Nyruki said as the gentle throb that lingered began to ebb.

"But the Seireitei isn't defenseless. We aren't even close to an eighth of our strength with what we brought. A hundred strong is nothing compared to the whole of the Gotei 13." Ukitake said as he allowed Nyruki to stand on her own.

"This makes no sense. We should head back immediately." Kira said, crossing his arms.

"I suggest we leave in the morning. Let the men fill their bellies and rest." Hisagi said as he and the other two captains approached them.

"Hisagi... How did you fair?" Ukitake asked.

"Only a few injured, but no casualties. We're a complete success." Hisagi reported with a curt nod.

Ukitake sighed, "At least there is a positive with this senseless battle." He said quietly.

"What if what we missed is a second, larger army looking to attack the Seireitei while we're gone?" Nyruki asked, glancing at Byakuya whom returned her worry.

"They wouldn't be that stupid. There's only six of us here with handfuls of our squads. It would be pointless to attack the Seireitei with that much strength still left over." Renji said with a stern scowl across his face.

"I'm sure all of this will come to light once we return and begin to investigate. Until then, I agree with Captain Hisagi in that we should return to camp and treat our injured. We'll leave at first light." Byakuya said, pushing back his worry to stick to the task at hand.

With all in agreement, the contingent gathered their wounded and headed back to base camp to the East. Very few words were said as they returned, where they were met with Hanatarō Yamada's Advanced Team whom immediately took the wounded to the medical tent to be treated. Even Nyruki went to make sure there was no ill affects from the squelch in her head.

The day had drawn down into the evening while they battled, and the whole of the contingent made their way in waves to the dining tent for food. Laughter was even heard as the captains and lieutenants waited for their chance, wanting those under their charge to eat first. It wasn't until the sky was dark that they finally got that very chance.

The dining tent had quieted during that time, as most had their full bellies and were starting to get tired. Some had even retired for the evening.

As the captains and lieutenants sat at a large square table, their food was brought to them, where they began to eat and discuss what to do next.

"Is this the first time any of us have ever heard the name Bond Breaker?" Kira asked before slipping a modest bite into his mouth.

"I've never heard of them, but I guess, if that centipede's word was anything to go by, it's a she." Kyōraku said with a sip of sake.

"It seems so ominous. What kind of bonds is she looking to break? Is she looking to free someone? Perhaps Aizen?" Ukitake mused with a scan of the others while he ate.

"I doubt it. Aizen has been sealed for a decade now with no indication that anyone wants to free him. I don't think he has any friends left willing to confront the entire Gotei 13 on his behalf." Byakuya said simply with a sip of tea.

"No one's willing to do that. Especially if it means laying down their lives. It was almost as if that centipede had nothing to live for, only his cause. Whatever this is, he believed so wholeheartedly in this Bond Breaker that he knew, understood and accepted that he wasn't coming back from this." Kira said with a heavy sigh before continuing to eat.

"That, in itself, is odd. The only ones willing to lay down their lives for Aizen were his Espada, and they are all dead with the exception of two." Byakuya said with a bite of supper.

"And those two aren't gonna go near him. Speaking of, how how are they doing?" Kyōraku asked without looking up from his meal.

"If I had better news, I would say as such, but sadly, their little girl is not doing well. She is always ill and having a real struggle adapting to the World of the Living." Byakuya said as he instantly remembered his last visit to the World of the Living to check on those very ex-Espada and their small daughter.

"That's unfortunate. Do they know why?" Ukitake asked, having warmed up to the pair over the course of ten years.

"I'm afraid not, but I didn't ask either. On our last visit, it was clear that neither wished to speak of it. Their worry is quite clear and rightfully placed." Byakuya said with a short glance to Nyruki at his side.

"I know I didn't sleep at all when Kanai got sick. Nanao and I were more than worried when her fever spiked." Kyōraku said.

"I think it's fair to say we were all worried about our children whenever they got sick." Rukia said with a smile up at Renji.

They all agreed as they continued to eat with the moon fully visible through the partings in the clouds that shone silver in its light. The stars twinkled in those clear patches of black sky as the captains and lieutenants said good night and retreated to their tents to pass the hours until the first light of dawn.

Both Nyruki and Byakuya wanted to get home, as the worry that they had managed to push into the backs of their minds had made its way front and center. It bothered them what the centipede had said, and they wanted to get a jump on their investigation as to why so many Hollow had gathered, but it would have to wait until morning.

They dressed for the night in thin robes and slipped into bed, where Byakuya wasted no time in wrapping her up in his arms. She snuggled down against his body, bathed in the darkness of the candlelit tent as they lolled off into bliss, but Nyruki's mind, her very being, was telling her something was wrong. As was Byakuya's.

The husband and wife of the Kuchiki clan, despite being asleep, could always feel it in their souls, feel it tingle over their skin as if someone was breathing on them with delicate breath. It was a familiar sensation, the feeling of their children they felt when they were safe in their beds. With their power to resonate together, both Byakuya and Nyruki always knew where their son and daughter were, but that was precisely the sensation they didn't feel.

With a sucking gasp, Nyruki and Byakuya shot up in bed and looked at each other with terror and dread in their eyes.

*Self Sacrifice


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: On the fence whether, or not I'll post chapter 4 either tonight, or Thursday. I'm busy Wednesday. We'll see what happens. Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

The contingent was packing up, just like they had planned. They had all risen before the morning light, busy with packing up and taking down their tents to pack them away in the covered wagons. The injured were put into the medical wagon to ride out the trip, but during all of this, the captains and lieutenants had stood off to the side to listen to what Byakuya and Nyruki had to say.

They hadn't slept at all, as their worry was too great to allow for it. They couldn't feel their children like they usually could, being a gentle flutter across the skin that always told them where Rukisana and Ichisaki were located. They hadn't realized it because of the battle and all the speculation, but once they had laid down to get some rest, that is when they realized they couldn't sense them anymore.

"Are you sure it's not just the distance? We are a ways out and I can't feel Isane. Though, with your spiritual pressure, I imagine your range is further than mine." Ukitake said with a furrow in his brow and slightly parted lips.

"I'm positive, Papa. We've always been able to feel them, even when they were little." Nyruki said with worry clear in her golden eyes.

"And even that increased as they got older." Byakuya added.

"Are you two able to resonate and boost your distance?" Kira asked simply.

"That's what we did. We tried last night, but even still... We couldn't sense them." Byakuya said as he released a shaky breath that was accompanied with a roll in his stomach that he tried to hide.

"Then we should leave immediately and return to the Seireitei. I just hope above all hopes that your intuition is wrong." Ukitake said quietly.

"As do I." Byakuya said so only Nyruki could hear.

The early morning hours ticked by until first light, where the entire contingent set off on their return trip back to the Seireitei. The day was shaping up to be beautiful, with only a few gatherings of clouds that were pure white and as fluffy as cotton. The sun shone bright, heating the day into a pleasant temperature that was neither too hot, nor too cold. It was pleasant, but it was lost on those that had children.

Ukitake's own worry had begun to boil in his heart. He loved Rukisana and Ichisaki. They were his grandchildren, but what worried him more, that if Byakuya and Nyruki were right in that they couldn't sense them any longer, then he had to ask himself the question; What of Isane and his unborn child.

It had been the same question that ran through Renji and Rukia's mind about Akamaru, as well as Kyōraku, whose young daughter and pregnant wife were also with Isane Ukitake to help watch over the small gaggle of children. They were all in the same place and if one of them had a question like that, then what of them all.

After far more time than any of them would have liked, being well into the afternoon, the contingent finally returned to the Seireitei. The Northern Elite lifted the gate for them to enter where Squad 4 broke off with the wounded to take them to the medical facility. All of the Shinigami returned to their barracks, but when it came to those whom had little ones with Isane, they started straight for the Ugendo.

As they walked, they realized that none of the others would look them in the eyes as they passed by. In fact, whispers were murmured, too lowly for any of them to hear and it only served to increase the temperature of their worry. They wound their way through the streets until finally, the Ugendo came into view.

However, the beauty of the Ukitake home was lost as it was surrounded by guards and the Onmitsukidō, lead by Soi-Fon.

The small captain lightly gasped as she took notice of their approach, and her crossed arms immediately dropped to her sides. Instead of her face being set into her typical scowl, her eyes were wide, worried and filled with what they all thought looked like sympathy.

"What's going on?" Ukitake asked, being forced to stop his hurried walk to his home by several guards.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but you can't go in right now." Soi-Fon said without her usual disdain.

"Why not? Where are our children?" Byakuya asked with his rage beginning to boil in his throat that he was being refused entry to see his son and daughter.

However, at his question, Soi-Fon simply gulped.

"Where's Nanao? Where's my baby girl?" Kyōraku asked as his broad shoulders began to shake, he too having to be held back by multiple guards.

"I'm sorry, but-" Soi-Fon started, only to be cut off.

"Where are they!" Nyruki snapped, clinging to Byakuya's arm with a glassy sheen beginning to form across her shaking eyes.

"You can't go in. I'm sorry, but we're searching the area and the home." Soi-Fon said with another gulp.

"What do you mean searching? Quit beating around the bush, Soi-Fon! Where is my wife!" Ukitake scowled hard down at her, still needing to be held back by the guards.

"Enough!" Came a gruff voice that drew their attention.

They all looked back to see Head-Captain Yamamoto walking towards them, with his cane thunking down onto the stone ground with each plant of his right foot. They couldn't read his expression, as it was covered by his bushy white eyebrows and the sheer size of his beard served to obscure his mouth.

"Head-Captain... Please... Where are our children?" Byakuya asked, the ache in his heart beginning to turn into all out pain.

"Soi-Fon... Allow them entry." The Head-Captain said simply.

With a nod, Soi-Fon stepped aside as her men released their hold on Ukitake and Kyōraku. All of them rushed for the Ugendo and burst inside, but what they found only made their worry, turn to despair.

The Ugendo was a wreck. Everything in every room was destroyed, from his baby's nursery, to the kitchen had been tossed and overturned. His bedroom that he shared with Isane was plastered with entrails, spreading blood and meat all over as if it were a canvas intended to be painted. Every room had blood in it, but it was the children's room where their tears finally fell.

Written on the wall in dripping blood, was a message meant for them.

 _I own what beats within your very chest._

 _Keep this in mind as you begin your quest._

 _Much has changed since that fateful day._

 _So let us begin our fun my way._

 _With your hearts warmed by this brilliant light._

 _You were taught to love and feel what's right._

 _If you want your children and wives,_

 _Then your journey begins with one and five._

They all shook, frozen in time as if the clock had just been stopped. Their hearts painfully beat in their chests as it teetered dangerously close to the edge of shattering. They wanted to throw up, to wake up from this nightmare that their loved ones were gone, that they hadn't been there to protect them. All they felt was pain and despair and because of it, they broke.

With a wail of despair that shattered their already broken hearts, Ukitake dropped to his knees with his face in his hands, but they weren't enough to stop the deluge of tears that spilled from them. His best friend tried to comfort him as he cried, but he too was shattering with the pain of having not just his pregnant wife taken, but his little girl as well. His entire family was gone and despite still having his best friend, his partner in crime, he felt more alone than ever before.

Rukia and Renji held each other as they cried, screaming with their pain that their little boy was missing and they didn't know where he was. Rukia's muffled wails were swallowed by Renji's hopping chest, but no amount of strength could make his throat stop from ripping with a pained scream barely held back by clenched teeth.

When it came to the last two however, it was not just pain that they were being consumed with, but undiluted rage. Nyruki's eyes had spilled over the moment they set on the bloody message, but Byakuya's simply shone. His jaw was clenched tight, putting a stiff gaunt in his cheeks that was slowly turning red from his boiling anger. His fists were tight and ready to cause damage, and his ears heard nothing at all except his own heartbeat.

However, where four of his five senses were consumed with his fury, his sense of touch was still conscious. He felt Nyruki wobbling into his side, where he caught her and kept her on her feet. She was shattering into dust with her despair, so distraught with dread that she could barely stand. He held her close, but his raging eyes never flighted away from the message that he continued to read over and over again. His heart thundered, and his stomach flipped, and as much as the stoic noble wanted to maintain his composure, the father side of him couldn't.

With a growling wail, Byakuya screamed as both he and his wife dropped to their knees in defeat.

He had to remain strong, to push passed the violent storm in his chest that was shattering his heart. Every part of him shook and all his regret began to boil inside him as the thought of his children flooded into his mind. He and his son had yet to patch things up between them and his boy had never returned the sentiment that he loved him. The last thing they had done was fight and now, his son, his beloved son was missing. Nothing could hurt him more than what he was feeling; not being cut, slashed, or stabbed. He couldn't feel anything, but the pain roaring in his chest and the closer he held his trembling wife, the more he knew it was exactly the same for her; For them all.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

The sudden voice ripped Byakuya from the despair of his thoughts, bringing the bloody message back into focus as he realized that Captain Soi-Fon had stepped into the room.

"W-What happened?" Byakuya choked out through his hard sobs as his forehead rested against Nyruki's back.

Soi-Fon blew out a nervous breath, but she managed to continue, "It happened the day after you all left. There was a Hollow sighting out in the Rukongai, but my men lost sight of them when they entered the sewers. We didn't pick up the trail again until... until we found these." Her voice had caught in her throat as she brought her hands out from behind her back that were clutched around several items.

Akamaru's stuffed Chappy had been splattered with blood to stain its white fur. The sight only caused Rukia's and Renji's tears to fall faster as his shaky hand took it from her and both held it between them as if it were their only lifeline.

Beneath it, was Isane's peridot necklace that Ukitake had given her for her first birthday they were together. She had loved it so much that it had lead to their first kiss and ever since, she hadn't taken it off. It was one of her most precious possessions and seeing it bloodied and with the delicate silver chain broken, Ukitake's dread spilled over with more tears as he took it between delicate fingers.

What was harder, was for Kyōraku, whom not only had to look at his little girl's favorite blanket, bloodied and torn, but his precious Nanao's delicate hair clip that he had given her on their wedding day. Its jewels still shone, but several of the larger ones were missing and the clip's teeth had been broken. It broke what was left of his heart as Soi-Fon set them gently into his palm.

However, for Byakuya and Nyruki, their twins' trinkets had been defiled in far more horrific ways.

Rukisana's favorite book, the book of poems that Hisana had given Byakuya as a birthday gift, was splattered with blood and its pages had been torn. The numbers one and five had been scribbled all over them in frantic succession, gouged hard into the paper as if done with a knife. Nyruki took the book where her tears mixed with the red to smear it like water color paints, but despite the watery haze, she stared at each page.

The last trinket however that was hiding underneath the bloodied book, made Byakuya hold his breath as Soi-Fon set it into his open palm.

He hadn't known his son carried it, as he had never made any mention of it, but there it was, staring him in the face. It was a ripped photo, old and well worn, showing them happy in the gardens at the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya remembered that day well, as it was only a couple of years ago when the twins were eight. They had blown off the whole day, simply to relax and play by the pond and Nyruki had snapped the picture just as Byakuya and Ichisaki engaged in a joyful sparing match. They both smiled at each other, like father and son. They were happy, and seeing that photo, bloodied in his palm only proved that despite his son not saying it back, Byakuya knew his boy loved him just as much.

"I-Ichisaki... I-I'm sorry." Byakuya sobbed as he clutched the photo to his chest.

"W-We have to find them... We have to." Ukitake said through the space between his sobs, his hands still clutching his wife's broken necklace.

"They're out there somewhere... I know it." Renji said, lacing his fingers into Rukia's obsidian hair.

"W-Where do we start? They've been gone for over a day." Kyōraku sniffled with a hard swallow to begin the process of calming down.

"This is meant for us... This whole thing was a set up from the start. We were right, in that those Hollow were a distraction, but it was purely meant for us." Byakuya said, still with the photo pressed into his chest as he helped Nyruki rise to her shaky feet.

The others, somehow and with great strength, rose to their feet, but they still needed each other to stand.

"How could that be? There was no guarantee it would have been us to confront the army of Hollow." Ukitake said, steadying his breathing as he leaned into Kyōraku's side.

"Yes it would have... Their numbers ensured that. It guaranteed that Renji and I would go, and whomever did this knew that we wouldn't leave without Rukia and Nyruki at our sides." Byakuya said, swallowing hard once more as he held Nyruki even closer.

"But that doesn't explain us." Ukitake said, covering his mouth with a hand as his other arm wrapped around himself to hold him together.

"Yes it does... You're bond with Nyruki. You would have come simply to make sure she would be ok, and since you and Kyōraku are a packaged deal, it meant he would follow. That Adjuchas was specifically chosen to keep Nyruki from discovering this Bond Breaker's plans so they could sneak into the Seireitei and take our loved ones." Byakuya said in a shaky voice, with more tears spilling over from the bottom of his silver eyes.

"This can't be happening, Nii-Sama. What do we do?" Rukia asked, half muffled by Renji's chest.

Byakuya drew in a long breath and held it, momentarily ceasing the painful ache in his chest. It gave him a moment to resolve himself, to think clearly and that was all he needed to find stabile footing.

With his sobs finally ebbing, Byakuya carefully cleaned off the photo and slipped it into his Shihakushō.

"We're going to find them, and our first clue lies in this message." He said, tightening his arm around Nyruki whom had also begun to calm herself.

"But what do they mean by our journey begins with one and five? What does the Head-Captain have to do with this?" Ukitake asked with a growing scowl as he finally stood on his own.

"I don't know." Byakuya said as he dared to step closer to the message on the wall.

"I do not care that he is my sensai, nor do I care that he's the Captain Commander. If he is involved in taking my wife and unborn child from me, I will severe his head from his throat!" Ukitake hissed through clenched teeth as his hand tightened around the broken necklace.

Byakuya looked back over his shoulder, "There's no need for that, Jūshirō, because the Head-Captain isn't involved. For that, I'm certain."

"How do you know? That message says that somehow, Squads 1 and 5 are where we start looking." Ukitake said, still with his scowl in place.

"Squad 5 has no connection to Squad 1. None at all. There's not even a member who was in both. The only connection to this for even Squad 5 is that I'm the captain!" Renji said a bit louder than he meant as he continued to comfort Rukia.

"Then we're missing something! Who did you piss off, Renji! Who did you hurt enough to make them take Isane from me!" Ukitake roared as he rocked forward on one leg.

"I haven't had time to piss anyone off! I've only been a captain for a couple years!" Renji fired back.

"Bullshit! You're the only one here who possibly could!" Ukitake's eyes started to spill over once more with quickly rising anger.

"Knock it off! This is exactly what this Bond Breaker wants!" Byakuya howled over everyone else, matching their angry glares as he wheeled around.

"What? What do you mean?" Kyōraku asked, resting a hand on Ukitake's shoulder so he was always reminded that he wasn't alone.

"They aren't physical bonds this entity is after, it's emotional bonds; Bonds of the heart. Why else would they go to such lengths to put us on rocky ground with each other by kidnapping our loved ones." Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath as he planted his hands on his hips.

Nyruki, seeing his pain, went to his side and held him.

"You're right, Byakuya," Ukitake exhaled before looking at Renji, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean those words." He said with sincerity.

"I know. We're all emotional right now." Renji said quietly.

"I just found love... then this happens... I want her back. I want my Isane back." Ukitake began to cry again.

"Papa-" Nyruki hiccuped as she went to him and held him for comfort.

Ukitake buried his face into her hair as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly out of the need to latch onto something, anything to keep his feet on the ground.

"Captain Ukitake has a point though. What does Squad 1 and 5 have to do with this? There's no one in my squad that's capable of something like this." Renji said, drying his cheeks on his shoulders.

"I don't think this refers to the squads at all. It's something else." Byakuya said, turning back to reread the message for the umpteenth time.

"Then what could it be?" Kyōraku asked, using his pink kimono to clean his face.

"Captain Soi-Fon?" Byakuya called as he glanced over his shoulder.

Soi-Fon immediately stood up straight, having stayed perfectly silent in the corner while the news sunk in. She had no desire to intrude, or risk incurring a wrath from any one of then, so she thought it best to just step aside and wait.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" She said softly with her hands clasped in front of her.

"What all have you found?" Byakuya asked, setting his hands on his hips again as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Not much I'm afraid. Besides those, we've only been able to determine who the blood belongs to." She said, earning a round of gasps from them all.

"Please don't say-" Ukitake tried to speak, but his voice fell off.

"It's not what you think. All the blood around here is pig's blood, and that message was written with a calligraphy brush." Soi-Fon said evenly.

"A calligraphy brush? That's Rukisana's!" Nyruki yelped.

Byakuya nodded at his wife before looking back at Soi-Fon, "What else is there?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi's squad is searching for any traces of where they could have gone, but he hasn't found anything." She said.

"There has to be something!" Ukitake yelped.

"Take a breath, Jūshirō," Byakuya said with a simple shift of his eyes, "Has Captain Kurotsuchi researched this Bond Breaker?" He asked, looking back to Soi-Fon once more.

"He's working on it as we speak. Unfortunately, that's all I have to offer." Soi-Fon said, turning her gaze to the floor.

Byakuya gripped the back of his neck as his silver eyes moved back to look at the message. The words haunted him, mocked him as he read and reread. The message was ingrained in his memory where it would forever stay, only to be wiped away once he held his children in his arms once more. He wouldn't rest until then.

Neither of them would.

"Byakuya... You said you don't think this starts with the squads and I think you're right. If this had anything to do with them, then the message-" Kyōraku was cut off.

"This isn't just a message. This is a riddle. We won't know our starting point until we figure out the answer." Renji said, drying Rukia's face on his captain's haori.

"Then... Then if Squads 1 and 5 aren't it, then what?" Ukitake asked, finally releasing Nyruki from his hold.

"We need to decipher it line by line." Kyōraku said, crossing his arms as he stepped up next to Byakuya.

"I own what beats within your very chest. Keep this in mind as you begin your quest. Much has changed since that fateful day. So let us begin our fun my way. With your hearts warmed by this brilliant light. You were taught to love and feel what's right. If you want your children and wives. Then your journey begins with one and five." Byakuya read aloud, taking another step closer to the wall.

"Well, a dead giveaway is that first pair of lines. They must mean that they have our hearts." Ukitake said, also joining them in front of the riddle.

The rest soon joined them.

"Meaning they're admitting that they have our loved ones." Kyōraku said, never taking his eyes from the words.

"What gave it away for me that this Bond Breaker isn't referring to the squads, is that the only plurals are in regards to our children and wives... Not the numbers." Byakuya said, crossing his arms as he rested his chin on a knuckle.

"They're singular." Nyruki added.

"Exactly. Wherever we're suppose to start is a singular point, not two different squads." Byakuya said.

"But how does that pertain to a brilliant light?" Ukitake said, glancing at the others whom were still studying the riddle.

Byakuya's mind was racing through all the possibilities, touching on each one for only a moment before moving on to the next. It was hard to think straight with his overwhelming worry for Rukisana and Ichisaki, but he had to push passed it. He had to figure this out and pick up their trail and right now, the only trail they had was to play the Bond Breaker's game.

It was obvious that the riddle was not referring them to Squads 1 and 5, he knew that without having to think, but with every quest, every start to a journey, they all began with a singular point.

"Our hearts were warmed by this brilliant light... It's not a light in a literal sense, but a figurative one. This warming light is referencing to a _person_ , not a thing. We were focusing on the wrong noun." Byakuya said as his eyes began to widen.

"What? What do you mean?" Renji asked as he watched Byakuya closely for any hint as to what he was talking about.

"It's the only thing that makes sense with the rest of the riddle. A _person_ warmed our hearts and taught us to feel again, and there is only one _person_ I can think of that's not connected to Squads 1 and 5, but rather _is_ one and five. It's not one and five as individual numbers. We're supposed to read them together." Byakuya said with his mouth slightly agape with his realization.

"It's not one and five, it's fifteen!" Ukitake gasped.

"Exactly. Who's the one person who has taught us to love again and is connected with the number fifteen?" Byakuya looked at the others.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

Ichigo was exhausted. It had been such a long day dealing with patients, that he couldn't go longer than a few minutes without yawning. His whole body ached from standing so much and all he wanted to do as the time drew closer for he and his father to close the clinic, was to sit and be brain dead.

Ten years had changed so much. Not only had Karin and Yuzu grown into beautiful young women, but after he had finally recovered with his dance with death, which took a little over a year, he had made a decision on what to do with his life; He had become a doctor just like his father.

However, he wasn't just any doctor, but rather, he specialized in the care of spiritual beings as well as humans, and it afforded him the opportunity to continue his work as the Substitute Shinigami for Karakura Town. He loved every minute of it and it helped him to satisfy his genuine desire to help people.

Now, he sat at his desk in his office at the Kurosaki Clinic, slouching back hard with his head resting in his left hand as he twirled the gold band on his ring finger. It quickly got boring, so his fingers laced into his slightly shaggy hair that hung to just below his ears, and his pinky lazily stuck just inside his nostril. He absolutely didn't care, as for some reason, even the spiritual underground had a flu season.

"Hey, Kiddo." Came a sudden voice and a knock on his open door that jarred him from his impromptu nap.

"Huh? Oh... Hey, Dad." Ichigo grumbled as he sat up straight and fixed his doctor's coat so it didn't hang off a shoulder.

Isshin Kurosaki stepped into his son's office with his face scruffy with stubble. Ten years hadn't changed him much, but after the shooting that had resulted in Ichigo's pseudo-death, he had gotten into shape so he felt better about protecting his girls. His arms were thicker, his trunk fuller and you could tell in his neck that despite being a doctor, he could go toe to toe with anyone and most likely win.

"You look tuckered. You feeling alright?" Isshin asked as he sat down across from Ichigo on the other side of the desk.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. Just tired as hell. I've been staying up late every night trying to figure out what to do with Crysta." He grumbled as he flicked the USB mouse of his laptop to wake it up.

"No luck yet figuring out what she has?" Isshin asked, crossing his arms.

Ichigo shook his head, "Oh, I've figured it out finally, but how best to treat her hasn't given me a definitive answer yet."

"What is it?" Isshin asked.

"Her soul is rejecting her physical body. I tried putting her on a low dose fixer, but they aren't working. There's not even any indication that they're gonna work either." Ichigo said with a long sigh as he clicked on his spreadsheet program to open up his document for Crysta's care.

"You gonna pull her off?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah. No point in her taking them." Ichigo scoffed.

Isshin's brows furrowed as he watched his son's face, "There's more to it, isn't there."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah... I got her DNA report back the other day." He sighed and racked a hand back over his hair.

"Wasn't good, was it."

"Nope... Grimmjow's supposed to be here any minute so I can talk with him about it." Ichigo said as he sat up ultra straight and stretched tall with his arms over his head.

"Good luck, Kiddo. She gonna make it?" Isshin asked with sad eyes.

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know. There's a chance, but Grimmjow and Nel have to agree to it. It'll have to be Grimmjow to see it through."

"I won't ask."

A small bong began to make itself known from a call box on Ichigo's desk, half hidden by a blank folder. He pushed it aside and pressed his pointer finger into the flashing button, where he leaned forward and spoke into the speaker.

"Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki." He said smoothly as he drew in a deep breath and released the button.

 _"Ich... It's Grimm."_

"Yup... Come on up to my office." Ichigo said, having pressed the button once more to speak.

The moment the call box clicked off, Ichigo reached under his desk and pressed another button that buzzed for a moment while he pressed it. It unlocked the back door to the clinic, that they had made into his entrance for any spiritual being needing his services.

Isshin just rose and stepped out while Ichigo took the time to straighten up his desk, but even that was somewhat messy as he just swept the folders into a drawer and plucked Crysta's from the pile without having to read her name. It was thicker than the rest.

"Yo." Came Grimmjow's low voice as he gently knocked on the open door.

"Hey, Grimm. Come on in and shut the door." Ichigo said as he stood and stepped around the desk.

Grimmjow stepped inside and shut the door before taking a seat in the chair where Isshin had been. Ichigo could tell by his expression that his worry was high, and he knew without having to guess that the discussion they were about to have was only going to make it worse.

"How's Crysta?" Ichigo asked softly as he sat on the desk.

"Tired and cranky. She's not sleepin' well because of the constant ache." Grimmjow said as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"I figured," Ichigo sighed, "You can take her off the fixers by the way."

Grimmjow's brows furrowed as he looked up, "What? I thought-"

"So did I, but I got her DNA report back yesterday and they aren't gonna work." Ichigo interrupted.

Grimmjow gulped, "What it say?"

Ichigo drew in a deep breath as he set Crysta's file down on his desk and crossed his arms, "What I was starting to suspect; Over the top of your and Nel's DNA markers, is the rest of the DNA from the Hollows that both of you ate while you were developing into Adjuchas."

"W-What? I... I don't understand." Grimmjow exhaled.

Ichigo held up a hand, "An Adjuchas is a molding of hundreds of Hollow, Grimm. You know that as well as I do, and once you developed into your panther Adjuchas, you proceeded to eat three thousand more. Your body at the time digested them and made them apart of you which coated your DNA with their markers. Crysta is yours, there's no denying that, but it's because of those thousands of extra markers that her soul is rejecting her physical body. It sees it as not hers." He explained.

Grimmjow's eyes began to shake, "Is it just from me?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Both you and Nel contributed to it. Her body is made up of almost four thousand additional markers and her soul can't distinguish that it's hers."

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby girl was sick because of how Hollow naturally develop and evolve. He didn't know what to do and Ichigo was their best hope, but going by the sound of Ichigo's voice, he was starting to think that there wasn't anything they could do.

"This doesn't make any sense, Ich. Why is it everyone in Soul Society can have healthy brats, but mine is so sick?" Grimmjow asked as he slouched and stared blindly up at the ceiling.

"Because Hollow were never meant to reproduce." Ichigo said, earning the Arrancar's gaze.

"Wait... What?" He sat up straight.

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Anything of Adjuchas, or higher is a molding of hundreds of Hollow with the dominate personality in charge. They have a tendency to take on the forms of animals which also limits your physical capability to fornicate, but since you and Nel are Arrancar, it gave you back the right equipment."

"That's all it took?" Grimmjow asked, furrowing his brows again.

"I think the fixers filled in the rest, but yeah. That's what I was hoping would happen with Crysta, but it's not gonna work with that many markers in the way." Ichigo said with a long sigh.

Grimmjow's eyes were frozen open and staring off into oblivion, "Using that explanation, what about Vasto Lorde Arrancar? They revert to human forms once they reach that level."

"Why do you think there's so few of them?... They're sterile." Ichigo said lowly.

Grimmjow plopped his face into his hands, "I can't believe this-" He looked up at Ichigo as his voice trailed off.

Ichigo sighed once more, "I know it's hard news to swallow, Grimmjow, but having said all this, I have something in mind that might work."

Grimmjow shot to his feet, "Why didn't you lead with that, you asshole!" He scowled.

Ichigo put up his hands in defense, "Easy, Grimm... Relax. I needed to explain all this before getting to my treatment idea."

Grimmjow growled, "Ok fine... What you have in mind?" He sat back down.

"I think we should let her soul reject her physical body and when it finally happens, you break her mask and turn her into a full Arrancar." Ichigo said without beating around the bush any longer.

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "A-Are you serious?" He gawked.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm dead serious. She isn't meant to be human anyways. Just... Just let this run it's course and when it happens, which it will soon, then it's up to you. She'll be small and harmless anyways so you won't have an issue breaking her mask." He said softly.

Grimmjow blew out his held breath as he raked a hand back over his hair, "I uh... I never thought that would work."

"Of course not. It's essentially letting her die, but in this case, that's not what's gonna happen. It's her physical body that's the problem here so our best course of action is to get rid of it." Ichigo said as he uncrossed his arms to interlace his fingers together.

"That sounds harsh, Ich." Grimmjow grimaced.

"I know, but we've tried everything else. If we keep trying to fix her physical body, we could be putting her life in real danger." Ichigo said with kind and sympathetic eyes.

Grimmjow scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Figures bein' a Hollow would come back to bite me in the ass."

"In a sense, that's what's going on. It's just not your ass that's getting bit." Ichigo huffed a single laugh.

Grimmjow scoffed again, "No shit," he sighed, "How am I gonna tell Nelly?"

"If you want, you can bring her in and I can-"

A sudden knock at his closed office door cut him off, and his brows furrowed as it creaked open to see his father with an expression that told him that something was wrong.

"Dad... What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he slid off the desk and onto his feet.

"You need to come downstairs right now." Isshin said sternly and with his eyes bouncing between them.

"What's going-" Ichigo tried.

"Just... come on." Isshin interrupted him again.

Ichigo exhaled as he glanced over at Grimmjow who matched his confused expression with an arced brow.

"We'll continue this later. Go on home... When I'm done, I'll swing by and explain everything to Nel." Ichigo said.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said with a nod.

Ichigo headed out of the office and down the hall, taking the staircase quickly to the first floor. The clinic was quiet and the sun was beginning to set outside through the glass front, but the sight was completely lost on him as he froze at the bottom of the stairs.

Standing in the waiting room, Byakuya and the others turned to face him with looks of dread distorting their features. They looked tired, exhausted and their eyes were sad and more glossy than they have ever been.

"G-Guys? What're you doing here?" Ichigo gasped, his eyes slightly wider from his shock.

Byakuya reached into his Shihakushō and pulled out his son's bloody photo, "Ichigo... We need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for being patient. Here's Chapter 4!**

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard. The story of how they had gone to eradicate a massive grouping of Hollow and how they had returned to find their wives and children gone seemed so unreal that it was better fit as a nightmare. He was having a hard time accepting that they were missing, kidnapped for some unknown reason by an unknown assailant. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, so instead of trying, he simply sat down and held his head in his hands.

"I don't understand... Why would this person send you to me?" Ichigo asked with a flip in his stomach, looking at the photo that Byakuya had surprisingly let him take.

"We don't know. All we're sure about is that you're the answer to this riddle." Byakuya said as he wrapped an arm around Nyruki's waist to hold her close to his side.

"Do you have it?" Ichigo asked as he handed back the photo and stood.

Renji reached into his Shihakushō and pulled out a piece of folded paper, "Here. We wrote it down before we came here."

Ichigo took the paper and flipped it open, taking a short moment to read the riddle that caused his brows to furrow.

"Well yeah, I'm the answer, but why? I'm not even your kids' doctor." Ichigo said as he reread the riddle.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Ukitake said quietly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to try and speak, but any words that he had prepared got caught in his throat. His mind was reeling and he had no idea how to help them, let alone on where to begin with why this person had decided to drag him into this.

He managed to blow a heavy breath as he gripped the back of his neck and rested a hand against his hip.

"Guys-" Again, he was interrupted.

"Please, Ichigo. You're the only one we know who's connected to the number fifteen." Kyōraku said with his eyes sad. It was a rare expression for the man whom was usually smiling.

"You're sure they mean fifteen?" Ichigo asked as he dropped his hands.

"Positive. It's the only thing that fits with a brilliant light that taught us to love and feel what's right." Byakuya said, paraphrasing the riddle to help prove his point.

Ichigo slowly shook his head as he crossed his arms, "Because I'm the one who changed you all."

"Exactly." Rukia said, still clutching onto Renji's captain's haori.

"It's about thirteen years too late for me to be connected to fifteen anymore." Ichigo said with another long sigh.

"There's got to be something that still connects you to it. I don't think you being fifteen when you first became a Shinigami is where we start looking." Byakuya said, glancing down at Nyruki whom returned his gaze.

"And you're probably right, Byakuya, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm very much not fifteen anymore. I'm twenty-eight." Ichigo said.

Suddenly, Rukia stood up stock straight with her violet eyes as wide as they could go.

"Rukia? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Renji asked a bit too quickly for her to answer.

"Ichigo, do you still live here?" Rukia asked without relaxing her posture.

"Yeah... I never left. There wasn't a point if I was just gonna work here. Plus, Dad still needed help with the girls and the ol' ball and chain was all too willing to help." Ichigo said with a shrug.

Suddenly, Renji's eyes shot just as wide, "In the same room?"

"Of course."

Before anyone else could think, both Rukia and Renji bolted for the door that conjoined the Kurosaki Clinic with the private residence of the Kurosaki household. They burst through it with enough force to nearly break the door and rushed passed Karin and Yuzu whom were busy making dinner, stopping their work to watch the horde of Shinigami and their brother sprint through the room. They rushed for the staircase and raced up, but when they came to the closed door of Ichigo's room, they skidded to a halt and stared at what still hung on it.

It was a carved wooden plaque with the number fifteen painted in red.

Renji tore it from the door, ripping the nail from it to fall to the floor and sure enough, when he turned it over in his hands, a small, folded piece of paper was taped to the back.

"My door plaque? What the fuck? How'd that get there?" Ichigo gawked as Renji handed the folded paper to Byakuya.

Byakuya held his breath as he flipped it open with all reading their new riddle over his shoulder.

 _Very well done, so I shall give you my name._

 _I am the Bond Breaker and puzzles are my game._

 _They are so fun, you'll see, let's play._

 _Follow my rules and they'll be okay._

 _Your next place to go is far from there._

 _But you'll get here easily if you don't err._

 _Don't fall, or trip, or lose your way._

 _Your reiatsu will keep the darkness at bay._

 _Run run run towards the big crescent moon._

 _And find yourself in the endless dune._

Byakuya's hands began to tremble as he crumbled the paper, gritting his teeth together with rage that flexed his temple. He was boiling with fury, so much so that all his vision was capable of showing was the color red. He wanted desperately to massacre this Bond Breaker, to tear her limb from limb and make her paint with her own blood. She was playing games with them and their children, being forced to play by her rules and that very much added fuel to his fire.

"I will destroy this bitch." Byakuya rumbled as Nyruki's hands came to cover his.

"Stand in line, Pup. I've already decided that I _will_ use my Bankai." Kyōraku hissed as his fists began to tighten to the point where his knuckles crackled.

"Shunsui... Not where people can see." Ukitake said, somehow calmly.

"I don't care anymore! This bitch has my wife, daughter and unborn son! I will destroy every last, remaining trace until even her soul is wiped out!" Kyōraku said through clenched teeth as he started to shake with rage.

Ukitake placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Calm down, Shunsui... We've taken our first step-"

"I don't give a damn! Goddammit, Jūshirō! Do you have any idea how long it took me to finally get Nanao to open up? Do any of you? She's everything to me and I won't play by this bitch's rules because she wants to toy with us!" Kyōraku roared as he shrugged off Ukitake's hand.

"Shut up!" Ichigo fired back as he punched the larger man's shoulder to garnish his attention.

"Ichigo's right. We have to stop fighting. The only way we're going to get our loved one's back is to cooperate and bond together. We're falling into this Bond Breaker's trap by arguing like this." Byakuya said sternly, still clutching the crumbled paper in his hands.

"I get it, Kyōraku. I really do, but you've gotta keep a level head. This isn't something you can pawn onto someone else and I know that, but if you're gonna do this, and this goes for all of you, then you've gotta keep your heads on straight." Ichigo said with a moderate crinkle in his brow.

Kyōraku took a moment with his face hidden by his hat to take a few breaths to calm down. He couldn't argue with Ichigo, not one bit, as he was right in that he needed to use his head instead of his heart. He needed to use his head to figure out the answers to these apparent games the Bond Breaker wanted to play and even without thinking, it was clear that playing by the rules of the game was how things were going to play out. He was used to playing games.

Drawing another long breath as he looked up out from under his hat, he simply nodded.

"With that said, I know the answer already." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"You what? How?" Renji asked, furrowing his brows hard.

"It's easy. Run run run towards the big crescent moon. And find yourself in the endless dune. The answer is Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said plainly.

"He's right." Byakuya said as he straightened out the paper to look at it again.

"Well that narrows it down to a realm, but not on where to look once we get there." Ukitake said as he replaced his hand back onto Kyōraku's shoulder that this time, he didn't shrug off.

"I don't think we're gonna have much of a problem. Look here," he pointed to the sixth line, "They used here instead of there. You'll get _here_ if you don't err. This Bond Breaker actually wants us to go to them, so once we get to Hueco Mundo, you're likely to find your next clue." Ichigo said, with is standard scowl in place.

"Wait... We?" Rukia perked up.

"Yeah... I'm going with you." Ichigo said as if it was no big deal.

"What? Why? This isn't your fight." Ukitake said with a small gasp.

"Of course it is. My friends need my help and on top of that, none of you here are any good, whatsoever, with medical emergencies, save for Ukitake, and even that's only because he's had to undergo most of it. I'm a doctor who specializes with spiritual beings so yeah, I'm going." Ichigo said with a growing and crooked smirk.

They all glanced at each other for a moment, seemingly capable of reading each other's minds before they turned their gazes back to him.

"Alright. Our only task now is to figure out how to get there." Byakuya said as he folded the paper and handed it to Renji for safe keeping.

"What's there to figure out? Have you people forgotten who lives in this town?" Ichigo asked, arcing a brow.

"Baka, what are you talking about?" Renji glared.

"Grimmjow and Neliel. They're easier to get ahold of than Urahara is. Plus, it's a natural Garganta so it'll be a bit more stable than his too." Ichigo said as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Then it's settled then. We leave now." Byakuya said as he turned to leave.

However, he only made it a step before Ichigo raised an arm and stopped him, planting his hand firmly against his chest.

"What're you doing?" Byakuya asked with an angry scowl.

"Can't I get out of my body first?" Ichigo snarked with a sidelong glance.

Byakuya's shoulders dropped, "Yes, you're right."

Ichigo huffed a smirk as he took his hand back and entered his room. It was the same, for the most part, with the only difference being the decorum. His bedspread was still the Quincy quilt his mother had made for him, but a few patches had been sewn here and there to repair damage from time. His larger bed still sat below the large window, but everything else had shifted from being the belongings of a teenager, to that of an adult with a wife.

The posters were gone, being replaced with nicely framed pictures of family and friends, his wedding and a few honeymoon pictures from Europe. There were photos of Ichigo as he struggled with his physical therapy, when he took his first step without crutches, and some from his graduation from college with his Ph.D. The school desk had been turned into a computer desk and the clothes in his closet had changed from raggedy t-shirts, to button down shirts, slacks and business suits with the occasional pair of jeans and t-shirts that he could find room for amongst his wife's clothes.

"Boy... This has changed." Rukia said lowly, clutching Renji's hand as all studied the room.

"Nee-San!"

Rukia instantly froze as a small, terribly worn stuffed lion came flying from the bed towards her. Tears poured from his button eyes in unbroken streams and his felt clawed arms were extended towards her.

However, as Rukia readied to defend herself against the inevitable onslaught that was to be her chest, Ichigo grabbed Kon's leg and threw him back at the bed.

"Get away from her, you psychotic stuffed squeaky toy!" Ichigo snarled at the stuffed animal, whom sat up, still with tears pouring from his eyes and smile on his face.

"But... But... Nee-San!" Kon tried, pointing a felt claw at Rukia, whom was glaring back, right along with Renji.

"Don't bug her dammit! They aren't here for a visit, so quick being so damn happy about it!" Ichigo fired back with a scowl.

"Eh? Why does everyone look so sad?" Kon asked, finally picking up that everyone's eyes were cast down at the floor.

"You ever heard of someone called the Bond Breaker?" Ichigo asked as he pulled out the office chair at his desk and sat down backwards.

"Bond Breaker? No... Why?" Kon asked.

"She kidnapped their kids." Ichigo said with a serious tone.

"Nanao and Isane as well." Ukitake threw in.

Kon sat up straight, "Wha? Someone had the balls to mess with your families? Whoa-" He breathed out.

That earned him an army's worth of scowls that terrified him to no end.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kon screamed as he flailed in defense.

"Guys... Ease up." Ichigo said calmly.

Luckily, the others obeyed.

"Figured I'd ask before I left. I need you to occupy my body for awhile. Can I trust you won't try and take my place at the clinic?" Ichigo asked as he stood from the chair and put it away.

"That's no fun!" Kon tried.

"Don't. Fucking. Try... And leave 'Hime alone! I plan on telling her everything, so there'll be no way you can fool her!" Ichigo hissed with a finger jabbed into Kon's nose.

"Ok fine. I'll behave." Kon grumbled.

"Good, because if you don't, Dad has permission to kick your ass. My body'll heal." Ichigo said with another scowl.

"Fine! I said fine!" Kon screeched.

With that very finger, Ichigo stuffed it down Kon's throat and began to fish around, cringing and faux gagging at the wet feeling of an artificial soul inside a stuffed animal. It was slimy and gross, but after only a few moments of fishing, he found the small pill he was looking for.

With a curl of his finger, he pulled the pill free and it stuck to his skin from its stickiness. He grimaced again at the feel before he blew it off and closed his eyes.

The moment he swallowed the pill, Ichigo's soul, clad in his Shihakushō with the crossed bracers and red chain, popped from his body, where it remained standing now that it was under Kon's control.

"I mean it, Kon. If you do anything that is either illegal, unjust, perverted, or just all around gross, Imma beat your ass when I get back until that little lion body falls apart." Ichigo warned with another finger pointing at himself.

"Fine by me. I need a new one." Kon said, crossing his far more useful arms.

"Then I'll have Uryū sew it back together." Ichigo glared.

"Aw man!" Kon whined.

"Behave!"

"I think he gets the picture, Ichigo. We should go." Rukia said with a gentle tug on his sleeve.

Ichigo took one more second to scowl at the MOD soul before he turned and headed out of his door with the others close behind. They headed back down the stairs and made it to the front door without being seen by the rest of Ichigo's family, where they stepped out into the darkening night.

"Does Grimmjow still live at that studio apartment?" Byakuya asked as the group followed Ichigo up onto the rooftops.

"No. They bought a house a few blocks down a couple years back." Ichigo said without taking his eyes off of his path.

The group leapt over the gap between the houses to land on the next where they continued to run, following Ichigo the entire time since he knew the way. They leapt again to jump the street before Ichigo turned right and leapt over and over in quick succession to jump the gaps between the homes.

At their quick pace, they reached the last house on the left, which was a modest two story home with a small yard. It wasn't very big, in fact, it was smaller than the rest around it, but the yard was sprinkled with a child's toys and the lights downstairs were on.

They followed Ichigo down to the ground where he knocked on the front door with firm knuckles.

It only took a few moments until the door opened from the inside to the shocked expression of a blue haired Arrancar that was clearly in a gigai because of the lack of a Hollow mask on the right side of his face.

"Ich? Pretty Boy? What the fuck are you all doin' here?" Grimmjow gawked at the large group on his porch.

"We need your help." Ichigo said simply.

"My help?... Uh... Why?" Grimmjow asked, arcing a blue brow.

"We need to get to Hueco Mundo." Byakuya said.

"Wha? Why the fuck?... Get the fuck inside before my neighbors think I'm nuts." Grimmjow glared as he stepped aside to let them in.

Ichigo and the others stepped inside where Grimmjow shut the door quietly behind them. They hovered in the entryway until Grimmjow stepped passed them and waved them along, leading them to his kitchen and passed the living room where Neliel was playing with their daughter.

"Keep your voices down. What's going on now?" Grimmjow asked as he crossed his arms.

"Someone kidnapped our children and they're playing games with us. They keep leaving us these riddles to solve." Byakuya said as Renji reached into his Shihakushō and pulled out the folded papers.

Grimmjow took the papers and read through each one, but his perpetual scowl shifted to surprise as he read.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is this Bond Breaker?" Grimmjow breathed as he finished reading and handed the papers back.

"You don't even know?" Kyōraku asked lowly.

"No... Why should I? I haven't been to Hueco Mundo for years." Grimmjow said with a shrug as he recrossed his arms.

"Then this is a new player to the game." Nyruki said with a round of nods in agreement.

"Where're you supposed to go once you get to Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow asked, glancing out of the kitchen at Neliel whom was softly laughing with their daughter in her arms. The small girl was laughing as she played with her doll.

"We don't know. All we're sure about is that the Bond Breaker wants us to go." Ukitake said with a slow exhale.

"Well that's blatantly obvious." Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Renji asked plainly.

"Maybe, but it all depends on how deep you're willing to go." Grimmjow said as he looked back up.

"Deep? You don't think she took all the kids beneath the dunes do you?" Rukia asked, furrowing her brows as she looked up at Renji.

"Naw... The last line tells you that. There's no endless dune in the Forest of Menos." Grimmjow said.

"So our children are above it in the desert." Byakuya said as he rested his chin on a knuckle.

"Yeah... The only structure above the forest and in the dunes is Los Noches." Grimmjow said quietly with another glance out to the living room.

"You're sure?" Nyruki asked.

"Yeah... I've traveled everywhere there is when I was an Adjuchas and trust me... It's an endless desert. The only place worth goin' is Los Noches." Grimmjow said as he rubbed an earlobe.

"And it's still standing?" Renji asked.

Grimmjow nodded, "That I'm sure about."

Byakuya glanced down at Nyruki at his side, as did they all with expressions of uncertainty colored with worry. The same thought was running through their heads, and that was if it was a good idea to even play by the Bond Breaker's rules, but it wasn't looking like they were going to get much of a choice. As of yet, the Bond Breaker's words were just that, simple words, but where their children's lives were concerned, none were willing to take the gamble.

"Then that is where we start. I just hope we emerge out the other side within sight of the palace." Byakuya said as he threaded his fingers between Nyruki's subtly between them.

"Garage." Grimmjow said as he turned and headed for a door at the back of the kitchen.

The group followed quietly through the freshly cleaned kitchen that still smelt of their supper, which had to be some kind of roast, on their way through the door into the single car garage. It was dark and chilled, but that changed when Grimmjow went to a barely visible workbench at the other end and flicked on the work light.

The garage was entirely empty, save for a short stack of boxes in the corner that were marked with his daughter's name.

"Would've thought you'd have a sports car in here, Grimm." Ichigo smirked with a crooked grin.

"I did... I sold it when Crysta got sick." Grimmjow said as he turned around and leaned back against the workbench, again with his arms crossed.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Ichigo said quietly.

"You're an expensive bastard, you know that?" Grimmjow scowled at him as he bore a fang.

Ichigo sunk down into his shoulders and gripped the back of his neck, "Uh... Sorry. I've got bills too you know."

"You're helpin' me get another one once Crysta's better. I loved that damn car." Grimmjow arced a brow as he uncrossed his arms and pushed off the workbench.

"Dude... But that's so much money." Ichigo whined.

"No buts! That GT-R was fantastic and fast and angry and it even had room in the back for Crysta." Grimmjow actually started to blush.

"We'll talk about it." Ichigo grumbled quietly.

Grimmjow just huffed a crooked grin as he stepped into the middle of the empty garage, "You all know the drill. Keep running forwards and you'll pop out the other side. I can't guarantee you'll be anywhere near Los Noches though, so that's up to you."

"We'll make do. Anyone on the other side you might still know?" Kyōraku asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nope. They're either dead, or scattered. This is up to you." Grimmjow said simply.

"Then open the Garganta. There isn't much more time to waste." Byakuya said as he drew in a deep breath.

With just a single, long and deadly finger, Grimmjow swiped it through the air, leaving behind a crackling black line that opened up into a black maw.

* * *

Ichisaki ached everywhere. No matter how he moved, or stayed perfectly still, his muscles creaked with a grind that rippled through his body. Even his head thumped with a headache as he finally began to open his eyes.

He lay on a simple bed, half covered with a plain blanket that was scratchy and frayed. It felt like sandpaper against his fair skin and instead of suffer beneath it any longer, he tossed it off as he pushed himself up off his stomach.

He held his head for a moment as he looked around the large, dark room, with the only light being that of the silver moon from outside the tall, but narrow window. He could see the sharp arc of the crescent, but there wasn't a star to be seen in the small swath of black sky there was to see.

However, the silver light was enough to show him what else was in the large room, and with a soft gasp, his golden yellow eyes took in what surrounded him.

There were five more beds within the room, all lined up in two neat rows with two being caged cribs. Each bed had someone in it, but he couldn't see their faces from where he was. He sprang from the bed and went to the one next to his and he carefully, cautiously pulled the scratchy blanket away to reveal a face he recognized.

"Ruki?... Ruki, wake up." Ichisaki said quietly as he gave his twin sister a gentle shake on the shoulder.

Rukisana softly groaned as her liquid silver eyes began to flutter open to immediately focus in on him.

"Ichi? W-Where are we?" Rukisana asked as she sat up, holding her head as well from the gentle throb in both her temples.

"I don't know. Some room, and it's night time outside." Ichisaki said before going to the closest crib.

He peered down inside to see a sleeping Akamaru, whom was cuddled around what looked to be a stuffed Hollow. His splash of messy crimson hair was half covering his young face, so Ichisaki carefully reached into the crib and brushed it aside. The toddler's fair skin was warm, and he was softly breathing which spread a relieved smile across Ichisaki's face.

"Thank the realms you're ok." Ichisaki said quietly to himself as he took his hand back.

Rukisana had gone to the other crib and peeked inside, seeing Kanai sound asleep with her own stuffed Hollow securely wrapped up in her little arms. Her long, wavy brown hair was splayed out behind her, but the pretty hairpin that usually held it back that her father had given her was gone.

Rukisana frowned before going to the other beds.

"Ichi... Mama Isane and Mrs. Nanao are over here." She said from across the room, having softly pulled their blankets back to reveal their faces.

Ichisaki offered the toddler one last glance before joining his sister, and she was right. Both Isane and Nanao were asleep on their side of the room. Their faces were slightly pained and both had protective hands over their mid-term pregnant bellies.

"Mama Isane?... Wake up. Are you ok?... Mama Isane." Rukisana said softly as she gave the woman a gentle shake.

Ichisaki went to Nanao's bedside.

"Mrs. Nanao?... Come on, wake up. Mrs. Nanao?" Ichisaki said with the same kind of gentle shake.

The women and wives slowly began to stir from their slumber, and accepted the children's help to sit up since their abs were busy supporting the live's inside of them. Their heads throbbed, but it was nothing more than a subtle headache when one needed something to eat.

"Are you ok, Mama Isane?" Rukisana asked, keeping a hand on Isane's shoulder.

"I... I think so. Just a little light headed. Are you ok?" Isane asked as she shook off the mild throb to examine the girl.

"Yeah... Just achey is all. I feel really stiff." Rukisana said as she glanced over to Nanao, whom was being helped to her feet by Ichisaki.

"Where are we, Isane?" Nanao asked as she gripped Ichisaki's shoulder for a moment before going to a crib.

Isane took a few moments to look around, rising to her feet as she went to the other crib to check on Akamaru. She released a relieved sigh that he was unharmed and soundly sleeping, but that semblance of security faded when she went to the window, cradling her rounded belly.

The moment her eyes set on the endless dunes, they went wide with disbelief and shock. They shook as the twins and Nanao came to stand beside her while all looked out at the endless desert that was cast in eternal shadow.

"Isane? Where are we?" Nanao asked as she studied the shaking woman's face.

"N-No... This can't be right." Isane exhaled, never blinking, or taking her eyes off the white sands.

"What is it, Mama Isane? Where are we?" Rukisana asked as she glanced worriedly at her brother.

Isane's breath caught in her throat as her heart began to race. She had never thought she would ever come back, let alone to the palace where so much blood had been shed, both friend and foe. Her memories of what had happened at her home were fuzzy, but flashes of that day kept popping into her mind.

She remembered making something for the kids to eat while Nanao played with Kanai and Akamaru, with the twins doing their own thing out in the meadow. She remembered suddenly being face to face with five Hollow before everything went dark. She knew very well where they were at and the mere thought of it made her stomach quiver with nerves.

"Hueco Mundo... We're in Hueco Mundo." Isane said in just above a whisper.

Ichisaki and Rukisana glanced at each other, both with looks of disbelief and worry in their eyes.

"W-What? You're sure?" Nanao softly gasped, resting a hand on the belly that contained her and Kyōraku's son.

Isane nodded as she tore her eyes away from the daunting desert, "Yes. In fact, we're in Los Noches... Aizen's old palace."

Nanao gasped, "Is he behind this?"

"How could he be? He's still in prison." Isane said as she stepped away from the window and went to sit on the edge of her bed.

"We never know with him." Nanao said, going to her daughter's crib to stroke a gentle finger back across her pudgy cheek.

"I know, but I don't see Aizen putting us up in a room with beds. Even Akamaru and Kanai were put into a crib with stuffed animals. Whomever is responsible for this, doesn't want us hurt." Isane said, still cradling her bloated belly to feel a gentle kick from the baby inside.

"That's true." Nanao said quietly.

"Is Aizen that Shinigami who abandoned the Gotei like... ten years ago?" Ichisaki asked with another glance at his sister.

"Yes, and it was more like twelve years ago." Isane said simply.

"Do you think he wants revenge for Daddy and everyone stopping him?" Rukisana asked as she crossed her arms loosely.

"Something tells me no. All of us here are connected to those that fought his Espada. Even Jūshirō and Shunsui fought the Primera, not Aizen." Isane said as she flipped the thread wrapped lock of her silver hair over her shoulder.

"And Dad fought here in Hueco Mundo with Crazy Kenny." Ichisaki said, crossing his arms as he scowled at the wall.

"So did Aunt Rukia and Uncle Renji-" Rukisana began, only to be cut off by a soft bong from overhead.

They looked up as a hidden door slid open into an entirely blacked out shaft they couldn't see more than a foot into, but it was soon broken as a large platform began to lower, suspended by a chain at each corner. They simply watched it lower, but dared not approach it until it stopped, revealing that it was laden with food and a piece of paper.

They regarded each other for a short moment before the first of them, Nanao, stepped up to the platform and picked up the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Isane asked as she stood.

Nanao's brows furrowed, "A poem."

Isane's own silver brows softly furrowed as she stepped around her bed and went to Nanao's side, taking the piece of paper from her to read it for herself.

 _It brings me joy to see you awake._

 _Unharmed and healthy, but sorry for the ache._

 _My minions are rough and have no finesse._

 _But they are my pawns in this game of chess._

 _So with that said, here, have some food._

 _I hope that it helps to raise the mood._

 _Enjoy while you eat this delightful spread._

 _And remember this, you're no good to me dead._

Isane's brows furrowed even harder as she handed Nanao back the sheet of paper. She examined the food, and it all looked wonderful, being an array of fruits, rice, vegetables and cooked meats. Her stomach softly rumbled with anticipation at the mere smell of it and her unborn child flipped with the idea of getting some of it.

"Maybe... Maybe we should try it." Isane said, biting her bottom lip at the idea of getting to indulge.

"I'm hungry too, Isane, but do you really think that's a good idea?" Nanao asked with her own growl from her stomach and agreement from her unborn son.

"I think whomever has us captive doesn't mean us any harm... At least not yet. If they do plan on hurting us, then it would be in our best interest to keep our strength up." Isane said, glancing down at Ichisaki and Rukisana as they came up with want in their eyes.

"I'm uneasy about it. What if this poem is just a ruse?" Nanao asked, setting the paper down on the platform.

"I'm not getting that feeling. Why put us up in a room, instead of a cell. And offer food instead of starving us? It makes no sense to put us up like guests instead of prisoners if they were looking to harm us." Isane said with a shrug as she slowly rubbed her belly.

Suddenly, before any of them could debate it any longer, Ichisaki stabbed a piece of meat from the spread of bento boxes with a knife that strongly resembled a small Senbonzakura. Rukisana gawked at it, and the moment her silver eyes recognized it, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Ichi! That's Dad's letter opener!" Rukisana yelped as Ichisaki lifted the skewered piece of meat and brought it to his mouth.

Ichisaki just nodded as he chewed the meat, and there was genuinely nothing wrong with it; At least, nothing that he could tell. It was cooked correctly, tasted good and wasn't tough. He swallowed it without even any trouble at all.

"I think it's fine. It doesn't taste bad." Ichisaki said with another stab of food, this time with a piece of fruit.

Rukisana's eyes widened even more, "Ichi... Stop. Dad's gonna kill you when he finds out you stole his letter opener."

"He isn't missing it. He hasn't even noticed it's gone. I took it last week." Ichisaki said with a half-assed shrug.

"Ichi!-"

"Ruki, look... I just wanted to know what it was like to have a Zanpakutō. Senbonzakura is so cool and I just wanted to feel like I was on par with Dad." Ichisaki said as he wiped clean the silver blade on his shirt.

"Lets get this off the platform before it goes back up." Isane interrupted as she started to pull off boxes of food.

The others helped out and placed the bento boxes on the nearest bed. Their brows furrowed with the suspicion that they were being watched, because the moment the last box left the platform, the soft bong returned and the platform began to rise.

"I guess that means we can't try anything funny." Nanao said as they all watched the platform disappear into the ceiling.

"Like we could anyways." Isane said with a hand on her belly.

They each took a box and sat on their beds to eat, periodically checking on the two still sleeping soundly in their cribs. The food was actually quite good, and helped to clear away the haze in their heads and the stiffness in their muscles. It wasn't until a short time passed where Rukisana went to sit on Ichisaki's bed to eat with him that a conversation took place.

"Ichi... Why did you take Dad's letter opener?" Rukisana asked in a whisper as she ate.

Ichisaki shrugged, "I told you."

"I know when you're lying, Ichi." Rukisana glared.

"I'm not lying. I took it because it's cool and I like Senbonzakura. All it does is sit on his desk anyways." Ichisaki said with a scoff.

"That's not nice. Dad's always said we'll get our chance someday." Rukisana said, taking a bite.

"You know that's a bunch of crap right? We're ready to join the Academy now and Dad's not letting us because he's too overprotective and holding us back. Mom's right there with him too." Ichisaki clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Ichi... That's mean." Rukisana said.

"So what? What's worse? Me saying these things, or Mom and Dad holding us back? We're Kuchiki, Ruki, so there shouldn't be anything holding us back." Ichisaki said without even looking up from his food.

"But we're also supposed to be examples for others. How does being defiant do that?" Rukisana asked.

"I'm not being defiant, I'm being assertive." Ichisaki said plainly.

"Dad's gonna be mad you know." Rukisana said, having halted eating to study her twin brother.

"Then let him be mad. It's not like he isn't already anyways." Ichisaki shrugged without a care.

Rukisana's shoulders slumped, "He's only upset because you got into another fight." She said quietly.

"Who cares? Dad's gotten into plenty of fights for less. Remember what Uncle Renji told us about he and Crazy Kenny? He and Dad got into it because Kenny ordered Dad to kill an Arrancar. That's it. Those first years were badmouthing us and our family name. What would it have said about us if I didn't confront them?" Ichisaki asked of her as he finally looked up.

"I don't know." Rukisana said in a mumble.

"See? All I was doing was protecting who we are as nobles and Kuchiki. Even if I did get beat up, I still stood up to them." Ichisaki said as he stabbed his last piece of meat with the letter opener.

"I guess." Rukisana shrugged.

They fell silent as both returned to their meals to finish them while Isane and Nanao went to the cribs to check on the little ones whom were just starting to waken. The two women picked them up, but the far younger children were too tired to care and fell back to sleep on their shoulders.

"Dad's gonna take care of them you know." Rukisana said after she took her last bite.

"Oh, I know he will... and I wanna be there to watch." Ichisaki grinned crookedly as he studied the mini Senbonzakura in his hands.

"Ichi-"

However, Rukisana let her voice trail off, as she genuinely didn't know what to say to her brother. A part of her agreed with him that they were ready to join the Academy, but most of her couldn't bring herself to accept that. All she ever wanted was to be a Shinigami like her mother and father, but she wasn't in as much of a hurry to abandon being a kid just yet. They were only ten years old, not even a drop in the bucket in regards to their natural lifespan. She knew their aging was on the cusp of slowing to a crawl, which meant they had all the time in realms to enjoy being free of duty and missions.

Her brother on the other hand, seemed to be in such a hurry, that she actually worried about him. It was like he had something to prove and someone to prove it to, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't understand.

 _Ichi... I wish you could see things from my point of view._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The rush though the absolute blackness of the Garganta had been fast, but silent. Not a single person spoke a word as they ran along the perfect path of reiatsu beneath their feet, powered and solidified by the Captain of Squad 6 whom ran in front next to Ichigo. They were all in too much of a hurry to get to the other side, and all of their minds were focused solely on the task at hand.

With a cracking split that shone like a blinding white against the absolute darkness and ripped like tearing cloth, the other end of the Garganta opened at their approach. The whole group launched out and skidded to dusty halts to find themselves in a small crater that obscured their view.

"Doesn't look like it's changed much in twelve years." Ichigo said lowly as he scanned the immediately area, but unable to see anything because of the dune valley they were in.

"Has it been that long?" Renji asked in disbelief, the Garganta sealing behind them and totally disappearing.

"Yeah." Ichigo said before he started to climb the dune.

The others followed in a row as they climbed, having to crawl up the sands because of the steepness of the dune. The fine grains immediately gave way up under their feet, trying to swallow them up as they climbed, but as they scurried to the the top, they got the full force of where they were.

They were entirely surrounded by white sands that went on from horizon to horizon, glistening like an unfathomable sea of gems beneath the silver light of the crescent moon. Only a few sparse twigs that served as trees poked their petrified tops through the shifting sands and the sky overhead was so black and starless that they might as well have been in a cave.

"This is... This is an ocean." Ukitake said with the moonlight glistening in his glass covered eyes.

"Where do we even begin?" Kyōraku said, offering a short glance to his best friend.

"Which way's Los Noches?" Nyruki asked, glancing up at Byakuya.

Byakuya shook his head, "I don't know from here. When Kenpachi Zaraki and I first arrived, we followed the sensation of Ichigo's spiritual pressure to find where they were at." He said as he glanced down at her.

"So do it again." Ichigo said as he turned around to look in the other direction, only to see more of the same.

"You're standing right there." Byakuya deadpanned without even looking at him.

"No shit! I mean with your kids, dumbass!" Ichigo snapped with faux anger.

"I can't feel them. We must be too far away." Nyruki said as her chest began to thump with doubt.

"So boost your signal. You two are at an advantage because you resonate." Kyōraku said as a scentless, tasteless and neutral feeling breeze began to softly blow through, shifting the sands in a fine cloud.

Byakuya and Nyruki glanced at each other for a moment, seemingly reading each other's thoughts. Neither had any clue just how big Hueco Mundo was, and with only the shifting sands as their references, it was impossible to determine which way the forgotten palace of Los Noches was. If they were going to have any chance at all of finding and rescuing their loved ones, they had to try everything within their power.

"Alright." Byakuya nearly whispered as he turned to face his wife, holding her gaze the entire time.

Nyruki turned to face him as she stepped in close, where he bowed his head to rest his forehead against hers. Their palms met, their fingers interlaced, and with their breathing even and in sync, their eyes closed as both began to focus.

Their skin immediately began to tingle with rising reiatsu, spreading and beginning to glow with white and lavender. The colors mixed and entwined like the limbs of lovers as it swayed, back and forth in the nearly invisible breeze. Their hearts fluttered in time and despite having their eyes closed, they began to see.

The black and white desert spread out before them, motionless and frozen in time. Nothing moved, not a single grain of sand, not a tree, not a Hollow. Everything remained perfectly still around them.

Suddenly, as their visions began to shoot forward as if they were flying, their minds and ears exploded with a searing heat that made them crumble. Both instantly grabbed their heads as they growled in pain, and with the scorching heat reaching a level so high, that they felt as if they had been shot into the sun, Byakuya and Nyruki tumbled back down the dune.

"Byakuya!"

"Flower!"

The calls fell on ringing ears as Byakuya's and Nyruki's plummet came to a stop back in the valley, their cheeks pressing into the sands as they lay on their stomachs. Sand peppered them, mixed into their hair and clothes, but as the heated pain finally began to ebb away, so did their colored reiatsu.

Ichigo and Ukitake nearly tumbled themselves down the dune, but they had managed to stay on their feet until they skidded to a halt and dropped to their knees beside them.

"Byakuya... What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he tried to pry Byakuya's clawed hands away from his head.

Byakuya couldn't answer, as he and Nyruki's throats both rattled with barely contained screams. Their heads were being pressed with the worst kind of weight, compressing their brains so hard that it would be a relief if they just popped and got it over with. Their vision was whited out from the blazing fire and all either of them wanted was for the person responsible to get their fingers out of their nerves.

However, just as fast as the blaze had ignited, it vanished as Byakuya and Nyruki both shot upright onto their knees with their eyes rolled into the backs of their heads. It was then that they began to speak in unison.

 _Now now now, where's the fun in that._

 _If you can just resonate and see where I'm at._

 _I've taken the time to think this plan through._

 _So think again my friends, you'll have to make do._

 _The next part of your quest is rather long._

 _But I have faith because you are all strong._

 _You already know where I'm hunkered down._

 _Believe when I say that it's a ghost town._

 _Get to your feet and head this way._

 _Head towards the moon and do not stray._

The moment they had stopped speaking, Byakuya and Nyruki fell forward into the alabaster sand, their eyes closed and their brows shining with forming sweat. Their breathing was labored, shallow, but all were simply relieved that they were breathing at all.

"Flower! Please... Say something!" Ukitake urged as he gently shook Nyruki's shoulder.

"Ukitake! Flip her over!" Ichigo ordered as he and Kyōraku turned Byakuya towards them and onto his back.

Ukitake wasted no time in doing the same with Renji's help, while Ichigo pressed two fingers against the pulse point on Byakuya's neck. Only a second passed before he could feel the racing beat against the pads of his fingertips and as he tried to count them while he stared at his watch, he gave up when he lost count.

"Shit... If his heart rate gets any faster, he runs the risk of cardiac arrest." Ichigo said as he began to dig around in his Shihakushō.

Ukitake followed suit and tried to count the beats of Nyruki's heart, but they too were far too fast, far too erratic for him to keep up.

"Nyruki's as well. What do we do, Ichigo?" Ukitake asked with a quick glance to Renji before looking back to the orange haired man.

Ichigo just remained quiet for a moment, digging around in his Shihakusho, but when he pulled a small black zipped case, everyone's brows furrowed.

They all watched as he unzipped the case and opened it on his thigh, revealing a spread of syringes with several small vials of what they all assumed were different drugs. He plucked a syringe from its spot and turned all the bottles so their labels faced outwards, his eyes skimming over each one until they fell on the last one.

"What is that?" Rukia asked, having come to kneel at her brother's head to hold it upright with her hands on either side of his jaw.

"It's an anti-arrhythmic. Their hearts are beating too fast and too irregular, so this should help bring them back under control." Ichigo said without even stopping what he was doing.

He pulled the last vial from its spot and removed the cap on the syringe with his teeth, bringing the small, rather unobtrusive needle to the rubber stopper on the vial before stabbing it inside. He expertly drew the plunger back to measure out a small dose of the drug, where he held the readied syringe in his mouth and rolled up Byakuya's sleeve.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ukitake asked, resting a hand on Nyruki's cheek to feel her skin cold, clammy and paling with every passing second.

"If we don't, their hearts could give out. Whatever this bitch did sent an electrical pulse through their bodies and it sent their hearts into a panic." Ichigo said, picking up Byakuya's unmoving arm and holding it against his hip.

Ichigo quickly examined the crook of the noble's elbow and with Byakuya's skin naturally pale, yet perfect, it only took a fleeting moment to find a willing vein. The pale hue of his skin was shaded a soft blue, just along the outside of the crook of his elbow before disappearing entirely. The vein made the barest of arcs beneath the man's skin, which only served to make it the perfect target.

With a couple thumps of the back of his finger against the spot, Ichigo grabbed the syringe and didn't even hesitate to puncture the perfect skin with the small needle. His thumb pressed down on the plunger and injected the clear liquid in an instant.

"Just give it a minute." Ichigo said as he pulled the used syringe and capped it to put it back into the case, but upside down so that he knew it was used.

He pulled another syringe and filled it before standing and going to Nyruki's side, where her skin had paled to an unsightly green. Her forehead had slicked itself with more sweat and her face was contorted with a pained grimace. Her breathing was short and quick to the point that if they did nothing, she could begin to hyperventilate, which wouldn't be good for anyone.

Ichigo picked up Nyruki's arm in the same way he had done with Byakuya's and found a decent spot for him to inject the drug. He repeated his process of finding the right vein and puncturing the needle into her skin, injecting the drug and recapping the syringe to put it back upside down in the small black case.

They all surrounded the pair as they waited for the drug to take affect and with worry clear on their faces. They hadn't know what had happened, as one minute, Byakuya and Nyruki had begun to resonate like they had done countless times before, and the next, they were growling with barely contained pain and falling back down the dune. They had cupped their hands over their ears as if to protect them against some unheard howl, some unheard roar that, to them, was far too much for their eardrums to take. They had wanted to do something to help, but when it came down to it, Ichigo had been right. He was the best option and had made the brilliant call of coming along.

After several tense minutes, Byakuya's and Nyruki's breathing evened out and Ichigo pressed his fingers against their pulse points to check their heart rates. They had mercifully began to slow and had taken on their usual, even rhythm, putting them back into stabile territory.

With a soft and airy groan, Byakuya rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, immediately setting them onto Nyruki whom had yet to move. He pulled himself to her and grasped her hand as he pushed himself up, ignoring the others around him as he slipped his arm beneath her shoulders and cradled her to his chest.

"Please, My Love... Please wake up." Byakuya said lowly, brushing his hand back across her cheek to wipe away the clinging sand.

Nyruki made no indication she had heard him at all.

"What happened, Byakuya?" Ukitake asked as Ichigo went to Byakuya's side and began to check his vitals.

"We had begun to resonate just like we had done in the past, but... but the moment we started to hone in on our children we were hit with this... this fire that consumed all of our senses." Byakuya tried to explain as Ichigo pried one of his eyes open to check the reaction time of his pupil that he didn't resist.

"It must have been this Bond Breaker. She's put a reiatsu block around their location to keep us from straying from her predetermined path." Kyōraku said, being knelt down next to Ukitake.

"We should have known that it would be too easy." Byakuya grumbled as he took his head away from Ichigo's grasp to look back down at his still unconscious wife.

She hadn't moved, she only breathed, but the pained grimace had faded from her features. Her skin was returning to its usual pale cream, but it was still smeared with sweat from their ordeal of being set on fire. He brushed his hand back across her cheek once more, lacing his fingers into her long black hair to stroke his thumb over her temple.

"Please... Wake up." He near whispered as his grip on her tightened a bit more.

"Why won't she wake? What's wrong with her?" Ukitake asked, very much like a worried father.

"She's the conduit for our resonation. She's the basis for it because her spiritual pressure his higher than mine. Once that fire ignited, it used our conjoined spiritual pressure as a bridge to get to me." Byakuya said, still caressing his thumb across Nyruki's temple.

"She was hit with its full force." Ukitake said quietly.

"Do you remember what you said, Nii-Sama?" Rukia asked, standing a step back from the group to stay out of the way.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed as he looked up at her, "I am not sure what you refer to."

"You and Nyruki both shot up and spoke a new riddle. It was like you were no longer in control of yourselves and you spoke in perfect unison." Ukitake said, glancing at his best friend.

"I do not recall that. What was it?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia took a step forward and handed him a piece of paper, the piece they had found on the back of Ichigo's door plaque, and she had written their new riddle down on the back side. He read through it silently, but as his silver eyes flicked over the words, his brows furrowed harder and his teeth clenched tighter.

"She planned for it. She knew we would try, so she took measures to prevent it." Byakuya said angrily through his clenched teeth, trying to ignore the boil of anger in the pit of his stomach.

"Just like she prevented Nyruki from reading that Adjuchas. This Bond Breaker has thought this through with Aizen level forethought." Ukitake said, releasing a soft sigh.

"This means they've been watching us. They know our abilities and know how to counteract them." Renji said with a growl laced into his tone.

"I think you're right, Renji. This Bond Breaker took the time to study us." Rukia said with worry.

"Do you think they could be a Shinigami? I would like to think we would have noticed a Hollow keeping an eye on us." Kyōraku said with a crinkle between his brows.

"We can't focus on the whom right now. All we can do is proceed like she wants." Byakuya said as he turned his eyes back down to his wife in his arms.

"We could be heading right into the jaws of death, Byakuya. It's clear this bitch wants all of you to suffer." Ichigo said as he slipped his closed case back into his Shihakushō.

"As if we aren't already. In case you've forgotten, my children are missing and I don't know if they are injured, or not." Byakuya said with far too much acid in his voice.

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten." Ichigo said as he rested a hand on the noble's shoulder.

Byakuya released a slow breath as he simply nodded, continuing to watch Nyruki in his arms while he stroked her temple. She was warm again, and the sweat that had covered her skin had begun to dry up. Her color was fully back to the way it was supposed to be, but she had yet to open her eyes.

He wanted her to, needed her to. He needed to see their golden color that seemed to be the only source of color amongst the black and white landscape, the only shining light that didn't seem like it was out to get them. They were his hope, his lifeline, and unless she opened those very eyes, he felt the ground beneath his feet begin to crack.

He drew in a slow breath as he leaned down, holding her to him as he brought his lips to her ear and spoke.

"You have to open your eyes, My Love. I can't do this without you. I can't raise our children unless you are by my side to be my rock, my foundation, my safe harbor. Ichisaki and Rukisana need their mother, and I need, cannot live without, my beloved wife. Open you eyes, Nyruki Kuchiki, so we can show this Bond Breaker that she made the gravest of mistakes." Byakuya whispered, too lowly for anyone else to hear.

"She messed with our family."

Byakuya's eyes shot open as he sat back up, still holding Nyruki close, but her eyes had finally begun to flutter open. The golden depths of her eyes shone like a distant sun, and seemed all that much brighter since they all were surrounded by the colorless and endless landscape. Just being able to see them again spread a gentle smile across his face, the first since discovering his children were gone.

"Thank the gods," Ukitake exhaled, "Are you alright, Flower?" He helped Byakuya to sit her up.

Nyruki nodded, "Yeah, I think so. Just took a few minutes to recover. That hurt like a bitch." She exhaled as she turned enough to wrap Byakuya up into a tight embrace.

"It did, but thankfully, Ichigo was here." Byakuya said as he released her and stood, taking her hand to help her stand as well.

"See why it's good to have a doctor as a friend?" Ichigo smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Ichigo." Byakuya shot the younger man a sidelong glance.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Arrogance this, arrogance that. I've heard it before a thousand times." Ichigo waved him off, still with his smirk.

Byakuya just shook his head before heading back up the dune. The others followed and without too much trouble, only having to fight the loose sands, they reached the top once more to drink in the colorless landscape.

"I suppose now, we follow the directions and head towards the moon." Ukitake said, being the first to take a step forward.

The others followed suit and began their journey towards the moon as it hung in the eerie sky, just to the East and just shy of being directly overhead. Their steps soon quickened into runs and before any of them could protest, they were at a full blown sprint through the sands.

The endless desert was so vast, that despite their speed, it felt as if they were making no progress at all. The only reason it felt as if they were moving was because of the petrified sticks that served as trees, giving them a reference that they were, in fact, passing something. The sheer vastness of it all was daunting to them, but for Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji and Rukia, whom had been swallowed by the sands before, it was a blast from the past.

They ran towards the moon for what seemed like hours, and after quite some time that was void of any words, they finally slowed their charge and stopped by a rather large, downed and hollowed out trunk. Ukitake immediately slumped back against it, heaving for breath that was laced with a slight wheeze. Sweat had begun to shine across his forehead, but he quickly dried it off with his sleeve as Ichigo knelt down in front of him.

"You doing alright? Are your lungs aching too much?" Ichigo asked as he checked Ukitake's pulse.

Ukitake shook his head, "No... I'm fine."

"Papa hasn't been this healthy in centuries." Nyruki said with her own breath coming faster from their run.

"It's almost been a year and half since his last attack." Kyōraku said, pressing his hands into his knees as he worked to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but if we keep on like this, we could end that streak." Ichigo said, having produced a stethoscope from somewhere to listen to Ukitake's lungs.

"What are you? A walking clinic?" Renji gawked, resting a hand on Rukia's back.

"I'm friends with you people. I know when to be prepared." Ichigo said with a crooked grin.

"Makes sense." Nyruki said with a glance at Byakuya.

After a few moments, Ichigo took back his stethoscope and gripped the back of his neck, "I'm not liking how you're sounding."

"Do we need to take a break?" Byakuya asked plainly.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. If we don't, his decease could act up."

"That would be bad." Nyruki said, glancing up at her husband.

Ichigo nodded as he checked Ukitake's pulse again and counted as he looked at his watched, nodding a bit more as the beats began to slow and calm themselves.

"There we go... Just take deep, slow breaths, Ukitake." Ichigo said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ukitake nodded as he forcefully slowed his intakes of breaths, sucking them in through his nose and blowing them out through his mouth, "The ache is subsiding."

"Good. Looks like I won't have to result to drugs." Ichigo said with another glance to Ukitake.

"That is greatly appreciated." Ukitake said simply.

"Let us take a few moments and take a break before we risk his health. We have enough stress to deal with." Byakuya said before heading to the hollowed out lock to sit down and rest.

Nyruki went to sit beside him with Ukitake on her other side, seated in the soft sands and leaning back against the hollowed trunk. His breathing was still wheezing, but with each passing moment it seemed to get better.

"You recover quicker too." Nyruki said softly, placing her hand on Ukitake's shoulder.

"A result of their hard work. I admit that I have consulted Ichigo's knowledge of spiritual deceases." Ukitake said as he rested his head against her arm.

"It would seem that many of us have enlisted your help with overseeing our health, Ichigo." Byakuya said, glancing over at Rukia and Renji as they plopped down heavily onto the sands in their efforts to catch their breath.

"He is well worth his cost, Byakuya. Truly, I haven't felt this healthy in a long time." Ukitake said, having a much easier time taking breaths that weren't laced with a pained wheeze.

"So it would seem." Byakuya said simply.

They all fell silent to give Ukitake a solid chance to recover from their sprint through the sands, and all had given a glance up to the moon that hadn't moved its position in the sky. If they hadn't known, were positive they had just run for as long as they could, it would look as if they hadn't made any progress at all. It made them feel like mice in a maze whom were completely, utterly incapable of finding their way to their goal.

However, as Rukia finished recovering her breath, she stood and took a moment to scan around them, where her violet eyes set onto what looked to be a white tent. In fact, multiple tents only a short walk away.

"Renji... Renji, look!" Rukia instantly spoke up as she tugged his sleeve and pointed towards the tents.

Renji, as well as the others, all followed her small finger to see the small cluster of tents. Their brows furrowed as Kyōraku and Ichigo helped Ukitake to his feet, but it was Byakuya and Nyruki whom began to trek through the sand.

They were relieved to discover that their eyes hadn't deceived them, as the cluster of three tents were truly only a short walk away. They climbed through a small valley that looked as if it had formed from a long forgotten stream, but they all knew that that was not the case, as water in Hueco Mundo was harder to find than a star in the blank sky. They reached the tents and began to look around.

Byakuya and Nyruki entered a tent, pushing aside the canvas flaps that served as doors to see several cots resided inside, all with folded blankets and a pillow resting on them. Ukitake and Kyōraku looked in another that turned out to be filled with wooden crates, all containing food and water. The last tent, where Ichigo had vanished inside, only housed a table with a single piece of paper on it that was pinned with a hairpin.

"Guys? You might wanna come here!" Ichigo's voice called from the third tent.

The others filed into the third tent, but the moment Kyōraku laid his gray eyes on the note with the hairpin pierced through it, his breath caught in his throat.

The others parted like a river around a rock as he stepped forward to the paper, not even bothering to read the words written on them as he grasped the seemingly delicate hairpin in his large hand. He gave it a firm yank to pull it free of the table, letting it rest in his palm as a finger trailed over it. It was a simple hairpin, being only an obsidian shaft crowned with a modest red flower. It very much looked like the pair he wore in his own long wavy hair, but it was smaller, and had always been in his daughter's hair.

"Kanai-" Kyōraku exhaled as his fingers curled around the hairpin.

"Shunsui... Is that hers?" Ukitake asked, softly resting his hand on his chest that only mildly ached from lingering wheeze.

Kyōraku simply nodded before daring to glance down at the page where he finally read the words.

 _I'm rather impressed you've made it this far._

 _I was almost certain that Ukitake was subpar._

 _As a reward for following my rules._

 _I have given you, your baby girl's jewels._

 _She is just fine and as are they all._

 _They've settled in nicely for the long haul._

 _So come on, sit down, and take a rest._

 _But after awhile, please resume your quest._

At those very words, Kyōraku's teeth grit hard together, and his rage would have begun to reach it's fevered pitch if it wasn't for Ukitake resting a hand on his shoulder with nothing but sympathy in his eyes.

"Breathe, Shunsui. You can take solace in that she's ok." Ukitake said softly as his hand slipped off his friend's shoulder.

Kyōraku nodded, but continued to clutch his daughter's hairpin, "I have to. It's the only thing driving me right now."

"I know... It's the same for us all." Ukitake said.

"I wonder if the longer we play by her rules, the more evidence we get that they are all alright." Byakuya mused, looking to each of them.

"It's possible, but-" Ichigo's voice trailed off as he rested his chin against a knuckle.

"What is it?" Renji asked, resting his hand on Rukia's opposite shoulder.

"That last rhyme... It's bugging me." Ichigo said as he stepped up to the table and picked up the piece of paper.

"What about it is bothering you? Besides the fact that this Bond Breaker has apparently set up check points for us to rest and gather our strength." Byakuya said as he released a sigh.

"They named Ukitake by name." Ichigo said, point to that very name on the page.

Ukitake's brows furrowed, "Why would they do that?"

"They thought you were subpar?... Why would they even write that? This much forethought and planning and they _think_ you can't hold your own?" Ichigo asked as he handed the paper to Ukitake's outstretched hand.

Ukitake's eyes scanned over the poem, "I was almost certain? Wait a second... I think we've met this person!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"That would make sense... So far, they know how we operate, know our strengths and weaknesses, know how to counteract us... They not only studied us, they've _fought_ us." Kyōraku said, his mouth agape in shock.

"By the realms... This is personal. This is someone whom has a personal grudge against us and has gone to great lengths to cause as much suffering as possible." Byakuya said as Nyruki cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"Who have we fought in our past that has gone up against all of us?" Renji asked as his knuckles cracked with how tightly he was clenching his fists.

"It shouldn't be a hard list. Most of the enemies we encounter die." Kyōraku added as he slipped his daughter's hairpin into his sleeve for safe keeping.

"Something's still not right here... We've always been separated during our battles. Prime example being when we fought Aizen; Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and I fought here, while Ukitake and Kyōraku fought the Espada in Karakura." Ichigo shrugged before crossing his arms.

"But once you were done here, you went to Karakura as well, Ichigo. Perhaps that is the connection." Byakuya said.

"That would answer the question as to why they wanted Ichigo brought into this." Ukitake said as he tossed the paper back onto the table.

"I guess, but there's still lots that needs to be answered." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"That goes without saying. So far, this is all just... follow this woman's directions and solve her riddles. Nothing has put our lives in danger." Byakuya said, crossing his own arms while he thought.

"Not yet. If this is a personal grudge however, than that could quickly change." Ukitake said with the last of the wheezing howl leaving his chest.

"I have no doubts about that. We have to remain vigilant as we proceed forward. This could all be planned out simply to cause us to lower our guard." Byakuya said as he tapped his chin.

"Like that could even happen with our loved ones missing." Renji growled, earning a gentle hand on his partially exposed chest from Rukia.

"All we can do now is continue to play this vial game. It's not our lives that are at risk if we don't." Byakuya said plainly.

They all nodded in agreement as Renji took the page to add it to their growing collection, just in case that somewhere down the line, they were going to need them. They left the tent to check the wooden crates, finding that inside was an assortment of fruits, crackers and water should they need them. Byakuya picked up a rather striking yellow banana from the crate of fruit, but refrained from eating it out of concern that the food had been tampered with. He brought the piece of fruit to his nose for a silent sniff, but it smelt exactly as it should. His doubts were high, but in the end, his stomach made the decision for him. It did for all of them.

They each took a morsel of food and took a bit, finding that none of it seemed ill in any way. The flavors were correct, the textures were correct and there was no questionable aftertaste that would even indicate that the foods should not be consumed.

After several pieces of fruit had been eaten a piece, and Ukitake's breathing had returned to normal, they set off once more, heading East towards the suspended and motionless moon. They settled into a walk since the dunes were climbing higher and higher, forcing them to climb and slide down as if they were traversing the ocean's surface during a violent storm. The dunes rolled and swayed, with a see through haze of drifting sand hovering just above from the breeze that they could barely feel over their skin. Despite it noticeably blowing, the sensation just couldn't be felt.

They continued on with barely a word spoken between them as they traversed the dunes and stretching plains, arriving at another small checkpoint that was identical to the last one, except that this one didn't have an antagonistic poem for them to read. They were thirsty and exhausted, but with more water and food, they indulged before continuing on.

The terrain shifted again into a wide open plain that was flat and featureless, barren in every way, including the lack of the petrified trees. It gave them a chance to run, and they did as fast as the sands would allow until the flat began to slowly rise. Their speed slowed as they made the slow and steady climb, but once they reached the peak of what they were sure was just a slope, they realized it was anything but.

The group found themselves atop a vast mountain of sand, overlooking a barren valley full of the petrified trees that were nearly invisible against the pale sand. It was a massive thicket of them, and one they were going to have to wade through.

"How much further do we have to go?" Nyruki asked through her moderate panting as she rested her hands on her knees.

Byakuya shook his head, "I don't know. With no land markers, it's impossible to tell." He said through his own breath.

"We're still headed in the right direction. Sooner, or later, we've gotta come across it." Ichigo said, raising his arms above his head to help catch his breath.

Ukitake took the time to sit down, nearly falling onto his backside as he plopped down silently on the sands.

"How long have we been at this?" Kyōraku asked, kneeling down next to his best friend to ensure he was alright.

"It has been hours since we arrived. As far as how far we have traveled, there's no way of knowing." Byakuya said, looking over to Renji and Rukia, whom nodded they were alright.

"I hope we didn't miss anything at that last camp." Rukia said as she used her sleeve to dry the sweat from her face and neck.

"We didn't. There's no way. I even looked in those crates." Renji said, resting a hand on her back.

"I think Renji's correct. I think we are still on course." Byakuya said simply, taking in a long, somewhat painful breath to fill his lungs entirely.

"I hope so, Nii-Sama," her eyes began to sting, "I want Akamaru back." Rukia said with a light crackle in her tone.

"As do I, Rukia. As well as Ichi, Ruki and the others." Byakuya said as he subtly curled a finger around one of Nyruki's.

Ichigo took another long inhale of breath before wiping his brow dry and kneeling down next to Ukitake, placing his fingers against his pulse point to feel that his heart was not thumping dangerously fast.

"How you feeling?" Ichigo asked as he rested the back of his hand against the man's sweat dampened forehead.

"Surprisingly well considering I haven't had my tea today." Ukitake said, sucking in a long breath that was void of any wheeze.

"I have some meds with me, so we'll make do if we have to. I'd like to avoid using them though." Ichigo said, satisfied that the white haired man was alright.

"Do we take a break, or keep going?" Kyōraku asked as he rose to his feet, helping Ukitake along the way.

"We continue. I'm well enough." Ukitake said, having slowed his breathing from the short break.

"Then we go." Byakuya said plainly.

He released Nyruki's finger and took the first step, sliding down the steep slope of the dune with a clawed hand digging into the sands to slow his blistering descent. Nyruki soon followed, with Renji, Rukia, Kyōraku, Ukitake and Ichigo close behind. They all slid down the slope, using their hands to keep their speed under control, but the longer they slid, the hotter their hands felt from the friction.

Nyruki grit her teeth together to bite back the hot sting, but it only lasted until they reached the bottom where they were faced with the thicket of petrified trees.

However, the trees were weak and brittle and Ichigo pulled the massive black blade of Zangetsu from his back and began to swing with wide arcs, mowing down a wide swath through the thicket. They all followed behind him as he chopped, swing after swing slicing through the brittle trunks without any problem at all. The trees made it nearly impossible to see beyond them, so instead of trying to look forward, they simply walked and looked ahead.

Ichigo cut through the thicket until the trees began to thin, getting smaller and smaller until they were barely worth using Zangetsu's massive size to cut them down. They shattered like glass until the final swing cleared the path and the group emerged from the thicket.

However, instead of being faced with more impossible distances to travel, more sand that rose and fell like water, what stared at them was a structure so large, so immense, that all pairs of eyes widened simply to take it all in.

What stared back at them, looming and tall, crowned with three, giant crumbling pillars and surrounded by towering stacks, was the forgotten palace of Los Noches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Los Noches; Aizen's palace, the seat of his power within the barren wasteland of Hueco Mundo. It still stood, grand and triumphant, but time had not been kind.

The dome was still cracked, missing its center portion that several of the group knew had crumbled into the dome's interior. The three giant pillars on top were lined with deep cracks that went from top to bottom, spreading over the surface on random and erratic courses that none could predict. The walls of the palace had large portions blown away, peppering the sands below with forgotten rubble that had become cemented together with blown sand. The stacks that surrounded it remained, for the most part, undamaged, save for one that had been completely destroy right down to its foundation.

"Wow... They've really let the place go." Ichigo exhaled as he gripped the back of his neck.

"You mean that's not from you?" Kyōraku quipped with a sidelong glance.

Ichigo was unable to stop the smirk, "Not all of it... The dome's my fault." He pointed.

"The wall's my fault." Renji raised a hand.

"That downed stack was Kenpachi and I." Byakuya said as he drew in a deep breath.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. The lot of you have a tendency to leave a path of destruction in your wake." Ukitake said, managing a short lived smirk of amusement.

"It was either that, or risk being injured by that Yammy Llargo." Byakuya said, keeping an entirely straight face as he looked at the white haired captain.

"Trust me, Byakuya, I'm not insulting your methods." Ukitake said simply.

Ichigo lowly chuckled at the exchange as he scanned the area, but it only took a few moments until his eyes set on another camp just up ahead. He could clearly see three tents, all staked to the sands around a singular pole that was topped with a small red flag that billowed in the wind.

"Hey guys... Over there." Ichigo said as he pointed off into the distance.

The light banter ceased immediately as everyone followed Ichigo's finger towards the camp, where every one of them started towards it without speaking another word. They slid down the short slope and it only took a minute for them to reach the new encampment.

It was the same as all the others, being a sleeping tent that had been arranged with seven cots, and a tent that housed a number of crates full of food, but in the third tent, where they all had immediately gone with the expectation of a new riddle, there was only a table that was big enough to seat them all.

"Huh... I thought there'd be a new one." Kyōraku said as he dropped to his knees to peak underneath the table.

"Do we really need one? That place is littered with holes. We can get inside without a problem." Renji shrugged.

"No... There must be a new one. If we were to simply choose a random entrance, we could stray from the path this Bond Breaker has laid out, which would put the lives of our loved ones at risk." Byakuya said as he began to check the folds of the tent with the hopes of finding another riddle.

"You're right... I'm sorry." Renji said with long, drawn out exhale.

"There is no need to apologize," he glanced back over his shoulder, "We should separate and search the camp." Byakuya said without ceasing his search.

Renji simply nodded as he glanced down to Rukia before both left the tent to search more of the camp. It went without saying that they needed to search, so the others broke off to sift through a different area.

Byakuya and Nyruki went to search the sleeping tent, checking beneath every cot, beneath every pillow and even went so far as to unfurl each blanket with the thought that maybe, their new riddle would fall out. Ukitake, Renji and Ichigo began to rifle through the food crates, emptying them all nearly completely, only to find the bottoms coated in straw to provide a bed for the foods inside. There was no pinned notes, or any indication at all that there was anything for them to find, until by simple chance, Ichigo turned an emptied crate over to sit down on it.

There, carved into the wood, was their new message.

"Well, this just got interesting. Hey guys, I found it." Ichigo growled lowly as he tore his eyes away from the words to look worriedly at the others.

Renji and Ukitake both stopped their searching to look at the bottom of the crate, and both softly gasped before Renji shot from the tent. Ukitake and Ichigo shared a concerned glance before the others began to file in and read what was carved into the wood with scratched letters.

 _I am truly impressed that you've reached my domain._

 _I know it was far, so you must feel the drain._

 _We are far from finished, oh no, we are not._

 _So I must thank you now for being apart of my plot._

 _From here on out, your lives are mine._

 _So sit back, relax, and have some wine._

 _I've set up a camp, so you can get some rest._

 _Because you will need it to be at your best._

Byakuya released a long and heavy sigh as he finished reading, pursing his lips together for a moment before gripping and rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is what I feared." He said lowly as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Things are about to get harder." Kyōraku said, releasing a long blow of air through his nose.

"I think you're right, Shunsui. I think once we get inside, anything could happen." Ukitake said, slipping his hands into his sleeves.

"This is the Bond Breaker's game, so anything could happen. Do they want us dead, or are they just getting their jollies messing with us like this?" Renji asked with a hiss in his voice.

"This is too elaborate to be something that simple. This is a life and death game and the only one holding all the cards is this Bond Breaker. We are simply pieces on the board." Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

"The problem with this message, is that there's no hint on where to go next. It just says we should take a break and camp here for awhile." Ichigo said, scratching the side of his neck.

"Perhaps that's the clue. If those last lines are any hint, we should probably rest." Rukia said softly.

"I agree with her. We've traveled through this desert for hours and have gone countless of miles. We're tired and need to recover before facing whatever awaits us inside." Byakuya said with a shallow nod at his sister.

"All we can do is follow what it says. I'm not willing to risk my family's lives because I took a misstep." Kyōraku said, looking down at the sands at their feet.

"Neither of us are, Shunsui. Lets see what we can whip up to eat with the food supplies." Ukitake said with a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

The two left the tent, where the others parted in silence to set up camp for a longer stay than just a snack and something to drink. Byakuya and Nyruki cleaned up and prepared the sleeping tent, while Ichigo, Renji and Rukia used the empty food crates to make places to sit at the decent sized table. With what food they had, Ukitake and Kyōraku were only able to cut up the fruit and vegetables, but while they had been digging around the food stores, they had managed to find some tea. They brewed some up and brought the plain meal to the table tent where all sat and filled their bellies.

The longer they sat, the more their muscles argued, proving to them that they were at their wits end. They were tired, exhausted from their long trek, fighting drifting sands and swooping slopes that never ended. Their skin felt gritty, caked with tiny flecks of sand that had stuck to their sweat dampened flesh, even underneath their Shihakushō that only served to chafe their skin to near raw.

Once they had finished, all tired and ready for rest, they went to the sleeping tent and laid down as close to their respective partners as the cots would allow; For those whom had respective partners. Renji and Rukia consumed a corner, while Byakuya and Nyruki occupied the other and Ukitake, Kyōraku and Ichigo had their single cots along the canvas wall of the tent. It only took a few minutes, but with their exhaustion being as absolute as it was, they fell asleep, intent to recover their strength for whatever the Bond Breaker had in store.

* * *

There was nothing to do in the dark room, but eat, have small conversations and sleep. It was always quiet, always full of the kind of eerie silence that weighed heavy on the mind. Not even the breeze from outside coming through the window was enough to break it.

After their meal, the platform had returned to take away the emptied dishes, leaving the captives with the only thing left to do, but lay down and rest, or think to themselves. Isane and Nanao cared for the little ones, rocking them back and forth and managing to make them smile by playing with them and their stuffed Hollows. The children's laughter helped Ichisaki and Rukisana both to smile, but they didn't last as Ichisaki sat in the window, staring out into the forever night.

His hands turned the mini Senbonzakura letter opener over, flipping it end over end, slowly and surely, so that he didn't run the risk of dropping the silver item into the sands far, far below as he sat in the window sill. The silver moonlight made it glint white, shining like a beacon in the dark that descended all around him. He was so transfixed by the crescent moon, that he failed to notice that his younger sister by a meager three minutes, had walked up and leaned a shoulder against the wall.

"Hey, Ichi?" Rukisana asked lowly, picking at her fingernails as she stared at the letter opener.

"Hmm?" Ichisaki hummed without taking his eyes off the landscape.

"I wanna go home." Rukisana said, her voice quiet and sad.

"I wish I could make it happen." Ichisaki said in barely above a whisper.

Rukisana stayed silent for a moment as she reached out and dared to pluck the letter opener from his hands. He let her take it so that she could look at it herself, and that is when he finally looked away from the moon, to look at her.

"It's pretty." Rukisana said, running her hand over its silver length and admiring the colored purple wrapping on its handle.

"Yeah... That's Senbonzakura for ya." Ichisaki said, letting his hands rest in his lap.

"Maybe it's a good thing you have it. It might come in handy." Rukisana said as she handed the letter opener back to her brother.

Ichisaki took the opener and just held it as he turned his head to look back out at the moonlit landscape.

"Maybe." He said simply.

Rukisana wanted to keep talking, if at all to break apart the silence that had been their only company since waking up in the dark room. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she was cut off when the door on the far side of the room slid open.

Light from the hallway streaked into the darkened room, freezing all inside, including the two small children that played with Isane and Nanao. They were all transfixed by what stood, completely shielded in shadow so only their outline was visible.

What stood before them, was a Hollow the size of Sajin Komamura, with the light from the hallway beaming in through his Hollow hole that was through their chest. They stood on two, extremely thick legs that were long and their feet were tipped with two clawed toes, with a third that arced high over the others. Their arms were long, but thin, and their posture was hunched over just enough to give their long, thick and powerful tail room to swish back and forth.

"Oh goodie... You're all awake. The Bond Breaker will be pleased." Said the Hollow with a deep, hissing and male voice.

Isane and Nanao grabbed the little ones and sprang off their beds, rushing for Ichisaki and Rukisana by the window to shield them from the Hollow as he took a step forward.

The shadows gave way with each step, revealing the Hollow was dark gray in color, with a terrifying mask that elongated his face. His teeth, being many that lined both jaws, were long and sharp, with long crimson lines that ran down his face from his eyes to make him look as if he was weeping. His hands only had three fingers, being two fingers and a thumb, and each one was tipped with an curved claw.

He was terrifying, as he was shaped like a velociraptor.

At the sight of his wild eyes, Akamaru squealed with fright, screaming as he desperately reached for Rukisana far below from Isane's 6'1 shoulder.

"Wuki!... Wuki!" Akamaru cried with big, terrified tears falling from his eyes.

Akamaru began to kick in his struggle to get to his cousin, but Isane soon set him down where he immediately crashed into Rukisana, burying his face into her clothes.

Rukisana instantly picked the small boy up and held him on her hip, where he buried his face in her hair to hide from the towering monster of a Hollow that had stopped his clicking walk in the middle of the room.

Kanai on the other hand, refused to look, clinging to her mother with the tightest of grips. Her tears fell freely, and she shook with fright, but in the arms of her mother, she wasn't screaming like Akamaru was.

"Don't come any closer!" Isane barked angrily as she raised two fingers and pointed them at the Hollow.

"Now now... You are in no position, let alone condition to fight me." The Hollow said lowly as his large head tilted to the side and his long, slimy tongue slicked over his army of teeth.

"Who are you? Why have you kidnapped us?" Nanao asked, cradling her daughter against her shoulder with a hand on the back of her small head.

"I only carry out her orders... Her will. She wished for you to be brought here, so I obeyed." The Hollow said with a rattling grumble in his voice that made him sound as if he was talking through a growl.

"Who's the Bond Breaker?" Isane asked, never taking her eyes off the Hollow out of the fear that if she did, he would attack.

"The boy will soon find out. She wishes to see you youngling." The Hollow said, raising a long claw to point it straight at Ichisaki.

Ichisaki's eyes widened, "W-What? Why me?"

"I do not ask needless questions. I simply follow her. She wishes to speak with the oldest child of the Shinigami noble." Said the Hollow.

"You'll not take him! Not so long as I stand here!" Isane barked angrily, holding steading in her protecting of the children.

"Then I shall move you."

The large Hollow took a single step forward, his massive talons clicking against the bare floor with a threatening tap. The large, curling claw that adorned each foot scratched along, leaving behind permanent marks that were highlighted by the silver moonlight. His outstretched, clawed finger drew closer to Isane, but when the towering beast was only another step away, Ichisaki darted in front of her with the letter opener in hand.

"Get away from her!" Ichisaki roared, holding the letter opener downwards and ready to defend.

"A fighting spirit... Fitting for the brat of a noble." The Hollow said with a toothy smirk and a low, airy laugh.

"Get back, Ichi!" Isane gasped, resting her hands on Ichisaki's shoulders to move him, but he refused.

"No, Mama Isane! I won't let him get you and baby!" Ichisaki yelled, never taking his golden eyes off of the Hollow, whom was rising up higher in his stance and peering down at him.

"I would heed the boy's advice." The Hollow said, tilting his head to the side like a curious dog.

Ichisaki dared a glance back over his shoulder and up at the silver haired woman, silently telling her that it was his choice. He knew two pregnant women and two ten year olds were not enough to take such a large beast, who was clearly built to kill as fast and as bloody as possible. He had no sword, none of them did, and this was his way, as the oldest male, to protect those that needed protecting.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ichisaki lowered the letter opener and handed it to Rukisana for safe keeping.

"Good little hatchling. Now come along like a good boy." The Hollow said as he hooked his claw on Ichisaki's shirt.

The Hollow turned slowly with his heavy steps thumping on the floor and started back for the door, nearly dragging Ichisaki along because of his much smaller stride. The door slid closed behind them where the Hollow's claw released his shirt, but only because it had torn through, leaving the cloth to hang and expose part of his young chest. He glowered at the Hollow's back, but knew there was little he could do. He had sense enough about his young mind to know he was no match for the beast.

As he followed a few steps behind the Hollow, Ichisaki studied the hallway, its high ceilings so tall that he felt as if he was only a few inches tall. It was wide, so wide in fact, that even larger Hollow could walk through without feeling confined. It was dark, but pale in color, void of any decoration that could tell him how far they had walked. Periodically, the Hollow would glance behind him to make sure he was there and each time he did, he would sneer back.

"Your hatred for me billows like the wind, youngling." The Hollow said as he looked back forward.

"You're a Hollow. It's well placed." Ichisaki said flatly as he continued to glare.

"Yet you are friends with an Arrancar." The Hollow said with a scoff.

"How'd you know that?" Ichisaki asked with a hint of a growl in his young voice.

"She has studied you... Researched you. She knows all of you as intimately as her soulmate." The Hollow said with a low, growly laugh.

"What does she want with us?" Ichisaki asked as he followed the Hollow down another tall corridor with a singular door that was as tall as the ceiling.

"Only she can tell you that... Now silence your questions." The Hollow growled.

Ichisaki just pursed his lips together as they walked, reaching the giant door that was entirely white. The Hollow raised his thin arms and planted his clawed hands on the door before pushing them outwards and into a massive chamber with ceilings so high, they disappeared into the shadows. The floor was striped with even white lines across a dark blue floor and lining each side were monolithic columns that were cracked, or broken. The floor itself even had a massive hole blown through it.

The entire chamber was littered with rubble, but despite the amount of destruction, atop the high platform sat a single white, high backed throne with a cloaked figure sitting in it.

The Hollow stopped is thumping walk and bowed his large head, "I have brought the brat, M'Lady." The Hollow said without looking up from the floor.

"Thank you, Mōkintsume* Return to your duties." Said the cloaked figure, with a voice that was light and feminine.

"As you wish, M'Lady."

The Hollow rose and turned around, sweeping his long and powerful tail in a wide arc that caused Ichisaki to duck as it whooshed overhead.

"Quick I see." Said the woman as she rose from her throne, the hood of her cloak obscuring her face from his view.

"My dad taught me." Ichisaki said plainly, staying perfectly still.

With a shimmer, the woman vanished from sight, only to reappear in front of him, this time on the floor and not on the impossibly large platform.

"Not quite as fast as me, I'm afraid." The woman said as she began to circle the boy with slow, stable steps.

"What do you want with me?" Ichisaki asked, turning his head to keep his eyes on her.

"Just to talk. There's nothing wrong with talking, now is there?" The woman asked with an aloof tone.

"Depends." Ichisaki answered.

"I see your father in you; His hair, his noble stature, but you have your mother's eyes." The woman said, not a single piece of her visible from beneath the black cloak.

"How do you know my dad?" Ichisaki asked, still following the woman's pacing.

"I know your mother as well... In fact, I know all whom play my little game." The woman said with an airy laugh laced into her words.

"What game?" Ichisaki asked.

"One that, perhaps, you can become involved in, if you wish." The woman said with a coo.

"Why would I do that?" Ichisaki asked with a shallow gulp.

"I can see into your heart, Young One. You want to be seen as an equal, a partner; Not a child like your father has done for so long." The woman said, stopping in front of Ichisaki to show him that she was taller than he was.

"He has his faults, but he's still my dad." Ichisaki said, keeping his face straight.

"Of course... He always will be. I find it odd that you wish for those things, despite having such a partner in your sister." The woman said, neatly locking her unseen hands in front of her.

"I wanna be my own person." Ichisaki said with another soft swallow.

"Can I tell you a story?" The woman asked, not moving from her spot.

Ichisaki shrugged, "I guess."

"There was once a young girl whom also had a partner she cared for a great deal. She admired him, envied him, for he was powerful and capable of so much.

"Then, one day, evil arrived and took it all away, leaving the girl to weep in darkness for years until she was finally strong enough on her own to break free of its hold. She wanted her soulmate back, to live free from under the thumb of a tyrant whom only wished for more power. That girl, turned woman with the passing of time, vowed that no matter the cost, no matter what she had to do, she would save her soulmate by any means necessary." The woman said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Ichisaki asked, blowing out a slightly shaky breath.

"Do you know what my minions call me?" The woman asked, resuming her circle around him.

"The Hollow who brought me here called you the Bond Breaker." Ichisaki said.

"Correct... Do you know why?" The woman asked.

Ichisaki simply shook his head.

"Every one of my minions, my pawns, used to have partners themselves, but after meeting with me, talking with me, they cut their bonds and killed them to fully devote themselves to me. I have severed thousands of bonds between souls and there is no greater pain." The woman said with a hint of delight in her tone.

Ichisaki's stomach began to role, "Is that why you took us?"

"Part of it. I want your parents, I want them all to suffer as I have suffered for many, many years, left staring at what remains of my partner. They severed my bond, so I shall severe theirs." The woman said with a hiss.

"What did my dad do to you?" Ichisaki asked, feeling the slightest shake in his muscles.

"That is nothing you need to worry yourself with, young one. Only what I offer, or rather, could offer." The woman said, her voice returning to that aloof tone.

"What can you offer?" Ichisaki asked.

The woman's light voice began to airily laugh as she circled, her shadow covered face looking at him, but without any light, he couldn't see her eyes. It was entirely possible that she wasn't there to begin with.

"I can offer what you want... Freedom from living beneath your father's thumb; To walk beside him instead of behind him. Is that something you would like?" The woman asked lightly.

Ichisaki gulped again, "Y-Yeah." His shaking got worse.

"That puts a smile on my face to hear... All you have to do, is bring me that letter opener and I will grant you your every wish." Said the woman softly.

"B-But... That's my dad's." Ichisaki said in light protest.

"Tell me... Did you take it to cause him pain, or simply because you thought it a child's toy?" The woman asked, continuing to circle him slowly.

"I... I took it because I think it's cool." Ichisaki said as his hands started to fidget with themselves.

"Is that so? Has he noticed its disappearance?" The woman asked.

Ichisaki shook his head.

"I figured as such. If he hasn't noticed that small a thing, what else has he missed?" The woman asked with a click from her tongue.

"I know he knows I'm gone." Ichisaki said firmly.

"Oh, I know that as well. In fact, I told him... I told them all to trap them within my silver labyrinth." She said, her cloaked arms raising out to her sides to gesture to the expanse of her palace.

Ichisaki's brows furrowed, "Silver labyrinth? What're you trying to do?"

"I merely want them to know what it feels like to lose your soulmate; To be forced to severe that bond with them in order to survive. That story I told you, that little girl? She had to severe that very bond just to survive what the evil did to them, but since she and her partner shared a soul, he remained alive, but only just. It was her soul that kept him from perishing right then and there." The woman said with acid in her voice that dripped with her very real intent.

"Wait... That girl is you isn't it." Ichisaki said as his eyes began to widen at his realization.

"Yes... I will give you that, Young One. However, I will not just accept what that evil did to me and my partner. The pain I felt of not feeling his existence any longer was more excruciating than death itself." The woman hissed, her arms dropping to her sides as she circled the boy.

"Death doesn't hurt. Only the process of death does." Ichisaki said coolly.

"Wise words from such a brat. Did your father teach you that?" The woman asked, never once turning her shadowed face away from him.

"No... My papa did. Papa Uki is a wise man with lots to teach. You made the mistake of kidnapping his wife and baby." Ichisaki said, holding his breath to keep from shaking.

"Perhaps, but by taking his wife and unborn child, I have broken that man down to his very core. Jūshirō Ukitake will suffer for what he's done." The woman said with renewed acid.

Ichisaki's brows furrowed harder, "How do you know his name? Who are you?"

"That does not concern you." The woman said flatly.

"You made it my concern when you decided to kidnap us." Ichisaki said.

"You are a quick one. Definitely the spawn of the great Byakuya Kuchiki." The woman said, clasping her hands behind her back, still circling around him with smooth, precise steps.

Ichisaki began to growl low in his throat, "Don't make it sound like I'm just an after thought in my dad's eyes. I know for a fact my dad would go to any lengths to ensure my safety."

"Is that so? He certainly did a good job protecting you from those first years, now didn't he." The woman said.

Ichisaki snapped, "You have no right to insult my dad! That was my fight for my pride and honor as a Kuchiki that I intend to see through!" He yelled, his young voice echoing around the massive, cavernous room in a fluid motion.

"You are a child and there is no room for children on the field of battle... That is what your dearest Papa Uki told me." The woman said coldly, stopping her circle to lean over and bring her shadow covered face down to his level.

"W-What?" Ichisaki's eyes widened.

The woman simply stood up straight, still glowering down at him from above as she vanished from sight, only to reappear back on top of the tall throne platform with her hands clasped in front of her.

"We're done for now. Think about my offer, Young One." The woman said as she snapped her fingers.

The large, frightening Hollow she had called Mōkintsume returned and hooked another long talon on his shirt to begin dragging him backwards, nearly causing him to topple before he found his stride to follow the Hollow back through the same way they had entered. He glanced at the woman still standing in front of her throne, still shrouded as she watched and despite not being able to see her eyes, let alone any part of her face, he knew she was scowling.

Ichisaki finally started breathing again once the colossal doors closed behind him, but his mind was still reeling. The way she spoke, the way she circled him like a shark, actually scared him and the way she said Ukitake's name, filled with acid and malice, only added fuel to that fear. She hated the man, that much was clear, but why, he just didn't know.

*Raptor claw

* * *

Nyruki sucked in a long breath as she stretched from her rest, having fallen asleep for quite some time in the provided tent of their checkpoint. She was next to Byakuya, as close as the cot would allow, but he still felt too far away for her liking. His arm was threaded behind her neck in an attempt to be close, but with the support bars of the cots making a hard ridge between them, she knew his tricep was painfully crushed and most likely his entire arm was numb.

She carefully sat up and grasped his arm, taking several seconds between each action to watch and see if she had woken him up, but he was still fast asleep beside her. She lifted his surprisingly heavy arm and rotated it accordingly as she laid it down softly over his stomach before standing from the cot, staying slow so not to wake anyone.

She was the first to wake up since they had laid down to rest and she near tip toed from the tent as she emerged out into the ever shifting sands of Hueco Mundo.

The sands had shifted during their rest, having altered the landscape enough to give her a momentary panic that they had been moved while they slept, but they hadn't been. Los Noches still loomed just in the distance and she could tell that nothing had happened, because the damage that the massive palace had sustained hadn't changed their places.

Her stomach softly growled, so she went to grab something to eat from the food storage tent, picking a few pieces of fruit, some vegetables and some bread before going into the dining tent, but when she laid her eyes on the table, she froze and dropped her morsels.

With a harsh gasp, Nyruki set her golden eyes on a new piece of paper pinned to the wood of the table that was run through with a silver letter opener. It only took her brain a second to know that it was Byakuya's and before she even read the message, she ran from the tent and burst back into where everyone was still sleeping.

"Byakuya! Wake up, Byakuya!... Please, wake up!" Nyruki howled as she violently shook Byakuya awake.

Byakuya's eyes shot wide open as he shot up, setting his startled eyes onto his frightened wife that was gripping his arm painfully tight.

"Nyruki? What is it? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, grasping her hands to relinquish their painful hold.

"There's a new note!" Is all she had to say.

Byakuya leapt from the cot as the others began to wake from the commotion, but he and Nyruki were already gone. They rushed into the tent with the table where Byakuya's eyes set hard onto the letter opener. It was his that was a model of Senbonzakura that Nyruki had given him for his birthday several years prior.

"What is that doing here?" Byakuya breathed as he stepped up to it and pulled the small silver blade from the table.

"I... I don't know." Nyruki exhaled, shaking her head as she watched Byakuya turn the item over in his hands.

Byakuya gulped as the others filed inside, but he didn't register their arrival as he studied the piece. It looked exactly like the one he had on his desk, right down to the tiny purple gems that adorned the handle, but something was off.

His finger clawed just enough to press his fingernail into the silver along the blade, where he scratched down, removing a long peel of the pewter plating from the cheap piece. It wasn't his actual letter opener.

"This isn't mine... This is a cheap replica." Byakuya said, looking over to Nyruki with his mouth slightly agape.

"What? I... I don't understand. Why would they use a cheap replica? How did they know you even had it?" Ukitake asked, glancing at Kyōraku as he picked up the new piece of paper.

Byakuya shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that Nyruki's gift to me most certainly wasn't cheap and Ichisaki has had it since last week."

"What? What do you mean Ichisaki's had your letter opener?" Nyruki asked with a sharpness in her eyes that reflected with irritation.

"He took it when he thought I wouldn't notice. I didn't say anything because I thought it rather cute how much he admires Senbonzakura. I wasn't using it, so I didn't see the harm." Byakuya said with a light shrug as he jammed the end of the cheap substitute back into the table.

"Then that means Ichisaki has it now." Nyruki said, softly resting her hands on his arm.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, it does. There hasn't been a day since he took it that he hasn't had it on him."

"Then if they used a replica, they either don't know he has it, or he wouldn't give it to them." Ukitake said.

Byakuya and Nyruki both softly sighed as they shared a short lived glance, but their eyes soon shifted to Kyōraku whom was glowering down hard at the paper before he passed it around. Ukitake, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo all took turns reading the message written before handing it to the last pair to read together.

 _Hello, good morning, I hope you slept well._

 _It's time to play inside where I dwell._

 _But first thing's first, you need to get inside._

 _Follow my words as I be your guide._

 _Head South of there and follow the wall._

 _You will soon find a hole upon which you can crawl._

 _However, be safe, as there is a surprise._

 _Inside that hole you could face your demise._

Byakuya's brows furrowed, "We head South and look for this hole they're referring to." He handed Renji the page to be collected.

"Apparently we must stay vigilant because according to that, it could be the end for any one of us." Ukitake said with a short glance at his best friend.

"Maybe, but they said _could_ face our demise. It's not a guarantee we'll be hurt, let alone have to do anything other than crawl through it." Ichigo said as he released a long sigh and rested his hands on his hips.

"He has a point. The hints are in the words and phrasing." Kyōraku asked, crossing his arms.

"Then our best bet is to find this hole and watch our step. I just hope it's big enough to fit Captain Kyōraku. He's the largest one here." Rukia said.

Kyōraku groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope you mean tallest, because biggest just make me think fat."

"With how much sake you drink, it's a wonder you don't waddle." Ukitake said lowly as he backhanded Kyōraku's broad and partially expose chest.

Kyōraku simply stared at the slightly shorter man with a deadpanned glare set in his gray eyes.

Ukitake shrugged, "Just saying." He mumbled.

"Come on... Who knows how far this hole is. I just hope it's easy to spot." Ichigo said as he turned to leave the tent.

The others soon followed back out into the black and white landscape, where all faced the broken palace of Los Noches. They needed to find which way was South, but with no movement from the moon, as the moon followed in the sun's shadow from rising in the East and setting in the West, it made it impossible to tell.

However, they would have had to guess if they hadn't collected all the riddles they had come across thus far. Renji dug around in his Shihakushō and pulled them all in a handful of folded papers. He handed them out like candy for each to skim through the rhyming lines, and it only took a moment for them to know which way to go.

With the palace of Los Noches due East, they all turned right and headed South.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Probable one of my favorite chapters. Not sure why. I just really like it. Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.**

None of them could fathom the sheer size of Los Noches from far away, but now that they ran alongside the massive walls, they got a true sense as to just how big it was. With the wall looming over their heads like a mountain, they all felt as if they were the size of ants.

They leapt over fallen debris that had been long forgotten, and examined every crack, every hole to see if that one could be the one they were looking for. Many of the holes were clearly dead ends, while others were far too small for even Rukia to fit through. The cracks often were barely wide enough for a finger, and they blatantly knew that the deep V chunks taken out of the wall weren't what they were looking for.

It seemed almost as if hours had passed by as they searched, until one such hole peaked their interest.

"Hey guys! This one might be it!" Ichigo called back over his shoulder as he stared at the hole in question.

The others, whom were not far ahead in their study of several more holes, stopped what they were doing and went to his side.

The hole in the wall was no bigger than a large air duct and it was perfectly round. It was not made by a wayward blast, nor was it the hole burrowed by a serpent like Hollow. This hole had been drilled, evident by the perfectly smooth walls that reflected the silver light of the moon just inside.

"You might be right, Ichigo. This hole is vastly different than all the others." Ukitake said, kneeling down so he could look directly into the dark hole.

"Well that's obvious, but what I don't like, is that this hole was prepared specifically for us." Nyruki said, crossing her arms and releasing a low sigh.

"Which means that whatever lays in wait for us inside, could very well end it before we begin." Byakuya said with a shallow swallow.

"I can go in and scout it out, Nii-Sama. I'm the smallest and can move through quicker than all of you." Rukia said as she stepped up to the hole.

However, as she tried to climb inside, Renji gripped her shoulder and stopped her.

"No... If we go, we all go. That could be exactly what this Bond Breaker wants and I'm not willing to risk your life on a simple scout mission. Akamaru needs his mother." Renji said, holding her gaze.

"He needs his father too." Rukia said softly.

Renji briefly smiled before he released her shoulder, but instead of continuing to climb into the hole, she took a step back away from it.

"So is it decided then? Do we all go in at the same time?" Ichigo asked as he gripped the back of his neck.

"We would be better for it. However, I'd like to see some sort of security should something happen." Byakuya said, crossing his arms and rapping a knuckle against his chin.

"Such as? What... Tying ourselves together?" Kyōraku asked with an arced brow.

Byakuya shrugged, "It's a thought. If we are tied together, than the likelihood of losing someone lessens and frankly, we can't afford to lose anyone."

"Byakuya... We have no rope." Ukitake said quietly.

"Then we lose our captain's haoris." Byakuya said without a flinch in his stoic expression.

There was only a moment of silence before those with that very garment began to remove them and tear off long strips, where Rukia and Nyruki worked to tie the ends together tightly and securely to make several sections of rope. Between three haoris and the pink, flower printed kimono, their makeshift ties were able to be secured around their waists, affectively tying all of them together with Rukia in front.

"Alright... Lets proceed slowly and cautiously. Rukia, you're on point. If you suspect anything at all, stop and we'll decide what to do." Byakuya said from his spot in line between Ichigo and Ukitake.

Rukia nodded before she stepped up to the dark hole, and with her small stature, she was easily inside, closely followed by Nyruki whom was noticeably larger. Next to climb in was Ichigo, then Byakuya, then Ukitake, before Renji, whom was forced to nearly crawl along on his stomach because of the restrictions set by the hole.

However, when Kyōraku stepped up to climb in, he stopped.

"Guys! Are you kidding me?" Kyōraku grimaced as he stared at the size of the hole he was now considering squeezing his 6'3, 191 pound frame into.

"We don't have much of a choice! Just suck it up and get in here!" Renji hollered back behind him with barely enough room to look over his broad shoulders at the entrance.

"Am I even going to fit? I've drank out of sake bottles bigger than this!" Kyōraku groaned as the rope around his waist began to tug hard, pulling him closer to the hole.

"Shunsui! Get in here!" Came Ukitake's voice from inside.

"Jūshirō!... There's no fucking way!" Kyōraku bent over just far enough to shout into the hole.

"You aren't Komamura! Dump the damn hat and start crawling!" Came Nyruki's voice from the blackness, far deeper inside.

Kyōraku just pursed his lips together, but knew he had little choice. He had to manage to squeeze in despite his reservations, so he tossed his straw hat aside to be left behind before he sighed and bent over.

With his stature, the fit was so incredibly tight that he was forced to crawl along on his stomach, using his elbows to pull him along as if he didn't have legs. There simply wasn't room for his legs to be of much help, as every time he bent a long leg, his knees would mash into the smooth sides. His duel Zanpakutōs ground against his hip from having to crawl along on his stomach, and he could have dealt with it if the scenery had been better, but heading up the rear of the line, his view was stagnant, being that of Renji's backside.

The only saving grace he had, was that he had enough room to at least move his head around.

"Renji, I swear to all the gods, if you do anything, I'm gutting you a like a fish from back here." Kyōraku said with a growl as he crawled along in near utter blackness that was only broken by the radiant red light of Rukia's controlled Shakkahō from up front.

"You gotta get your sword out first and from what I see, you barely have room to breathe." Renji said with a quick glance back.

"Same goes for you." Kyōraku grumbled, but continued to crawl.

At the front of the line, Rukia's red light helped to break through the darkness, but it was all too soon swallowed up by more. Despite the last time she had been to Hueco Mundo being over a decade ago, she still remembered nearly every moment. Her fights, her experiences, and she very clearly remembered just how thick the walls of Los Noches were. It had taken forever to run through it, let alone crawl and at the pace they were going, they had their work cut out for them.

As the smallest, she had the most room to maneuver, and could even turn around in a circle if she wished. She could easily pick up the pace, but with a train of six other people tied behind her, and with the back of the line having to move slow because they just didn't have the room, she was stuck going at their speed.

"Is there anything up ahead, Rukia?" Asked Nyruki from directly behind her, crawling along on all fours.

"No... Just more tunnel. From what I remember, we're going to be crawling for awhile." Rukia said, glancing back behind her at her sister-in-law.

"At this rate, we won't pop out the other side until next year." Ichigo said from behind Nyruki, needing to crawl on his stomach, but had the use of his legs to help push him along.

"Shut it! I'm doing the best I can!" Came Kyōraku's voice from a short distance behind them all.

"It's not our fault you're a titan, Shunsui!" Said Ukitake's voice from the darkness.

"Hey! Don't get mean, Jūshirō!" Kyōraku's voice snapped with a small hint of amusement.

"Quit complaining! It's not much better at 5'11!" Byakuya chimed in from behind Ichigo, but the darkness shrouded him enough where he was nearly invisible to Nyruki's eyes.

"At least you can use your legs, Pretty Boy!" Kyōraku's voice yelped with a chuckle.

"I will not hesitate to beat you senseless Captain Kyōraku." Byakuya deadpanned with an official tone.

"I'd say bring it if you could get back here! I'd love a different view besides Renji's ass!" Kyōraku laughed.

"Kiss it, Kyōraku!" Renji growled.

The group continued along the narrow passageway at the speed Kyōraku could keep up with. It was slow, it was dark and despite the shine of Rukia's Shakkahō shining like a beacon, it felt as if the sides were encroaching in on their personal space.

Suddenly, an echoing bang ricocheted through the passage, stopping them all dead as all held their breath, fearing that if they breathed, something would happen. Rukia's eyes were frozen on the blackness of the tunnel up ahead, watching, waiting to see something, and she was so transfixed on watching ahead of her, that when two screams shattered the tense silence, she jumped.

Near immediately after the two deeper screams, the rope around her waist was yanked hard, pulling her back as she, along with everyone else, began to slide backwards.

"Shit! Hang on, Renji!" Came Ukitake's urgent voice from the blackness behind her.

"What's going on!" Rukia called back as she firmly planted her hands and feet hard into the sides of the passageway to stop her sliding.

"The floor gave out! Renji and Shunsui are hanging!" Ukitake called back.

"Renji!" Rukia started to panic as the rope went taut, pulling harder at her waist.

They began to slide again, but it was only for a moment until Nyruki and Ichigo both pressed their backs against the sides and planted their feet against the other, acting as stoppers to keep the group from sliding.

"I need help! They're slipping!" Ukitake's voice sounded panicked.

Another bang blasted through the passageway, but a violent shutter shook the ground beneath Rukia, Nyruki and Ichigo. They only had enough time to register the shutter before what had caused it made itself known.

The floor gave out.

The three of them instantly fell with their screams filling the small space. Blackness crushed in around them like crashing waves as Rukia's Shakkahō went out and they fell, but they only fell a dozen feet until their makeshift ropes caught them with a deep yelp from above.

Byakuya had only managed to stop from going over when he rammed his hands and feet into the sides, but when the weight of the three of them hit his waist, made worse by their fall, it painfully jarred him closer to the pitfall.

"Gah!... Nyruki! Rukia!" Byakuya called, gritting his teeth together hard as he poured his strength into keeping them from going over.

"Byakuya! We're here! Pull us up!" Came Nyruki's voice through the blackness.

"I can't! If I let go of the wall, we're all going over! I can't hold all of you!" Byakuya called back to her as the clamminess in his hands began to squeak along the smooth sides.

"Shunsui! Can you plant your back and feet against the wall?" Ukitake gritted out, whom had reacted fast enough in the tight space to grab Renji's hand.

"No! It's too big! The room's nice actually!" Kyōraku called up from the hole.

"This is no time for jokes! We've got to get them up!" Byakuya growled, sliding all that much closer to the pitfall up front.

"How do you suggest we do that, Byakuya! Renji and Shunsui are tearing my arm off!" Ukitake yelled, biting back the pain in his stretching shoulder.

"Cut the rope, Jūshirō! Renji and I'll figure it out!" Kyōraku yelled from below.

"No!" Ukitake's eyes shot wide.

"Are you crazy, old man! This probably has a shit ton of spikes at the bottom!" Renji barked.

"Better two of us, than all of us!" Kyōraku yelled.

"We aren't cutting anything! That is not an option!" Byakuya howled, his teeth hurting from how hard he was clenching them.

The weight of supporting three people had grown too much, and his grip on the wall broke just enough for him to be yanked dangerously close to the pitfall. More screams came up from the dark hole before his arm jutted out in time to catch the edge, where his top half was leaning over the side.

"I'm losing them! We've got to come up with something and fast, Jūshirō!" Byakuya grunted as the rope began to dig into his waist more painfully.

"Hurry it up! We can't let them fall! They'll take us over with them! The rope is starting to tear!" Ukitake near screamed.

Byakuya didn't know, he had no idea, but in the cramped space of the passageway and the weight dangling from his waist, his mind was having trouble centering in on an idea. He and Ukitake were stuck on an island between two pitfalls, being pulled in different directions that was bringing their makeshift ropes to their breaking point. He didn't know what to do, but he refused to sacrifice anyone.

"I know what to do! Jūshirō, grab my arm!" Byakuya barked as he risked letting go of the wall to shoot his arm out.

Ukitake wasted no time in grabbing onto Byakuya's forearm, where his hand wrapped around it. The pair immediately began to pull towards each other, grunting loudly from just how much strength they needed to counteract the weight that wanted to pull them down. Their arms roared and bulged with their muscles and didn't even relax once they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Hold onto me!" Byakuya ordered as his arm wrapped around Ukitake's shoulders to grip his opposite side.

Ukitake did the same as the pain in his shoulder screamed and burned, spiking high whenever the heavy weight of the two largest of their group shifted.

"Gah!... Now what?" Ukitake hissed, breathing heavily as he and Byakuya firmed up their grips on each other.

"We're the anchors! Rukia!" Byakuya called out, breathing through the pain in his waist as he pressed his back hard into the side, planting his feet across from him.

"What!" Rukia's seemingly distant voice called back.

"You have to climb up! Climb over Nyruki and Ichigo!" Byakuya yelled.

"I'll help her!" Came Nyruki's voice, making Byakuya breathe a short smile.

"Shunsui! Same with you! Climb up Renji!" Ukitake ordered.

"Hold on! Let go of my hand, Jūshirō! I'm at the edge! I can hang onto it!" Renji shouted as his fingers loosened around Ukitake's hand.

"No! That'll leave you to support Shunsui's weight with just your fingers!" Ukitake refused and tightened his grip on Renji's hand to near breaking strength.

"Let go!" Renji tried again.

"No, goddammit! Shunsui! Climb!" Ukitake growled in his throat to bite back the pain from his still stretching shoulder that felt as if his own skin was about to begin tearing.

There were no more voices, no more orders, or screams, just grunts as Rukia and Kyōraku began the process of climbing up. The blackness was too absolute for Byakuya to see anything but the sheer white of Ukitake's hair. He could feel the rope around his waist wiggle as Rukia climbed, but the blackness was soon broken by a sea of red to show that she had made it to the island.

"Thank the gods... Help Nyruki! Now!" Byakuya barked, still gritting his teeth together as his forehead broke out in a light sheen of sweat.

"Keep that light on, Rukia! Ichigo, help me!" Came Nyruki's voice.

Byakuya's heart was thundering in his chest as Rukia peered over the side into the pitfall. He was desperate to see his wife climb to safety, desperate to see her face, her pale skin shaded red from the Shakkahō in Rukia's hand. His eyes stung with the thought that she wouldn't come, but a lithe, familiar hand suddenly grabbing onto the edge made his heart skyrocket.

With a sigh of relief through his heavy panting at the amount of strength he was using, Byakuya smiled as Nyruki maneuvered around to help Ichigo climb up, whom had been gripping the edge of the pitfall the whole time. She instantly grabbed his hand and helped to pull him up, but with Ichigo making the number on the island five, there was no room left for the other two.

Kyōraku reached the edge of their pitfall, but with his size and the tightness of the passageway, there was little Renji and he could do, but hang there with their arms with Kyōraku half covering Renji with his own body.

"Now what?" Kyōraku asked, smirking, but panting from the strength he needed to hulk his 191 pound heft up a bean pole.

"You go on a diet." Renji panted, his head dropping onto his arms as he adjusted them to sure up his grip.

"Shut up." Kyōraku grumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"It's all the sake." Ukitake laughed, having moved his grip to hang onto the rope linking he and Renji.

Kyōraku soon joined in on the laughter, "Goddamm... We're pathetic. Look at us... Crammed into a tube like rats... Ten years of peace has made us soft."

Byakuya nodded as he gulped, still hanging onto Ukitake, "I hate to say it, but perhaps this was for the best. We've forgotten what our roles are."

"I want out of this hole." Ukitake said, relieved that the pain in his shoulder was finally starting to lessen its hold.

"We all do, but we don't know how much further we have to go." Rukia said, sending a sweet smile to Renji that he returned in the low red light.

"We can worry about that later. We need to figure out how to get over that pitfall." Byakuya said, who's breathing had evened out and steadied.

"Well, Renji and I can't do much. This tunnel's too narrow to give us much maneuverability." Kyōraku said, wrapping an arm around Renji's shoulders to grip the other side of the hole, making it easier for them both to hang on the edge.

"Can you two hang tight?" Ukitake asked, wiping away the sweat from his temple on his shoulder.

"We don't really have a choice, Jūshirō." Kyōraku deadpanned.

"Rukia, how wide is the gap?" Byakuya asked, sending a soft smile at Nyruki whom had slouched against the opposite side and rested her head on his legs.

With five people marooned on the island between the two pitfalls, Rukia was left to clammer over Ichigo's lap to bring the red light close to the edge where she saw that his leg was still dangling over the side from the lack of room.

"It's not huge. Ichigo's height could span it." Rukia said, looking back over her shoulder at her brother.

"Good... I think what I have in mind will work." Byakuya said, refusing to let go of Ukitake.

"What you thinking?" Ichigo asked, planting his leg across from him to make a makeshift barrier.

"Untie ourselves and use the smooth sides to our advantage. It's small enough in here we can scoot over the gap by pressing our backs into the side." Byakuya said with a soft gulp to rewet his throat.

"I'll go first. Someone grab Zangetsu." Ichigo said as he dangled his legs over the side and laid down across Byakuya's lap.

Renji, half pinned by the larger Kyōraku, reached out and grabbed the bandaged wrapped tang of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, simply pulling the blade back since there was no room to do anything else.

Without the large black blade, Ichigo rose and positioned himself at the edge of the pitfall, pressing his back against the smooth side and using his feet to ensure that he wouldn't fall. He slowly began to scoot along, coming over the gap with the blackness below reaching up to grab him. It was like being afraid of the monster under the bed and as such, he very much wanted to get to the other side.

After only a few scoots, he was safely on the other side where he immediately released the pressure and went limp, mildly panting from his racing heart.

Rukia went next, as she was the next one in the best position to go. She copied Ichigo's form and began to scoot, but since she was so much shorter, her legs had more room to work. In only two bounds, she was safely across where Ichigo pulled her back and away from the edge, pushing her behind him and putting her back into point.

Next, Nyruki went and reached the other side without a problem, where she was soon followed by Byakuya whom had the same amount of difficulty as Ichigo since they were the same height.

However, when it came to Ukitake, he was too tall to use the smooth sides to his advantage and scoot across. There simply wasn't enough room for his long legs and allow for maneuverability. So instead, he was forced to crawl across. He passed Zangetsu up to to its rightful owner before laying down on his belly and pulling himself up to the edge, where Byakuya, holding onto Ichigo, reached across the gap for him. With the noble's support, the 6'1 man was able to span the gap entirely and allowed him to pull him across, giving the island entirely over to Renji and Kyōraku.

Finally, the pair were granted permission to climb out of their pitfall, with the smaller of the two climbing up first with the larger one's help to push him up.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Renji yelped, as Kyōraku's hand had planted into his backside to help push him up and out of the hole.

"I think I have a Kan on me somewhere." Kyōraku snickered as he gripped Renji's ankle for support to pull himself up onto the island.

The others softly chuckled at the joke as Renji's 6'2 frame easily spanned the gap, and with Ukitake's help, he was able to get across without trouble at all.

However, when it came time for the tallest of them, the only thing Renji needed to do was grab his hands and pull the 6'3 titan across the gap. He spanned the black space so firmly that even when his torso was on the other side, his feet still gripped the island's edge.

With everyone safely across, all of them collapsed with the desperate need to catch their breath and let their hearts return to a normal rhythm.

"You're one tall son of a bitch, Kyōraku." Renji panted, half laying against the side of the passage.

"My father's fault. He was 6'5." Kyōraku said, each word laced with his tired breath.

"And mom?" Nyruki asked from up ahead.

"5'9. She brought me down a bit." Kyōraku said.

"That's a difference. What's the difference between you and Nanao again?" Ukitake asked, laying against the other side from Renji and looking down at his best friend.

"I'm eleven inches taller than her." Kyōraku said plainly.

"Ha! Got you beat! I'm seventeen inches taller than Rukia." Renji chuckled airily.

"I heard that!" Came Rukia's voice from up front.

"Poor Akamaru is going to be a small dude if he takes after his mother." Ukitake joined in on the airy laughter.

"Gods, I hope not." Renji groaned.

"What's wrong with small!" Rukia roared.

"Didn't say there was, Baka!" Renji called back to defuse her faux anger.

"That's what I thought!"

Renji chuckled a bit more, "So what do we do now? Keep pushing along?" He looked up towards Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. We have to. Going back is no longer an option."

"It's too cramped in here to turn around anyways." Kyōraku grumbled, opting to just lay on his stomach since sitting up wasn't an option.

"And too hot. It's sweltering in here." Nyruki said, resting her head against her arm as she lay.

"That it is. I wonder if something up ahead is causing it." Byakuya said, drying his forehead from the gathering sweat.

"Maybe the heat's coming up from those pitfalls. It wasn't this hot until they opened up." Ichigo said just before his eyes shot wide.

All their eyes did as they looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ukitake asked, locking gazes with Byakuya just ahead of him.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes."

"I don't like that look!" Kyōraku growled as a drip of sweat began to build across his forehead.

Not a word needed to be said as everyone rushed to tie themselves back together as quickly as possible, all thinking the same thought as to why the heat inside their duct was suddenly rising so quickly. They feared something was coming, something hot and destructive that they had little hope of surviving in the small space of the passageway.

The moment they were done, they started crawling again as fast as Kyōraku's pace could keep up with, with Rukia on point and shining her small Shakkahō to break through the blackness. They all feared the worst, could feel the heat rising steadily, but when Rukia suddenly stopped, they had been crawling fast enough where everyone bumped into the one ahead of them.

"Renji! Get your ass off my head!" Kyōraku roared as he shoved Renji over to the side.

"Watch where you're going! Why the hell did we stop anyways!" Renji growled, rubbing his head from having bumped it into Ukitake's back end.

"Rukia? Why did we stop? What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"N-Nii-Sama?... We're trapped." Came Rukia's shaking voice.

Byakuya's brows furrowed as he pushed Ichigo aside and shoved his way next to him where Ichigo was forced to throw an arm over the noble's back simply to make enough room.

However, the moment his silver eyes set on what Rukia's red light was shining off of, his breath caught hard in his throat as his heart dropped.

"No-" He exhaled with a shake in his eyes.

The four who could see couldn't believe it, couldn't think that all their hard work thus far simply lead to this. They were missing something, but there, stuck at the end of their passageway without the ability to stand, let alone turn around, there was nowhere to go.

The passageway was a dead end.

"No... No, this can't be. Why would she lead us to a dead end? What does she gain?" Byakuya asked a bit frantically.

"It's a dead end?... Now what? Go back?" Ukitake asked with a growl of anger in his tone.

"No... That heat coming up from those pitfalls... they would have killed us." Byakuya said, worriedly glancing at Ichigo.

"Guys?... You might wanna look this way!" Kyōraku suddenly barked from the back of their line.

Both Byakuya and Ichigo went to turn their heads at the same time, but because of the cramped space, their foreheads banged together. They both cringed as Byakuya shimmied his way backwards and once he was free of being wedged next to Ichigo, everyone looked back towards Kyōraku.

Instantly, their fear ignited into an inferno as all sets of eyes shook at the sight of a growing orange light down the tunnel. It was coming fast, growing fast, and neither of them needed to see it clearly to know what it was.

A wall of blazing fire was roaring towards them.

"Oh my gods-" Ukitake exhaled, forcing himself to breath in a heated lungful of air.

"This is bad... This is really bad!" Ichigo yipped with his breathing coming faster and faster with his rising terror.

"Rukia... Look for something! Anything! That can't be it!" Byakuya ordered without taking his shaking eyes off the blazing wall rocketing for them.

Rukia rushed and ran a furious hand over the blockage, trying, hoping that she would find something, but it was perfectly smooth, only etched with a flaming skull.

"There's nothing! Just a flaming skull!" Rukia exclaimed as her whole body began to shake.

"Well that's fitting!" Nyruki hissed angrily as she scooted back next to Rukia and pressed her back against the end of the passageway.

The blazing wall of angry orange flames continued to rush for them, licking and drooling as it drew closer and closer.

"Bakudo #81: Dankū!" Ukitake suddenly roared, having crammed his 6'1 frame next to Renji simply to have a clear line of sight to the back of the line.

A hazy white barrier suddenly erupted behind Kyōraku, sealing them all off from the encroaching wall of angry fire.

"That won't hold-" Kyōraku exhaled, having a front row seat of what was coming.

Byakuya untied himself from Ichigo and scooted back towards Ukitake, where he craned himself around and dropped down halfway on top of Ukitake.

"Bakudo #81: Dankū!"

Another hazy white barrier winked to life, providing a second layer of protection from the inferno that was only seconds away.

"That might do it!" Kyōraku said, flipping onto his back and scooting back from the duel barriers.

Suddenly, the bottom of the passageway began to rumble beneath them, shaking and rattling like breaking earth. Byakuya's eyes shot wide as he remembered that he was no longer tied to the front of the line, but before he could react, Ichigo had already begun to tie them together once more.

"Hold on!" Ukitake roared.

The inferno was feet from them, so close that the heat burned through the barriers, charred them black and cracked from the power that was pushing the flames. Byakuya and Ukitake grit their teeth together as they fought to maintain the barriers, but the second the roaring flames slammed into them, the floor crumbled.

All seven found themselves falling through the absolute blackness as the flames blasted into the end of the passageway over their heads. They screamed as they fell, unsure of what awaited them far below whether it be more fire, or spikes, but their fear was true. They all feared what awaited them until they landed on a steep slope and began to slide.

The air suddenly turned cool as their backsides became soaked with cool water, carrying them downwards at an incredible speed with the blackness only broken by soft blue lights that lined the top of the tube. They were still tied together, but now that they were sliding down what was essentially a giant, unknown water slide, Byakuya was not a fan of it.

"Quickly! Untie yourselves!" He roared over the rushing of the water.

He rushed to untie the knot that joined he and Ukitake, but his fingers fumbled, unable to find the right strand to break the knot in the dim light. He grit his teeth and his throat roared with irritation as his ear thundered with the rushing air and water. His fingers failed again to free him and with his last vestiges of irritation, he pointed two fingers at the rope and spoke.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!"

A sharp snap of pale blue lightning shot from his fingertips and severed the rope, but it continued on its ill fated course as it slammed into Byakuya's left thigh. The soft blue light allowed for him see the purple blood pour from the wound, but he didn't have much more time than that before he found himself, found them all, suddenly airborne.

The end of the tube lipped up just enough to send them flying as they splashed through a waterfall, tumbling backwards as they flailed to right themselves and make their world stop spinning. They fell fast in their steep arcs and before any of them could see where they were, they splashed down hard into the pool of black water below.

Byakuya instantly held his breath and closed his eyes as he splashed into the water, his ears suddenly silencing themselves with the heavy echo of the liquid. It was cold compared to the heat of the duct they had crawled through, erupting Byakuya's skin with heavy gooseflesh from the dramatic temperature change. His leg screamed with pain from the black water assaulting his self inflicted wound, but he ignored it as he immediately righted himself and swam up.

A moment later, he broke the surface and sucked in a desperate lungful of air, tossing his head back to rid his face of his soaked hair. He treaded water as the others soon followed, Ukitake, Kyōraku and Renji breaking the surface just a fleeting second before Ichigo, Nyruki and finally Rukia.

They all finally got a look at where they were.

They were in a large square chamber, lit by torches along the walls and the waterfall they had splashed through poured from a grated sewer near the high ceiling. The air was musky, cold from the water that lapped against the walls and softly splashed up onto a platform across from the waterfall.

"Hey look! Over there!" Ichigo said, coughing lightly as he spit out the rogue water that had crept into his mouth.

No one spoke as they began to swim, wanting out of the water with the rising fear that something could be in it, but Byakuya's leg refused to work properly, leaving him with the only option being that of a sidestroke.

Ichigo climbed up out of the water before helping the women, but when he saw Byakuya struggling, he started to snicker.

"Can't swim?" Ichigo chuckled, but immediately stopped when Ukitake dove back into the water.

The white haired man near immediately popped up and swam to Byakuya's side, grabbing one of his arms and slinging it over a shoulder to help him paddle along.

"What's wrong?" Ukitake asked, releasing his hold on Byakuya's arm so he could sweep his own through the water, pulling them closer to the platform and the others.

"My leg." Byakuya breathed out.

The pair reached the platform where Kyōraku and Ichigo grabbed ahold of Byakuya and hoisted him from the water, sitting him down where Nyruki immediately dropped to his side.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he leaned Byakuya back to lean against Nyruki whom immediately held onto him and brushed his soaked hair from his face.

Byakuya took a moment to calm his breathing as his head lolled back to rest against Nyruki's shoulder, but it was Ukitake whom answered for him. The orange haired doctor looked down at the small hole in the noble's hakama and stuffed his fingers through it to rip it open, revealing the bleeding hole his Byakurai had left behind.

"I had to... I couldn't break the knot. It was seized." Byakuya exhaled through his panting breath, sitting still as Ichigo dug around in his Shihakushō.

"Byakuya-" Nyruki exhaled softly as she laid a gentle kiss to her husband's temple, keeping her hand on his forehead.

Ichigo pulled out a small black pouch, but it dripped from having gotten wet when Ichigo splashed down into the pool. He unzipped and opened it, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that most of its contents hadn't gotten wet.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Ichigo said as he picked up his length of rope and untied it from his waist.

"Do you need to stitch him?" Ukitake asked, spitting out the last remnants of the water that had gotten into his mouth.

"Maybe... Lets see how bad this is first." Ichigo said plainly.

He waded up the length of rope and rung out the water before he pressed it to Byakuya's thigh where he immediately hissed through his teeth from the pain.

Ukitake pressed his hands into the wade to take over for Ichigo as he pushed his hand into the leg of Byakuya's hakama, checking the back of the noble's thigh to check for another wound, but with a sigh of relief, he found that there wasn't a second wound.

"Lift that off. Let me see it." Ichigo said as Ukitake followed his orders.

The cloth lifted from Byakuya's skin to reveal the angry, charred hole that his Kidō spell had left behind. The blood wasn't spurting, which easily told the doctor that no major blood vessels had been hit. His wound wasn't fatal, but definitely needed to be sealed, or the noble ran the risk of losing a fair amount of blood.

"Bad news... You're gonna lose the leg." Ichigo joked with a crooked smirk across his face.

"I will cut you down where you stand, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya painfully grinned, purposefully adding the man's surname to grate against his nerves.

"We need to burn it." Ichigo said, glancing at Ukitake with concern in both their eyes.

"Do it. Just get me back on my feet so we can continue." Byakuya said, reaching up to grip behind Nyruki's shoulder for stability.

"I've got an idea." Kyōraku chimed in as he stood and went to the closest wall.

They all watched as he pulled his shortest blade and with his greater height, he reached up and removed a torch from its bracket. He hovered the end of his short sword over the small flames as he walked back and knelt down on Ichigo's other side, watching intently as the silver metal began to turn red.

"Sorry, Pumpkin... How hot you want it?" Kyōraku asked, never taking his eyes off the blade.

"That's good right there. Give it to me." Ichigo said as he reached for the short sword.

Kyōraku let Ichigo take his Zanpakutō before he brought it to hover just above Byakuya's skin, "This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Here, Nii-Sama. Bite down on this." Rukia said, having braided a few lengths together for him to bite down on.

Byakuya just opened his mouth and took the braid between his teeth, breathing heavily with the anticipation of the pain that was about to come. His grip on his wife tightened as he nodded at the doctor and friend and then, held his breath.

The moment the searing blade touched down onto his wet skin, it sizzled with steam and his entire leg erupted with an unbearable fire. He screamed through the braid in his mouth to cushion his teeth, arcing back into Nyruki as Kyōraku and Ukitake held his leg down to keep it from flailing. The pain was so intense, so brutal that Byakuya's vision immediately whited out with stars and his stomach lurched, but he pushed through, knowing it would soon end.

After several agonizing seconds, Ichigo lifted the sword from Byakuya's skin, revealing the stark white swath that surrounded the charred hole that no longer bled. The skin was cooked, steamed by the heat and water and it was already beginning to blister.

As the pain began to ebb away, Byakuya went limp against Nyruki, panting heavily and sweating as if he had just finished training. His whole body trembled, quaked from having to swallow down that much pain, but he had to admit, that the worst of it was hearing the sound of his skin sizzling as if it was on a skillet.

"You alright, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he handed the blade back to Kyōraku whom stood and went to dunk his Zanpakutō in the cooling water.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes... I'll live." He panted.

"Lets wrap this up. Hopefully when this is all over, Unohana can restore it so there isn't a scar." Ichigo said quietly as he took an unused section of rope and rung it out as dry as he could make it.

He gently wrapped the rope turned bandage around Byakuya's thigh, taking the time to make sure that it laid perfectly flat against the burned skin and tied it tightly so it wouldn't move, but applied enough pressure to give Byakuya some support on his wounded leg.

"Can you stand?" Ichigo asked, rising to his feet and offering a hand to help Byakuya up.

Byakuya eyeballed the hand for a moment before finally grasping it and rising to his feet with Nyruki close to his side. His thigh ached and throbbed constantly, but he could put his full weight on it and move without trouble.

"This will do. I've certainly had worse." Byakuya said, releasing a long breath as he began to return to normal.

"What the hell happened? Where are we?" Kyōraku asked as he slid his short blade into its sheath after having been cooled.

"Some kind of sewer by the looks of things." Ukitake said, running his fingers back through his drenched hair to keep it out of his face.

"I don't understand... Were we not supposed to die up there?" Rukia asked, going to Renji's side and taking his hair tie out of his heavy and wet hair.

"No... This was part of her plan. She engraved the mark of the Shinigami at the back of that passageway, and it was too convenient that the floor dropped out from under us just in time to avoid getting hit with that blaze." Byakuya said as he planted his hands firmly on his hips.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, a low rumble drew their attention to the back of the platform where a hidden door began to slide open into a dimly lit corridor. The lights embedded into the ceiling told them that it ran straight, all too soon disappearing into the darkness that lay beyond.

"Looks like we picked the right hole." Kyōraku said with a shallow gulp as he rung out his long, wavy brown hair.

"Nii-Sama... There's probably more traps in there." Rukia said, finishing with braiding Renji's hair and tying its end.

"And I would agree. However, we don't have much of a choice." Byakuya said, slightly wince from a spiking throb that aggravated his thigh.

"Then we go." Ukitake said with his own hands on his hips.

All in the group nodded their agreement, but hesitated to take their first steps into the unknown corridor. They were still on high alert and shaken from their near deaths, one even wounded from their terrifying slide down a dark water laden tube. There absolutely was no way to turn back, no way to rethink what they were doing, leaving them with only one option; To push forward in hopes of finding the ones they love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The room that was their prison was stifling, cramped. It seemed that every breath he took, he was having to share it with the person next to him. There was no space to call his own, no space that he could just settle into and forget about the world outside. He was stuck, trapped in a cage with no hope of getting out.

Ichisaki's mind hadn't stopped churning with the woman's words ever since he had been returned to their prison, sitting on his bed with the letter opener in hand. He didn't understand why the woman wanted it, why she thought it symbolic other than to portray his father's stunning Zanpakutō. He was bothered by it, but no amount of thinking was giving him the answer.

The soft bong overhead sounded to announce the arrival of their food, and as it had done before, a square hatch slid back to allow the platform laden with food to lower in. The two mothers and Ichisaki with Rukisana stepped up to see the array of meals, being chicken, fish and vegetables over rice.

With a sigh, Ichisaki took a box for himself and went back to his bed without even looking at the others.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" Rukisana asked as she took her box and joined him.

Ichisaki shrugged, "I don't know... That woman bothers me, Ruki." He said before beginning to eat.

Isane and Nanao took the rest of the boxes and went to their beds, where Nanao began to feed her young daughter and Isane cared for Akamaru. Both the younger toddlers were all too happy to eat while their caregivers enjoyed their meals, and there attention was only drawn away from the food as the platform raised and disappeared through its hidden hatch.

"You never saw her face?" Rukisana asked quietly, plucking a vegetable from the top with her chopsticks.

Ichisaki shook his head, "No... She just circled me the whole time." He took another bite.

"I don't understand why she wants Dad's letter opener. How did she know you have it?" Rukisana asked, leaning a bit closer to her brother to keep her voice down.

Ichisaki shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she saw it when I took it out earlier. She is watching us." He nearly whispered.

"Maybe... It just seems odd. What is she getting at?" Rukisana asked without expecting an answer.

"Don't tell Mama Isane, or Mrs. Nanao, but I think she's had encounters with Mom and Dad in the passed." Ichisaki said, this time in a whisper so his voice didn't carry.

Rukisana lightly gasped, "W-What? Really?"

Ichisaki nodded, "Yeah... She said something about Papa Uki having told her something in the past."

"What? Did she say?" Rukisana asked, continuing to eat.

"That children have no place on the field of battle." Ichisaki said, taking a bite of his food.

"Papa Uki's always told us that. For as long as I can remember anyways." Rukisana said.

"He has... In a serious fight, he won't fight a kid." Ichisaki whispered.

"I think you might be right then... I think maybe she took us because she's after revenge against them for something." Rukisana said before returning to her meal.

"I coulda told you that." Ichisaki sighed.

"Do you think she'll wanna talk to you again?" Rukisana asked after a moment to allow her to finish chewing.

"Probably, but when, I don't know. She might wanna talk to you too." Ichisaki said without looking up from his food.

"Why?"

"I think she wants us to not care about Mom and Dad anymore. I mean... It falls in line with being called the Bond Breaker." Ichisaki said, this time glancing up at his sister.

"What? I'll never stop caring about Mom and Dad!" Rukisana yelped in a harsh whisper.

"Ssh-... I didn't say you would, I'm just saying I think that's what she wants." Ichisaki snapped back.

"Either way, I'll never stop loving Mom and Dad." Rukisana said lowly.

"I know, and truthfully, neither will I." Ichisaki said.

"But then why are you giving Dad such a hard time?" Rukisana asked, stopping her eating long enough to watch her brother.

Ichisaki froze for a moment, unable to take the bite that was clutched between his chopsticks. He didn't know anymore why he was going against his father's wishes so much, why he was talking back, or going against the rules. He thought that it would help his father see things from his point of view, but now, he didn't know if it was actually working.

"I-I... I don't know anymore. I thought maybe it would help Dad see things how we see them, but... I think now I understand that all it's managed to do was make him mad at me." Ichisaki sighed as he set his food down on his bed.

"He's not mad at you... He loves you." Rukisana said, still watching Ichisaki.

"I know he does... I love him too... I love Mom... I just wanna go home." Ichisaki said with the softest of sniffles.

"We'll get to soon, Ichi. Mom and Dad are coming for us. I know it." Rukisana said as she rested a hand on Ichisaki's slumped shoulder.

Ichisaki nodded, "I do too... I wanna tell him I'm sorry."

* * *

The dark corridor seemed endless, long and without a single twist, bend, rise, or fall. They could fall asleep and continue to walk without having to worry about going astray from their path. The moment they stepped through the door that had opened near the pool, it closed behind them, cutting them off from being able to backtrack. They only had one way to go, and that was forwards.

Byakuya's thigh stung with each step, but he could walk without a limp and at length. He had certainly had worse injuries in his day, including having to slice his own wrist and leg, if at all to keep them from being taken over by a rather humorous looking Arrancar. He had been run through more times than he could count, used as a pincushion, skewered by a javelin and his hand had even been fractured when Nyruki had clutched it too tightly when she was giving birth to their twins. A throb and a sting was certainly something he could live through.

A sudden and soft touch on his arm was enough to draw him from his thoughts, looking over to see his beloved wife whose hair was still damp from their sudden swim. Her Shihakushō hung against her body, heavy from the water and the added weight highlighted the figure he loved so much.

"How're you doing?" Nyruki asked softly with a sweet smile across her lips.

"I'm fine." Byakuya said, returning that smile as he raised his hand to rest it against her cheek.

"Good." She near whispered.

Byakuya's smile briefly widened before he took his hand away, drawing in a deep breath as they all continued to walk. Light after light passed overhead, and all of them had given up counting those very lights forever ago.

"Nii-Sama! There's something up ahead!" Rukia's voice said suddenly from the front of the line, halting them all dead in their tracks, save for Byakuya whom continued until he stood next to her.

"What is it?" He asked, his brows lightly furrowed.

"Look... Pinned to the wall." Rukia pointed just up ahead.

Byakuya's eyes followed her finger until they fell on an arrow sticking out from the wall, pinning a new piece of paper in place. It was several steps up ahead, but he was still on high alert from recent events.

Blowing out a slightly shaking breath, Byakuya kept his eyes locked on the corridor as he dared a single step forward, listening, waiting for any indication that something was going to happen. He took another and again, stopped to listen, then another, and another, all the while with seven sets of ears listening for something to happen.

With one more step, Byakuya came to stand in front of the new piece of paper, but it was folded in half so he couldn't see what was on it. He would have to remove the arrow and that made his stomach flutter with nerves.

He glanced back at the others before he reached up and yanked the arrow free only for nothing happen.

He started to breathe again as he stepped back to the group and opened the paper to reveal a new riddle.

 _Very well done, I hope I made you sweat._

 _It's a fun little ride that ends with you wet._

 _I laughed and laughed as I watched you crawl._

 _All the way until you met that wall._

 _Oh I enjoyed it, I surely did._

 _But you are far from done, for that I forbid._

 _This is where the major fun begins._

 _You'll have to use your brains to save your own skins._

"She watched us that entire time?" Ukitake asked airily with his dark brows pulling down hard over his eyes.

"She can see us wherever we are. Now that we are in her domain, we can't stray from her path." Byakuya said, glancing over to Nyruki to match her barely contained worry.

"Wonderful. We're completely at her mercy then." Kyōraku grumbled as he crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As if we haven't been already." Renji scoffed.

"I don't like that last line... If nearly scorching us to charcoal isn't major fun, then what is?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"All we can do is continue until... something pops up." Byakuya said, releasing an uneasy sigh.

"I really hope there's no more crazy dark water slides." Renji shuttered.

Byakuya handed the new message for Renji to archive before he took Nyruki's hand and continued to walk, keeping his eyes open for any sign of a trap that was poised to cause them harm. His gut churned with nerves as he questioned every seem, every crack, every shadow that a trap could be laying in wait, but the more steps they took, the more nothing happened.

"Why haven't we come across another trap?" Ukitake asked a bit quietly, his voice bouncing off the close walls of the corridor to make it loud enough for the others to hear.

"Because I don't think we've actually come across any, Papa. I think that whole mess in that passage was supposed to happen the way it did." Nyruki said, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"I'm afraid she's right, Jūshirō. So far, everything has gone according to this Bond Breaker's plans." Byakuya said, glancing to his wife still at his side.

All Ukitake could manage was a long sigh that was laced with frustration. He felt helpless, a mere pawn in a game whose rules he did not understand. He wanted to find a fault in their logic, some hole that could give him hope that they were wrong, but there simply wasn't one. He knew they were right and all he could do was submit to it.

They all walked cautiously through the dark corridor, bathed in the low glow of the firelight, until just up ahead, the dark shadow that shielded their view broke to the arrival of a tall, sculpted set of doors.

They stopped and studied its carvings, being a frozen monster with its eyes closed that sat deep in its broad head. Its forked tongue swept from between fangs that were as long as their Zanpakutōs. It was serpent like, but on such a grand scale that the frame of the doors were not enough to contain its entire form.

However, in the center of the doors, along the nearly invisible seem and seated in the monster serpent's mouth at the end of its tongue, was a small, oblong hole that was surrounded by a defined pattern.

"What in all the realms-..." Ukitake exhaled, his eyes scanning the door to drink in every detail the shadows allowed.

"A door of some sort, but how to open it doesn't seem to be as simple as pushing." Byakuya said, taking a step closer to look at the small hole.

The others all joined him and approached the door, resting their hands on the heavy metal to feel that the body of the serpent monster felt real, despite still clearly being a firm part of the door.

"This hole perhaps? Could it be the lock?" Kyōraku suggested as he looked at the others.

Renji's eyes narrowed briefly as he brushed his fingertips down the hole and over the pattern that framed it. It was familiar, a comfort that he had known ever since he had attended the Academy.

"This isn't just some random serpent monster... This is Zabimaru." Renji softly gasped as he craned his head back to look at the massive depiction of his Zanpakutō.

"I thought Zabimaru was a baboon with a snake for a tail." Rukia said, resting a hand on Renji's arm.

"It is. Zabimaru literally is Snake Tail, but it's the snake that attacks. I assume the role of the baboon during Bankai." Renji said, never taking his eyes off the depiction of his Zanpakutō spirit, or at least a portion of it.

"Then why not show the baboon as well? Why just the snake?" Ukitake asked.

Renji shrugged, "I don't know."

"The door itself is our clue. The answer to opening it lies within its carvings. It has to be you whom figures it out, Renji." Byakuya said, glancing at his brother-in-law.

Renji softly gulped as he stepped back away from the door, scanning it in its entirety from top to bottom. There were no words, no symbols, no mysterious riddles that had been etched and left for them to find. There was only the serpent whom seemed perfectly asleep, content to dream forever.

His brown eyes shifted to the oblong hole surrounded by the tsuba of Zabimaru that wasn't quite right, but the hole was far too broad for a blade. It was large enough for him to nearly fit two fingers in, but that is when his mind clicked. It wasn't the blade the hole wanted, but rather where the baboon wielded the snake.

"The handle... The tsuba is off because it's backwards! The handle of Zabimaru unlocks the door!" Renji yelped as he drew his blade from its sheath and stepped up to the door.

He flipped his Zanpakutō around so the handle was pointed towards the hole and with both hands gently, carefully grasping the deadly blade, he slid it into the hole. It was a perfect fit and once the handle was completely inside the hole, the backwards pattern met the real tsuba with a soft click that locked the sword in place.

With his Zanpakutō locked in place, the whole length of the silver blade began to glow that familiar crimson, humming with power as they all stepped back with eyes locked on the door. They expected it to open, to swing out, or slide apart, but that red power that was indicative of Renji Abarai, instead, began to bleed over the door.

"What's going on?" Renji asked, his worried eyes rapidly shifting from his beloved sword to the door whose snake was beginning to glow.

"Prepare yourselves!" Byakuya snapped as he drew Senbonzakura from its sheath.

The corridor was filled with the sound of blades clearing sheaths as the red power flowed like a river into the snake's eyes, slipping beneath the closed lids to disappear entirely. The monster serpent was consuming Zabimaru's power until the blade no longer glowed with red, but remained dormant in its katana form.

That was until the snake opened its eyes.

The metal shot open as if the snake itself was real, exposing large, bloody red eyes with tall and narrow slits that served as pupils. They stared hard at them, shifting from person to person until that very blade that had given it its power changed its shape to that of a released Zabimaru.

"Oh shit-" Renji gulped as he stood in front of Rukia to shield her.

The segmented blade of Zabimaru, still stuck in the door, rose like a cobra from a jar, aiming the largest segment that was crowned with the largest spike at them as if it was the head. It rattled like that of the end of a rattle snake's tail and the long, tightly bound tendons that allowed Zabimaru to maneuver like a whip stretched and flexed like the fibers of muscle.

Before any of them could study the sight any longer, the monster snake lashed its stolen tongue out just as if Renji was the one wielding it, slashing the spikes on the segments into the wall with ease. Each one left behind gouges that peppered dust to the floor, leaving behind more and more as the tongue whipped from side to side with the hope of making contact with flesh instead of stone.

"How do we stop it?" Ukitake howled over the hiss of the angry snake as the tongue clanged against his still sealed Zanpakutō, over and over again.

"Can't we sever the segments?" Kyōraku yelled as he grabbed Ukitake's Shikahushō just in time to yank him clear of the end of the tongue.

"No! Zabimaru will just reform! I do it all the time!" Renji answered, needing to be guarded from the tongue's assaults by Rukia since his Zanpakutō was currently their enemy.

"Tsugi no mai; Hakuren!" Rukia called out as she punctured the floor four times with Sode no Shirayuki.

The end of the white blade began to gather ice from nowhere, spreading its cold for them to feel on their skin and build a soft layer of gooseflesh.

As the tongue came sweeping by for another attempt to land a solid strike that wasn't met with an awaiting Zanpakutō, Rukia unleashed a cannon fire of ice that blasted straight into the wayward tongue, but instead of freezing it solid like any other opponent of Rukia's, it slashed the ice away to be unharmed.

"Son of a... It even has my abilities!" Renji growled angrily, having been backed into a corner by the unrelenting strikes.

"What? Zabimaru isn't immune to Rukia's abilities!" Ukitake barked with another deflection of the whipping tongue.

"No, it isn't, but I've been practicing going up against Rukia for decades! Zabimaru knows Sode no Shirayuki as well as I know Rukia!" Renji hollered, having to press himself against the wall and turn his head to the side to avoid a particularly close swipe of the tongue.

"Then Rukia can only defend! It is up to us!" Byakuya said, completely enveloped by the pink swirling of Senbonzakura as he used it to block the strikes.

Ichigo, being the most suited of the group for all out offense, used Zangetsu's size to block multiple swipes of the snake's tongue, clanging it loudly away from finding purchase in his flesh.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo called out with a massive downswing.

The wide arc of Zangetsu sliced the air as a trailing slash of white and blue shot out, screaming the distance between them and the snake door in only a matter of time it takes to take a breath. The blast smashed into the door with a ear splitting crash that was only amplified by the close quarters of the corridor. They were forced to cover their ears as the smoke shrouded the door, obscuring the snake and its flailing tongue from view, but with the smokescreen hiding the snake, thus giving it an advantage, all swords were poised and ready.

The smoke soon cleared, and what they all had been hoping for had not come to pass. The door was still perfect, untarnished by the fearsome blast that left nothing behind. The snake's eyes were still trained on them with its narrow slits and the tongue still hovered like a charmed cobra.

"Dammit! Now what?" Ichigo snarled as the tongue lashed out once more, heading straight for his head.

With another hard clang, Ichigo blocked the strike, but no sooner did he deflect it, the spiked whip of Zabimaru headed for the only person within its range that was just as vulnerable as Renji was.

It headed straight for Rukia.

The long spike on the end of Zabimaru sliced through the air on its course for Rukia's head, its point glinting in the low light like the point of a needle. She only had one option and that was to deflect the strike. None of her abilities would work against the blade that had trained to resist her, to build a defense against the ice queen, and it was that very thought that struck fear in her racing heart.

She raised her white blade to block the attempt on her life, crossing it across her face, but the spike didn't reach her. She didn't even feel it hit her sword. She was certain that the strike would be powerful enough to knock her from her feet, but her sword didn't even move, let alone clang.

When her eyes finally refocused, she saw why; Renji was standing in front of her, blocking her view.

Her eyes shot wide as her breath caught in her throat, her heart plummeting to her feet with the thought of what she was about to see. With the spike having been coming for her head, it would strike in the middle of Renji's chest, making him suffer a slower death than if it were to strike his head. Her violet eyes stung with building tears as she lowered her sword and stepped beside him, only to see that the strike had not been as lethal as her mind had lead her to believe.

The spike had, indeed, made contact, however, it was not Renji's chest that had taken the blow, but rather his forearm that was raised across his chest. His face was contorted with a pained grimace and his teeth grit together as the pain from the wound radiated up his arm, the spike having punctured entirely through it, only to stop a mere inch from his chest. Blood dripped from the sharp tip to spat onto the floor in heavy drops, splatting like paint from the end of a brush.

"R-Renji... Are you alright?" Rukia managed to choke out, instantly relieved that the strike had not been a lethal one.

"Get back, Baka... I have to end this." Renji said, choking back his groan as he tightly gripped his arm with his other hand.

"R-Renji-" Rukia tried.

"Get back!" Renji barked as the snake's tongue began to jerk back.

Each strong tug pulled him forward, beginning to tear through his arm where he grabbed the spike with his hand in an attempt to keep it from severing his limb. The razored edge cut into his palm to spill more blood and both of the snake's eyes were trained on him as he stepped forward.

"Zabimaru! This isn't you! I know my Zanpakutō and this monster isn't you!" Renji called up to the snake monster wielding his sword.

The snake's eyes blinked as the tongue jerked more, painfully making the puncture wound bigger and coming closer to cutting his arm off.

"Listen to me! I will not fight you! Not the spirit who's been with me longer than anyone!" Renji continued, tightening his grip on the spike to keep it from moving too much.

The snake, again, blinked its fierce eyes as its pupil slits narrowed even further.

"Please! Let us pass! Let us continue to search for those we love! Let me save Akamaru who's apart of you just as much as I am! I can't save my son without you, Zabimaru!" Renji said with a crack in his voice.

The pupils of the snake's eyes widened slightly as they continued to watch Renji, still gripping the spike and keeping the tongue from doing more damage. The redhead was unmoving, unwaivering from his spot as his glistening eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Please, Zabimaru... Please allow us to pass through your doors and save the ones we can't live without." Renji said, this time quieter as he gulped down a groan of pain.

"I injure you, yet you plead with me as if I your equal?" Said the snake without its mouth moving, its voice low and familiar to Renji's ears; The boy whom was chained to the woman.

Renji nodded, "You are my equal, Zabimaru... You always have been."

"I-I... I don't know what's going on. I have these urges to strike at you, to draw your blood." Said the snake, whose eyes were shaking and with pupils that bounced between slits and ovals.

"You've drawn my blood, Zabimaru! You taste it!" Renji said, daring to loosen his grip on the spike.

"I do. This tang is familiar, but... I wish for more." Said the snake with a weaker jerk of its tongue.

The sudden yank on his arm sent a fire of pain up its length, making him suck in a sharp hiss of air through clenched teeth.

"Zabimaru... Listen to me. You have to snap out of it. This isn't you." Renji said, sucking in shaky breath after shaky breath to battle through the pain.

"No... Something is wrong here. Why do I wish for you to parish? Why am I seething with hatred and disdain? All I want is to tear you apart before doing the same to the others, but there is a small voice telling me I'm wrong. Who is it?" The snake asked, its pupils having settled into being ovals as they studied Renji.

"It's Baboon, Zabimaru! Your other half! You, Snake, are only one half of a whole! You remember how we are during Bankai! I am the baboon, while you the snake! You know this!" Renji called up to the snake and locking gazes with it.

"I do, I think. You and I become one where I am an extension of you." The snake said.

Renji nodded as he gulped, "Yes! If you remember, than you know we aren't enemies, Zabimaru! Look at me! Would an enemy cover their own skin in your markings?"

"You copy my markings, etch them into your own flesh... Why?" The snake asked.

"Because you and I have a bond that can't be broken, Zabimaru. Not through anything the realms could throw at us." Renji said as his hand began to lightly shake from the pain and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"You say words that touch my heart, but are they just words? I cannot tell through this hatred haze." The snake said.

"You know they aren't just words. You know I mean every one of them from the bottom of my heart. I'm asking you to trust me, Zabimaru, trust me as you always have." Renji said as he dared to let go of the spike entirely.

With his hand off the blade, the snake moved the tongue until the tip was a breath away from Renji's throat, causing the others whom could only watch to gasp with fear that Renji's gamble was turning out to be a win for the house. He remained perfectly still, his eyes locked with the snake's as he ignored the pain in his arm and allowed the tongue to move it for him. He didn't resist it, leaving him completely at the snake's mercy, but without even looking directly at the tongue, he could see the ultra subtle shaking.

"R-Renji... Forgive me for my actions. I was blinded by this hazy fog cast upon me by this Bond Breaker, but now I see. A test of bonds was to open this door; A bond of blood that I spilt." Said the snake.

"There is nothing to forgive, Zabimaru. Our bond is deeper than blood. You and I... We are one and always will be." Renji said as he resisted the urge to gulp and risk puncturing his own throat.

"Yes. I am Zabimaru and I shall howl at the moon."

Slowly, the tongue of the giant snake began to pull away from Renji's arm, withdrawing the long spike from his flesh. The blood poured from the enlarged wound, splattering on the floor as if he had poured a glass of water and the moment the spike was completely gone, he cradled his arm to his chest and tightly gripped the wound to stem the bleeding.

However, his eyes never once broke from the snake's as they began to glow with the familiar red that was his reiatsu, creeping down the familiar markings back to his trapped Zanpakutō. Its blade began to glow like it did before as it retracted back into form, no longer hovering like a charmed snake in and of itself.

The moment the segments met each other, the blade flashed a searing red, returning to the silver katana before it slipped from the hole and clanged to the floor at the base of the door.

"Renji!" Rukia yelped as she sprang forward to his side as Renji dropped to his knees, still clutching his arm to his chest.

Renji hung his head and closed his eyes as he started to breathe again, not realizing he had been holding it while he watched the snake. His lungs burned for air that helped him to battle passed the pain in his arm that was require all of his focus, so much so that he didn't even register that Rukia had wrapped her arms around his head and brought him to her chest.

"Are you alright, Renji?" Rukia asked in just above a whisper as she caressed his slightly messed hair from the sweat that had built over his forehead.

Renji nodded, "Yes."

Finally opening his eyes, Renji sat up, noticing then that he was surrounded by all the others with Ichigo already examining his arm. The doctor had rolled up the sleeve to get an unobscured look at the nasty wound that ran a clean line nearly to his arm's edge. He realized then that if he hadn't tightly gripped the spike, then he would have lost it.

"You were damn close to losing it, Renji." Ichigo said as he pulled his black case from his Shihakushō.

"I know, but I had to risk it. Battle wasn't gonna win this one." Renji said, leaning against Rukia as he watched Ichigo work.

"How did you know?" Byakuya asked, kneeling beside him.

"When I noticed the strikes weren't going around your Zanpakutōs to land a blow. When I wield Zabimaru, I can arc it around in a curve to bypass my opponents defenses." Renji said lowly as Ichigo threaded a large curved needle with thick thread.

"Only something you would know. This was a test meant for you, Renji; Not us." Ukitake said as he grasped Renji's arm to hold it up while Ichigo began to stitch.

Renji hissed hard the second the needle punctured through his skin, but he soon battled passed it as he focused on taking long and deep breaths. Each time the needle made another pass to close the wound, the pain spiked, but with each draw of breath, the pain ebbed for a blissful moment.

"Do you think we'll all be tested like this?" Rukia asked, still softly caressing Renji's braided hair.

"No. It makes no sense to test us all in the same manner. We would know what to do from here on out." Byakuya said with a glance at Nyruki.

"Not only that, but we would become proficient at it. It would no longer be a test, just a nuisance." Ukitake added.

"I think it's safe to say that each barrier we reach will be different. No one puts this much thought into a plan, simply to fall flat now. The next test will be different and perfectly tailored to one, if not more of us." Kyōraku said, still standing and with his hands hidden in his sleeves.

"I agree, Shunsui. We must be ready for anything." Ukitake said as he looked up at his best friend.

"I don't quite understand why this Bond Breaker wanted to put Renji's bond with his Zanpakutō to the test. What would she gain by severing it?" Nyruki asked.

"A little over a decade ago, all our Zanpakutōs were tricked into rebelling against us and we were forced to battle. It was my uncle's Zanpakutō spirit that caused the rebellion and forced me to act." Byakuya said, releasing a low sigh.

"I know that, but why try again if it didn't work before?" Nyruki asked with a mild crinkle in her brows.

"It wasn't about trying again, it was about breaking us down to our cores." Renji said, watching Ichigo work as he expertly stitched the wound closed.

"Breaking our bonds... All our bonds." Ukitake said, releasing a slow sigh.

"Without our Zanpakutō spirits, or those we love, we would be shells." Byakuya added.

"We would be alone." Kyōraku near whispered.

None knew what else to say, as the Captain of Squad 8 was right. If their bonds, all of their bonds were to be broken, they would be alone and without cause, or purpose. They would no longer know love, what it felt like to be embraced by those who have wormed their way into their hearts. None wanted it to be that way, where they had nothing in a land of emptiness with only themselves for company. They wouldn't let it, no matter the cost.

With one more stitch, Renji's forearm was closed as Ichigo bit the thread and severed it, having already stitched the knot so the wound wouldn't open again.

"That'll work. Mind ditching your sleeve?" Ichigo asked as he cleaned off the curled needle on his Shihakushō.

"Not at all." Renji said before easily ripping off the torn sleeve, leaving the whole of his left arm exposed.

Ichigo took the fabric and began tearing it in a single strip, managing to turn the sleeve into a single makeshift bandage that he wrapped around the freshly closed wound. He wrapped it just tight enough so that the bandage wouldn't shift and risk catching on the loose end of thread, tucking the end behind itself to secure the bandage to Renji's arm.

With his wound tended to, Renji finally rose to his feet with Rukia's help, with what help she could provide her 6'2 husband.

"I'm starting to think this Bond Breaker wanted you to come along to keep us alive, Ichigo." Renji said with a light grimace as he gently rubbed his arm.

"I'm starting to think you're right. So far, since we've gotten here, at least one of you have been injured in some way." Ichigo said, crossing his arms once he had put his black case away.

"Mine was by my own hand. Should I have just taken a breath and slowed down, I could have broken the knot without using Kidō." Byakuya said as he subconsciously rubbed his thigh where his still sore injury was.

"But you couldn't have known what was at the end of that slide, Byakuya. You did what you could to ensure you were prepared for what was to come." Ukitake said.

"True, but the fact the I injured myself inadvertently is more than a little embarrassing." Byakuya said with a slump in his shoulders.

"I would've thought you would've been used to that by now, Byakuya. Remember the time your son kicked your family jewels at the park?" Nyruki started to lightly chuckle.

Byakuya groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How could I forget? The mere thought makes my... uh... region ache out of sympathy."

"And rightfully so." Nyruki chuckled more.

"Please tell me what happened. Pretty please with a cherry on top." Ichigo grinned.

Byakuya groaned again.

"Well, it was a beautifully sunny day when the twins were two-" Nyruki began.

 _8 years ago_

 _The sun sat perfectly overhead in the cloudless sky, warming the air to a perfect degree that was comforting and soothing. The cool and gentle breeze rustled the trees in the wide open park near Squad 13, spreading the little pink dots of the cherry trees all around like a Spring snow._

 _The small toddlers ran around in crazy circles trying to catch them for themselves, giggling and laughing as their mother and father watched from the large blanket they had spread over the lush green grass. Their joy reached their parents and neither could resist the gentle smile at the sight of their twins playing the day away._

 _"To think that two years has already gone by. They've grown so fast." Byakuya said, watching his small son and daughter playing with their handfuls of cherry blossom petals._

 _"Tis the nature of children, My Dear. They can't stay small forever." Nyruki said as she softly rested her hand over his on the blanket._

 _At her touch, he looked away from his babies to admired how the sun's rays reflected off his wife's pale skin. Two years had already gone by since they had wed, two years since their beautiful children were born. He couldn't believe that so much time had already passed him by and he could remember each day, each moment spent with his family that he couldn't fathom living without._

 _As he focused on her eyes, content to fall into their golden depths, he was suddenly tackled by a tiny soul with jet black hair and golden eyes like his mother._

 _"Daddy! Pway wiff me!" Giggled a little Ichisaki, splattering his small handful of cherry blossoms all over Byakuya's chest._

 _Byakuya chuckled back as he feigned falling over onto his back, completely overwhelmed by the tiny two year old._

 _"What is this? I have been overpowered by the most powerful being known to exist!" Byakuya laughed, pretending to cower at his son's playful attack._

 _The small boy chuckled as he sat on his father's chest, "I got ooo, Daddy!"_

 _Nyruki lightly laughed as Ichisaki's twin sister, Rukisana, came over and sat down in her lap._

 _"What am I to do now? Have I met my end by this small beast?" Byakuya continued as he acted out his defeat._

 _Ichisaki giggled, "My Daddy woo fight back!"_

 _Byakuya grinned mischievously, "Why yes he would!'_

 _With a wailing squeal of glee from his son, Byakuya grabbed ahold of his baby boy and rolled to his side, tickling him furiously to elicit ear splitting squeals and laughs that drew the attention of the others in the park._

 _"Daddy! No faiaw! Ooo not tickwish!" Ichisaki laughed as he curled up into a ball to defend against his father's unrelenting attack._

 _"Exactly! Always know your opponent!" Byakuya laughed as he continued to tickle his boy._

 _Ichisaki, completely consumed by his father's playful assault, began to flail in an attempt to get away and have his father chase him. His loud giggles continued as he rolled over to face his father, still trying to grab ahold of Byakuya's far larger arms when his small leg swung back and launched forward._

 _In that very instance, Ichisaki's small foot landed hard against Byakuya's groin, smashing his manhood so hard that his stomach instantly curdled. He yelped as he curled into a ball and all the giggling stopped, his whole body shaking from the hit that made his head spin. The park had suddenly turned abnormally quiet, but Byakuya didn't give a damn as he used all his will power not to throw up._

 _"Daddy? Aw ooo ok?" Ichisaki asked quietly, beginning to cry with the fear that he was in trouble._

 _Byakuya groaned as he started to breath again and popped open an eye, "Yes... I'll be fine." He groaned out._

 _The stunned silence of the park was soon broken as Nyruki and little Rukisana started to laugh out loud, covering their mouths to try and hide their smirks from the man of the house whom glared at them with irritation._

 _"This... isn't... funny." Byakuya groaned again as he buried his face in the blanket._

 _"Yes, it is, My Dear."_

"I cannot express how happy that makes me." Ichigo said, covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"You just wait until you have small ones and they kick you where it counts." Byakuya grumbled as he lolled his head back to glare up at the tall ceiling.

"I wish I could've seen it!" Ichigo laughed as he slapped his knee and continued to laugh.

At Ichigo's laughter, Byakuya couldn't stop the soft creaking of a smile from spreading across his face. He remembered that day clearly, as if he was looking at a photo that was forever etched into his mind. Sure, the pain from being kicked in the groin by his child made his stomach flip, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the memory. His children, his son and daughter, they were his world, his sole reason for existing and without them, he felt empty and as cold as he was before Nyruki came into his life.

With them missing, held captive against their will by someone seething with hatred, his heart ached with that pang he loathed. He wanted his babies back, safe in his arms where he could protect them. He didn't need to ask to know Nyruki felt the same and no matter what obstacles stood in their way, he would fight, if at all to be granted the gift of making more memories.

"I hope to make more memories with my children." Byakuya said after a few moments as his eyes turned sad, distant.

"We will, Byakuya." Nyruki said in nearly a whisper as she rested a hand on his upper arm.

"She'll try, but I know for a fact that our bonds with each other are stronger than she can fathom." Ukitake said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope you're right, Jūshirō." Byakuya said lowly.

"I know I am," his smile briefly widened, "Come on... Lets press on." Ukitake added after a moment and taking a step towards the opened door.

The group all turned to follow down the corridor, all with silent guesses of what could happen next. They feared what awaited them down that corridor, but would face whatever it was head on and without hesitation. All were willing to lay down their lives to save their children and that, was something the Bond Breaker could never plan for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: RATED M! As if I need to explain why lol... You're welcome!**

Without the movement of the crescent moon across the sky, it was impossible to know what time it was, but if his set in exhaustion was anything to go by, it was either extremely late, or extremely early.

He had been laying in his cot sleeping when the massive raptor Hollow named Mōkintsume had stomped into their room, waking them all from their slumber where Akamaru and Kanai began to cry. Isane and Nanao rushed to their cribs to comfort the small children, while Ichisaki and Rukisana sat up and stared.

Not a moment later, Ichisaki found himself following that very Hollow once more through the massive corridors, heading along the same path towards the cavernous room where he had met the hooded woman. He gripped his upper arm as he walked, scanning the corridor and dodging the sweeping tail of the monstrous Hollow as he followed, passing by plain plants that sat in plain pots that blended into the plain walls. Without the Hollow serving as his guide, he would have easily been lost in the vastness of it all.

They reached the towering set of doors and just as before, the raptor Hollow pushed them open with ease, resonating with an echoing groan that felt heavy against his eardrums. The room that was large enough to swallow anything up hadn't changed at all, even the debris still rested in the same spot as it had before. It was still as dark as shadow, with blue lines the only reason at all that his golden eyes were able to tell that the room was square and just as before, standing atop that highly raised platform, stood the hooded and cloaked woman.

"Thank you... Leave us." She said, clasping her hidden hands in front of her.

All the Raptor Hollow did was bow before turning to leave, this time turning towards Ichisaki so he could glare before leaving.

However, Ichisaki didn't look back, as his gaze was frozen on the hooded woman. So far, he had been the only one she had spoke with, and no amount of thinking was going to give him the answer as to why. He didn't dare bring the letter opener with him, and again, before being taken away, he had slipped it into the care of his twin sister.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Asked the woman, not making any move at all and if she hadn't spoken, one would think she a statue.

"Nope." Ichisaki said bluntly as he kept his eyes locked on her high above.

"Is that all you have to say? A simple nope to someone willing to give you the very thing you wish for the most?" The woman said smoothly, still making no move.

"Your cost is too high." Ichisaki said, squaring his shoulders.

"Too high? All I ask, is for a small, insignificant trinket of little value." The woman said.

"The moment you asked for it, made it one of the most valuable things here." Ichisaki said as is hands began to ball into small fists.

In an instant, the woman disappeared from sight, only to shimmer back into view directly in front of him where she began to circle him just as she had done before.

"It is inconsequential; a useless item that bares no weight. Whether you have it, or not, it makes no difference in your life." The woman said, her hands slipping behind her back as she paced around him.

"You're wrong... It means more to me than you realize. Every time I look at it, I think of my dad, the man he is and the loving father that drives him. I give him a hard time sometimes, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't love him." Ichisaki said, his fists so tight that his nails were digging into his skin.

"That was never in question. All my pawns loved their partners too, but that didn't stop them from doing what I wished of them." The woman said, her shadowed face staring at him.

"They were weak." Ichisaki said flatly.

"Were they now? Is it weakness to admit when your desires are worth killing for?" The woman asked.

"Not mine... I won't kill for mine." Ichisaki said a bit too quietly.

"Now we are getting somewhere... Your resolve is wavering, beginning to crack under this self burdened weight of yours. How long can you keep it up?" The woman asked figuratively.

Ichisaki lightly gulped, "For as long as it takes."

"I waited years to become strong enough to break free of my shadowy prison... Don't think I can't wait you out, boy." The woman said lowly.

"Then try it! What do you want from us? Why torture my parents, my grandma and grandpa, my aunt and uncle? Why are you trying so hard to make us miserable?" Ichisaki snapped, turning around as the woman circled to keep his eyes on her.

"They deserve it! You can't hope to know what they did! How alone I was after they cut down my soulmate! He and I... We fought for the right to _not_ be alone, but no matter how hard we tried, the weak always died! We had gotten a taste of companionship, but they took everything away! They deserve to suffer!" The woman snapped back.

Ichisaki gasped with his sudden realization, having heard the tales from not just school, but from his father and mother, from the man whom was his grandfather and his best friend. He had heard the tales so much that he thought them mere bedtime stories, but hearing them from this woman, this mysterious shadow that continued to circle him like a predator, he knew this went far deeper than she let on.

"You're one of Aizen's!" He yelped as his golden eyes widened.

"What? How do you know that name?" The woman growled.

"I've heard the stories. You're one of Aizen's court... You're one of his Arrancar." Ichisaki said airily in shock.

The woman stood up straighter, "Fine... I'll give you that. You're right... I was, but now I'm something more. I want what was taken from me and there is nothing I won't do to get it." She said with an eerie calm.

"What was taken? You keep mentioning this soulmate, but who is he? Are you seeking revenge for Aizen being in prison?" Ichisaki asked as his eyes relaxed and his brows crinkled.

"Hardly... He is a self-centered man whom only acts for himself. We were all pawns in his game for more power. He promised us our deepest desires, the very things we would die for, but they were empty promises... Empty just like his heart." The woman said.

"You assume he has a heart." Ichisaki said with a barely visible curl in his upper lip.

"Oh he does; as black as it may be, but he still has a heart that beats solely for the greatest of powers. That was always his true love." The woman said, her circling stopping in front of the platform.

"Then why do this?.. Why torture my family?" Ichisaki asked with a crack in his voice.

"Because you need to feel what I felt... All of you. How it feels to be utterly alone, lost in darkness so absolute that you can't breathe. I knew nothing before he set me free and I loved him for it... I still love him and I want him back." The woman said.

Ichisaki's eyes began to glisten, "Let us go... We didn't do anything wrong. If you were one of Aizen's Arrancar, you deserved it because you tried to kill so many innocent people for his empty promises. You're the misguided one... Not us." His voice cracked again.

The woman, her cloaked chest rising and falling with her angry breaths, took slow step after slow step until she loomed over him, glowering down through her vail of shadow.

"You risk more than just misery with those words." She nearly whispered.

Ichisaki sniffled, "I don't care... Just lets us go." A single tear leapt free.

Slowly, the woman reached forward, revealing a feminine, but pale hand that was young, but older than he. It softly cupped his chin and tugged his face upwards so that his tear stricken eyes were under the shadowy gaze of the woman before him.

"Not until _more_ blood is shed." She released his chin.

Ichisaki's eyes widened.

* * *

The corridor felt endless; a long, barren ribbon of walls that made no curve, no bend in any direction that could give them any sort of idea just how far they had walked.

Step after step, they walked, keeping their eyes peeled for anything that could appear, whether it be a riddle, or another puzzle. They didn't trust the shadows that lay ahead of them, but they had to push on, had to keep going because each step they took brought them closer to finding the ones they dearly loved.

Byakuya and Nyruki walked hand in hand, just as Renji and Rukia did, with Ukitake, Kyōraku and Ichigo following close behind; not hand in hand. None really wanted to speak, mainly out of not knowing what to say. They felt as if all the words that could be said, had been said, so it left their walk quiet and more than a bit sullen.

That was, until, a small square of white emerged from the shadows up ahead, pinned to a plain door with another replica letter opener.

"Byakuya, look." Nyruki said in a near whisper as she released his hand.

Byakuya stepped to the door, holding his breath to muscle passed the pang in his chest as he reached up and tore the square of white paper from the grasp of the fake letter opener. He froze, staring down at the folded paper, breathing in several shaky breaths before slipping a long finger between the page and flipping it open.

 _Bravo, well done, you used your brains._

 _The Redhead managed to wrest his spirit from my chains._

 _Who would've thunk that violence wouldn't do._

 _Because I know first hand that that's you, through and through._

 _However, I digress, as we must continue my game._

 _We will suffer the same pain, because it's you that I blame._

 _But despite my hatred for you and your ilk._

 _Come and lay down to rest in the silk._

Byakuya exhaled as he closed the paper and turned around to face the others, his eyes void of any emotion as he simply handed it off to Renji.

"What did it say?" Ukitake asked quietly, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"She's getting angrier. Her wording is more hostile, filled with hatred. She openly admits that she's encountered us before." Byakuya said, crossing his own arms as the paper got passed around for the others to read.

Ukitake's brows furrowed as he took a moment to read the paper, lightly sneering at each word as if they were insulting him personally.

"There's more than that, Byakuya. Whomever she is, she blames us for whatever drives her to do this." He said, passing the paper to Kyōraku.

"According to this, whatever she blames us for, she apparently suffered the same pain she's causing us. This is about revenge." Kyōraku said, never looking up from the paper as he read.

"I guess we could've figured that out sooner." Renji said with a heavy sigh, scanning the group as his arm laid lazily across Rukia's shoulders.

"Even if we did, we'd still be standing exactly where we are." Ukitake said, resting a hand on his chest.

"So what lies behind this door?" Nyruki asked as she turned to face the plain, house door.

The others just stared at it as if they were waiting for it to do a trick, maybe bark, or sit, but it was just a door; a simple, nondescript door that one would find in a house. Its knob was round and brass, shiny in the low firelight that lined the walls. It was their only option however in order to continue taking steps closer to finding those they love.

Sucking in a deep breath that he held, Ichigo stepped up to the door and wrapped his hand around the brass knob, slowly turning it until the latch popped open. With a low creak, the door swung inwards into a hallway, that of a home, complete with hung art and lined with doors on either side.

"Guys? It's a hallway." Ichigo said as he stepped aside to let the others see.

"Ichigo... It's your hallway." Rukia said, her violet eyes wide with shock.

"I know. Why is a replica of my hallway here?" Ichigo asked as he looked through the door again.

"The doors have plagues on them." Renji said, braving to take the first step into the hallway.

The others glanced at each other in silent agreement as they followed him through, where the last, being Ichigo, closed the door behind them.

The hallway was, indeed, a perfect replica of Ichigo's hallway where his room resided in his home. The floor was the right shade of stain, the walls the same shade of brown, the pictures in their frames were the same. Even the doors, except there was a total of five of them.

Byakuya and Nyruki stopped at the first door on the left, reading the plague that was hung that was simply printed with a single name; Kuchiki.

"We have assigned rooms?" Nyruki asked, glancing up at Byakuya.

"The married couples are together while the others have their own." Renji said from the next door down which was marked with the name Abarai.

The three other doors across the hall were marked with the other's names, being Ukitake, Kyōraku and Kurosaki in that order. All of them regarded each other for several moments, thinking if it was a good idea to open the doors, or to stay in a group, but when Byakuya's hand turned the knob, he opened the door to his and Nyruki's room.

It was a simple bedroom.

A large bed rested against the back wall, with no bedside table, or lamp. The covers were white, but the sheets that were clearly silk were made of black silk. The floor was dark gray while the walls were light and the ceiling was as white as the thick covers on the bed. There wasn't a picture to be seem, leaving the walls entirely bare and not even a rug was on the floor to cover up its wide open space.

"I guess we're supposed to rest." Nyruki said quietly as Byakuya closed the door behind them with a soft click.

"I suppose. I am feeling a bit fatigued." Byakuya said, studying the room out of suspicion.

"Me too," Nyruki said ultra softly as she turned around to face him, "Byakuya-"

However, she was cut off when her husband's arms immediately wrapped around her and held her in a tight embrace. His lips pressed against her hair as his arms tightened even more, bringing her closer to him as his eyes squeezed shut, his hand resting against the back of her head to told her ear to his chest. She could hear his heart thundering like someone was pounding on a door as her arms wrapped around him in return, resting her palms against his back, whose muscles were taught with tension.

"Byakuya... What's wrong?" Nyruki asked, pulling back just far enough to look up at him.

Exhaling a shaking breath, Byakuya opened his eyes to lock them with hers, "We haven't gotten a chance to be alone for me to tell you how relieved I am that you're alright. When I thought you were going to fall back in that tube, my heart started to shatter like glass." He softly ran the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"I knew we'd be fine. You wouldn't let that happen." Nyruki said, her voice low and airy as she leaned her cheek into his touch.

Byakuya bowed his head just far enough to rest his forehead to hers, "That may be true, but that doesn't negate my fear. We've suffered too much loss in these last few months, there's no way I could stomach more."

Nyruki exhaled, "Oh, Byakuya... Is this about-"

"Yes... In one hand, I thank the Fates that it happened, because if that was the case, you would be missing to, but in the other, I wished they hadn't because I wanted her." His eyes began to glisten with a thick shield of tears.

"So did I, Byakuya, but the Fates had something else in mind. Where the Fates are concerned, you and I, we have no say." Nyruki whispered, reaching up to gently rest her palm against his cheek.

"I can't help, but think that this is my payment for saving Ichigo; In order to restore his soul, one needed to be paid." He said, slowly blinking to shed a single tear.

"Byakuya... You know that's not true. It was my fault for losing her, for losing Haruka." She said, her voice so low that it was almost lost in the silence of the room.

Byakuya's breath hiccuped, "It's not your fault. I never, nor will I ever blame you for what happened."

Nyruki held her breath as she studied his broken eyes.

"I wanted her... You'd be eight months today if... if we hadn't miscarried. By the realms, Nyruki, I wanted baby Haruka so badly I could taste it. I wanted to wake up in the middle of the night again to tend to her, to play with her and watch her grow the same way we did the twins. I wanted to hear her struggle to say her first word, to fall down after taking her first step. I wanted to watch you grow round with our baby once more, but... but that's gone now." Byakuya said with harsh cracks in his voice, tears falling freely from his silver eyes.

Nyruki's eyes began to sting, "Byakuya... You never grieved."

Byakuya shook his head, "What right did I have to grieve? I wasn't privileged enough to carry her, to feel her move. That was all you and I'm jealous because of it. I never got to... I never got to love her like you did."

As Byakuya started to cry with quiet sobs, Nyruki reached up and brought him to her shoulder, cradling him against her to comfort him in their shared grief.

Three months ago, Nyruki had been pregnant with their third child, a little girl they planned to name Haruka Kuchiki, but something had gone wrong, something that resulted in rushing Nyruki to the Squad 4 medical facility in the dead of night because she was in such severe pain. She had started to bleed and both were so scared, so terrified about their baby, but as it turned out, that night, their worst nightmare came true.

Their little girl that was to be their third child, had died, strangled by her own cords on accident. That night, that cold winter's night, Nyruki was induced, only to give birth to a shell of what was to be their daughter. Byakuya never got to see her, in fact, neither did.

The next day, all they got to hold was a casket that was far too small, far too delicate to contain the body of their lost little girl. Ichisaki and Rukisana cried, carried in their parents arms as they watched the Kuchiki familiars bury their sister before they even got a chance to meet her. The sky was gray that day, with snow falling gently to the silent ground, following the pure white casket down where she was sealed next to her grandfather, her grandmother, her great grandfather. Little Haruka Kuchiki joined the others that had left their world too soon.

Ever since, Byakuya couldn't stomach the thought of it happening again, and as such, he and Nyruki hadn't touched each other in more than an short embrace.

With a gentle kiss to his temple, Nyruki gently pushed his head up off her shoulder to look into his tear stricken eyes with her own.

"I miss you." She said with a sharp crack in her voice.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I've been too stubborn to grieve with you and the twins. I thought that... that maybe one of us needed to be strong so you all had somewhere to lean." Byakuya said as he gulped down more emotion in his throat, brushing aside Nyruki's hair from her face.

Nyruki shook her head, "No... We grieve together. You lost something precious too and you have every right to grieve over the loss of your daughter. I count my blessings everyday that I still have the twins and you to help me stand." She said, brushing his own hair from his face.

Hearing her, a brief smile broke through his dread, "I love you so much, Nyruki. I want our babies back so badly, so we can make more memories with them."

"More than just getting kicked in the groin again, I hope." Nyruki chuckled through her tears.

Byakuya nodded, resting his forehead to hers once more, "If we aren't blessed enough to be given another, you and I still have Ichisaki and Rukisana whom will always be the first to steel our hearts."

"You have so much more time to make memories with them, Byakuya. As soon as they turn thirteen, their aging slows and you will have centuries before they leave our nest." She said, beginning to gently caress the nape of his neck beneath his hair.

"I look forward to it, My Love." Byakuya said, reaching up to grasp her hand from caressing the nape of his neck.

"And I look forward to being one with you again."

Byakuya closed his eyes as he closed the distance between their lips, wrapping his other arm around her waist to bring her flush against his body. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck as she leaned into their kiss, her tongue being the first to slip passed his lips to meet his.

The moment his greeted hers, it was long lost lovers finally getting to meet once again to be tangled in limbs and flesh. His tongue left long, unbroken strokes along hers as his other arm gripped her bottom, hoisting her up off her feet so he could maneuver them both to the bed.

When his knees bumped into the edge of the bed, he fell forward, dropping Nyruki down onto her back where her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer. Their lips never parted as his hands roamed over her shoulders to slip his fingers beneath the hem in the V of her neckline.

As his hands spread apart to open her Shihakushō, exposing her black bandaging around her chest, hers fluttered down his chest to his waist, finding the delicately tied bow of his obi sash and gave an end a tug. His hakama instantly loosened, letting his top fall open as his lips continued to match hers in their movements, never once faltering as his tongue slicked over her lips.

His breathing quickened, Byakuya shifted his mouth to softly suckle and nip along her jaw to her neck, leaving behind subtle pink marks that would fade in a few minutes until he reached the meat of her shoulder. His teeth clamped down with moderate strength, pulling a hiss from her throat as he suckled harder, nipped harder to mark her as his.

"B-Byakuya... Is this such a good idea?" Nyruki breathed out, managing to form words as her head lolled to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

"There's no way I can sleep knowing my children are out there, trapped within this Bond Breaker's clutches. What better way than to spend my time strengthening my bond with my wife?" Byakuya growled into her skin as he continued to suck and nip at her neck.

She wanted this, to be consumed by lust and love with the man she loved and had continued to love for the last ten years. The last three months had been torture and she didn't have to try hard to know that he was desperate to embrace her, but was just scared to. She understood, but now, given the chance, she would give in.

With an airy moan, she gripped his broad shoulders tighter as she kicked off her sandals, using her toes to clutch his hakama and begin to pull them off his hips. She felt him shutter as his eager hands began to work harder, more desperately to untie the black bandaging that shielded her breasts from him, but his hands fumbled with a light shake to find its end. He ceased his sucking of her neck to sit up, kneeling over her where the offending black was quickly pushed up, leaving her heaving chest fully exposed to his half lidded gaze; faded scars and all.

"Even after ten years, having gotten to see your beautiful form time and time again, it never ceases to amaze me just how stunning you are." Byakuya said, leaning down to capture a pert nipple between his teeth, lightly biting down to drawn out a squeaky moan from his wife's throat.

The pleasurable pain caused Nyruki to arc back into the unfamiliar bed, pressing his face further into her breast with his hand kneading the other and twisting its center. She moaned more, running her hands across his shoulders to push his top down to expose his back, where her nails began to dig into his flesh just enough to make his back arc.

The act pressed his barely covered hips into her core where she could feel the firm bulge that would twitch with anticipation, building the heat in her gut that was beginning to ache. She grabbed his head and forcefully pulling him up to her to trap his lips, where their tongues, once again, dueled as if two warriors locked in a sparring match. Her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him where he was until his hands trailed down her body, yanking her hakama down off her hips without even bothering to untie her obi sash.

"These won't make it very far." Byakuya growled, giving her hakama a couple more yanks until they rested just below the curve of her ass.

"Shut up and love me." Nyruki hissed as she teasing bit his bottom lip.

Byakuya's whole form was on fire, making it near impossible to keep him from shaking as his trembling hands fiddled to free himself. The moment his aching member sprung free, he groaned with relief, but it wasn't enough to sate his irresistible lust for her.

He needed her, needed to feel her warmth wrapped around him, how he could feel her every move, every twitch of muscle as he brought her closer and closer to oblivion. He had missed their nights spent tangled in each other's limbs, how it had turned into a game to keep quiet, or risk drawing the attention of their twins. He missed them basking in their afterglow, still wrapped in each other as they fell into each other's eyes, sometimes not even speaking as their skin glistened in the silver light of the moon. He was a fool for staying away and there was no way he was going to squander this moment to make it up to her.

Forcing an arm behind her to wrap it around her waist, Byakuya kept her mouth muffled with his as he pushed himself into the embracing warmth, swallowing down her moan that was joined with his. The vibrato was enough to rattle her body against his, heating him up even more as his hips began to pump her. His available hand pressed hard into the bed beside her, keeping him up just enough so not to crush her beneath his weight as their lips continued to wrestle, her legs loose to allow for the greatest amount of movement.

He stopped wetly kissing her to rest his forehead against hers as he continued to hit the right spot over and over, each time relishing in her airy gasps and moans as he held her even closer. Her hands gripped his back where her nails once again dug into his flesh, sending another delightful shiver down his spine as his internal fire grew in intensity. His teeth grit together to barely contain the moans crawling from his own throat and before he knew it, he was undone.

With a sucking gasp and a heart hammer so hard that he could feel it in his neck, Byakuya reached his limit and spilled over the edge. His whole lower half spasmed over and over while his upper half was racked with shivers of pleasure that made him tremble with each breath was shaky and hot. He gulped hard as he tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that he hadn't lasted long.

"I-I... I'm sorry I couldn't make this last." Byakuya shuttered, his breaths shaky and hot as he rode out his pulsing orgasm.

"Don't apologize... I'm just relishing in the fact that I could feel you again." Nyruki exhaled, softly biting her bottom lip as she brushed her hand back to rid his face of his hair.

Byakuya softly gulped, "But I'll be damned if you don't get to reach your pleasure."

Nyruki's whole form flushed with warmth at the thought, but before she could say a word, Byakuya's hand had fluttered down her stomach to her core. The moment his deft fingers brushed over her overly sensitive flesh, she went rigid and softly gasped. He knew intimately how to please her, just how to twist and flick to make her writhe in the best ways. Just the thought sent her trembling and made her ache for it and with her eyes closed, being completely enveloped by his actions, she missed entirely that he had something else in mind.

The moment something ultra hot and wet grazed over core, her eyes shot open wide to see that he had thrown caution completely to the wind and had resulted to using his tongue to please her, despite that she was filled to the brim with his seed. Her fingers laced into his hair as her legs widened to give him the most room, but his tongue was so deft, so maneuverable that even without moving his head, his tongue was capable of finding each and every spot that made her squeak.

"Since when did you get so adventurous?" She exhaled airily, biting her bottom lip to keep her from moaning too loudly.

"Since I stupidly haven't touched you for three months." Byakuya growled, never once missing a beat as his tongue flicked the bundle of nerves.

Nyruki squirmed from the sensations of his tongue and her body rolled and crashed with heat that was boiling low in her abdomen. The very sounds she was trying to bite back were dangerously close to reigniting his desires, but he pushed them back to solely focus on her. He flicked his tongue once more, tasting her flavor mixed with his sweeter tones, as she had made him eat more pineapple in order to sweeten him up. Being with her, loving her, had broadened his horizons to the point that made him willing to do anything to please her.

With a final suck of nerves, his wife found freedom.

She sucked in a breath so loudly that he feared she was heard, but he didn't care as he lapped up one final slick of her before it ran the risk of dripping onto their clothes. Without an available way to change them, getting messy from their loving making would prove more than embarrassing.

Satisfied that she had gotten just as much pleasure as he, Byakuya rose from between her legs and fell forward, half covering her as his face buried itself in her hair.

"I think, perhaps now I can sleep." He exhaled, softly swallowing down the remaining flavor of her from his tongue.

Nyruki softly chuckled low in her throat as she wrapped her arms around him and caressed his hair, "No you couldn't... Your mind won't let you."

"I know, so I am content to simply lay here and rest with you." He said softly, placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"That sounds wonderful." She whispered, continuing to caress his hair.

Byakuya slowed his breathing as he turned his head enough to see her, clutching a lock of her hair to twist and twirl between his fingers. Over their ten years, her hair had become shiny and long black strands of exquisite silk from her decade's use of the best shampoos and conditioners. It felt almost like her skin, cool and delightful to touch, and the feeling of it between his fingers was nearly enough to loll him to sleep like a child.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Nyruki. I was merely trying to be strong for you and the twins because I felt that if at least one of us was, it would help the rest." He said after a few minutes, his heart and breathing calmed and relaxed.

Nyruki softly placed a kiss to his forehead, "There's nothing to forgive, Byakuya. I never once was angry with you for taking a step back and was content to let you take as much time as you needed."

Byakuya pushed himself up onto an elbow so he could look into her half lidded eyes, how they glistened with pure joy and happiness and love that was all directed at him.

"I shouldn't have... You needed my support and I wasn't there. I dove into work just like I did when Hisana died because that's how I felt. I felt empty, but had forgotten that waiting at home for me, was a woman whom has done nothing, but give me whatever I want, including two of the best children... And they're mine." He said quietly, flicking his eyes to meet hers as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Then I forgive you, if at all to ease your mind and heart." She said, brushing her fingers down his cheek and along his neck.

Byakuya exhaled another smile as he stretched his neck to bring his forehead to hers, "It does... It does in so many ways that I cannot express. We will end this and then, I want us to leave the Seireitei for a while to reconnect as the family we are."

"Where did you have in mind?" Nyruki asked, resting her hand on the nape of his neck.

"I don't care, so long as I have my wife and children with me, anywhere would be perfect." Byakuya said.

"I know Ichi and Ruki are dying to see the World of the Living... Why don't we go there." Nyruki said, returning his smile.

"Done... We'll figure out the details later, but for now, our only task is to get our _whole_ family back." Byakuya said in a whisper.

"And we will, Byakuya. Just make sure to get back your _real_ letter opener from your son. That was expensive." Nyruki said, only to have her smile fade when Byakuya stiffened.

"That's it-" Byakuya asked as he pushed himself up, finally tearing his eyes off her to stare blindly at the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Nyruki asked, rising up to lean back on her elbows.

"H-How can we not see it-" He breathed, standing to his feet and fixing his Shihakushō that he didn't even have time to get fully out of.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" Nyruki asked, her brows crinkled as she began to put herself back together.

"By the gods... How could we be so stupid!" Byakuya growled angrily, tucking his top into his hakama and retying his obi sash.

"What? Byakuya, what is it?" Nyruki asked again a bit harsher as she sat up.

"I've figured it out, Nyruki! I've figured out why this whole game has been so elaborate!" Byakuya hissed as he adjusted his top so it sat perfectly square on his shoulders as if nothing had happened.

"Will you just spit it out!"

"Nyruki, This is revenge against Jūshirō Ukitake!" Byakuya barked.

Nyruki simply gasped.

"Think about it... He's the only one who has been mentioned by name. No one else, and on top of that, the only other _real_ physical clue we received was that of Kanai's hair pin... Gods, how could we be so stupid, Nyruki? This is against them! This is against Jūshirō _and_ Shunsui!" Byakuya exclaimed as he clawed his hands in his hair.

"If that was true, then why kidnap, Ichi, Ruki and Aka?" Nyruki asked with a harsh gulped.

"Because Jūshirō loves them as if they were his own. He's a man who feels with all of his soul and values his beliefs wholeheartedly and to make him and Shunsui suffer the most, this Bond Breaker came after us all." Byakuya said, idling waiting the last few moments for Nyruki to finish dressing before he snatched her hand and headed for the door.

Byakuya burst through the door and let go of Nyruki's hand as he went straight for the door across the hall marked with the name Ukitake. He pounded a fist down on it hard enough to make the door rattle on its hinges and Nyruki feared that if he hammered it any harder, it would break.

"Jūshirō! Open the door!" Byakuya thundered as he continued to pound.

His pounding soon attracted the attention of the others as their doors creaked open, Rukia and Renji poking their heads out with Ichigo and Kyōraku fully stepping out of their assigned rooms to see what was going on.

"What's going on, Nii-Sama?" Rukia asked, glancing up at Renji whom simply shrugged.

However, Byakuya ignored them as he continued to pound in the door.

"Jūshirō! Open the damn door! Jūshirō!" Byakuya hollered as he stopped his pounding to listen.

The moment the hallway was quiet, he listened, expecting to hear something from the other side of the door, but there was no sound at all, spiking a pang of worry in not just Byakuya's chest, but everyone else's as well. He worriedly glanced at Nyruki before wrapping his hand around the door knob and opening the door.

He stepped inside only to find the identical room empty and the bed not even touched.

Jūshirō Ukitake was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author's Note: Ugh! I'm so sorry, Ukitake! My precious cinnamon bun! I'm a bad person...**

Byakuya was angry. He was angrier than he had ever been in the past, angrier than any time he had ever raised his voice towards his children, or angrier with any enemy that had ever raised their sword against him. The anger he had felt towards Overlorde was nothing compared to the boiling rage that was causing him to shake and his stomach to knot. Even drawing in breath made his chest ache from his fury that he was ready to unleash on the Bond Breaker.

"This was a ploy... She wanted him... She wanted Jūshirō." Byakuya said lowly through clenched teeth as Nyruki stepped passed him, having noticed a small folded piece of paper on the floor.

She drew in a deep breath before she bent down and picked it up, shaking from fear and dread that the leaf could flutter away like a feather. She couldn't even bare opening it to read the words that were inevitably there, and she breathed a silent thank you as Ichigo took it from her and flipped it open.

 _Hard to believe that I would to stoop this low._

 _Just to get my hands on the one with hair, white as snow._

 _But what he has done to me is not fair._

 _So I will make him suffer, for that I can swear._

 _However, he's not the only one I am after._

 _I want the drunk too just to cease his laughter._

 _I will get what I want, not matter the cost._

 _I will get my redemption for the one that I lost._

Ichigo refolded the paper as he started to breathe again, having held it while he read. He gulped as he dared to meet the onlooking gazes whom were all looking back and waiting for him to say something.

"She took him." Ichigo said plainly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does it say where?" Kyōraku asked, battling passed the ache in his chest that his best friend was missing.

"No... It does say she's after the drunk though." Ichigo said.

Kyōraku scoffed as he hung his head and rubbed his temples, "The drunk... She knows so much about us, but we're left guessing."

"Maybe not so much. Nyruki and I figured it out on our own. It's why I was banging on his door." Byakuya said, resting his hands on his hips.

"How?" Kyōraku asked flatly.

"It just clicked... Jūshirō's been the only one she's mentioned by name and you were the very first trinket we discovered after arriving in Hueco Mundo." Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

"But we've also found a replica of your letter opener. How did that translate-" Kyōraku's voice trailed off as his brain clicked, "Because mine was the real deal."

"Exactly." Byakuya said.

Kyōraku sighed heavily, "By the realms... We've walked right into it without even knowing."

"I wish I could say we didn't, but we did. She played us just to get her hands on Jūshirō and she's not going to stop until she has you as well." Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath to settle the ache in his chest that seemed to not want to go away.

Kyōraku released a shaky sigh as he placed both hands on his hips, glaring down at the floor while he gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip. His chest ached from the pain in his heart, each beat making it spike like the sounds of a beating drum. If the pain of his pregnant wife and small daughter missing wasn't excruciating enough, the pain of having his best friend being abducted right from under their noses was more like being set on fire after being trampled. He was angry, he was broken, and he needed the others simply to help keep things in focus.

"We've gotta go after him." Kyōraku said lowly, finally looking up from the floor, but still chewing on his lip.

"Oh, we will. You don't have to worry about that. She's made her final mistake." Byakuya said coldly, drawing a deep breath that was hot and filled with rage.

"You don't get to touch her... She's mine." Kyōraku said with acid laced into his deep voice.

"She took my son and daughter... She took all of our loved ones... She isn't solely yours, Shunsui." Byakuya near hissed, locking cold gazes with the taller man.

"I won't hesitate to toss you aside, Pup. She not only has my daughter and my wife and unborn son, but she now has my best friend. You'll only get in my way." Kyōraku said with a stiff intake of air through flared nostrils.

"You two need to calm down-" Nyruki went ignored.

"You aren't the only one who loves him, Kyōraku. That man has been a staple in my life and worked very hard to fill a role I thought vacant after my father died. I want a piece of her just as much as you do and I won't rest until I get it." Byakuya snarled with a small rock forward on one foot.

"Then you'll have to stand in line, Pup, because not only am I five inches taller than you, I outweigh you by fifty pounds. It won't be difficult to squeeze your throat until its no bigger than the pour spout of a sake bottle." Kyōraku hissed through clenched teeth as he took a step closer to the smaller man.

However, Byakuya stood his ground.

"Give it your best efforts. You won't be a challenge for me." Byakuya said lowly, his silver eyes locked with Kyōraku's angry gray ones that were glowering down at him.

Kyōraku barked a laugh, "Hardly! You're just a dancer who prances around with flowers! You're a fly compared to me!" His voice finally started to rise.

"It took me far less time to reach the rank of captain than it did you. I have a firmer grasp of my prowess." Byakuya's voice stayed cool and collected.

Kyōraku sneered, "I'm baffled that you still managed to turn out to be a brat, even after Jūshirō took you under his wing. I guess there's no helping genetics." He smirked.

Byakuya's upper lip curled, "And I'm baffled that Jūshirō has managed to stay friends with a lazy, backstabbing drunk!"

In that moment, two resounding slaps sent both their heads to the side, as Nyruki had managed to land her open palm on both their cheeks in a single swipe. She had effectively ended their brutal words as both men readjusted their jaws and rubbed their cheeks from the lingering sting.

"Are you two done with your pissing contest?" Nyruki snapped as she rested her hands on her hips and stared at them as if they were two children in trouble.

"Do we need to step out and let you two battle it out for a few to get it out of your system?" Ichigo added, crossing his arms.

"That's not necessary." Byakuya said quietly as he stopped rubbing his cheek and looked down at his wife with a bit of shame in his eyes.

"Byakuya's right... You're not the only one who loves him, Shu. We all do, so the only thing we can do now is keep going and get him back... Get everyone back." Nyruki said, swallowing down the tightness growing in her throat.

Kyōraku exhaled, "I'm sorry... I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry, Shunsui, for the things I said." Byakuya said, resting his hands on his hips.

"No... You're right. I am a lazy, backstabbing drunk. Jūshirō made me a better man, the kind of man Nanao can love and I owe him a lot for it. He spends his life giving to others when he's the one who needs to be taken care of and-" he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's more of a man than all of us."

"Then lets go get him back." Byakuya said as he raised a hand and set it down on the tall man's shoulder.

Kyōraku slowly nodded as he sucked in a deep, lung filling breath that ached towards the end. As the oldest one in the room, the severe stress of what they were going through was beginning to weigh him down, bearing all its weight on his broad shoulders like he was being punished in purgatory for a life of sin.

He was getting too old for all this nonsense, this craziness that he was never sure he was going to survive. He had others to consider now; a wife, a daughter, a son that he was very excited to meet and hold and comfort. He wanted his life to go back to the way it was where he could go visit his best friend for afternoon tea, then go home to his family that would always greet him with hugs and kisses. That's what he wanted and there was no obstacle that would keep him from getting it.

* * *

Ukitake's head was whirling. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel his head spinning as if his brain was somersaulting right in his skull. His eyes felt as if someone was pressing on them with their thumbs and his entire body felt heavy and forced.

His memories were fuzzy, blurred from whatever the unseen gas had been that had piped into his room the moment he sat on the bed. He remembered that it smelt sweet, soft and airy and it had been pleasant enough for him to draw in a deep lungful which had turned out to be a mistake. It was shortly after that he was stricken with a dizzy spell and collapsed, unconscious on the bed.

Finally feeling as if his head wasn't caught in a tornado, he opened his eyes into a cold and dark room that was only lit by the silver light of the moon filtering in from outside. There was no furniture, no pictures, only him chained and bound to the floor.

His arms were out to his sides and held slightly back, squeezing his shoulder blades together passed the point of being comfortable. His wrists were clamped with cold metal bands that had heavy chains bolted to either wall that kept him from adjusting to relieve the ache in his back. His knees were wrapped with the same metal bands, chaining him down so he knelt on the floor in the middle of the dark room and unable to get up.

His eyes finally adjusted to take in the dark, but it was for naut when the lights faded up from the wall just enough the push back the darkness.

Standing against the far wall in front of him, was a cloaked figure with the hood up, shadowing their face completely from his view. They were somewhat small, but just from their height he could tell that this cloaked figure wasn't a child.

"Who are you?" Ukitake asked, his voice raspy from his forced sleep.

"I think you know, but I don't wish to spoil the fun." She said, clasping her hands behind her back as she started to walk towards him with silent steps.

Ukitake clenched his fists as he watched her, "You're the Bond Breaker?"

"Yes... What? Were you expecting something else?" She asked as she slowly circled him.

Being chained to the floor with arms out, he wasn't able to watch her, "What do you want with me?" His eyes simply stared at the floor.

"To play." She said simply.

"Play?... Play what?" Ukitake asked with a short gulp.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Ukitake could feel his heart beginning to nervously thud in his chest as she stepped into his view. He watched her, how she moved, but the cloak shrouded her entirely, leaving her identity and her intentions secret.

"Where's Isane?" He asked, exhaling a shaky breath.

"She's fine... So is your baby. Your wife is getting quite full with your child." The woman said with the hint of a chuckle.

Ukitake sneered, "If you touch her, you will suffer a fate worse than death." He hissed quietly through clenched teeth.

"I've already done that... There's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already lived through." She said smoothly and not even phased by his threat.

"I'll think of something." Ukitake said lowly.

"You're welcome to try, but once you live in utter silence, completely alone in darkness while your other half suffers, there's little that will phase me." Said the woman, still circling.

Ukitake's brows furrowed, "We've fought... Haven't we."

"Yes."

"How long ago?" He asked, deciding to take the opportunity to confirm their suspicions.

"You'll figure it out." She said.

"Tell me!" He barked with his upper lip curling up.

The moment his voice rose to her, the woman stopped and snatched his chin in her delicate looking hand, forcing him to stare into the shadow beneath her hood.

"Don't raise your voice to me! You are in no position to do so!" The woman snapped back with a sharp hiss.

"Why keep me chained? What're you going to do to me?" Ukitake asked, keeping his eyes set into a hard glare.

"Whatever I want." She said in a whisper, releasing his chin.

"You've signed your death warrant. I hope you're aware of that." Ukitake said, slightly wincing from the heavy ache that throbbed in his back, between his shoulder blades.

"Perhaps, but it will be a welcomed death, if at all to be one with him again." The woman said, her voice cold and maliciously even.

"Who? Who is this 'he'?" Ukitake asked, the woman circling out of his view.

"Someone who never wanted to fight, but did out of loyalty and look what it got him; Eternal suspension while I'm left to watch." The woman said with a hatred for her own words.

"What do you think we did to you? Why drag the others into this if this is about me?" Ukitake asked, his brows furrowed hard.

"You?" The woman scoffed, "This isn't just about you. This involves your drunk friend as well and what I'm going to do to you, will happen to him ten fold."

Ukitake's eyes started to widen, "Leave Shunsui alone! You have me, just release our loved ones and let everyone go!"

With the woman behind him, a sharp foot planted hard into his back, seated between his shoulder blades as it started to push him forward, drawing his shoulder blades even further and further together until the pain stretched in his chest.

"Gah! Stop!" Ukitake plead as the pain built on top of itself in his back.

"You don't get to make demands!" The woman snapped, pushing Ukitake forward even more until he was so far forward that he could feel his shoulders stretching.

His shoulder blades touched and the muscles that wrapped his shoulders groaned from being stretched so far, beginning to pop and crackle as the risk of dislocation came closer and closer.

"Please!" Ukitake shook, biting his teeth together to try and keep from screaming.

Mercifully, the foot released him, instantly taking the pain with it as he hung limp, only held up by the chains holding his arms captive. He sucked in breath after breath to keep from running the risk of having an attack, as having one right now could spell lethal trouble.

"D'aw... Don't start begging now. We're just getting started." The woman cooed, stepping around to kneel in front of him.

Ukitake lifted his head to look into her face made of shadow, "You'll burn in Hell for this." His voice was airy and low.

"Not before you."

All Ukitake could do was watch as the woman reached into her sleeve and pulled a large knife whose blade was serrated with teeth that glinted in the low light. He could feel the beads of sweat beginning to form along his temples as she turned the blade and reached her other hand out to caress his cheek. Her fingertips glided down his skin, running along his jaw and neck before skirting beneath his hair and gently, almost tenderly, resting against the nape of his neck.

"Let's play a game." The woman whispered as she leaned forward.

Ukitake tried to lean away from her, but between her hand and the chains, he was completely at her mercy. Her grip on his neck firmed to painful levels, making him gasp as the very tip of the threatening blade came within a single swallow of piercing his Adam's apple.

"Let me go." Ukitake mouthed, afraid to swallow out of the fear of doing the damage for her.

"Not before I know what color you bleed." She asked, still whispering and her hands as steady as stone.

Ukitake didn't answer as his eyes began to sting, the fear of taking too deep a breath rising in his chest and making him actually want to. The blade was so close to his skin that he could feel its coldness, feel how sharp it had been hewn. He feared to even swallow, so instead of doing so, the building saliva began to seep from his lips.

"Lets find out."

Ukitake's eyes shot wide as the blade, as quick as light, flicked across his cheek, drawing deep crimson drops of blood that left a hot trail to his jaw. It stung, but that pain didn't even arrive until well after the slice was made, telling him that there wasn't a thing this knife couldn't cut.

"Please... Don't do this. Release me now and you have a better chance that they won't kill you." Ukitake said lowly, finally swallowing now that the blade wasn't touching his throat.

"Maybe I do this because I actually want to die." The woman said, tilting her cloaked head as she slipped the knife into the top of his Shihakushō.

Smoothly and slowly, the knife cut through the black fabric as she carved away his top, splitting it down his back and arms to fully remove it from his skin before she tossed it aside against the wall to be forgotten.

"Hmm... There's not even a scar." The woman hummed, running her delicate hand down his fully exposed chest.

Ukitake's brows furrowed, "What? What scar were you hoping to find?" He asked, remaining perfectly still as if he was under the gaze of the worst kind of predator.

"I would've thought there would've been something at least. I mean... Wonderweiss did put his arm through your chest." She said, running the dull side of the blade down his skin.

Ukitake went rigid at the cold sensation, but kept from moving, "You were there... Weren't you."

"Yes... I thought it was funny. You deserved it." She said, continuing to run the dull side of the blade over the curves of his muscles.

"I didn't deserve to be stabbed with a hand." Ukitake said, drawing in a shaky breath as he gulped and closed his eyes with fear that the blade wouldn't stay dull and gentle.

"Sure you did... Toying with me like you did. You should've taken me seriously then because now, I'm going to make up for lost time." The woman said as she set the knife down.

Ukitake sucked in deep, yet shaky breaths now that the knife wasn't trailing over his skin, laying at his feet and locked in a bracket that kept the blade pointed up. If he were to fall forward, his chest would be impaled on its length.

He watched as best he could as the woman went to the wall across from him, flighting a hand over its smooth surface to command the hidden vault behind it to slide open.

What his shaking eyes set on was an arsenal of items that all served to inflict a different method of torture. There were whips and tiny needles, gags and harnesses that she could strap him into where if he made a single move, his skin would be marred by the short spikes that were riveted to the leather. There were abrasive restraints where if he struggled too much, would painfully rub away his skin, but out of all the things at her disposal, what scared him the most, were the medical supplies.

She intended to make this last.

As a tear leapt from his eye, the woman plucked a neatly rolled bullwhip from the wall and a simple ball gag before turning to face him.

"Lets make some of our own scars." She said.

"No... No, please... Get away from me!" Ukitake started to shake with more fear as the woman knelt down and shoved the ball gag into his mouth.

He couldn't speak, could barely breath while the woman buckled the leather strap behind his neck and head, messily bunching his hair around his face. He'd been silenced and there was nothing he could do to remove it.

"We don't want your beloved wife to hear you scream." The woman cooed as she drifted the back of her fingers down his cut cheek.

Ukitake squeezed his eyes shut as the woman rose and stepped behind him with the whip unfurling like a rope along the floor. Tears began to spill down his cheeks, seeping into the cut to make it sting with sharp heat. He shook from his fear and despite the pain in his back from his arms being painfully held, he started to struggle to get free.

"Easy now... You struggle too much and the locks on the chains holding you up will give way. I'm sure you know what would happen next." The woman said, her voice betraying her hidden face that she was enjoying this.

Hearing that, Ukitake instantly froze, staring down at the knife still poised up at him. He had to stay still, knowing that this woman, this Bond Breaker, was going to cause him the worst kind of pain, forcing him to endure it in its entirety. He was genuinely scared, terrified of what all she had planned, but he didn't have much time to think about it.

The quiet of the room was shattered by the sharp snap of the whip as it rocketed over the skin of his back, leaving behind an instant welt that was split, bleeding and swelling within seconds. The pain roared as his throat ripped with a muffled scream, another snap streaking across his back to leave a crisscrossed welt over the first. He could feel the wet heat stream down his back, slipping under his hakama that was not only smeared with his blood, but damp with his cold sweat.

Another snap, then another and another and another, the pain continued, each time leaving him to fully endure its heat, or risk being run through on the serrated blade. His throat never stopped with its caged scream as his head dropped to his chest, dripping tears that began to coat the silver blade with deluded red. His fists clenched in his desperate plea for a distraction, but nothing he could do would take the pain away.

It seemed like hours she whipped him, over and over, but she had only whipped him enough times to leave behind fifteen bleeding, angry welts before she stopped, giving him that desperate reprieve that he would pay any price to get.

Ukitake trembled from his pain, his eyes closed and shedding tear after tear as he sucked in breath after breath. His skin had taken on a shine from his sweat, but that didn't stop him of glaring with deadly intent at the woman as she stepped back in front of him.

"Look at that... Now isn't that a delicious look." The woman hummed with delight, dragging the whip behind her that left behind a trail of blood.

However, with the ball gag in his mouth, all he could do was glare.

"Now, these are the rules of my game... I will take off that gag, and you can ask me whatever you wish. However, you start threatening, or struggling, or doing anything else besides ask me questions, than I resume my affliction of pain. Am I understood?" The woman asked, kneeling down in front of him and removing the knife from its bracket.

Ukitake held her gaze as he nodded.

The woman reached behind his head and released the tight hold of the ball gag, instantly giving his jaw relief as he sucked in even deeper breaths. Drool dripped from his lips, but he simply didn't care, as the need to breath and stay still were far more important.

"You're one of Aizen's." Ukitake said lowly with a deep gulp.

"Yes... That part I thought was obvious." She said as she stood.

"I know who you are... We thought you were dead." Ukitake said, his voice raspy from his contained screaming.

"That seems to be the general consensus." The woman said simply as she slowly wrapped the whip around her hand to make the leather creak.

"How?... How did you survive?" Ukitake asked, a thick stream of drool dripping from the corner of his bottom lip.

The woman took in a deep breath, "You can't have one without the other. I survived, therefore, it meant he would too."

"Is he here?" Ukitake asked, not even caring that his eyes continued to pour tears without his consent.

"Yes... I stare at him everyday, wishing that he'd wake up, but he never does. His heart isn't beating enough to make the needed reiryoku to keep up and I've bled so many Hollow dry just to collect enough to keep him from withering away. That's why I need you." The woman said, her teeth lightly clenched as she cupped his blood and tear soaked chin.

Ukitake didn't have the strength to yank his head free, "All he had to do was lay down his sword. That's it. I promise you that Shunsui would have done the same." He sniffled.

Her grip tightened, making him wince, "I doubt it... He played with him... Used him like a toy in a dog's mouth. Your precious Shunsui stabbed him in the back!" Her grip tightened even more.

Ukitake winced again from the pain growing in his jaw, "That's his power... He's a shadow reaper who can appear and disappear just like a shadow does when the sun is clouded over. The more shadows, the better."

The woman released his chin with a shove, "I know... I saw it with my own eye. He's a lowlife worse than any Hollow, any Arrancar and he deserves the worst kind of torture." She hissed.

Ukitake shook his head, gulping as his chest lightly hopped with each intake of breath, "No... You don't know him like I do... He's a good man. He hates fighting and if given the choice, he wouldn't. He gave that choice to your partner, but he didn't take it."

"He _couldn't_ take it... We had no choice, but to fight in Aizen's name. Aizen gave us what we wanted most and you took it away. We had companions, we had people we could call friends and you and he took it all away in a single day... I _hate_ you." The woman snarled, her lithe voice cracking from her hidden emotion.

Ukitake licked his lips, "Can I see your face?" His reddened eyes looked up from the floor to meet her shadowed face.

"Why? What would you gain?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Can't I put a face to the one who's torturing me?" He asked, softly sniffling as a few drops of blood and tears fell from the line of his jaw.

"Hmm... I suppose. You've been such a good play thing, so I'll give you a reward."

The woman knelt back down in front of him and reached up with both her delicate looking hands that were pale, a bit small, and grasped the edges of her hood. She hesitated, letting Ukitake's watery eyes scan her before she pushed the hood back to his wide eyed shock.

He had been right. He knew this woman, but it had been twelve years since the last time he saw her. She was child then, the counterpart of one of Aizen's most powerful Espada and she had tried so hard to get him to fight her, but he refused because he wouldn't fight a child.

Now however, she had grown, becoming a young woman whom had grown to the same height as Nyruki. Her sea-foam green hair had grown out to reach her waist, being straight, but full and her light pink right eye was far more expressive than it had been. What remained of her Hollow mask had changed only slightly in the twelve years that had passed, as both horns were now cut short and the portion with the red flame that had covered her left eye had been broken away, revealing that her left eye was entirely white with no iris, or pupil, at all.

"Lilynette... What happened?" Ukitake asked in just above a whisper.

"You mean my mask?" Lilynette asked, staring hard at him.

Ukitake just nodded.

"The result of gaining my freedom from being trapped inside Coyote. It was my soul that kept him alive, buried beneath the rubble of that fake Karakura town. It took everything I had to move us out of there before everything went up." Lilynette said lowly, her voice cold and her eye distant.

"How did you do it?" Ukitake asked, wincing as his sweat trickled into the open welts on his back, making them spike with a hot sting.

"The wolves... Coyote's wolves. Being lost inside his soul, I could still use some of his abilities, so I fractured what was still there and they dragged us off. They made it to Hueco Mundo where we laid, becoming more and more buried in the sands as it shifted over us. It took me five years to regain enough strength to break free of him again." Lilynette explained as her light pink eye refocused to look at him.

"You had to be born again from him." Ukitake said, his muscles beginning to spasm from the strain of keeping him upright.

Lilynette nodded, "I'm just glad he was unconscious this time. The first time, he was in the worst kind of pain."

Ukitake's brows lightly furrowed, "He was literally ripping off a piece of his soul; Of course he was in pain."

"It was worse than that. The soul resides inside the body, protected by the being's physical form. How do you think he was able to remove a piece and bare me?" Lilynette asked, her lips set into a hard line as her eyes held his gaze.

"I don't know." Ukitake said airily.

"If Coyote were a woman, he would have simply given birth, but since he's a man, he was left with a worse method. He writhed in pain as his belly grew, becoming oversized and round before he cut himself open across his abdomen. The energy burst from him like an eruption as it formed me, already as a child. He nearly died simply to have someone to talk to." Lilynette said with acidic words as she grabbed a painful fistful of Ukitake's hair.

Ukitake winced from the pain in his scalp and gulped, "He was that desperate."

Lilynette sneered, "I don't think you quite understand just how painful it was to literally birth a companion. I think I'll show you." She whispered into his ear.

Ukitake's eyes widened, "There's no need."

Lilynette released her hold on his hair, "Sure there is, and I have just the thing in mind."

Ukitake's eyes began to spill more silent tears as he watched Lilynette go to her wall of torture and scan the assortment of devices and harnesses. She tapped her chin, flicking a finger against a few harnesses before deciding on one that made him shake more with rising terror.

What she plucked from the wall was rather small, but even in the low light he could tell it was sharp. It was a short, but wide blade, being more akin to a straight blade razor than a knife that had been studded to a leather belt and ran along its length. It glinted silver as she turned it over in her delicate hands and stepped in behind him where she threaded the belt round his hips and gently rested the razor blade against his abdomen with only enough pressure to let him know it was there.

"No... Please don't do this." Ukitake's voice shook as it left his lungs airily.

"You'll get it soon enough that pleading with me isn't going to work." Lilynette said with a malicious grin spreading across her face as she buckled the belt.

"Did I break a rule?" Ukitake asked with a harsh sniffle, forcing himself to breath steadily to keep still, or run the risk of burying the razor in his flesh.

"You made me remember."

With a mild yank that brought the razor dangerously close to parting his skin, Lilynette finished securing the belt around his hips before she stood and went back to the wall.

"What?... No lashings?" Ukitake asked, cringing as his shoulders began to scream from their forced angle.

"Adding more wounds won't make you do what I want you to. So instead... I plan to make them howl." Lilynette said over her shoulder.

His shaking eyes widened even more as she plucked the first aid kit from its spot and unzipped it, but her body blocked his view from seeing what she pulled out. She set aside stacks of bandages, piles of rags and gauze before settling on what looked to be a bottle.

"This will do nicely. Two birds with one stone." She said with a low, throaty laugh as she turned to face him.

Now, his watery eyes could read the bottle, and his muscles instantly went rigid with the thought of what was about to come. He knew all too well the pain he was about to be in, that hot, searing pain that was so sharp, so incredibly, undeniably sharp, that it made one's stomach curdle. With the large scale upon which he would feel it, he was sure he would throw up and he prayed, silently begged that she wouldn't put the ball gag back in his mouth. He ran the risk of choking on his own vomit if she did.

"Iodine-" Ukitake exhaled, watching her intently as she stopped in front of him to show him the bottle.

"Funny how something meant to heal is about to be used to cause pain." She said lowly, smirking crookedly as she ran her thumb over the smooth slice in his cheek, causing it to spike again.

Ukitake winced, "Please-"

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Ukitake grit his teeth together as she stepped in behind him, the bleeding lashes throbbing with rising goosebumps from the anticipation of the pain that was about to become his world. He hunched over and sucked in his belly, if at all to keep the razor blade from being too close, but he knew there was no stopping what would happen. His body would act on its own and no amount of preparation was going to stop it.

Lilynette removed the cap and poured the iodine over his back.

The moment the cold liquid touched his skin, he roared, the white hot heat fully encompassing his vision despite his crying eyes being squeezed shut. In that moment, his body arced back in its effort to get away from the liquid, thrusting his abdomen into the razor blade where it sliced through his skin to squirt blood from the belt in a spray. His scream was so loud that it echoed off the walls to assault his own ears, but it was all he could do to battle the pain that bled his skin to a ghostly hue.

She splashed him again, reigniting the white heat in his back, arcing him even more into the razor belt that dug even deeper to spill more blood. His throat continued to scream, but his esophagus was soon blocked with what he feared would happen.

The muscles in his abdomen, cut deeply by the razor, but not so much so as to gut him, erupted with more pain as they squeezed tight to thrust his stomach up into his throat. He doubled over as he threw up, nothing but bile and blood splashing onto the floor that sprayed onto his hakama. The mere scent of it curdled his stomach again as his abs painfully spasmed, spilling more blood laden bile onto the floor with a wet splash. The burning acid trickled back into his throat, but instead of going back to his stomach, it went down his trachea.

Despite the pain, his lungs erupted into a violent coughing fit that rattled his chest to the core. Each hack vibrated his abdomen, causing more blood, more pain, as the razor blade dug and grated in his skin. Blood sprayed out of his mouth from each cough, his throat gurgling and his desperate lungs unable to get air from any intakes of breath that he struggled to take. He was going to suffocate right then and there.

However, when Lilynette grabbed his hair and yanked his head up, she covered his nose and mouth with a breather mask that forced healthy oxygen down his throat, filling his lungs completely and pushing back the blood and bile. He allowed the merciful air to fill his lungs over and over, taking in deep, almost painfully full breaths to subdue his coughing that left behind the taste of rusty iron on the back of his tongue.

He dared to open his eyes, his tear stricken, watery eyes to see the long hose stretching across the floor to a large tank in the corner. His back still radiated with stinging pain, but she had stopped when his fit had begun so that her play thing wouldn't expire before she was done with him.

An airy, light cough rumbled in his chest before his lungs finally calmed, his sinuses stinging from what had crept up into them and each sniffle he made to try and clear them, made his stomach flip.

"P-Please... S-Stop this." Ukitake said through his deep breaths, gagging again from his attempt to swallow the remaining bile.

"I'm not satisfied that you've been taught a lesson." She said, caressing the side of his head with a deceivingly gentle hand.

Tears stuck to his skin as they seeped beneath the oxygen mask she still held in place, "I... won't... a-apologize."

Lilynette softly smiled, almost tenderly as she leaned forward to bring her mouth to his cold ear, "I don't want you to... I want you to bleed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

None of them rested. None of them could, let alone wanted to with the knowledge that a man they all loved was missing, having been taken right out from underneath their noses. They were all fidgety, antsy to make some sort of progress towards the unseen end of this one way maze, laden with puzzles they had to solve. Their tensions were still high, as they were all on high alert, expecting the Bond Breaker to enact the other part of her plan in order to get her hands on Shunsui Kyōraku. Her written words had been filled with disdain, hatred for the man and they all knew damn well that she meant the worst for him.

At the other end of the hallway that was an identical clone of Ichigo's, there had been another door, leading them back out into the dark corridor that was perfectly straight, and perfectly empty. As soon as the heat had died down, they had gone through it without even formulating a plan, more like, they couldn't, since they had no idea what lay ahead.

Until it broke through the shadows.

"Guys... Look." Nyruki said quietly, pointing down the corridor at their new obstacle.

All sets of eyes looked ahead as the darkness broke apart, spreading like the curtain of a stage to reveal another tall, sculpted door. It was the same size and overall shape of the last one, but what was depicted on its surface was entirely different.

Instead of a snake, there was a gigantic Hollow who's whole lower body was encompassed in a whirling tornado that was long like a snake's tail and just as winding. Its bare torso was that of a female, whose breasts were full, but firm, with only just enough muscle to show the lines of her lithe form. Her hands were clawed, tipped with razor sharp talons that were far bigger than what they should have been to match her hands.

Her face however, was covered by a feminine Hollow mask, being completely featureless except for the two, sultry eyeholes that showed her enticing eyes that were deep and alluring. Her long straight hair whirled around her head and body, sweeping in the unmoving winds around her in lines that were lost within the embrace of the other lines. They were impossible to follow, even to their keen eyes.

"What the-" Renji exhaled as he lightly rubbed his bandaged forearm from a gentle throb.

"Another puzzle door, but this one isn't unlocked by one of our Zanpakutōs. There's no hole." Byakuya said, continuing to study the door and not seeing a place where a sword could be inserted.

"What is she?" Rukia asked with a short glance up to Renji.

"She's Bushōgoma." Kyōraku exhaled as he stepped forward ahead of the rest, his eyes still locked on the door as if he expected the sculpted Hollow to move.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, "Bushōgoma? As in she's the embodiment of one of your Zanpakutō's abilities?"

Kyōraku nodded, "Yeah... The Wind Goddess. The legend tells that she plays with those she sees as lesser beings, prey that she can toy with endlessly until she's bored. It's at that point she tears them apart with winds so strong, so powerful, that even mountains crumble before her." His dark gray eyes scanned her hidden, featureless face as he spoke.

"Who told you that?" Nyruki asked, nervously looking up at Byakuya who seemed to read her thoughts that this could end up badly.

"Katen Kyōkotsu... Guys, this might be the end of the line." Kyōraku said, releasing a long exhale as he finally tore his eyes off the door to look back at the group.

"No... It can't be, Shu. We have to figure this out and save Papa and the others." Nyruki said, taking a step forward, but stopping when Kyōraku raised a hand.

"Don't come closer... I meant this is the end of the line for you. If I wake her up, and the same thing happens like with the Zabimaru door, the only one dying is gonna be me." He said, lowering his hand and looking back up at the high door.

"Shunsui... You can't hope to battle against that door if that legend rings true." Byakuya said in protest, not willing to let him face off with the door alone.

"Byakuya... There's nothing you can do to stand up to her if I wake her up. Senbonzakura can't do jack shit against her." Kyōraku said a bit more sternly than he meant.

Byakuya drew in a long breath, "Shunsui... You're not going up against her alone, and no amount of anger from you is going to stop me. I will not turn back and abandon by children, my nephew, or Jūshirō, whom I remind you is currently in the clutches of the Bond Breaker."

Kyōraku lightly pursed his lips together, and he was resolved to continue his protest against allowing what little he had left in his life to risk their lives, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Nyruki's steps stalled his thoughts.

Her brows were furrowed hard as she took slow step after slow step towards the door with her golden eyes set hard on a long string if characters embossed on the heavy bronze of the door in the lower right corner.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the long string that was styled in the form of what looked to be a poem.

Kyōraku's brows drew down as he followed her finger, reading the lines without hesitation and mouthing curses that this, indeed, was his door.

"It's my Zanpakutō's release command." He said quietly as he stepped up beside her and set his hand down on her shoulder to keep her from getting too close.

"Shu... We aren't leaving. We won't leave you behind to face this alone, but I don't think this door's gonna attack like the other one." Nyruki said, glancing back over her shoulder as the last four stepped up to join them.

"Then why depict Bushōgoma if she wasn't meant to completely annihilate us?" Kyōraku asked, letting his hand drop from her shoulder.

"Because this isn't as simple as drawing our swords to ready for battle. We're missing something." Byakuya said, standing behind Nyruki and scanning the door.

They all fell silent as they studied the door, searching for something that stood out to point them in the right direction. Beside's Katen Kyōkotsu's release command embossed on the door, there was nothing else that seemed out of place, or that it didn't belong in the depiction of the wind goddess. There was no secret holes for Zanpakutōs, nothing that appeared to be a hidden switch, or button. There wasn't even a visible seem where both sides of the door parted to open.

That's when Nyruki's eyes widened.

"Guys... There's no seem. This isn't a door... It's a barrier!" She softly gasped, taking a few steps back to see the door more in its entirety.

Byakuya watched her for a moment before scanning the door himself, setting his eyes right where he thought the seem would be, only to see a solid piece of forged bronze that glowed with the subtle firelight.

"She's right. There's no seem at all. How are we supposed to... That's it! This isn't a threat to battle against your wind goddess, Shunsui. The wind goddess herself is the clue! Use Bushōgoma!" He gasped, stepping back to join Nyruki away from the barricade.

Renji and Rukia soon followed suit as they too, stepped back to join Byakuya and Nyruki, but the last of them, being Ichigo, stayed by Kyōraku's side with Zangetsu in hand.

"If we're wrong, I'm helping." Ichigo said firmly as he brought Zangetsu to bear in front of him with both hands tightly gripping the bandaged wrapped tang.

"I can't promise that you'll survive this if we're wrong." Kyōraku said lowly as his left hand gripped both handles of his duel Zanpakutōs between his fingers.

"It's not guaranteed we'll survive any battle. What makes this one any different?" Ichigo smirked crookedly.

"Fair enough, Pup. It's been a pleasure."

In that instant, Kyōraku's left arm shot up into the air, drawing both his Zanpakutōs in one fluid motion where they hung as if they were suspended for the briefest of moments before coming down. He caught them by their handles in both his hands with their blades pointed down towards the floor, but with a simple, effortless flick of his wrists, he spun the blades around and crossed them in a vertical cross.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer; Katen Kyōkotsu!" He said effortlessly, the words flowing from his lips without even a second thought.

The daishō pair of blades suddenly bloomed into a tachi and a wakizashi, whose blades were black, curved and broad, being large enough in their sizes to have circles cut into their ends. Their handles were both wrapped with dark blue and their hilts were adorned with long red fur tassels that flowed with the slightest blows of air.

The silence was soon broken by the tell tale sound of sharp blades sliding across each other that continued to resonate for a short moment even after the blades had parted.

"You might wanna take a step back, Pup." Kyōraku said with a crooked smirk.

Ichigo nodded curtly as he stepped back, keeping Zangetsu to bear as Kyōraku widened his stance and crouched down with his Zanpakutō's at his sides. He set his eyes on the bronze barrier, his brows furrowed until somehow, his 6'3, 191 pound frame moved like the wind itself.

With a low leap, Kyōraku sprung forward in a full spin, his Zanpakutōs out to the side before his voice boomed in the narrow corridor.

"Bushōgoma!"

The moment the word left his lips, his blades whistled as large, arcing bands of air shot from their tips, screaming through the air as if they were made from a hurricane. The wind arcs joined in midair to form a spinning circle of slicing wind, slamming into the bronze barrier at their full force where they exploded into a mass of terrifying wind.

The howl inside the corridor was so heavy, so violent that their ears buffeted with the pressure as it assaulted their eardrums. That was all they could hear and it was even laced with a metallic resonating that began to vibrate in their skulls enough to make them all, even Byakuya, wince.

After several, agonizing moments where their ears threatened to blow into their skulls, the wind finally vanished, clearing their view to what they hoped would be a cleared corridor, but that is exactly what hadn't happened.

The barrier in its entirety still stood without so much as a crack, or tarnish against the bronze that would indicate it had been hit at all. Their path was still blocked.

"What?" Kyōraku exhaled with shock, his mouth agape at his disbelief.

"How in the five hells?" Nyruki breathed.

"We're still missing something, but-" Kyōraku started, only to have his words sucked away when the wind goddess's eyes began to glow.

"Oh shit-" Renji said with a shake in his voice as he wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

All their swords were drawn as they prepared for what they feared, but as the eyes glowed, the bronze suddenly cracked with a sharp metallic twang. They jumped at the sound as more cracks spread across the barriers surface, arcing and skimming off in random directions like lightning streaking across a cloud filled sky. The metallic twangs continued until each crack had reached the barriers edge.

Everyone's throats gulped with anticipation, but with a final twang, the barrier broke apart and crumbled to the floor. Massive pieces of bronze rubble fell, sounding hollow and empty as they clanged over each other like starving fiends fighting over the tiniest of morsels. They crumbled down into a heap, a mound that they would have to climb over and what lay beyond was nothing more than more dark corridor that disappeared into the blackness.

"It worked." Kyōraku said after the echoes finally stopped, relaxing his aggressive stance to stand at his full height.

"I will admit that I wasn't entirely confident that that was going to work." Byakuya said, having protectively wrapped Nyruki up in his arms during the chaos.

Kyōraku whipped his head around to glare, "What was that, oh wise and stoic noble?" He said condescendingly.

Byakuya arced a brow, but refrained from saying anything, but the newfound silence began to lowly rumble; deep, guttural and far back down the corridor from the direction they had come.

"What's that?" Renji asked, his eyes bouncing between everyone as they looked to find the source of the deep and low rumbling.

Byakuya's brows started to furrow, "That does not sound good." He said as the rumbling started to get louder.

"Whatever it is, Nii-Sama, it's getting closer." Rukia said, taking in several, nerve filled breaths as they all started to look back down the corridor, deep into the shadows.

They watched, listened to it as the deep rumbling grew louder and louder, becoming more like thunder than the growl of an angry tiger. The rumble was deep enough for them to feel it in their feet, with each passing second the low vibrations creeping up their legs the closer it got.

"I'm not liking this." Kyōraku said, never once taking his eyes off the distant shadow behind them.

"We need to go-" Byakuya started, only to be cut off.

The sudden pop of the ceiling overhead drew their attention away from the shadow as a long, jagged crack streaked across the high ceiling, raining down tiny flecks of dust on top of them.

"Oh my gods-" Nyruki exhaled.

"Run!" Ichigo snapped as he turned and broke out into an all out sprint.

There was no time to argue, not a second to spare as the shadow gave way to the source of the guttural rumbling. Huge chunks of ceiling were falling down like a waterfall, solid and deadly, chasing them like a rushing current trapped in a tube. The ceiling was caving in and it was coming after them.

The entire group spun and matched Ichigo's dead sprint as they vaulted over the bronze debris without even a break in their speed. Their feet hit the floor with full outstretched strides as the ceiling cascaded down behind them, crashing and crushing the bronze beneath its weight only a short distance behind.

"How powerful was that thing?" Renji barked, shooting brief glances at Rukia to ensure that she was running beside him with her much shorter stature.

"It's not _that_ powerful!" Kyōraku defended himself as he ran, running slightly ahead of everyone else since his legs were the longest out of all of them.

"This was rigged! No one falter, or it's over!" Byakuya snapped harshly as he glanced back over his shoulder to see the cave in.

They charged through the low light of the corridor, feeling the wind that the cave in was causing as it fluttered their hair and licked at the backs of their necks. It only served to make them run faster, harder, broadening their strides to the fullest extent their legs would allow. Their lungs sucked in as much air as they could hold, simply to fuel their blood so they could all keep up their blistering pace. Their hearts hammered from the adrenaline, thundered almost as loudly as the crashing behind them, each pump hurting as it thrust their blood through their veins to fill their muscles with every ounce of strength their bodies could muster.

All of them knew they had to do something, anything to stall the cave in, but there was only one who acted without giving it a thought. Drawing his Zanpakutō from his back, Ichigo wheeled around like a top and fired.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" He called out, arcing Zangetsu towards the ceiling, ahead of the cave in.

A lightning fast streak if blue white light shot from the end of his blade, launching for a clear section of ceiling that had yet to crack. The blast slammed into perfectly smooth stone, shattering it and crumbling its own debris to the floor before the wall of cave in reached it and instantly stopped as if someone had just hit the breaks.

With the rumble echoing off into the distance, held captive within the long corridor, they skidded to a halt and looked back at the impassable wall of boulders that blocked their path going backwards, heaving breath after breath in time with their rapid heart beats.

"It worked." Renji gulped, resting his hands on his knees to help keep him on his feet.

"Looks like it... Smart thinking, Ichigo." Kyōraku said, breathing just as heavily, but with his hands on his hips.

Ichigo swallowed down his breath as he replaced Zangetsu on his back, "Thanks... Shit, that was close."

The newfound silence lasted only a fleeting moment before the section of ceiling that had sustained Ichigo's blast began to crack once more, running lines down the corridor that reached out for them like desperate hands. Small pieces began to break off, growing in size and wiping the relieved smiles from their faces.

"Uh oh-" Rukia breathed as she started to step backwards with Renji pushing her back.

"It's not gonna hold... Run! Go! Now!" Kyōraku snapped.

None needed to be told twice as they spun and started to run again just as the cave in resumed its crushing course. The crashing sound was so loud that it felt as if they were standing next to an erupting volcano, rattling their eardrums to painful levels that made them feel oddly warm.

However, despite their discomfort, they didn't have the luxury of paying it much mind as they continued to run, staying just ahead of the cave in that was far too close for comfort and no matter how fast, or how hard they ran, it just seemed as if it was getting closer. Their only saving grace was that the corridor was entirely straight, but the more strides they took, the shadow in front of them soon gave way to a wall.

"No-... No! Don't tell me that's a dead end!" Renji roared, his chest, despite his hammering heart, aching with anger.

"It's a corner! Get ready!" Kyōraku yelled back, being in front of the group and seeing the minuscule shadow that the new corridor shaded against the wall.

That was all that was needed to be said as they lined up single file, never breaking stride as the corner quickly approached. They knew the best way to take it was to bank hard and fast, or they ran the risk of slamming into the wall and losing that short second they had that would allow the cave in to catch up. They didn't want to risk it, couldn't risk it, so they took the corner in stride.

One after another, they leapt up onto the wall and ran, banking around it without losing that precious second of time that they couldn't afford. Their feet planted down back onto the floor, but the sudden jarring of his muscles made Byakuya wince from the pain that it caused from his bandaged wound in his thigh.

"Keep going, Baby... Keep running!" Nyruki near begged, suddenly feeling dread and terror that her husband might stumble in his fearsome strides.

"I won't fall!... Just go!" Byakuya barked back with a daring glance behind him.

The ceiling turned the corner with the briefest of stalls before the cave in continued after them, thundering and crashing and forcing them to run harder. It was impossible to tell what was up ahead, what awaited them in the shadow of the corridor. With the cave in pushing them forward, they had no choice, but to push on, to push themselves to their limits of how fast they can run. They had to.

Just as they feared, a new obstacle broke through the shadows in the form of a dead end with only one way to go; Straight down.

"Shit!" Kyōraku yelped as he skidded to a halt just in time, thrusting his arms out to the side to catch the others and stop them from falling into the black shaft.

"Now what?" Renji snapped, regretting his decision to look back over his shoulder.

"We have to drop! There's no other way!" Byakuya roared over the thunder, his toes barely dangling over the lip of the chasm.

"What if there's something down there meant to kill us!" Rukia near screamed as the cave in drew closer and closer.

"We need another second! Ichigo! Fire!" Nyruki screamed.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

With another screaming blast of blue white light, Ichigo arced Zangetsu high to send the streak careening for the only portion of ceiling that wasn't cracked. Just as before, the energy slammed into it, blasting a hole though the ceiling to briefly stall the cave-in in it's tracks.

"Jump! Now!" Byakuya snapped.

"What if this is meant to kill us, Nii-Sama? We can't just leap without looking!" Rukia protested with clear fear written on her face.

"It won't... I know it won't! The Bond Breaker wants me too and just killing us here isn't her style! There's no fucking time anymore! Just jump!" Kyōraku boomed over the sound of the cracks beginning to spread once more.

Before anymore words could be said, Kyōraku grabbed Rukia to Renji's immediate protests and tossed her down the shaft, her screams coming up to reach her husband's ears. His terror made his eyes go wide, but instead of trying to kill the captain of Squad 8 for his actions, he dove after her.

"Go, Byakuya!" Kyōraku ordered.

Byakuya only hesitated a second before grabbing onto Nyruki and jumping down the blackened shaft, where Ichigo and Kyōraku leapt in after them just as the cave in resumed.

They were immediately consumed by complete blackness, but it too was soon broken by fire light from sconces bracketed to the walls of the shaft. However, the sconces didn't last as the cave in crushed them, falling only a short distance behind Byakuya and the others. All they could hope for was that when they eventually landed, they would have enough time to get out of its way.

That's when Byakuya knew he had to act to ensure it.

Still holding onto Nyruki laying across his front, he drew his sword and aimed it at the debris.

"Scatter; Senbonzakura!"

In a burst of pink light that blinded them, Senbonzakura shattered into the small pink flower petals that all were intimately familiar with. Their rustling sound was lost to the wind rushing passed their ears as Byakuya's mind commanded the pink swarm towards the falling boulders where the tiny blades began to carve into the stone.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo howled from just behind the noble, cowering into himself to make himself as small as possible to avoid the racing pink mass.

"Carving ourselves a buffer! Help me out!" Byakuya growled, gritting his teeth together as he poured as much thought into commanding his Zanpakutō as he could.

Ichigo flipped over onto his back and held Zangetsu firm in his hand as he swung in wide arcs, firing his signature move over and over and over to plow through the boulders. Each carve made them smaller and easier for Senbonzakura to handle as it cut and slashed and sliced, turning boulder after boulder into pebbles and even dust. Together, they were carving back the cave-in.

Ichigo's blasts were soon joined by whirling tornados of razor sharp wind, as Kyōraku sent his own attacks to help in battling the stone back. The space between them grew and grew to build a reasonable buffer, but even if they could see the ground coming and prepare for it, it would only afford them another second.

Nyruki, clinging to Byakuya as they fell, reached up and grasped either side of his neck along his jaw to force him to look at her.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, her eyes wide and urgent and knowing full well that they had to act fast.

"Always." Byakuya exhaled, his eyes shaking from having to split his concentration between her and mentally commanding Senbonzakura.

"Rukia! We need a net just before we hit the ground!" Nyruki yelled down to the other two, where Renji had caught Rukia and was holding onto her.

"We got it!" Renji called up to her.

"Ichigo, Shu! Keep cutting the boulders!" Nyruki called up to the pair trying to open up as much of a gap as possible.

To serve as their answer, both shot forward massive strikes that blew apart several boulders a piece, turning them into dust that was parted by more boulders behind it.

Satisfied that everyone knew what they needed to do, Nyruki forced her husband to look at her once more, his eyes seemingly looking through her instead of at her as she sat up on him just enough to straddle his stomach.

"Baby... I know this gonna be hard, but the moment we hit that net, you need to throw up the biggest Dankū you've ever made!" She said with urgency in her voice, stroking her thumbs along Byakuya's jaw.

"A normal Dankū won't be enough!" Byakuya said through his heavy panting, still commanding Senbonzakura to shred the boulders.

"Yes it will be because I'm gonna boost you, Baby, but you have to do it. I can't erect a Dankū like you can and without an incantation!" Nyruki urged, glancing back over her shoulder at the continued rain of boulders and dust.

"This is it!" Renji roared just as Rukia acted.

"Bakudō #37; Tsuriboshi!"

What erupted from Rukia's hands was a bright blue ball of energy that lit the blackened shaft like someone had turned on the lights. Nyruki's eyes shot wide as she saw the bottom rushing for them and it was so devastatingly close that she could swear her heart stopped just from the shock of it.

However, the ground isn't what caught them as the blue ball of energy thrust out six ribbons that stuck to the walls of the shaft, stretching out wide to catching Renji and Rukia just before they hit the ground. Byakuya and Nyruki were next to be caught whom were near immediately followed by Ichigo and Kyōraku. There was no more time to debate what he had to do. Byakuya had to act right then and there.

"Bakudō #81; Dankū!" Byakuya roared just as Nyruki's hands planted hard into his chest with lightly clawed fingers and he crossed his forearms in front of his face.

Just as the boulders clambered to reach them, a milky see through barrier erected in front of them as their safety net bounced from having to catch six people in a full fall. In that very same instant, Nyruki's spiritual pressure bloomed outwards, forcing the barrier to bowl away from them and dome to catch the crushing fall of rock and boulder. The muffled sound beat heavily against the barrier as Byakuya's reiatsu radiated from his body, enveloping Nyruki as the Dankū built on top of itself to become a thick wall that was no less than five feet thick.

The added thickness of the Dankū seemed to be holding as it continued to catch boulder after boulder, shaking from each impact, but never cracking. The sound of it was muffled enough to allow them to hear each other panting hard, desperate for air from their furious escape from the collapsing ceiling. Their legs screamed from the strain and their hearts still pumped with all their strength in their chests. They were beat, but they were safe.

Dropping her chin to her chest, Nyruki started to airily laugh, hunching over as her body finally relaxed from literally pumping Byakuya full of her spiritual pressure. It didn't take long until more airy laughs joined hers, including the man beneath her who's laugh was slightly deeper than everyone else's.

"By the fucking gods-" Renji laughed, still panting and laying on his back with Rukia laying on top of him and softly laughing herself.

"Somehow, that fucking worked." Ichigo panted, his shoulders bouncing as he lay limp in the net next to Kyōraku.

Byakuya swallowed hard what laughter of his remained, "I can't keep my concentration locked like this... We have to move before the barrier gives way." His eyes never once blinked as a bead of sweat trailed down his temple.

Kyōraku rolled onto his side and peered over the side of the net towards the ground which was only ten feet below. However, it wasn't the fact that Rukia had managed to catch them that close without allowing them to touch the ground that sent a wave of relief through him, but rather the new corridor that looked exactly like the one they had just been in that did.

"Guys... Lets get in there before Byakuya's brain explodes." Kyōraku said, gripping the side of the net and pulling himself over the side.

The others quickly followed with the exception of Byakuya, whom stayed perfectly still with his unblinking eyes locked on the thickened barrier. It was holding firm, but his whole form was beginning to shake from the mental concentration he was needing to keep the barrier from giving way. There wasn't much time left.

"I've got him, Rukia. Let him drop." Kyōraku said as he shook out his arms and gulped.

"You sure you got this? He isn't gonna land weighing 141 pounds." Ichigo said as he stepped up next to the taller man, willing to help.

"If I can hulk up that bean pole Rukia's married to, I can sure as hell catch featherweight up there. Rukia? Drop him." Kyōraku said, never once looking away from the bottom of the net.

All Byakuya heard was a finger snap the second before the net gave way, dropping him like a sack of rice the last few feet where Kyōraku stood with awaiting arms. The sudden sensation of falling made his mind falter the slightest step, and when his weight was caught bridal style in the larger man's arms, the thick Dankū spiked with a crack.

Without even putting Byakuya down, Kyōraku and the others ran for the new corridor as another crack streaked through the barrier, snapping and grinding under the unfathomable weight of the boulders it was supporting. His mind was shattering from the sheer amount of concentration, shaking his entire body like he was racked with fever. His eyes were dry from forcing to keep them open, but with each step towards the new corridor, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't keep his mind focused enough to keep the barrier erected and as they all slipped into the safety of the new corridor the last of himself vanished.

Byakuya went limp in Kyōraku's arms and the barrier shattered, dropping the horde of boulders, dust and debris down onto the bottom of the shaft to block them in. None of them gave a damn however as Kyōraku knelt and gently set Byakuya down on the floor where Nyruki scooped him into her arms.

"Baby... Wake up... Come on." Nyruki said lowly as she brushed his sweaty hair from his face, cradling him against her body.

Byakuya softly groaned as he raised a slightly shaky hand and pressed it against his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut before fluttering them open to focus on her.

"I don't ever wish to do that again." He said, exhaling with each word to make it airy and light.

Nyruki smiled wide as she hugged him, "Thank the gods-... That freaking worked."

Byakuya lightly swallowed as he wrapped his arm around her neck, "I take it we made it?"

Nyruki nodded, "Yes... You did great, Sweetie" She said quietly.

Kyōraku, still knelt down beside them, rested his hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "I don't think I give you enough credit, Pup. You're damn strong."

Byakuya unwound his arm from Nyruki and looked over at him, "It wasn't solely I who's responsible for our lives. I couldn't have done it without Nyruki boosting my spiritual pressure with hers and blooming the Dankū."

"We wouldn't even have stood a chance if you three hadn't bought us some more time." Rukia added, sitting in Renji's lap from when he had stumbled over and caught her to keep her from hitting the floor.

"And in all honesty, we would've splattered if Rukia hadn't erected that net." Renji chimed in, smiling down at his small wife whom smiled back.

Keeping a firm hand on Byakuya's back, Nyruki helped him sit up on his own, brushing another lock of his hair out of his face. He kept his head in his hand for a moment longer before looking at the blocked shaft that crumbled with dust and the tiny rocks their attacks had left behind.

"We made it because we all fulfilled our roles. If a single one of us had faltered, we would have been crushed." Byakuya said, leaning his shoulder against Nyruki as he looked at everyone.

"That's not entirely true. I didn't do anything." Renji said with a soft smirk across his face as he regarded his brother-in-law.

"That's not true. You caught Rukia where I couldn't. You have certainly stayed true to your role as not just a Kuchiki familiar, but my sister's husband. Thank you, Renji." Byakuya said, sending a short nod to the fierce redhead.

Renji returned the nod as the six fell silent, taking the moment of seemingly stable calm in the new corridor to finish catching their breath. They watched the boulders settle under their own weight, lowly grinding against each other and sprinkling dust onto the floor. Without their split second decisions at just the right times, they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would have crushed beneath the rubble, never to see their loved ones again. If they hadn't worked together, if a single one hadn't acted accordingly and just at the right moment, they'd be dead and they knew it.

"I am so very tired." Byakuya near whispered, his eyes fluttering closer and closer to fully closing as he lay limp against Nyruki, embraced in her arms.

"You nearly split your brain in two. I think you've earned a rest." Kyōraku said, taking his hand from the noble's shoulder as his own hunched forward from his own exhaustion.

"I'm tired too... Maybe we should get some rest." Rukia said quietly, heavily leaning against Renji whom had propped himself up against the wall simply to stay sitting up.

"Maybe, but-" Nyruki was suddenly feeling just as tired, "S-Something's wrong." Her voice was low, exhausted and tired.

"We're... We're being put to... sleep." Kyōraku managed to say just as he fell over onto his side, unable to stay sitting up again longer.

"We'll find you... Shunsui." Byakuya said with the last of his energy as he slipped off into sleep, cradled in Nyruki's arms as she slumped over.

"Okay-... B-Bye... guys."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

His whole body hurt. Every inch of skin stung, his joints could barely move and his lungs burned with every shaky breath he managed to take in. His eyes hadn't stopped pouring tears for hours, or what he thought was hours. Time had lost its meaning to him and the only thing he wanted was for the constant pain to stop.

Ukitake lay on the floor of his bloodied torture room, mostly naked and freezing from the shock of having been tortured for the last unfathomable amount of time. The only parts of him that were covered were his hips that barely kept him decent from what remained of his hakama after Lilynette had torn them to expose his thighs. She had strapped metal collars to both his legs that buried inch long prongs into his flesh and every move he tried to make made the wounds scream, made him scream.

Gritting his teeth together, Ukitake pushed himself up on shaky arms, his biceps bulging from the effort and pushing the metal prongs of the collars around his biceps deeper into his muscle. He tried to bite back the scream, but he couldn't and he yelped hard as tears poured from his eyes whether he liked it, or not. He tried to lean back against the wall, but his bare back was riddled with lash welts that bled the second anything touched them, but since the wall was already splattered with his blood, he gently leaned back anyways simply to have somewhere to rest his head.

With a painful swallow, he examined his chest, his abdomen, his legs and there wasn't a patch of skin that hadn't been beaten, cut, or bruised. His skin was cold to the touch and he knew that he had lost so much blood, it was a wonder he was still awake at all. He tried to move his arms to reposition his legs, but every twitch, even every thought about moving made the prongs in his biceps and thighs dig relentlessly.

He hissed hard, but pushed through it and managed to angle his legs until they were more comfortable, well, as comfortable as he could get covered in bleeding cuts and wounds. He lightly sniffled and wiped away the tears, snot and blood from his face, cleaning it off on what remained of his Shihakushō before moving his blood covered hair off a brutal cut on his right pectoral where Lilynette had carved, literally carved, the number one.

He licked his upper lip as his head ran over memory after painful memory, how angry she was with him and Shunsui for what had happened back then. They had taken something that mattered more than life itself from her, had taken her one companion she knew would stay with her until the bitter end. He couldn't deny that they had done that, and a small part of him agreed that they deserved the worst kind of punishment for it, but that very thought was soon erased with the knowledge that they had no other choice.

The sudden sliding of a door drew him from his thoughts as the light that was far too bright for his eyes shined through, backlighting the figure standing in the doorway. He winced and hissed from the pain in his biceps as he shielded his eyes, gritting his teeth together to try and keep quiet because he had learned that if he was too loud, more would come.

The shadowed figure stepped into the room and closed the door, revealing it to be Lilynette, still covered with her long cloak, but with the hood down since secrecy was no longer paramount. Her expression was blank, emotionless as she stepped towards him and with each step, he painfully cowered back into the wall.

"Do you get it yet?" She asked softly, kneeling down in front of him and without touching him.

"N-No matter my answer... The outcome will be the same." Ukitake said, steeling his resolve and looking dead straight into her eyes.

"You're right... It will be. You put me through the worst kind of torture... I'm nowhere near done with you." She said in a near whisper, as her voice simply didn't need to be any louder than that.

"P-Please... Let her go. You can keep me prisoner, but please... just let my wife go... Let them all go." Ukitake said with more tears that his eyes shed on their own accord.

Lilynette softly tilted her head as she reached out and brushed a bloodied lock of white hair from his face, causing him to flinch from the touch.

"I have a better idea... What would you do if I brought her here?" Lilynette asked, taking her hand back.

Ukitake's bottom lip started to quiver, "No... Please don't. Don't bring her here... She can't see me like this." He started to painfully sob, as each hop of his chest made his whole body shiver against the prongs.

"Wouldn't that be something; Torturing you by letting you see your pregnant wife." She said, studying his face.

Ukitake shook his head, "No... Don't. I fear she wouldn't be able to handle the stress and it would harm our baby." His chest softly hopped.

"I could make you endure the same pain I've been through. You wanna know what I wanna do, but I've refrained because I'm not a monster like you?" Lilynette asked, lightly pursing her lips together.

Ukitake simply sobbed.

"I wanna bring your wife here and make her look at you, see how weak and feeble you are. I wanna let her cry as she sees the man she's married to in such a state just before I carve your spawn from her belly."

No amount of pain was going to stop him; No chains, no immobilizing wounds, nothing was going to stop him from reaching her. His rage was so hot that the pain was meaningless to the point where he couldn't feel it anymore as he lunged for her, but the chains from the collar around his neck and the pronged bands around his biceps stopped him from reaching her.

"I'll kill you! If you lay a single finger on Isane, a single breath on our baby, I will do everything within my power to make sure you suffer worse than you already have!" Ukitake roared, tears, blood and spit spraying in a mist from each furious word he spoke.

Lilynette lowly laughed just out of his reach, "There we go... Now I've hit a nerve."

"She's done nothing to you... Nothing! Isane's innocent in all of this, so let her go. Keep me for all I care... Torture me until there's nothing left, but let her go. Let my wife and child live." He said, sucking in breath after breath as his rage coursed through his veins to rid his body of the pain as he struggled against his restraints.

"Tempting offer." She said, tapping her chin to make a show of it.

Ukitake drew in the deepest breath his lungs could hold, his eyes squeezing shut as his teeth grit together to as tightly as his jaw could muster. His shaking fists quivered with rage, adrenaline and pain and his whole body trembled as the metal prongs in his arms and legs dug ever deeper into his already bloodied flesh. He wanted to strangle the life from her, squeeze her throat until it popped and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, but his desire to protect his family was far greater than his desire to return the favor. In his current state, there was only one thing he had he could barter with.

Himself.

Releasing his anger, his tension, Ukitake painfully dropped to his knees with his head hung and arms limp at his sides.

"So long as you don't lay a finger on her, so long as she isn't harmed, you can keep me as your play thing. I'll do anything to ensure Isane and our baby isn't hurt, so please... accept the pleas of a desperate man." He said as he lifted his head to look up at her.

Lilynette crossed her arms and smiled, "I think my bait is finally ready."

Ukitake's brows furrowed, "B-Bait?"

Her throat started to rumble with a low laugh, "Yes... My bait is finally ready. Lets go hang you up to dry so my prey can follow your scent."

Ukitake's eyes widened as he realized that he had played directly into her hands.

* * *

Somehow, Byakuya was comfortable, laying against a familiar warmth that was soft and plush. His head no long felt as if it was splitting in two, in fact, he felt normal, relaxed and content. He softly smiled as he nuzzled down into the warmth, tightening his hold to reveal that it was a body, a warm and lithe body that he was intimately familiar with, but it was that realization that popped his eyes open.

The corridor was dim just like the previous one, but it was quieter, as the boulders and debris had finished settling. The only sound he could hear was the soft intakes of air from Nyruki, whom he half laid on top of, cradled in her arms as if he were her child. His head had found her breasts to serve as his pillow, and if it hadn't been for their current situation, he would've stayed there.

With a gentle shake to Nyruki's shoulder, Byakuya sat up, taking another second to look around for the others, and finding that all of them were still where they lay; including the one they expected to be missing.

"Wha... What's going on?" Nyruki asked softly as she opened her eyes, accepting Byakuya's help to sit up while she held her head.

"We were gassed and put to sleep. We're all still here." Byakuya said quietly, taking another second to ensure Nyruki was alright before crawling over to Kyōraku, as he was the closest.

"Shunsui... Shunsui, wake up." He said a bit louder, giving the larger man a harsher shake than he had his wife.

It only took a few shakes before Kyōraku's deep gray eyes began to open, fluttering for only a moment before he sat up and looked around with a bit of a confusion.

"Huh... I thought I'd be kidnapped." He said, furrowing his brows.

"As did we all. Why gas us if her plan was not to take you? She had the perfect opportunity to do so." Byakuya said, glancing back at Nyruki as she crawled to wake up Ichigo by giving his torso a shove.

"Kyōraku?... Well what the hell? What's going on?" Ichigo asked, carefully rolling his head to the side to crack the kink from his neck.

Byakuya shook his head, "We can only guess, but apparently, the Bond Breaker wasn't ready to take Shunsui just yet."

Byakuya scooted towards the wall where Renji and Rukia still lay propped against it and unconscious. Rukia was perfectly comfortable laying in Renji's lap, but he knew he had to wake them.

"Rukia. Renji. Wake up." He said, giving them both a shake to their shoulders.

Rukia sucked in a long breath as she opened her eyes and stretched, shortly followed by Renji whom tightened his hold on his petite wife possessively.

"Relax, Renji. It's just me." Byakuya said, taking his hand off the man's shoulder.

"That was weird." Renji groaned as he scooted Rukia from his lap.

"Quite... Shunsui is still with us." Byakuya said.

Renji's tattooed brows furrowed as he looked passed his brother-in-law at the man in question, whom simply waved and smiled as he climbed to his feet.

"Then why knock us out?" Renji asked.

"This is why. Take a look." Ichigo said.

They all looked over to the orange haired doctor, whom held a folded piece of paper between his fore and middle fingers that he had plucked from the floor by his head. Its edges were lightly tattered and stained with blood, but it was rust in color and long since dried.

The space between Byakuya's eyes crinkled, "She knocked us out simply to plant a message and not take Shunsui? Something's amiss."

"What hasn't been amiss thus far?" Kyōraku scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Good point." Byakuya said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as he helped Nyruki to her feet.

Ichigo sighed before flipping open the paper to read what was written, but instead of a poem, or riddle like they had been so used to, there was just a message; An ordinary, plain note.

 _-Shunsui_

 _I suppose you're wondering why I didn't take the chance to kidnap you, but the simple answer is that that would have been too easy. If that is my mistake, than so be it. I'll suffer the consequences for my actions, but that is not why I leave you this note._

 _You all ran from my set trap well, much like rats in a maze and it was oddly fun to watch. Somehow, my obstacles designed to shatter your bonds, have actually served to strengthen them, but I suppose I'm not really surprised. I am dealing with some of the most formidable Shinigami any Hollow has every been unlucky enough to go up against._

 _I'm sure, by now, you're wondering whose blood is stained on the edges of this note, and I'll tell you with a smile on my face. It belongs to your best friend, to Jūshirō Ukitake as I spent hours torturing him. Yes, I'm admitting to torturing him, simply to hear him scream. He has such a lovely voice. You should see the room where I did it, as it's coated in red that I spilt from him. But enough of that, as I'm sure you get the picture by now._

 _I won't waste anymore of your time, so I shall give you your next set of instructions; Follow this corridor just like you had been, and when you reach the plain door at the end, step through and turn right. I'm sure some of you will recognize where you are by then, but keep going, keeping walking and eventually you'll come to a tall door that is entirely white on your left. Come on in and I'll give him back to you... Well, what's left of him._

 _See you soon, Shunsui Kyōraku. See you soon._

 _-Bond Breaker_

Ichigo exhaled his held breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he looked up from the paper at the man it was addressed to. His brown eyes shook, but instead of handing it to him, he folded it and kept it from sight.

"What it say?" Kyōraku asked with a mild gulp.

Ichigo slowly shook his head as his stomach started to heat up with rising bile, "She gave us direct instructions to where we can find Ukitake."

"That's his blood, isn't it." Kyōraku said, as in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer.

Ichigo just nodded.

"Let me read it, Ichigo. I'll be fine." Kyōraku said, holding out his hand for the note.

Ichigo hesitated, drawing in a deep, stomach settling breath, but he had to let the man read it, as much as he didn't want to. Releasing that very breath, he handed it over.

Drawing in his own deep breath, Kyōraku opened the letter and read, his face entirely neutral and void of any indication to his mood. His eyes scanned each word until he reached the end where he simply folded it closed again and stuffed it into his sleeve.

"Shu-" Nyruki tried, but was pushed aside as the taller man started down the corridor.

"Shunsui, please." Byakuya said, whose voice was enough to stop the man, but not turn around.

"She tortured him, Pup. She smeared his blood on the paper." Kyōraku said lowly to Nyruki's soft gasp and instant tears.

"We don't have the time to waste, guys. If we're gonna save him, we've gotta go now." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"There may not be anyone to save, Ichigo. We have to accept the fact that Jūshirō might be dead." Kyōraku said sullenly as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"No!... No, he isn't! Papa wouldn't just die like that!" Nyruki suddenly barked with huge tears streaking down her cheeks as Byakuya came to hold her.

Kyōraku pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, Nyruki, but-" he stopped himself, "We're gonna find him either way, but I'm gonna hope he's alive."

"Papa's stronger than that, Shu. You know as well as anybody." Nyruki said, wiping away her eyes.

Kyōraku nodded, "I know he is... I'm gonna press on with the hope that he's still alive." He said lowly.

"We have to. If we find him and he's alive, I can work to stabilize him, but it depends on how bad his wounds are. If they're too bad, I'm leaving and taking him with me." Ichigo said firmly.

"You have our blessing and our thanks should that be the case, Ichigo." Byakuya said, brushing his thumb along Nyruki's jaw to capture a tear from falling.

"Lets go... Jūshirō needs us." Kyōraku said lowly as he resumed his walk down the corridor.

"He's not the only one." Byakuya said before he followed with Nyruki at his side.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia shared brief glances before they too followed, leaving a small distance between them and the tall man in front. They didn't need to see his face to know he was in pain, was hurting because not only was his family missing, his wife, unborn son and small daughter, but his best friend and the likelihood that that man was still alive was unknown. All their chests hurt with the thought, more like worry, that when they found him, he'd already be gone. It was that uncertainty, that shadow of the unknown that drove them to follow the instructions that were written on the bloodied page.

It seemed like days had gone by the longer they walked with no words being said, each step drawing them closer and closer to the still unseen plain door they had been instructed to step through. It was only darkness that accompanied them, until finally, after so long and so far, that plain house door revealed itself.

With Kyōraku still in front, he held his breath as he flexed his hand, giving him a moment of hesitation before he reached out and wrapped that very hand around the brass knob. He turned it and with a solid thunk, the latch unhooked and the door swung open with a creak.

The corridor beyond was bigger than the ones they had traversed, as it was wider, taller and entirely hazy white. It was so big, that even their exhales echoed through the space, let alone their footfalls as they left the dark corridor and shut the door behind them.

"By the realms, Los Noches is big." Kyōraku reeled, looking straight up at the ceiling that seemed miles away.

"You should see the dome. Inside, it's actually daylight." Byakuya said, holding Nyruki's hand tightly to reassure himself that she was still there.

"I didn't think there was any daylight in Hueco Mundo." Kyōraku said, looking at the noble with lightly furrowed brows.

"There isn't. It's artificial. It's probably gone by now though." Ichigo said as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Perhaps, but we aren't stopping at the dome. Her instructions were specific. We turn right from the door and follow this corridor until we reach the tall white door on the left." Byakuya said as he turned and started in that very direction.

"I suggest we pick up the pace. Now that we can see, we can run better." Ichigo said as he stretched out his stride.

The others agreed. They needed to hurry because they had no idea how little, or how much time they had. Each passing second could be Ukitake's last and they would have missed their chance to save his life simply because they stood in a hallway and chatted.

Their walk was soon replaced by a run, not a full on sprint like before, but a run they could maintain for as long as needed. They weren't sure how far they would have to go until they reached that tall white door, but as they took stride after stride, breath after breath, that tall white door came sooner rather than later.

Taking a few moments to catch their breath, it was Kyōraku whom placed his large hands firmly on the door. He looked back at the others before pushing and with a deep, resonating howl, the doors opened into a room that only Ichigo remembered.

"Jesus christ-" Ichigo exhaled, his eyes frozen wide as he stepped into the massive chasm of a room, passed Kyōraku.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, being the next to step inside.

"This is-... was Aizen's throne room. It's where I started fighting Ulquiorra." Ichigo said, scanning the room for any sign of life other than theirs.

"Has it changed much?" Byakuya asked, following the rest inside before Renji and he shut the door.

Ichigo shook his head, "No... Not even the rubble's out of place."

They took several more steps inside, looking up at the high throne on the far end of the room, scanning the walls, the columns and the debris for any sign of where Ukitake could be. The Bond Breaker's message had been clear, or so they thought, that once they reached this very room, they would find him.

Kyōraku reached into his sleeve to retrieve the note and read it, but he froze when a heavy and hot drop splattered onto his cheek. He flinched from the sudden touch and looked at the others to see they were looking at him with mouths slightly agape and eyes wide.

He held his breath as he reached up and wiped off the spot, only to look at his fingers and see them painted red. It was still hot, but he could feel it cooling quickly and as another drop plopped onto his cheek, near in the same spot, he started to look up. They all did.

To their horror, to their tears, they found their friend and loved one.

Ukitake hung from the high ceiling, dripping in his own blood with his long river of white hair hanging bloodied towards the floor. He was suspended by a harness with a thick chain attached to a large O ring against his chest, with his back arching backwards towards the floor. His entire form was riddled with slashes, welts and bruises, even some burns had been branded into his shoulder blades that were black and more looked like cooked meat than the flesh of their dear friend. What skin wasn't covered in blood was paler than usual and to Ichigo, that was all he needed.

"Renji... Cut him down." Ichigo said with no emotion in his voice, never taking his eyes off of Ukitake's unmoving form.

Renji didn't need to be told twice as he drew Zabimaru from its sheath and without even having to speak its release command. The spiked whip blade emerged where its wielder swung it over his head and with just a snap of his wrist, the cutting whip screamed for the chain keeping Ukitake out of their reach.

With a spark and a grind, Zabimaru severed the chain, dropping the motionless Ukitake towards the floor where he was caught in not just Kyōraku's arms, but Ichigo's and Byakuya's as well.

They gently laid him down on the floor where Ichigo placed his fingers against Ukitake's pulse point on his neck, and to his utter relief, he felt the steady, but weak thump of his heart continuing to pump despite the myriad of wounds that covered his nearly nude body.

"He's alive... Get this thing off him." Ichigo ordered with a completely expressionless face as he started to dig in his Shihakushō.

Byakuya and Kyōraku wasted no time in doing as the doctor ordered, unbuckling the leather harness from Ukitake's chest, abdomen and hips before carefully sliding it off out of the fear of aggravating the wounds that had only just coagulated. His wounds were dark from having been given time to heal, but as Ichigo carefully moved the hair that had dried into the blood on his chest, only Kyōraku gasped from his recognition of the number the strands hid from view.

"What is it, Shunsui?" Byakuya asked, having clutched Ukitake's hand in both of his out of a need to somehow tell the unconscious man that he wasn't alone.

Kyōraku gulped, "I-I... I know this number." He managed to speak, brushing his best friends hair from his bloodied and bruised face.

At that touch, that simple touch, Ukitake softly moaned as he tried to move, but Byakuya and Ichigo lightly pressed on him to keep him down.

"Don't move, Ukitake. You're in real bad shape." Ichigo said, continuing to examine the wounds to get a feel for where he was at.

"I-It's... her, Shu... I-It's Lilynette." Ukitake spoke through short breaths and lingering pain.

"Lilynette? Lilynette Gingerbuck? Coyote Starrk's partner?" Kyōraku gasped, brushing more hair from Ukitake's face.

Ukitake nodded and sniffled hard, "Y-Yes... S-She blames us for what happened to Coyote." Tears started to build in his eyes.

Ichigo pulled his black case from his Shihakushō and unzipped it, pulling a fresh syringe and a small vial to begin his field triage.

"She did this to you?" Kyōraku asked softly, glancing at Nyruki as she knelt down next to him to help him set Ukitake fully on the floor as gently as possible.

Again, Ukitake nodded, "Y-Yes... S-She's the Bond Breaker. It's her... She has everyone here."

Nyruki held her breath to hold the lump in her throat at bay, "Papa-" she placed her hand gently against his cheek, "You're gonna be ok."

"I-I'm tougher than I look, F-Flower... But you have to go. Leave me here and go. Search all the rooms because they're here... In that hall." Ukitake lightly sobbed with a weak point towards the door with a bloodied and shaking finger.

"What? We're not leaving you here, Jūshirō." Byakuya said, grasping Ukitake's hand once more.

"S-She used me... I'm bait simply meant to lure you all here. G-Go... P-Please run away from here." Ukitake said and he would have pushed them away if he had the strength to.

"Then so be it... We're caught, but I'm not leaving you behind-" Kyōraku was interrupted.

"You should have taken his advice."

The sudden voice startled them all as they whipped around to look up at the high throne where a small woman stood with a familiar fragment of Hollow mask on her head. She no longer wore the long cloak that hid her body, but instead stood before them near exactly the same as Kyōraku remembered. Her white briefs were the same, her revealing vest that exposed the Hollow hole over her sternum was the same. Even her fur lined boots were the same. The only addition to her little outfit was that she now wore a long fur trimmed duster that trailed all the way to the floor.

"Lilynette-" Kyōraku exhaled, rising to his feet and facing her to guard his friends while Ichigo worked to stabilize Ukitake.

"You haven't changed much in twelve years." Lilynette said as she rested her hands on her hips.

"You haven't either, really." Kyōraku shrugged, squaring his shoulders.

"Arrancar don't really change much, but I did what I could so other Hollow didn't recognize me. Did you like my army?" She asked, staring down at them like they were animals in her zoo.

"You threw away thousands of lives simply to draw us away from the Seireitei didn't you." Kyōraku said, mainly out of the need to have clarification.

Lilynette nodded, "Yes." Was all she said.

A sudden pained groan from behind him drew Kyōraku's attention back to Ukitake, whom was quietly sobbing as Ichigo and Byakuya carefully, gently peeled the metal pronged collars from around his arms and legs.

"I farmed so much reiryoku from him... It actually was almost enough to wake Coyote. All I need now is yours." Lilynette said with a crooked smirk growing across her lips.

Kyōraku's brows furrowed hard, "Why?" He near hissed.

"Because isn't it fitting to revive Coyote Starrk with the two responsible for taking him way?" She asked evenly and not even phased by the furious glare from Kyōraku.

Another pained hiss drew his attention as the last prongs were slipped from Ukitake's flesh, instantly bleeding in solid streams that arced around his shaking thighs until they dripped off his skin to the floor.

"You tortured him just to use him as bait? What the hell is the matter with you?" Kyōraku snarled, gritting his teeth together as he thrust a finger at Ukitake.

With a bark of pain, Ukitake managed to swallow back the rest of his scream as Ichigo injected the clear liquid into a vein, with Byakuya pressing down hard over the shredded meat where Lilynette had carved the number one.

"I did what I had to do to get your attention! Past experience told me you wouldn't even look my way until I took drastic measures! This is my drastic measure!" Lilynette snapped, her own finger pointing at Ukitake as those whom cared for him tended to his wounds.

"He did nothing to you! In fact, he tried to save your life!" Kyōraku roared up to her with clenched fists.

"He ignored me! I was more than capable of taking him on, but he refused to fight me!"

"You were a child goddammit! How dare you suck the others into this when this has been about Ukitake and I this whole time!" Kyōraku's skin had begun to feel hot with his rising anger.

"I had to! Simply taking your bitch and your brat wouldn't hurt you enough! I had to take all of them to make my point!" Lilynette near screamed as she clenched her fists.

From behind Kyōraku, Ukitake whimpered as Ichigo began his work to clean the worst out of all the wounds; the deep slice across his abdomen.

"Where's my son and daughter?" Byakuya barked as he stood, his hands bloodied while Nyruki took over applying pressure to the number one carved into Ukitake's chest.

"How angry would you be if I told you that you ran right passed their room?" Lilynette asked with a crooked grin and a low snicker.

Byakuya started to growl, "If you have laid a single finger on their heads, I will personally see to it that your soul, even purified, will never see the light of day again." His voice was low and menacing.

"How is that any worse than what I've already lived through?" Lilynette growled, but her crooked smirk stayed exactly where it was.

Byakuya's fists clenched together as he glared up at the small woman, near shaking with anger that she was still playing her games with them. Without even realizing it, he had been feet away from his boy and girl, completely distracted by their search for Ukitake just like she had planned. He wanted to hit something, preferably her, but right now, he had to keep his head in her game.

However, while he had been trembling with rage in his own head, Lilynette had played another one of her hands as she dragged someone out from behind her.

"Dad!" Screamed Ichisaki, unable to wrest his arm from her tight grip.

"Ichisaki!" Byakuya yelped, rocking forward on one foot, but forced to stop when Kyōraku grabbed his arm, still looking up at the high throne.

"D'aw... Such a touching reunion. Don't you think?" Lilynette lowly laughed.

"Dad! Run away! She's gonna-"

Ichisaki was silenced in an instant when Lilynette's other hand swiped across his cheek with a harsh slap, leaving behind a reddening mark that made fire burn in Byakuya's and Nyruki's eyes.

"You vial bitch! Lay a hand on my son again and I'll rip you apart!" Nyruki boomed, but stayed knelt by Ukitake's side as she pressed on his chest and Ichigo worked.

"Ooo... I've angered mama bear. How exciting." Lilynette gleamed.

"Let me go! My Mom and Dad're gonna end you if you don't!" Ichisaki snapped as he struggled against her hold to try and free himself.

"No they won't. Not while your sister and the others are still missing." Lilynette laughed, holding their livid gazes.

Byakuya's teeth started to grind, "Give me back my son."

"Want him back? Which part?" Lilynette asked.

"Don't touch him! Take me instead, but let him go! You need reiryoku to wake Coyore Starrk, so take mine!" Byakuya howled as he ripped Kyōraku's hand off his bicep.

"Tempting little offer, but I am having way too much fun." Lilynette said with her words laced with laughter.

Lilynette's laughter was only serving to add fuel to not just Byakuya's rage, but Nyruki's as well. She was furious, as any mama bear would be when an enemy had ahold of her child, but the terrified look on Ichisaki's face was giving her tunnel vision. He was scared, wide eyed with building tears as he struggled to try and free himself. She could see Byakuya's temper in the boy, and she silently wished, hoped that he would take the muzzle off and let his temper run wild.

With a silent command to Renji to take over, Nyruki stood up next to Byakuya and set her golden eyes hard on the woman.

"Release my son and you can drain me dry. I have more than enough reiryoku to not only wake this Coyote, but I'll still be awake by the time you finish. Take me and let everyone else go and I mean everyone; My children, my nephew, my friends... Everyone." Nyruki said evenly to Byakuya's wide eyed shock.

"Nyruki-" He tried, only to silence himself when she looked up at him.

"My my... I was so bent on draining the drunk dry that I hadn't even factored in that someone might have more to offer than him. You're bristling with power." Lilynette said with a smirk.

Nyruki didn't say a word as her whole body began to subtly glow with lavender, licking soft tendrils around her like ghostly flames. By just releasing that tiny amount of power, tiny for her anyways, she could clearly see the look on Lilynette's face change from that irritating crooked smirk, to one of wonderment.

"That'll do nicely indeed." Lilynette said lowly before raising her hand with her fingers poised to snap.

"Mom-" Ichisaki exhaled, his shaky eyes glued to the woman far below.

"I love you, my sweet boy. Always know that." Nyruki said as she took a step forward.

"M-Mom... I-I... I-I'm sorry, Mom." Ichisaki said with a tear leaping free of his eye.

Before anymore words could be said, Lilynette snapped her fingers, silencing them all as a low rumble began to reverberate throughout the entire room. Everyone looked around, especially up to try and see if the ceiling was caving in again, but because of that, they all missed that it was the floor that was moving.

At the base of the high platform where Lilynette's throne resided, a portion of the floor slide open to expose a dark shaft that was at least deep enough to keep the bottom hidden from view. Byakuya's eyes bounced from the shaft, up to Lilynette and his son before looking back down and his heart started to hammer at just what she had in mind.

"No-... No, don't!" Byakuya said as his whole body tensed with anticipation.

"She said let him go... So I shall." Lilynette grinned wide.

"Dad!" Was all Ichisaki was able to say before it happened.

With just a toss of her arm, Lilynette threw Ichisaki over the side, his crackling scream filling the entire room as he plummeted for the shaft.

Byakuya's heart stopped, as did Nyruki's as she tried to charge forward for her son, but she wasn't fast enough to compete, even come close to how fast her husband was. Byakuya was rushing forward faster than she could blink, his arms outstretched to catch Ichisaki, but he had fallen too quickly.

Ichisaki had disappeared into the darkness.

Hearing his name being called by a desperate voice, Byakuya did the only thing he could; He dove in after his son.

It was the only thing his ears could hear, his name being screamed, desperate for help. He could see him, his son just ahead of him, but still out of reach and dancing on the edge of disappearing entirely into the shadow. His arm was stretched out as far as it could go and it still wasn't enough to reach his crying son and with each passing second, he became more and more desperate to reach him.

"Ichisaki! Spread your body!" Byakuya roared over the howl of the wind from their fall.

"What? What do you mean!" Ichisaki screamed back, his terrified tears being pulled off his young face from the wind.

"Increase your drag! Trust me!" Byakuya said, ignoring the sting in his eyes from focusing on his son.

Scared, the only thing Ichisaki could do was believe in his father, trust him with every last ounce of will he had. He really didn't have any other choice, but to listen to him, but at least he was willing to try.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ichisaki spread his body out to increase his drag, but his father's voice forced him to open his eyes again.

"Look at me, Ichisaki! Don't take your eyes off me!" Byakuya ordered.

Ichisaki was terrified, but he listened to his father and kept his crying eyes glued to him. His arm was stretched out for him with an open hand as he tucked himself as tight as he could, minimizing his drag to the point where he started to speed up.

Inch by inch, Byakuya drew closer and closer to his son whom he could see was shaking with fear. Without the ability to see through the shadow, neither had any idea just how long they had and with each passing second, Byakuya came closer to panicking.

"Dad! Help me!" Ichisaki started to wail, desperate for his father to reach him.

"I'm coming, Ichisaki! Hold on!" Byakuya howled to reassure the boy.

"Dad!... Please! Catch me!" Ichisaki cried as he reached out for his father.

Byakuya was desperate to reach his son, wished that he had the power to stop time and negate the whole thing, but he couldn't. He had to reach his boy, his son that he was more proud of than any of his own accomplishments. He wanted to hold his boy again, to hear his voice, even hear him cry with relief that they would be alright, even if they were still falling. There would be nothing to stand in Byakuya's way from getting to his son.

Holding his breath and only hearing his own heartbeat in his ears, Byakuya reached further, fell further, drew closer to his crying son.

The second Byakuya's outstretched hand wrapped around Ichisaki's he yanked the boy to him, holding him close as he flipped them over so his own back was facing the devouring shadow. He didn't care anymore what happened to him, so long as he had and protected his boy.

"Dad! I'm scared!" Ichisaki cried into his chest, held tightly and with his father's hand on the back of his head.

"Hold onto me and don't look. Whatever happens, don't look. Promise me." Byakuya said, cradling his son's head to the front of his shoulder, still falling at a blistering speed.

"I won't, Dad... I promise." Ichisaki whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Tightening his hold, Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder at the darkness below just as a wooden blockade broke through at a speed more akin to flash stepping. They were crisscrossed beams that were the size of tree trunks and even in the low light be could tell they were old and gnarled. There was absolutely no way to dodge the massive beams so with a massive intake of air, Byakuya held his breath.

They were falling so fast that the second Byakuya's back slammed into the wooden beams, it shattered with a deafening crack, showering splinters all around them as if the wood itself had just exploded from the inside out. The impact shook his entire body and forced Ichisaki to open his eyes, but he stayed true to his promise of not looking and simply stared, unblinking, at his father's chest as they fell.

Another splintering explosion, then another and another, each time more and more splinters were sent flying and Byakuya's body was racked with more impacts. Each hit slowed them just a fraction of a second before they fell once more and with another hit, Ichisaki broke his promise and took a peak over his father's shoulder just in time to see the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was too quiet. In fact, it was so quiet that he could hear his own heartbeat thumping like mad in his chest that pulsed in his neck with each beat. He could feel the dust hanging in the air against his skin, clinging to the lines of sweat and tears that had poured from his golden eyes during their plummet. He sucked in a slow, but shaky breath that made his throat scratch from the dust, but even with the tiny particles, he was filled with relief that he was able to draw breath at all.

Blinking away the ache in his eyes from the dust, Ichisaki softly gulped as he looked around to get a feel for where they were at. The bottom of the shaft was dimly lit, but it was enough to see that they were surrounded by broken pieces of wooden beams. They had landed, more like impacted the ground hard enough to leave a shallow crater and that's when he turned his eyes to the person he was laying on top of.

Byakuya wasn't moving, his chest wasn't even rising and falling with soft intakes of air. His eyes, covered by their pale lids didn't even twitch and a gentle trickle of blood seeped from between his slightly parted lips.

"D-Dad?... Dad, wake up." Ichisaki said quietly as he gently shook Byakuya's chest, his voice hoarse from not just screaming, but the dust he had breathed in.

However, his father didn't move.

"Dad? D-Dad, come on." Ichisaki said with a rising ache in his chest as he gave Byakuya another shake, ignoring the sharp sting in his side.

With another gulp, Ichisaki slid off his father and knelt at his side, placing both hands on his chest to try and feel his heart, only to feel nothing.

"Dad!... Please, wake up! We're safe now!" Ichisaki called louder as his eyes began to glisten with renewed tears.

He shook Byakuya harder, but no amount of shaking him was working to force the man to open his eyes. Tears poured from his own as he grit his teeth together, shaking from trying to swallow down the dread that his father was gone. He wanted to tell him everything he hadn't said, take back the things he didn't mean, but even if he said them anyways, they would fall on unhearing ears.

"Dad! Don't do this! I'm safe! We can leave now and I'll take you to Ruki and Mama Isane and Mrs. Nanao, but you have to wake up first!" Ichisaki cried out, slamming a fist down onto Byakuya's chest that shook him even harder.

His heart couldn't take it, couldn't handle the thought that his father had saved his life in exchange for is. The very thought broke what was left of his heart and if his father was truly gone, laying motionless at the bottom of a dark shaft, he wouldn't have one anyways.

"Dad! Goddamnit, you can't leave! I'm sorry I've been such a brat lately! I'm sorry I keep getting into fights and disobeying the rules! I'm sorry I can't control my temper like you can! Just wake up, Dad! Mom needs you and Rukisana needs you and I need you! We've suffered enough loss when Mom lost baby Haruka! If you died too, it would ruin her! Ruin us! Please, Dad! I'm sorry for everything! I love you!" Ichisaki wailed as he collapsed onto Byakuya's chest and cried.

More tears fell from his eyes than ever before as he pounded on Byakuya's chest, shuttering his entire body with the sheer force from his small fists. It caused him more pain than anything he had ever felt before to know his father was gone, that their family was shattered once again by a death no one wanted. He didn't want to tell his mother, didn't want to have to see the devastated look in her eyes as he gave her the worst news and he especially didn't want to see how broken his twin sister would inevitably be. He didn't want any of it.

As Ichisaki's fist came down once more on Byakuya's chest, directly over his heart, his father's chest suddenly filled to capacity with air. It wasn't a sharp suck, nor a struggling gasp, but rather like he was simply drawing in the pleasant scent of dinner, or the air after a Spring rain. It was soft, near silent, but it was enough to silence Ichisaki cries.

He froze, staying entirely still out of the fear that he was hallucinating, but when Byakuya's hand came to rest on the back of his head, he dared to look up and see those half lidded silver eyes looking back.

"I love you too, Ichisaki." Byakuya said with a heavy rasp in his deep voice.

"D-Dad?" Ichisaki stared, somewhat in disbelief.

"I'm alright... I used what was left of the spiritual pressure your mother pumped into me to create a barrier beneath us." Byakuya said, taking in another lungful of air that made him wince a little from pain.

"Dad? Are you sure you're ok?" Ichisaki asked, wiping his eyes and cheeks to hide the evidence of his crying.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes... I just had the wind knocked out of me for a few minutes."

With Ichisaki's help, Byakuya pushed himself up, cringing from the all over ache that weighed down his body. He never once removed his hand from his son's head and once he was sitting up, he brought the boy to him, wrapped in his arms, and kissed his hair.

"I heard you... I heard your words to me and I forgave you the moment you said them back then." Byakuya said, squeezing his eyes shut as he held his son tighter.

Ichisaki buried his face into Byakuya's chest and held him, "I'm sorry, Dad. I really am. I won't start anymore fights and I'll learn to control my temper just like you did."

Byakuya softly sighed as he coaxed Ichisaki to sit up on his own, but he kept his hands on either side of the boy's jaw, "I understand how badly you wish to join the Academy, and you will. You've taken the first step already without you even knowing it."

"W-What?" Ichisaki asked with a soft sniffle.

"The first step is learning to be humble." Byakuya said, taking his hands away and resting one on top of Ichisaki's head.

"But... But you weren't humble way back when." Ichisaki said quietly as he looked away from his father.

"I know, and that was my own mistake. I didn't learn how to be humble until Ichigo Kurosaki taught it to me. Ever since, I've vowed that my children will know better than I, so they can be better Shinigami." Byakuya said as he softly rapped a knuckle against Ichisaki's chin.

Ichisaki sniffled once more, "I love you, Dad. I don't say it enough and I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Ichisaki. Perhaps I don't say it enough to you and for that, I'm-"

Byakuya's words caught in his throat as Ichisaki suddenly collapsed into him, limp and weak and with a cold touch to his young skin. He gripped his shoulders to help support the young boy, but his heart immediately ramped up its pace as he began to worry without the hope of controlling it.

"Ichi?" Byakuya exhaled, his eyes slightly wide with his very quickly rising panic.

"D-Dad... I have a confession." Ichisaki said with a quiver in his shoulders, needing Byakuya's help to sit up.

Byakuya's chest started to hurt with worry, "What is it?" He asked, continuing to hold Ichisaki up by his shoulders.

"I-I uh... I stole your-" he winced, "I stole your letter opener a while back." Ichisaki said, beginning to shake with more pain that was radiated from his left side.

Byakuya lightly furrowed his brows, "I know."

"Y-You do?" Ichisaki gulped.

"Yes... I've known since the day you took it, but I refrained from saying anything because... because I thought it endearing how much you admire my Zanpakutō." Byakuya said, softly running a hand down Ichisaki's cheek to clean away the dust and tears.

"D-Dad... I shouldn't have taken it." Ichisaki winced as he moved his shaky hand and opened his top.

The moment Byakuya's eyes set on his son's side, his heart plummeted, as that very letter opener, the miniaturized version of Senbonzakura that had been gifted to him, was punctured into Ichisaki's side, slowly bleeding and staining his dark colored shirt.

"No-... No no no." Byakuya rambled as he carefully laid Ichisaki down on his back.

"I'll be alright, Dad... Go save Mom." Ichisaki said, not making an attempt to move and cause himself more pain.

"I'm not going anywhere without you... Not after I just got you back." Byakuya said firmly, softly gulping down his worry to focus on treating his son's wound.

Ichisaki nodded, "Dad... This hurts... Like a lot." He airily laughed.

"I know, but you just have to hang in there for a moment longer. Are you ready?" Byakuya asked as he firmly placed a hand on Ichisaki's side and wrapped his other around the letter opener's handle.

Ichisaki just nodded and locked gazes with his father.

"Breathe."

The moment Ichisaki filled his lungs, Byakuya yanked on the letter opener, pulling it straight up to free it from his son's flesh with a wet slurp. It was in that same moment that Ichisaki yelped, but as he continued to take in rapid breaths, he managed to hold back the all out scream that lingered in his throat.

"Shit! Damn that hurts!" Ichisaki snarled, but continued to breath through the spikes of pain as Byakuya tore off a black sleeve of his Shihakushō.

"Watch your language." Byakuya said with a glare as he tore his sleeves into a long strip and began wrapping it around Ichisaki's middle.

"You swear all the time when you're hurt." Ichisaki shot back, cringing a bit as Byakuya wrapped the bandage a bit too tightly over the wound.

"I'm also a couple hundred years older than you." Byakuya arced a brow.

"Really, Dad," Ichisaki deadpanned, "You're gonna pull the 'Do as I say, not as I do card' now?" He glared with an arced brow that made him look uncannily like his father.

Byakuya grumbled for a moment as he tied the makeshift bandage, "Fine, but don't run your mouth off in front of your mother. She'll kill me."

With Ichisaki bandaged, Byakuya rose to his feet, taking a few moments to stretch out his stiffness from taking such a landing before kneeling down and picking up his son in his arms.

"Dad... I can walk." Ichisaki lightly protested, but didn't refuse his father.

"Is there a particular reason you're being so thick-headed, or is it simply for my benefit and trying to make up for lost time?" Byakuya asked with an arced brow as he studied the bottom of the shaft.

"Making up for lost time." Ichisaki chuckled, but immediately stopped when his side spiked with pain.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he spotted the top of a small corridor, half hidden by the wooden debris and softly lit with firelight from inside it. It was mostly blocked and with his arms full, he was incapable of moving the shattered wooden beams.

"Are you able to hang onto my back?" Byakuya asked, looking down at his son with a gentle smile across his lips.

Ichisaki just nodded as he climbed around onto Byakuya's back, where he wrapped his arms around his father's neck and interlocked his hands.

"This ok?" Ichisaki asked, settling himself onto Byakuya's back.

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder and nodded once before he started to climb the wall of broken beams, shoving several aside to find decent footing so not to slip. Several beams settled the moment Byakuya put his foot down and he had to freeze and reach behind him to keep his precious cargo from falling off. He knew they had to find a way back up and that the half buried corridor was their best bet.

They reached the top of the mound of debris where Byakuya grabbed a beam and threw it aside, opening up the corridor enough for him to climb down and slip inside, but in the last few feet, Byakuya's hand scraped across the shattered end of a beam, scuffing his skin and leaving behind a red scrape.

"Shit!" He softly hissed, looking at his hand at the large splinter stuffed into its heel.

"Case and point." Ichisaki mumbled from his back.

"Shut up." Byakuya glared with a gentle smack to Ichisaki's head before plucking the offending splinter from his hand.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out my point." Ichisaki shrugged, but instantly wished he hadn't as a sharp spike of pain thundered in his side.

"I already gave you a pass, so hush." Byakuya rolled his eyes, interlocking his hands behind his back to help support his son and started down the corridor.

The air inside was cold and felt damp, a far cry from the air inside the shaft that was heavy with dust. There was no way of knowing what awaited them up ahead, hidden in the distant shadow, but that didn't slow Byakuya's steps as he carried his boy further inside.

The longer he walked, the longer the silence carried on between them, but Byakuya found relief that it wasn't awkward. Every now and again, he would glance back over his shoulder to see that Ichisaki was resting, leaning his cheek against his shoulder and had closed his eyes. He could feel each breath his son took against his back and it eased his mind that the boy would be fine.

"Hey, Dad?" Ichisaki asked after quite some time, still leaning his head against his father's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Byakuya hummed.

"Is Papa Uki gonna be ok?" He asked, tightening his hold around Byakuya's neck just a bit.

"Ichigo is with him. I have faith he'll be just fine given time. Though, he does need immediate medical attention in a fully equipped facility." Byakuya said quietly, not needing to be any louder in the quiet of the corridor.

"Mama Isane could help, but we've gotta get him to her first." Ichisaki said, turning his head to rest his other cheek against Byakuya's shoulder.

"I'm not sure that would be wise. The stress of seeing her husband so brutally beaten could cause undo harm to the baby." Byakuya said with a brief glance over his shoulder.

"And this stress hasn't? Mama Isane's tougher than that. She could help Papa Uki. I know where they're at." Ichisaki said.

"Is everyone else alright?" Byakuya asked, trying to squint through the dark to see something, anything that hid in the shadows.

"Yeah. Everyone's a bit homesick though." Ichisaki said softly.

"As are all of us. My hope is that we'll be able to end this quickly so we can go home." Byakuya said.

"I hope so. That lady's crazy, Dad. She tried to make me hate you and hand over the letter opener." Ichisaki said, lifting his head just enough to plant his chin on Byakuya's shoulder.

"She desires revenge against Shunsui and Jūshirō for what happened twelve years ago and to cause them the most pain, she dragged all of us into it. I never fought her and her partner." Byakuya said, tilting his head slightly to rest his temple against his son's head.

"You fought here right? In Hueco Mundo?" Ichisaki asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Against an Espada named Yammy Largo and another by the name of Zommari Rueaux."

"I remember you telling Ruki and I stories about him. He tried possessing you and Aunt Rukia didn't he?" Ichisaki asked as he watched the side of his father's face.

"Yes... He even went as far as to threaten her life in my presence. You can imagine how that worked out for him." Byakuya said with a growing and crooked smirk.

"Did you use your Bankai?" Ichisaki asked in a perky tone.

"Yes."

"Man... I wish I could've seen it. Your Bankai is awesome." Ichisaki said with a glow in his eyes.

Byakuya huffed an airy laugh, "I'm sure you will think the same of yours once you learn it."

"You think I'll have one?" Ichisaki asked.

"Your parents are Nyruki and Byakuya Kuchiki... Of course you're going to have a Bankai." Byakuya said simply.

"Ruki and I have a lot of spiritual pressure don't we?" Ichisaki asked plainly.

"The way you two eat, it's a wonder the Royal Family hasn't contacted me wondering why the Kuchiki house has been spending so much money lately." Byakuya smirked.

"Between you and Mom, it's a wonder there's any left for us." Ichisaki chuckled.

"Tis the nature of having spiritual pressure as high as ours, but before your mother came into my life, I had some of the highest amongst the notable Gotei members." Byakuya said with a sidelong glance at the boy.

"Is Mom notable?"

"Considerably. Her power is one of the most respected amongst the Gotei. She can enthrall Hollow and Shinigami alike, and the more she acquires, the stronger she becomes. She is the only Shinigami who has battled against all the Gotei captains and won." Byakuya said, trying not to smirk with pride that he was married to such a powerhouse.

"Papa Uki showed Ruki and I the video from that. It was so cool when Big Dog Sajin stomped on the bug baby. We laughed so hard." Ichisaki said with a smile.

"You wouldn't be the only one who's found amusement from that. Though I didn't get to see it first hand, I hear that the cheers that rang from it were quite glorious." Byakuya said, feeling a sense of ease with their conversation as he walked.

"Were you one of Mom's thralls?" Ichisaki asked.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. I was turned at the very start of that battle, but that was by design to allot for as much time as I needed in order to garnish my freedom from her Zanpakutō."

"Can you still break free of it?" Ichisaki asked.

"In all honesty, I cannot answer that. I haven't been under your mother's powers for quite some time." Byakuya said with a pop in his hips to push Ichisaki up a bit higher on his back.

"Oh... I was just curious was all." Ichisaki said quietly.

"It's fine, My Boy," He said, turning his head enough to kiss Ichisaki's hair, "May I ask you something?"

"Other than what you just asked, sure. Fire away." Ichisaki lowly chuckled.

"What happened the day you were taken?" All amusement from Byakuya's voice was gone.

"You really wanna know?" Ichisaki asked, a bit somberly.

Byakuya simply nodded.

"Well... It happened right after lunch-"

 _Ugendo_

 _A few days prior_

 _The day was gorgeous. A beautifully sunny day with the sun hung high and the sky a perfectly uniform shade of powder blue. The air rustled with a calm breeze and smelt of sunshine and freshly washed clothes that had been hung out to dry on the line._

 _Isane Ukitake, whom was noticeably pregnant, worked dutifully to hang the days wash out by the lake that was teaming with a fresh spawn of koi. They jumped and played, splashing softly in the expansive lake while she hung her and Jūshirō's bed linens and all while the children played in the nearby meadow._

 _All except Ichisaki._

 _The boy hadn't cracked a smile since he and his sister had been dropped off, choosing to sulk under a cherry tree instead of play ball with his sister and the two little ones. He mindlessly played with a freshly picked reed that he used to tease the fish, curled into a ball with his chin resting on his knees. His usually bright and expressive golden eyes were drawn down and distance, not seeing as the fish leapt to try and catch the reed, thinking it to be an unsuspecting fly. The sight made Isane frown, and as she finished hanging the last of her and her husband's linens, she picked up the woven basket and headed over._

 _"Ichisaki? Is everything alright?" She asked sweetly as she took her time to sit down next to the boy._

 _Ichisaki simply shrugged._

 _"What's wrong, Sweetie? You haven't smiled at all since Captain Kuchiki and Nyruki dropped you off." Isane said, resting a calm hand on the boy's back._

 _"Dad's mad at me." Ichisaki near mumbled into his knees._

 _"Is it about that fight you got into earlier?" Isane asked, much to Ichisaki's surprise._

 _"You know about that? How?" He yelped as his head shot up to look at the silver haired wife of Captain Ukitake._

 _"Because you broke one of the first year's arms." Isane said simply._

 _"Huh? I did?" Ichisaki still wasn't believing it._

 _Isane nodded, "In two places. They weren't terrible breaks, but they were substantial enough to cause him to come to Squad 4."_

 _"Asshole deserved it." Ichisaki grumbled._

 _"That may be so, Ichi, but that doesn't excuse how you acted. You've been causing more work for Captain Unohana and I." Isane said with no hint of irritation, or anger with the boy._

 _"Sorry." Ichisaki furrowed his brows as he went back to staring at the pond._

 _Isane lightly sighed as she took her hand back, "Ichi, is it the fight that has you down, or the fight you had with your father that does?"_

 _Ichisaki's brows furrowed harder._

 _"Ah... There's the true issue. I know Captain Kuchiki, and I know all he wants is the best for you. Granted you have more pressure than most because of who you are, but that doesn't change the fact that he loves you dearly." She said softly as she brushed aside a piece of the boy's long black hair from his face._

 _"I know." Ichisaki said plainly._

 _"You want his approval don't you." Isane said._

 _Ichisaki nodded._

 _"Has he done anything that would tell you that he doesn't approve of you?" She asked._

 _"No... I just... I just don't get the feeling that he does. I know it sounds weird, but there's times I just get the feeling he's disappointed in me." Ichisaki said quietly as he hugged himself tighter around the knees._

 _"I know that isn't true. Since the day you and your sister were born, he has held you two in such high regard. You are his children, his pride and joys and the day you two came along is one of his favorite memories." Isane said with a gentle smile._

 _"Yeah?" Ichisaki turned his head to look at her._

 _"Yes. I helped to deliver you and Byakuya was the first to hold you, still crying and wet from birth. Your father cried that day, but they were tears of pure happiness and joy." Isane said as she brushed a hand down Ichisaki's hair._

 _Ichisaki's lips started to turn up with the barest of flicks, "Is that when he named me?"_

 _"Yes... You're named after someone who's changed all our lives and he wouldn't have done such a thing if he didn't think you would do the same and carry on what that name means." She said as she rested her other hand on her round belly._

 _"Is baby ok?" Ichisaki asked as he set down the reed and wrapped both arms around his knees._

 _"Oh yes... Little One seems to be having a dance party on my bladder, so you'll excuse me while I go put a stop to it." Isane beamed as she maneuvered to get up._

 _Ichisaki was first to get to his feet, where he helped the round Isane up to hers so she could make her way back to the Ugendo. Despite their talk being short, he was suddenly feeling that smoldering pang of guilt deep in his gut, and all he wanted to do was tell his father that he was sorry. He really had been acting like a self entitled brat and he would have to make a conscious effort to curb that._

 _With a heavy sigh, Ichisaki started towards the meadow where his sister was playing with Akamaru and Kanai while Mrs. Nanao sat beneath a shady tree with a book and a glass of lemonade, but all of them froze solid when an earsplitting scream rang from inside the Ukitake home._

 _"Ichi? What was that?" Rukisana asked as she picked up Akamaru and held him against her hip._

 _"That sounded like Mama Isane." Ichisaki said with harshly furrowed brows._

 _"Children, can you watch Akamaru and Kanai for a few minutes? I'm going to go check on Isane." Nanao said, having had a much easier time getting to her feet since she was sitting in a lounge chair._

 _"Sure." Ichisaki said, still watching the house with concern._

 _He continued to watch until a gentle tug pulled at his hakama, drawing his attention to a small girl with brunette hair that was pinned up with a flowery hairpin._

 _"Were is mama going?" Kanai asked in her high pitched, lithe little voice, looking up at him with her big eyes through her wire framed glasses._

 _"To check on Mama Isane. Where's your ball?" Ichisaki asked as he knelt down so he was closer to her height._

 _"Over there." Kanai said, pointing her finger over at a small red ball by the tree where her mother had been sitting._

 _"Go get it and we'll play." Ichisaki said with a genuine smile._

 _The little girl beamed as she ran towards it, but she only made it a few steps before Nanao's voice came booming from the house._

 _"Run!"_

 _Ichisaki and Rukisana wheeled around just in time to see a long, skinny arm reach out and pull Nanao back inside the house. From what they could see, the hand had three fingers that were tipped with razor sharp claws and the hand itself had been big enough to fully cover Nanao's face. The twins shared a glance before Ichisaki scooped Kanai up into his arms and all made the mistake of going towards the house._

 _The moment they stepped inside, The Kuchiki twins froze, as what stared back at them was a group of Hollow that were too big to stand up straight inside the Ugendo. Two of them had ahold of Isane and Nanao, while the other three stared at them with grins plastered across their milky mask covered faces._

 _"Go! Just run!" Isane yelped through the long clawed fingers of the raptor like Hollow that had ahold of her._

 _"Let them go!" Ichisaki barked, setting Kanai down and standing in front of his sister and cousin._

 _"What are you gonna do, Youngling? You have no sword." The Hollow in front laughed, being a large beast whom resembled a gorilla._

 _"I don't need one! I have Kidō!" Ichisaki yelled as he grabbed his wrist and held his palm out in front of him._

 _The gorilla, as well as the rest of the Hollow, started to laugh._

 _"I'd love to see that, but we haven't the time. Have a good rest." The gorilla growled._

 _Ichisaki grit his teeth together, ready to fight for those he cared about, but there was nothing he could do as another one of the Hollows, a bird shaped being, began to flap its wings. The breeze they created buffeted in their ears, pressing against their skulls with just enough weight to cause them all to cringe. His whole body felt heavy, chained down by some unseen force and before he could utter a single word, before any of them could find a way to resist, they collapsed onto the the floor._

"And that's what happened." Ichisaki said, sliding a hand up to grip his forearm and almost hug his father completely.

"You tried to use Kidō? I was unaware you had learned any." Byakuya said with an arced brow.

"I was bluffing. I couldn't fire off a Shakkahō if I tried." Ichisaki grumbled as he looked away.

"I see. That was a bit... foolish." Byakuya said with no hint of anger, or irritation in his voice.

"I realize that now, you big dork. I was kinda hoping they would've been too scared to face off with a Kuchiki, but they just laughed." Ichisaki said, again resting his cheek against Byakuya's shoulder.

"You just called me a dork." Byakuya deadpanned.

"Want something else? I hear Mom calls you a butthead from time to time." Ichisaki rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she has done so on more than one occasion." Byakuya said with another pop of his hips to scoot his son back up.

"Do you want me to walk, Dad?" Ichisaki asked, lifting his head.

"When did you get so big?" Byakuya grumbled as he stopped and knelt down for Ichisaki to slide off.

"It happens. I'm ten." Ichisaki shrugged as he rested a hand over his bandaged wound.

"Could you do me the favor and stop growing for awhile? I'm not so sure I'm ready for you and your sister to be teenagers." Byakuya said, pinching the bridge of his nose as they started to walk down the corridor once more.

"We'll slow down once we hit thirteen. Will that do?" Ichisaki said, crossing his arms.

"I guess it will have to." Byakuya said with a gentle smile.

He hadn't realized it, but his son had grown so much that Ichisaki had become too big to carry as if he were still a small child. He had become taller than Rukia, large enough to hold his own against Renji, and Byakuya had a pretty good feeling that his son would reach his own height sooner, rather than later. He had always stood up tall with his shoulders back, just like his father and with his growing age, he looked more and more like his father with each passing day.

The thought grew a soft smile across Byakuya's lips as he realized that depending on which parent his children were standing next to is whom they looked like. While Ichisaki stood at his side, there was no mistaking his lineage, but if the boy was standing next to his mother, he looked like a male version of her. Both his children were of a perfect melding of he and Nyruki.

"Hey, Dad... Look." Ichisaki said quietly, pointing down the dark corridor.

The shadows ahead were dark, but had begun to give way to a small door that was lit with forgotten candles that dripped heavy wax onto the dust covered floor. The wood was aged, cracking from time, but the knob was shining gold in the low light.

"When you were captive, were you escorted anywhere?" Byakuya asked quietly, holding his arm out to keep Ichisaki behind him.

Ichisaki softly gulped, "Only from where she was keeping us to that throne room and back."

"Stay behind me." Byakuya said, never taking his eyes off the door.

Ichisaki only nodded as he watched his father slowly approach the door, still holding his bandaged side with a flat hand. The pain had dulled to a steady throb, an ache that more felt like a sharp muscle spasm than a stab wound. He was grateful for that, especially since neither he, nor his father knew what to expect on the other side of the door.

Byakuya exhaled a slow breath as he reached out and grasped the knob, giving it a slow turn until the door popped open, revealing another hallway that was large and supported by tall rafters. The walls were grayish purple and many of the support beams were broken, some of which lay blocking the large corridor. Large cracks spidered their way up the walls to large craters that were clearly made by impacting bodies, evident by the shallow body shapes in their centers.

"I think I know this corridor." Byakuya said as he fully opened the door and waved for Ichisaki to come.

"You do? How?" Ichisaki asked as he stepped through and glanced down both directions.

"Ichigo has told me stories about when he and his friends were here prior to my arrival. This looks like that corridor where he battled an Arrancar named Dordini Alessandro Del Socaccio." Byakuya said, keeping his eyes peeled as he closed the door quietly behind them.

"Bless you." Ichisaki said with a huffed smirk.

"Pardon?" Byakuya's brows slightly furrowed as he regarded his son.

"That name is a mouthful." Ichisaki said.

"Ah... I suppose it is. Even Ichigo had trouble with it at first, but after near constant correction, he finally got it." Byakuya said, drawing in a deep breath as he looked down each direction as he contemplated which way to go.

"Why does it matter?" Ichisaki asked, looking up at his father.

Byakuya softly smiled as he rested his hand on top of Ichisaki's head, "Because despite he being an Arrancar and a past enemy, we, as Shinigami, show our respect by at least knowing their names."

"Like with that pumpkin Espada?" Ichisaki asked, still watching his father.

Byakuya nodded and took his hand off Ichisaki's head, "I had to learn his name after the fact, but yes."

"Oh... Which way do we go, Dad?" Ichisaki asked, lightly cringing from a strong throb in his side.

Byakuya released a long sigh as he studied the damage to the corridor, how the cracks and craters were arranged and just how much debris had fallen from the ceiling. At first glance, the damage appeared random, but to Byakuya's trained eyes, he saw the trail.

"We go left. The battle went from right to left." Byakuya said, holding out his hand for Ichisaki to take.

Ichisaki didn't even hesitate before grasping his father's hand and starting to walk along side him, having gone left down the corridor and stepping over fallen support rafters and broken pieces of wall.

"How do you know?" Ichisaki asked as he looked around in an attempt to determine for himself.

Byakuya stopped and knelt down, releasing his son's hand, "Take a moment to examine the debris. Look for the clues." He said softly.

Ichisaki wasn't sure where to start, but having the advantage of already knowing which direction the battle had gone was a help. He looked at the craters, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. The crumbled chunks of wall were strewn about randomly, but the beams seemed to capture his attention.

The beams were laid in the same way; piled from right to left. The beams on the right were consistently on the bottom of the piles, pinned beneath the beams along the left side. To him, that told him the beams on the right fell first, which meant, the battle raged from right to left.

"The beams... The right side of the piles are all on the bottom." Ichisaki said after those several moments of study.

"Correct. The craters are also arranged from lowest, to highest, starting from the right. See?" Byakuya asked as he pointed to the lowest crater.

Ichisaki followed his father's finger and studied the craters, "Yeah... They look like Ichigo's craters too." Ichisaki snickered.

"How do you figure?" Byakuya asked as he stood.

"See that big point towards the bottom of the person outline? How much you wanna bet it's Zangetsu?"

As Ichisaki started to walk once more, Byakuya took another moment to study the closest crater and sure enough, poking out of the side of the outline, was a large triangle that remarkably resembled that of Ichigo's Zanpakutō.

 _Good catch._ Byakuya smirked as he started after his son, whom was working on climbing a pile of beams, but when he settled his foot down on the top beam, the whole pile shifted and sent him off balance. His arms flailed in big circles in an attempt to regain his balance, but it was long gone as he fell backwards towards the floor.

However, the hard hit didn't come as Byakuya easily caught the boy in his arms, where Ichisaki hissed from the sudden sting in his side from the jarring of being caught.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, crookedly smiling at his son as he gently set him down on his feet.

"Yeah-" Ichisaki mumbled as he rested his hand back on his side.

"Are you really?" Byakuya asked, kneeling down once more to bring his eyes level.

Ichisaki looked away and gripped the back of his neck, "Yeah... Um, Dad... There's something I wanna ask you before we keep going."

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, "What is it?"

"Um... Are you and Mom... uh... Are you and Mom gonna get a divorce?" Ichisaki asked with large, sad eyes.

Byakuya softly gasped, "Ichisaki... What makes you ask such a thing?"

"Because ever since... Well, ever since Mom lost baby Haruka, you guys haven't really been as close as Ruki and I remember." Ichisaki said, tightening his grip on the back of his neck.

Byakuya's heart began to ache as he reached up and rested his hands on Ichisaki's shoulders, "Son... My dear boy, your mother and I will never part in such a way. I love her more than my own life, just like I do you and your sister. Nothing of the sorts has ever crossed my mind."

Ichisaki nodded, "I just... I love our family the way it is. I don't wanna just be another brat from another broken family."

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichisaki and brought him to his shoulder, holding him tightly with his hand on the back of his son's head. Ichisaki's arms immediately wrapped around him in return, holding him just as tightly, just as firmly as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"We aren't broken, Son. We have scars that have made us closer. Your mother and I still grieve for the loss of baby Haruka, but no matter what, we love you and Rukisana with everything we are. We are still a strong family and as much as it pains me to say this, this entire debacle has only served to make us closer." Byakuya said quietly as he caressed his son's hair.

"Really?" Ichisaki mumbled.

"Yes, really. Your mother and I are of one soul; two halves of the same whole. My life means nothing without her... without you and your sister. You all define me to my very core and there is nothing I won't do to keep you safe." Byakuya said before gently coaxing Ichisaki to stand up.

Ichisaki's lips began to tug upwards, "Like what?"

Byakuya softly exhaled a smile as he brushed aside a jet black lock of Ichisaki's hair, "When I found out that your mother was pregnant with you and your sister, I offered myself in trade, so that the Soul King wouldn't take one of you in exchange for Ichigo's life."

"Really?" Ichisaki held his gaze as Byakuya nodded.

"Yes. Even if it meant not getting to see you grow, I offered myself to keep you safe. I would die happily if it meant you got to live on." Byakuya said.

"I love you, Dad. I'm sorry I asked." Ichisaki said as he leaned back into Byakuya's embrace.

"Never be sorry for finding peace in your own mind, Ichisaki. No matter how angry you are with me, no matter how much you think you hate me for the decisions I feel are in your best interest, I will always, always love you." Byakuya said as he placed a soft, lingering kiss to his son's temple.

After several moments where Ichisaki smiled into Byakuya's shoulder, Ichisaki finally stood up as his father rose to his feet.

"This Lilynette chick is gonna pay huh." Ichisaki said as he followed Byakuya back up the pile of beams.

"Very much so. She took my children, threatened those I consider family and now, plans to bleed my wife dry. I will shred her." Byakuya said with a low growl as he climbed over the top of the pile of beams and began the climb down.

"Can I help?" Ichisaki asked, taking each step slow and steady so not to aggravated his wound.

"Absolutely."

"Outstanding."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Every move he made hurt. Even the act of breathing made his lungs and chest scream with pain. He felt cold, so cold that his shivers rattled his wounded bones so badly that his own mind screamed from the fire that radiated all over his body. Even the heavy blanket that laid over him wasn't enough to stave off the cold.

His teeth lightly chattered as he drew in a slow, but steady breath, allowing his eyes to flutter open into a dark room. He was laying in a bed with several blankets over freshly bandaged wounds and his hair had been tied up to keep the white locks from touching his bruised skin. The air was crisp, but clean and free of iron and as the blur slowly cleared, he saw that he wasn't alone.

"There's my white angel." Came a soft, soothing voice from beside him.

Ukitake blinked a few more times as he slowly turned his head to meet soft, kind gray eyes which were lightly brushed with neatly kept silver hair. Her skin was soft, being only slightly darker than his and her soft smile instantly sent relief through his entire body.

"Isane-" Ukitake exhaled as he managed a tired smiled, reaching up to place an achey hand on her soft cheek.

Isane swallowed the lump in her throat as she leaned into his touch, "How are you feeling, Jūshirō?"

"I'm in pain." Ukitake said in a near whisper as his beloved wife took his hand and began to check his wounds.

"I know, Sweetheart, but Ichigo and I have done all we can. All of your cuts and burns are gone." Isane said quietly as she brushed a gentle hand down his healed, yet bandaged pectoral where the number had been.

"Are you alright? Did Lilynette hurt you? Is our baby alright?" Ukitake asked, wanting very much to sit up, but refrained because of the constant, throbbing ache.

"We're all fine, Jūshirō." Isane said with a gentle smile.

"We're?" Ukitake's brows softly furrowed.

"Papa Uki? Are you ok?" Came another voice, this one obviously much younger.

Ukitake carefully swallowed as he looked away from his wife, seeing a very concerned Rukisana standing next to his bed. Her soft, silver eyes were large and sad, glassy enough to reflect more light than what was normal and he could tell, even in his delirious state, that she was holding back a flood.

"Oh, baby... I'm fine. I'll be alright." Ukitake smiled.

With just those simple words, Rukisana near collapsed into his side, wrapping him up in her arms as best she could. Her soft sobs racked her small body as he held her in return, relieved that not just his wife and unborn child were alright, but one of his pseudo-grandchildren was as well.

"Careful with him, Sweetie. He's a bit wounded yet." Isane said kindly as she wrapped her hand around his bicep.

"I will, Mama Isane. I'm just so glad he's ok." Rukisana mumbled into his chest.

Ukitake gently kissed the top of her head, "Where's Shunsui and the others?"

"We're here." Came the voice of that very man, who came to stand at the foot of Ukitake's bed.

Ukitake looked over Rukisana's head at his best friend, whose arms were full with his little girl, fast asleep on his shoulder. Her little hands had clutched overflowing fistfuls of his Shihakushō, too afraid to let go out of the fear of being taken from him again.

"How long has she been in your arms?" Ukitake asked lowly, still cradling Rukisana whom had shifted to lay next to him.

Kyōraku crookedly smirked as he rested his cheek on the top of his daughter's small head, "Long enough that I couldn't tell you anymore."

"And Nanao?" Ukitake asked.

"Resting... As are all the others. Akamaru hasn't let go of Renji since we arrived." Kyōraku said with a gentle smile, slowly swaying from side to side to rock his little girl.

Ukitake drew in a long and deep breath that ached as he released his hold on Rukisana. He wanted to sit up, but couldn't do it himself because of the set in ache and wounds in his abdomen. Both she and Isane helped raise him up while Ichigo stuffed pillows behind his back, giving him as much time as needed to settle back comfortably and look around the room.

Sure enough, Renji and Rukia were fast asleep on a single bed, with Renji leaning up against the wall and Rukia nestled between his legs. Her arms were wrapped around their son whom was splayed across her chest, his head resting on her shoulder so his small arms could reach his father. Renji's long arms wrapped around them all and Ukitake was sure that there wasn't a power in all the realms powerful enough to wrest them apart.

"Is this where Lilynette has kept you?" Ukitake asked as he looked up to Isane, blowing out a stiff breath as he relaxed back against the pillows.

"Yes. We're fed regularly and have unrestricted access to a bathroom. We've been cared for." Isane said quietly as she brushed some of Ukitake's hair from his face and let her fingers trail over his chilled skin.

Ukitake briefly smiled as he grasped Isane's hand, "I'm relieved to hear that. Her intentions were never meant to harm you, but lure us here to farm our reiryoku."

Isane nodded, "It appears so. Is it true that this Lilynette threw Ichisaki down a shaft?" Her large eyes saddened.

"Yes... Byakuya leapt after him in an instant, but-" Ukitake's voice trailed off at the thought.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ukitake. It's gonna take more than a fall to take Byakuya out of the picture." Ichigo said as he grasped Ukitake's wrist and began to count in his head.

"That is true. What of Nyruki?" Ukitake asked, opening his arms once again for Rukisana, whom wasted no time in laying down next to him.

Kyōraku's smile faded, "She went with Lilynette after brokering a deal for us to be brought here. That was a few hours ago."

Ukitake softly sighed as he caressed Rukisana's hair, "And no word from Byakuya, or Ichisaki yet?"

Kyōraku simply shook his head.

That simple gesture made Ukitake's heart ache with each beat, made his shivers worsen, but Rukisana's warmth next to him helped a great deal. She shook against him, wrapped in his arms, but her shivers weren't from cold, but rather uncertainty and fear. He didn't need to ask to know what she was feeling, to know that she felt alone and scared. Her parents and her brother were all missing and their fates were unknown. He knew the poor girl needed comfort and despite being injured, broken and bloodied, he would give it to her without question.

"How are you holding up, Ruki?" He asked softly, still brushing his hand down over her hair.

"I'm worried about Mom, Dad and Ichi. Are they gonna be ok, Papa Uki?" Rukisana asked with sad eyes as she looked up from her hiding spot of his chest.

"I'm sure of it. Both your mother and father are tougher than any person I have every known and Ichisaki is stubborn enough to keep up with them. They'll be alright, Sweetie." Ukitake said as he placed a soft kiss to her hair.

"I believe you, Papa Uki." Rukisana mumbled.

Ukitake softly smiled as a tiny groan came from the nearby Abarai family. He watched as Akamaru nuzzled even further into his parents, bringing his mess of crimson hair to brush up against the bare portion of Renji's chest that made him shift the barest of movements and tighten his hold on his wife and child.

"How has he managed?" Ukitake asked, motioning with his chin to the small, redheaded boy.

"Quiet for the most part. He's really attached himself to Rukisana." Isane said, leaning back in her chair and resting her hands on her belly.

"All the kids are in great health and even the unborn children are happy and healthy, Ukitake. Your baby girl is just fine." Ichigo said with a crooked smirk as he crossed his arms.

Ukitake's eyes widened, "A-A girl?" He looked over at Isane, whom only nodded and smiled back.

"Her reiryoku bloomed not long ago and there's no mistaking that you're having a little girl, Ukitake." Ichigo said, resting a gentle hand on the white haired man's shoulder.

Ukitake's eyes glassed over as he reached for Isane's hand, "You carry my baby girl... I love you beyond the realms, Isane and the fact that you're bringing my daughter into this world makes me love you even more."

Isane sweetly smiled, "And it is the same for me knowing that you're her father."

"I hate to break the mood, but what're we gonna do? We've gotta get out of here and get to Nyruki before Lilynette can wake Coyote." Kyōraku interrupted, still holding Kanai whom had begun to lightly drool on his shoulder.

"It's hard to tell, but... If Lilynette is so fixated on getting her revenge, what will Coyote think?" Ukitake asked, holding Rukisana close in one arm while he held Isane's hand with his other.

"I can't answer that, Jūshirō. From what I remember, Coyote never wanted to fight, but did out of loyalty to Aizen." Kyōraku said quietly, so not to disturb those that were asleep.

"But since they are of one soul, will her desire for revenge transfer to him?" Ukitake asked.

Kyōraku shrugged, "I don't think so. They both had their own defined personalities. Where Coyote was calm and collected, Lilynette was random and energetic." He started to sway from side to side once more.

"Since this Coyote's been unconscious for the last twelve years, I doubt he'll know, let alone understand her rage. To him, the last thing he'll remember is the fight between he and you, Kyōraku." Ichigo said as he crossed his arms.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Ichigo. What if Coyote wakes up and wants to continue that battle?" Ukitake mused, brushing Rukisana's hair gently as he slightly tightened his hold on her.

Ichigo and Kyōraku shared identical glances of uncertainty.

"If we can't get out of here and stop Lilynette, then it's entirely possible." Kyōraku said, slowly rubbing Kanai's back in slow, lazy circles.

With a gentle tap of Rukisana's shoulder, she sat up as he attempted to do so himself, but the moment his abs flexed to lift his torso, his whole body screamed with intense soreness and pain.

"Easy, Ukitake... You shouldn't try to stand." Ichigo urged as he tried to stop the man, but was frozen in his tracks when Ukitake sent him a glare.

"I have to... We're all that's here to protect the children and Isane and Nanao. Plus, Byakuya, Nyruki and Ichisaki are missing. We need every pair of hands we can get." He said, wrapping an arm around his abdomen to keep the pain at bay while Rukisana helped him up.

"He's got a point, Ichigo. Isane's healed him up just as good as Captain Unohana could and we need everybody if we're gonna juggle three kids and two pregnant women, all while we fight Lilynette and whatever Hollow minions she's got left." Kyōraku said, still swaying from side to side to keep Kanai asleep.

"I know of one. He looks like a big raptor dinosaur like the ones from the World of the Living." Rukisana said as she helped Ukitake slip on a robe.

"And you're certain he's a raptor?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms.

Rukisana nodded, "Yeah. He's really big and has huge teeth."

"Probably an Adjuchas. They tend to take on a form with strong animal influence." Ukitake said, moving slowly as he carefully tied the obi around his hips.

"What?" Rukisana asked a bit confused.

"A mid-level Hollow of singular intelligence. They are smaller, but more powerful than a Menos. Grimmjow is one such example. He was an Adjuchas Hollow before becoming an Arrancar." Ukitake explained to the girl.

"Oh... What was this Lilynette? Was she an Adjuchas too?" Rukisana asked.

Ukitake sighed as he glanced at Kyōraku, "No... They are a bit more complicated to explain, but the male, Coyote Starrk, whom bore Lilynette, was a Vasto Lorde."

"That's not entirely true, Ukitake. Vasto Lordes are sterile and can't reproduce with another. Lilynette is a piece of his actual soul. She reflects an aspect of his personality." Ichigo added as he tapped his fingers against his bicep.

"Yeah, the psychotic part." Kyōraku scoffed and shook his head.

"She's only like this because of the time she spent locked in eternal solitude. She's had twelve years to stew over her hatred." Ukitake said as he gently rubbed his bandaged thighs.

"What happens if Lilynette farms enough reiryoku from Mom to wake him?" Rukisana asked, looking up to Ukitake for her answer.

"We can only guess, Sweetie. Our only concern now is how to get out of here before that happens." Ukitake said, providing the young girl with a reassuring smile as he brush his hand down her hair.

"We've tried the door, but it can only be opened from the outside, and we're pretty sure Lilynette can see us in here." Isane said.

"As are we. The entire time we worked through her labyrinth, she had made it quite clear that she could see our every move. It forced us to follow her rules." Ukitake said, carefully shifting on the bed so he could fully look at his wife.

"We would've been here sooner if we didn't have to." Kyōraku added before placing a gentle kiss to his daughter's hair.

"We never doubted. Now that Lilynette has what she wants however, I doubt she'll send for one of us again." Isane said as she reached out for Ukitake's hand for a gentle squeeze.

"I know!" Rukisana suddenly yelped, immediately covering her mouth from the sudden outburst.

Akamaru and Kanai only mumbled, but stayed asleep.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked with a light furrow in his brow line.

"There's another window above ours, but it's a bit too high to reach it. Ichi and I saw it when we were looking for a way out one night." Rukisana said as she hopped off the bed and went for the window.

Since Ichigo was the only one without a small bundle, grossly injured, or hugely pregnant, he followed the girl to the window and sat down on the sill, leaning out just far enough and looked up. She had been right in that there was another window, but it was a ways up, far out of any of their reaches.

"She's right, but it's a ways up there." Ichigo said as he looked back into the room.

Carefully, Kyōraku set little Kanai down on the bed next to Ukitake, taking a moment to ensure the girl didn't wake up before going to the window and looking out and up.

"I might be able to reach it if I get a boost." Kyōraku said as he leaned away from the window to let Ichigo stand.

"And who here do you think can hulk your big ass up there?" Ichigo glared as he crossed his arms.

"It's not easy, but I've done it before." Ukitake said, folding the blanket up to cover Kanai a bit.

"In your condition? I just spent hours stitching you up and you wanna go weightlifting? I should punch you in the mouth just for thinking it." Ichigo glared hard.

"I can go. I'm small and Shu Shu can lift me up there. He's the tallest." Rukisana said, feeling rather small compared to the tower that was Shunsui Kyōraku.

"I don't think so, Sweetie. It'll be dangerous." Ukitake said, shaking his head.

"We've been in danger this whole time, Papa Uki. Let me go and I'll make my way down and open the door." Rukisana said.

"I'll go. I've wandered around this place before, so I'll manage my way down faster. Plus, I can defend myself." Ichigo said, placing his hands on his hips.

Rukisana instantly glared, "Why can't I go?"

"Because you're only ten, Sweetheart. What do you plan to do if you encounter one of Lilynette's minions?" Ukitake asked, pressing his hand into his stomach hard as he pushed himself up and went to her side.

Rukisana's shoulders slumped, "But... I wanna help."

Ukitake smiled down at her, "You have been a huge help, Honey. You've helped Isane and Nanao with the little ones while we worked to get here. Sometimes it's more of a help by doing something small like that instead of putting yourself on the front lines."

Rukisana lightly sighed, "Really?"

Ukitake nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Really. Let Ichigo go this time. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Enjoy being a kid for a little longer."

"Ok, Papa Uki." Rukisana said as she carefully gave him a hug.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

With Kyōraku's nod, Ichigo gripped the side of the window and stepped up where the 6'3 titan grabbed his feet and lifted him as if he was a feather. The added height gave him the boost he needed for his hands to find purchase on the sill of the high window, where his decade's worth of work as a Substitute Shinigami and training gave him the sheer strength he needed to hoist himself up.

"Keep an eye on Ukitake, Kyōraku. Make sure he doesn't overdo it." Ichigo said, peering back down at him from the window above.

"Got it. Now get going and be careful. Get us out of here." Kyōraku said.

"Bitch, please." Ichigo vanished.

"Maybe we _should_ have let Rukisana go." Kyōraku grimaced.

* * *

The constant ache in his side was slowing their progress, but that very progress had been steady as they climbed over debris and fallen support beams. The stagnant dust in the air made every breath they took scratchy and their mouths dry, but they pushed on, intent on finding their way to the others.

Ichisaki lagged a short distance behind his father, needing to take it a bit slower because of the small stab wound in his side. Byakuya didn't seem to mind however, and never once pushed him too hard, or chastised him for taking it easy. His father was more concerned with his son's well being than being fast.

The pile of beams he was now working on climbing over was larger than most they had encountered thus far, rising halfway up the corridor before plunging down in a steep dive. The beams were too large for Ichisaki's hands to get a good grip and as such, Byakuya needed to help several times in pulling him up.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, leaning over far to grip Ichisaki's hand and hoist him up to the thick beam.

"Yeah... Just sore." Ichisaki said as he held on tight.

Byakuya easily lifted Ichisaki up to his beam before setting him down and looking up. They were several beams down from the top of the massive pile, and if Ichisaki's light panting was any indication, they could use a break.

"We'll rest here for a few moments. We're almost to the top." Byakuya said with a scratchy swallow as he sat down beside his boy.

Ichisaki lightly cringed as he sat down, still holding his side, "Thanks. I was about to ask." He sighed.

Byakuya softly smiled as he brushed a slightly sweat strand of hair from his son's face, "Are you truly going to be alright?"

Ichisaki nodded, "Yeah. I feel kinda dumb for getting stabbed like that though."

"It's alright. I'm just happy it wasn't more serious. The wound is shallow." Byakuya said, resting his hand on Ichisaki's back.

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Ichisaki grimaced.

"As soon as we find the others, Ichigo will look at it. There's nothing to worry about." Byakuya said in a kind voice.

"I'm not worried. Just tired and ready to go home." Ichisaki said quietly.

"As am I. Your mother and I are thinking that once all this is over, perhaps a family trip is in order." Byakuya said, watching his son's golden eyes brighten.

"Really? Where?" Ichisaki asked eagerly.

"I know you and your sister have been rather...anxious to visit the World of the Living, so we thought maybe we'd go there." Byakuya said.

"Really?" Ichisaki yelped with a big smile.

Byakuya simply nodded.

With an excited yelp, Ichisaki lunged into Byakuya, wrapping his arms around his father's neck in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Dad! I thought you and Mom didn't know how bad Ruki and I wanted to go to the World of the Living!" Ichisaki squealed with glee as he hugged his father tighter.

Byakuya lowly chuckled as he embraced his son, holding him just as tightly near the top of the pile of beams, "Of course we knew. There isn't a thing about you we don't know."

Ichisaki briefly tightened his hold before releasing it enough to sit up and look into his father's eyes, "Yeah? I always thought you were too busy with work."

Byakuya shook his head, "You're my son... You were the moment I found out that your mother was pregnant. It may not seem like it, but I always knew what you were doing. I knew when you took my letter opener the day you did it, and I even know about that little wooden box you keep under your bed."

Ichisaki's eyes widened as he gulped, "Uh... W-What wooden box?"

Byakuya lowly laughed, "The one you keep the pretty rocks you carve in." He nearly whispered.

Ichisaki blushed, "Um... It's just a hobby." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I've seen them, Ichisaki. They're good. Why not display them with pride?" Byakuya asked, brushing that same persistent lock of hair from his son's face.

Ichisaki's blush deepened, "It's just... I thought you'd think they were silly. I mean... I'm a boy and I should be outside getting in fights and coming home with scrapped knees."

Byakuya laughed, "You do plenty of all of that already, but there is no shame in your art. That carving of Senbonzakura is stunning and perfectly resembles my Zanpakutō spirit."

Ichisaki started to smile, "Really? You think so?"

Byakuya nodded, "I know so. Even Senbonzakura himself has taken notice."

"W-What? You mean your real Zanpakutō spirit?" Ichisaki gulped with wide eyes.

"Yes... It's normal for a Shinigami to commune with their Zanpakutō spirits. Your mother does it all the time, but Senbonzakura feels honored that you fancy him so much and especially with such beautiful depictions." Byakuya said, continuing to lightly smile at his boy.

Ichisaki flexed his hands, "Oh man... I uh... I don't know what to say."

"There's no need for anything to be said. It's my fault for not telling you. When your times comes, and it will, I imagine your own Zanpakutō will be just as beautiful." Byakuya said.

Ichisaki couldn't stop the smile from spreading wide across his face. His cheeks burned with an intense blush from embarrassment, but it was only mild, as he was beginning to feel more and more proud of himself that he was able to have such a talent. Now, as he thought about it, he didn't remember what his reasoning was as to why he kept it secret, but now, he had this urge to go home and just show his father every one of his small stone carvings.

"When we get home, Dad, can I show you all of them?" Ichisaki asked as he gripped the edge of the heavy beam out of nerves.

"Of course. I would be honored," Byakuya smiled wider for a moment before shifting to stand, "We should continue, however. Are you feeling up for it?" He asked, offering his hand to his boy.

Ichisaki nodded as he took it, wanting the help to get to his feet before they resumed their climb. The first few beams he was able to climb to without too much trouble, but the last was far too high up for him to reach. He was forced to wait for Byakuya to climb up and reach down to help.

Once Byakuya's hand was low enough, Ichisaki grabbed hold and planted his feet against a broken vertical beam to help walk up while his father pulled. The cracked wood was slick with dust from having lain undisturbed for over a decade, so each step he took slid down before catching once more. Without his father's help, he never would have made it to the top.

Now that they stood atop the gigantic pile, they could see beyond it into a large white room that was destroyed from battle. The floor was riddled with cracks and craters, chunks of wall and ceiling that broke apart when they hit and the walls were scarred from what Byakuya didn't need to ask in order to know what they were created from; They were scorch marks left behind from a Getsuga Tenshō.

"Most definitely Ichigo's work." Byakuya mumbled as he knelt down to let Ichisaki climb onto his back.

"So we're following his path?" Ichisaki asked, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's neck to hang on.

In a flash, Byakuya leapt down the mountain, leaping from beam to beam with ease, "Yes. If we continue, we should arrive back in the hallway that leads to Aizen's old throne room." Byakuya said, taking another long leap to a broken beam that jutted out further from the pile.

"Good. I can take you to where that lady was keeping us once we get there." Ichisaki said.

Byakuya simply nodded as his feet touched down on solid floor, where he knelt once more to let Ichisaki slip off his back. The large room was only a few more paces in front, but once they entered its vastness, Ichisaki got a real sense of the battle that had raged.

"Holy shit-" Ichisaki exhaled, unable to stop looking around the vast chamber.

Byakuya glared down at his son, "I believe it goes without saying now that when Ichigo fights, much gets destroyed."

"You aren't kidding. He demolished this place." Ichisaki breathed, still drinking in all the destruction until his eyes set on a seemingly out of place pile of ash.

His black brows furrowed as he stepped forward, studying the dust and how it seemed to be arranged in a perfect line with shape and definition. It was clear that it hadn't fallen like that, that it was poured deliberately and as he stepped closer, the severely cracked shard of mask lay on top of the pile.

"Hey, Dad? What's this?" Ichisaki asked as he bent down and carefully picked up the severely cracked piece of mask that looked to be a part of a wing.

Byakuya stepped up next to his son and took the piece, "It appears to be what's left of a Hollow mask. Son, these are Arrancar remains."

Ichisaki's eyes slightly widened, "Oh... Ichigo won this one then."

"Ichigo wouldn't have killed him. He would have left this one alive after defeat. Something else ended this Arrancar afterwards." Byakuya said as he knelt and placed the piece back on the pile of ash.

"What about that fourth Espada I've heard stories about? Ichigo killed him." Ichisaki said, keeping his eyes on his father as he stood up.

"Actually, Ichigo's inner Hollow killed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had initially won the battle between them, had even presumably killed Ichigo in the process, but his inner Hollow took over, revived Ichigo and destroyed Ulquiorra. After Ichigo resumed control, he refused to finish him off. He would not lay down the final blow." Byakuya explained, setting his hand on Ichisaki's shoulder.

"Kinda like you when Crazy Kenny tried to make you kill that one big Espada." Ichisaki said as he looked back down at the ash pile.

Byakuya nodded once, "Yes. It is similar," he patted his son's shoulder, "Now come; Let's continue and hope we get to that hallway sooner rather than later."

As Ichisaki began to follow, he glanced back with a bit of uneasiness at the pile of ash, feeling a sense of sadness and curiosity as to why someone deemed that Arrancar needing of death. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination to see Ichigo not killing his enemies, in fact, it was a known fact that he regularly made friends with past enemies. That pile of ash, the only thing left of what had been such a past enemy, only served to prove that evil truly existed.

Finally looking away from the ash, Ichisaki saw that he had lagged behind a bit, so he stepped out his stride to close the small gap. In such a wide open, unfamiliar space, he felt far more comfortable being close to his father. He felt tiny, insignificant compared to the grand stature of the palace of Los Noches and here, in that frightening shadow, being a noble meant precisely nothing.

The father and son entered the adjacent corridor, which was darker, but had far less debris. There was no more climbing, no more stumbling over fallen chunks of ceiling, or craters in the floor, there was just walking which Ichisaki was grateful for. It afforded him a chance to let the constant throb in his side to die down and ever since crashing onto the bottom of the shaft, he walked without having to grip his wounded side. It was a relief and helped to ease his mind.

As he followed Byakuya down the dim corridor, he looked passed him in an attempt to see up ahead, but the dark shadow and the vastness of the corridor swallowed up anything there was to see. Only vague outlines were afforded to their eyes and one such outline caused Byakuya to stop and push Ichisaki behind him.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Ichisaki asked as he gripped his father's arm.

"Someone's coming. Stay behind me." Byakuya said, his silver eyes locked on the featureless outline as his other hand gripped the handle of Senbonzakura.

Ichisaki's grip on Byakuya's arm tightened as he watched the outline, how it moved and stepped. His eyes were torn away as his father drew his Zanpakutō, the slow metal grind echoing off the walls until the razored tip left the sheath with a sharp ting. Nothing was going to get passed that silver blade.

"Who's there!" Byakuya called out, his knuckles cracking as his grip tightened around Senbonzakura.

"No one you're gonna need that for." Said a voice that instantly caused Byakuya to relax.

With a few more steps, the shadow gave way to reveal a man whom was his father's height, wearing a black Shihakushō with a white trimmed high collar and black crossed bands around the man's wrists. His hair was shaggy and orange and his brown eyes were expressive and awfully smug.

"Ichigo? By the realms... I was perfectly prepared to shred you alive." Byakuya instantly relaxed as he slipped Senbonzakura back into its sheath.

"I'm surprised you aren't. Good to see you two are alight after a fall like that." Ichigo said, stopping a few paces ahead and crossing his arms.

"For the most part. Ichisaki took a bit of a-" Byakuya was interrupted.

"Dad... Don't." Ichisaki cringed with a tug on his father's remaining sleeve.

Byakuya softly smiled down at his son, "Ichisaki suffered a bit of a battle wound. A small stab to his side."

Ichigo uncrossed his arms as he stepped up to the boy and knelt down, "Battle wound? Who you guys get in a fight with?"

"Gravity." Byakuya said too quietly for Ichigo to hear as he crossed his arms and sent Ichisaki an amused glance.

Ichisaki softly chuckled as he pulled open his shirt so the doctor could take a look. Ichigo's hands carefully shifted the makeshift bandaging aside to see the small puncture that was red and angry, but the bleeding had stopped. It was a narrow wound, small and no bigger than the slice made by a thumb nail. The boy was in no danger at all and was well on his way to healing.

"We're running out of clothes, Byakuya, but he'll be fine. He's lucky in that whatever made this was small and missed a few important parts." Ichigo said as he redid the bandaging to make sure it was secured.

"Good. What happened up there?" Byakuya asked as Ichisaki closed his shirt.

"Nyruki managed to broker a deal with Lilynette. She would go with her without trouble if the rest of us were taken to where she was keeping the others. That's where everyone is now and before you ask, Rukisana's fine." Ichigo explained.

Byakuya sighed with mild relief, "I'm glad to hear it. Why are you not with them?"

"Kyōraku gave me a boost up to a window to get out of the room and find my way down to open the door. I'm still working on it." Ichigo said as he pushed himself up to his feet.

"We're down in the bowels of the palace, presumably no where near that hallway... You got lost, didn't you." Byakuya deadpanned as he glared at the doctor.

Ichigo lightly blushed, "Hey, this place is huge."

"That's what she said." Ichisaki mumbled, yet giggled.

Ichigo snickered as he offered his knuckles to the boy, whom wasted no time in pounding his own against them. Byakuya simply rolled his eyes and shook his head and as much as he was enjoying hearing his son laugh, he knew they had to get a move on.

"Can you get us back to where you started, Ichigo? Maybe between the three of us we can find our way down to the others and set them free." Byakuya said as he maintained his glare.

"Yeah. I should be able to." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey... Where's Zangetsu?" Ichisaki asked as he pointed to Ichigo's empty back.

Byakuya's brows furrowed as he finally took notice that the large black blade was not in its usual spot on Ichigo's back.

"I would like to know that as well. It means I'm the only one capable of defending us." Byakuya said with a bit of a huff in his voice.

Ichigo cringed, "Part of the deal. We had to surrender our Zanpakutōs. Nobody has theirs."

Byakuya pursed his lips together, "Then we have no choice, but to find the others before looking for Nyruki. As much as that pains me to admit, but we'll have to trust that she'll hold out."

"Then we don't have time. We need to head back and fast." Ichigo said as he started back down the corridor in the direction he had come.

Byakuya softly sighed as he glanced down at Ichisaki, silently admitting to himself that Ichigo was right. They had to hurry to find the others to increase their chances before searching for his wife that he knew was tough enough to withstand anything Lilynette could throw at her. The angry Arrancar could even attempt to torture Nyruki before bleeding her of reiryoku and the woman would tough it out as if it was a walk in the park.

However, there was no way he was going to let that happen. He would get to his beloved wife in time and make Lilynette pay.

With another sigh, Byakuya knelt down so Ichisaki could climb onto his back, giving him the green light to run.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The room was dark, much like many of the forgotten rooms inside the palace of Los Noches. Ever since everything came crashing down, there just hasn't been a reason to light the whole thing in all its glory. There just wasn't enough of them to fully occupy the spaces, so Lilynette didn't see a reason. Even in the few rooms she used, they were dim and to her, comforting.

The Arrancar stood with her hands resting on the glass of a liquid filled tube, standing upright and softly humming in the utter silence. The subtly glowing blue liquid inside suspended the most precious of things to her, suspended him in weightlessness where his lid covered eyes fluttered with the barest of movements. His nose and mouth were covered with a breathing mask, his neck length, wavy brown hair dancing around him in such slow motion that it almost seemed like the unkept strands weren't moving at all. His entire form was bare of clothing, only having his hips wrapped with a tattered cloth and it left his entire chest visible that always drew too much of her attention.

The black Hollow hole just below his collarbone was bisected with a long, smooth scar, long since healed, but streaked across both pectorals in a single slice. What remained of his Hollow mask, a collar of bone that hung low around his neck, was cracked, only being held together by a wrapping of bandages to keep the lower jaw from completely breaking off.

For twelve years she watched what had been a muscled and trimmed form wither away, become sullen and on the cusp of being sickly. His cheeks fell gaunt and his skin paled, but now, with the lavender reiryoku dripping into his veins, he was nearly returned back to what he had been.

"Soon, Coyote... You'll wake up soon... Like I promised." Lilynette said softly as her head bowed just enough to rest her forehead to the warm glass.

She wanted to hear his voice again, hear that low vibrato that was calming to her racing mind. It was the one thing that allowed her to go to sleep all those years ago, to actually find peace in her own mind when so much seemed chaotic and uncertain. The times he would talk her to sleep were the best nights, even she never admitted it to him. She had had twelve years to regret that and one of the many promises she had made to him over those years, was she would tell him how much she loved his voice.

She squeezed her eyes closed to push back small tears as she lifted her head and looked to the other chamber with a single tube that stretched from it, to the other. That single hose separated into smaller tubes that plunged into his skin, providing an unobscured highway for the lavender reiryoku to pour into his veins. This other chamber also contained something precious, but what was suspended inside, she didn't care whether she lived, or died.

"You were right... You have more than enough reiryoku to return Coyote to me." Lilynette said quietly as she stepped to the other chamber.

Nyruki was weightlessly suspended in the same kind of glowing blue liquid with a breather mask over her nose and mouth. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her hip length black hair floated like kelp caught in opposing currents. Small tubes sprung from her exposed arms, legs and neck, bleeding the lavender reiryoku from her like someone was drinking from a glass. Her body was only covered just enough to keep her chest and hips from sight, but the rest of her skin allowed Lilynette to see several of her long forgotten scars.

"You have stories to tell... It's just too bad I won't get to hear them." Lilynette said quietly as he raised a hand and rested it on the Nyruki's chamber.

She continued to watch Nyruki's eyes flutter and the lavender leave her body, and with each passing second, it grew a barely visible smile that every drop brought her closer to having Coyote back.

Little did she know, while she watched the chamber bleeding Nyruki dry, Coyote Starrk, the past Primera Espada, was twitching.

* * *

All they could do was wait; Wait while Ichigo worked his way to their room to open the door. Even without his Zanpakutō, he was still capable of fighting to defend himself, which was far better than if they had let Rukisana go.

It brought some relief, as mild as it may be, for Ukitake as he lay back in his bed, propped up by a sizable stack of pillows. He lay along one side to give Isane some room to lay down with him, wrapped in his arms with her growing belly resting against the top of his legs. While she lay, his hand lay still against that very belly, feeling its warmth and the life it carried inside. Every time the gentlest of kicks bumped against his hand, his face erupted in a smile and it was one that Isane loved to see.

"I guess now we've got to decide on a name now that we know we're having a girl." Isane said softly so not to disturb the others whom decided getting some sleep was well within their right.

"I suppose so. Is there a name you are particularly fond of?" Ukitake asked, placing a soft, lingering kiss to Isane's temple.

"What about Gurēhana?" Isane asked, placing her hand on her belly, next to his.

"Gurēhana Ukitake... It doesn't quite work... How about Shiroihana?" Ukitake asked, threading his fingers between hers.

"You and Shiro," Isane lightly and airily laughed, "Oh! How about Shiroiyuki?"

Ukitake couldn't stop the smile from beaming, "It's a lovely name, but don't you think that sounds too much like Rukia's Zanpakutō?"

Isane pouted a little, "Oh... You're right." She hummed.

Ukitake airily gasped as his brain clicked with a name that was more than perfect in his eyes. It was pure and fitting, one that he seemed to always lean towards when giving someone an endearing name. Where Nyruki was his flower, his blood-born daughter would be his little flower.

"How about Kohana?" He said in a whisper, letting the name flow off his tongue.

Isane tilted her head back just enough to look into his eyes, "Kohana... Kohana Ukitake... I love it."

Ukitake's smile somehow widened as he closed the distance between them, bringing his slightly bruised and split lips to hers for a near motionless kiss. She was so gentle in returning the kiss, so not to cause him anymore pain, but in that moment, he didn't care in the slightest. He had his wife and unborn child in his arms and with the knowledge that within her belly was his daughter, his baby girl, not even being prisoner was enough to spoil his elated mood.

After a few moments, their lips parted and their foreheads touched.

"I didn't think my heart could swell with even more love, but it has, knowing that we're going to name our little girl Kohana." Ukitake whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sure the same would have happened no matter the name, My White Angel." Isane said as she nestled back against him to get some much needed rest.

Ukitake rested his cheek against her hair, "That's probably true."

They feel silent as Ukitake just watched around the room, watching the other families sleep, all entangled in each other's embraces out of the desperate need to protect and stay together. The size difference between Kyōraku and Nanao was significant enough to allow for both his wife and his daughter to nuzzle down in his arms across his lap. They were completely wrapped in his long arms and perfectly safe.

Renji on the other hand, hadn't even bothered to release his hold on Rukia and Akamaru. Instead of leaning up against the wall, he had shifted to lay on his side and their size difference that was even greater than the one between Kyōraku and Nanao, it afforded Rukia room to nestle into a ball with Akamaru between them.

However, the remaining child, Rukisana Kuchiki, had fallen asleep by herself in the bed next to theirs. Her entire family was missing and no one within that room knew if they were alright. Her brother and father had fallen down a black shaft, just shortly after having her mother offer herself to save everyone else. His heart ached for the girl, and he hoped with all his hopes that what comfort he provided her before she had fallen asleep in his lap, had helped to ease her mind.

With a soft sigh, Ukitake rested his head back against the wall and opted to stare out the window at the unmoving crescent moon.

The dead silence was soon shattered when a large square panel slid open in the ceiling, lowering a platform by a thick chain that was heavy with enough food for all of them. There was steamed vegetables, freshly cooked rice and perfectly fried morsels of different kinds of meat. There was cooked fish and raw fish, fruits and drink and the smell that radiated off the platform was enough to roust everyone from their sleep.

"Oh good... I was starting to get hungry." Nanao said with a pleased smile as Kyōraku helped her up off his lap.

"Huh? What's going on?" Rukisana sleepily mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eye.

"Food's here, Sweetheart. Come get something to eat." Isane said with a gentle smile as she offered the girl her hand.

Rukisana smiled as she took Isane's hand while Rukia rousted Renji from his dead sleep. It took a few minutes, but eventually, everyone was up and unloading the hoard of food from the platform.

"Hey... This grub ain't bad." Renji said through his food that he had pushed into a cheek while he offered a much smaller morsel to Akamaru.

"We're fed well here. It's three meals a day and it helps us to keep time." Nanao said, taking a bite for herself before popping a chunk into Kyōraku's mouth for him since he was busy getting Kanai settled in for her meal.

"Any word from Ichigo yet?" Rukia asked, taking a bite as she broke Akamaru's food up into smaller bites for him.

Ukitake and Kyōraku both shook their heads to buy them time to finish their bites.

"No... Nothing. It's been a couple hours now I think." Ukitake said before taking a bite of rice into his mouth.

"He probably got lost." Rukia chuckled, spurring Akamaru to grin and do so himself.

Renji rolled his eyes, "Probably. His sense of direction is about as good as Kenpachi's."

"Oh gods, that man could get lost walking in a straight line." Ukitake snickered as he shot a sweet and loving glance towards Isane as she sat down next to him.

The unexpected jab caused everyone to snicker as they ate, even Rukisana whom had joined Ukitake and Isane on their bed to eat. She lightly smiled at the man she had always known as her grandfather, and her relief that he returned the gesture eased the worry in her heart. His pale skin was still bruised, and it pained her to see it so discolored, but she knew above all that it would heal.

Her smile broadened as he brushed his hand down her hair, but too soon her stomach began to flutter with a familiar twitch. She had always known that twitch, that subtle feeling in her gut she got when her twin was near. They were special in that regard, that no matter the distance, no matter what stood between them, she always knew where Ichisaki was.

"Ichi?" Rukisana exhaled as she set down her food and hopped off the bed.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Ukitake asked, his brows furrowing as he glanced at Isane.

Rukisana didn't answer as she ran to the door, ignoring the gazes from everyone else as she leaned in and placed her ear to it. There was no sound coming from the other side, only the liquid hum in her own ears from her moving blood, but that gentle flutter in her gut was still there and getting steadily stronger.

"Ichi... I'm here. Follow your gut." She whispered, still keeping her ear to the door.

"Sweetie-" Ukitake tried as he pushed himself up to his feet.

"Ssh! I'm listening... Ichi's close. I can feel it." Rukisana said, resting her finger to her lips as she continued to listen.

Ukitake just glanced at Isane, unsure of what to do, but decided it best to allow the ten year old child her dues. He had seen it the many times he watched the twins while they were growing up, how they communicated without speaking, how they always knew what the other wanted before they even knew. Their bond ran deep, so deep in fact, that it was often the best choice to trust them in their endeavors.

As Rukisana listened, the feeling in her gut tightened and twisted and she knew exactly what that meant, as it was a feeling she often felt when Ichisaki was up to no good. However, this time, she welcomed it.

"I'd get back if I were you." Rukisana said as she started to smile and step back from the door.

The rest didn't argue a single word as they abandoned their meals and picked up their children, backing away all the way to the far wall by the window. Rukisana turned and ran to Ukitake, but she continued to smiling, continued watching the door as he shielded her with his arms.

A high pitched howl began to break through the door and the sound of slicing in rapid succession soon filled their ears. It sounded like the fiercest of winds, how its sheer speed was enough to cut through anything, no matter what it was made of. Rukisana knew it was a swarm, a rushing, swirling mass of razored death controlled by a mind that was as wondrous as a fairy tail. Yes, she could tell Ichisaki was close, but the one he was with was responsible for the sound.

The door began to shutter as it was ripped apart, shredded by thousands of small pink blades that looked like the pedals from the cherry blossom trees. Each one buzzed, swarmed as they took a piece of the door like an angry bee and too soon, what was left was burst from its frame.

Tiny chunks of door landed on the floor in a skid, but Rukisana saw none of it as she wrested herself free from Ukitake's protective embrace and ran for the swirling pink swarm. She didn't care that they could rend her flesh, carve her as if she was made of the softest of woods, she only cared about reaching the man inside it.

"Daddy!"

Her voice, her decree, parted the pink swarm just as she stepped inside its barrier where she plowed into Byakuya's open arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tears instantly flowed out of her joy to be in her father's embrace, getting to smell his scent, feel his hair and above all, hear his voice.

With his daughter is his arms, Byakuya dropped to his knees and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. His utter relief to have his babies by his side was so strong that his heart was hammering in his ears, washing out whatever anyone else was saying, but he cared little. He only cared that his son and his daughter were once again with him.

"Daddy! You're ok!" Rukisana cried into his neck, tightening her hold on him even more.

"I'm fine, Baby... I'm perfectly fine and so is Ichi. We're all ok." Byakuya said, breathing through the sting in his eyes at the joy of having his children back.

"I missed you, Daddy." Rukisana sniffled, refusing to let him go.

Byakuya smiled as he placed a kiss to her cheek, "I've missed you too, Sweetheart... I've missed you so much." He said as he brushed his hand down over her hair.

"Byakuya-... By the realms, you're alright." Ukitake said, resting a hand over his chest from his relief.

"We're fine. Is everyone alright here?" Byakuya asked as he finally stepped into the room, no longer surrounded by the mass of Senbonzakura.

"We're fine. What took you so long?" Kyōraku asked as he took Kanai from Nanao's arms.

Ichigo blushed and gripped the back of his neck, "I uh... I got lost."

"I told you, Jūshirō!" Kyōraku gloated with a low chuckle.

"Have you found Mama yet, Daddy? That lady has her." Rukisana said as she finally sat up, still held in her father's arms.

"Not yet. We came here first to get you all out." Byakuya said as he set her down on her feet, but neither Ichisaki, nor Rukisana made any attempt to move away from his side.

"We've got to find where Lilynette took her. Sooner rather than later because if she is successful in waking Coyote, we'll have a fight on our hands." Ukitake said as he slowly took achey steps towards the noble.

"I know, but this place is shielded. Ichisaki was only able to sense Rukisana from maybe a few yards. Unless we get close to where Lilynette is keeping her, we won't know where Nyruki is." Byakuya said, resting his hands on his children's shoulders as they clung to his side.

"Then we best get a move on. The longer we waste here, the better chance Lilynette has at waking Coyote." Kyōraku said.

"Isane, Nanao, are you comfortable watching the children here-"

"No, Daddy! Please don't leave us here! I just got you back! Please don't leave us here!" Rukisana started to cry into her father's Shihakushō.

"Ruki... Sweetheart," he cooed as he knelt down to her, "It's too dangerous to bring you along. I don't want to risk you getting hurt after just getting you back." Byakuya said sweetly, brushing his daughter's hair from her tear stricken face.

"P-Please, Daddy... Don't leave us here. I wanna go home." Rukisana sniffled as she snuggled into Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya's heart ached as he wrapped his arms around her, "Baby girl... I won't risk your life. This Lilynette wants nothing, but revenge, to cause us harm and I won't risk you, or your brother getting hurt. I love you two far too much for that."

"Dad... I'm with Ruki. Don't leave us here. What if that raptor Hollow comes back?" Ichisaki asked, resting his hand on his father's shoulder.

"He has a point, Byakuya. If we leave them here, they're defenseless." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

Byakuya pursed his lips together, but it was only for a moment before he rose to his feet, keeping his little girl in his arms out of her refusal to let go.

"First thing's first; We need to find all your Zanpakutōs." Byakuya said, rubbing Rukisana's back.

"Such a heartwarming reunion." Came a deep, vibrating voice from the doorway.

The sudden voice that didn't belong to any of them caused them all to look back at the large Hollow standing in the ruined doorway. He was tall, standing on two thick, claw tipped legs with a whooshing tail that was as long as he was tall snapping from side to side behind him. His head was boney white with a solid row of long white teeth and his eyes were dark with frightening yellow pupils.

"That's him! That's the raptor Hollow!" Ichisaki yelped, furrowing his brows and refusing to hide behind his father.

"I see you're more resilient than Lady Bond Breaker had thought." The Hollow said with a cackle as he took a firm stomp into the room.

"She got cocky. Where are their Zanpakutōs?" Byakuya asked, taking a step back before setting Rukisana down.

"Defeat me and I'll gladly tell you." The Hollow said with a mashing of his large, flesh rending jaws.

Byakuya's brows furrowed, "As I'm grateful that my son and my daughter are unharmed, I will give you a single chance to rethink your position. There are four Gotei captains within this room, plus a Visored Shinigami that is the one responsible for defeating Aizen. Are you positive you wish to start a fight?"

The Hollow took another stomp forward, "I would gladly lay down my life for Lady Bond Breaker."

"That will prove to be a fatal decision." Byakuya said coldly as he coaxed Rukisana to stand behind him.

"You still have a chance! Take my dad's offer and step aside! She isn't worth this dedication! She doesn't care about you! She never has!" Ichisaki suddenly barked, actually taking a step forward, much to Byakuya's protest.

"Ichi! Come back here!" Byakuya tried, but his son ignored him.

"You know nothing, youngling! Lady Bond Breaker showed me how much my partner was weighing me down... How much they hated me." The Hollow snarled, grinding his teeth together.

"She lied to you! Just like she lied to everyone else who follows her! She tried to make me hate my dad! She tried to make me hate the people I care about, but it didn't work! She's wrong and all she wants for you, is to die!" Ichisaki was near yelling and it was almost too loud within the space of the room.

The Hollow stood up taller and glowered down at the boy, "You dare speak ill of Lady Bond Breaker?" He hissed.

Rukisana was scared, so much so that she trembled behind her father and clung to his Shihakushō. All she wanted was to go home, to sleep in her own bed, in her own room at her own home. The giant raptor Hollow terrified her, but there her brother was, standing his ground in front of it without even a quiver in his shoulders. Despite being scared, she wasn't about to let him do it by himself.

"He's right! That lady's been lying to you! All she wants is to use us to revive _her_ partner!" Rukisana suddenly burst out as she stepped around her father and up next to her brother.

"Ruki! Both of you! Get back here!" Byakuya snapped, starting to breathe heavily out of his rising fear that his children were dangerously close to getting hurt.

"What? What are you talking about?" The Hollow growled as he lowered himself down to look closer at the twins.

"She used you as a pawn in her game to revive her partner! She never cared about you, or anyone! She only cares about waking up Coyote!" Rukisana screamed as she clenched her fists tight.

"Ruki! Ichi! Back away from him!" Byakuya was on the verge of panicking, but was jolted when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Let them, Byakuya." Ukitake said quietly.

Byakuya's heart was thundering out of his sheer desire to snatch up his babies and shred the Hollow alive to protect them. They were his babies, his pride and joy, the sole reason he kept going and yet, they were trying to protect him. He shook, his eyes never blink, but swallowed down his desperation and decided to see what happened.

"C-Coyote?... As in Coyote Starrk?" The Hollow near breathed, hunching down to bring his large head level with the twins'.

Rukisana's brows furrowed as she nodded, "Yes! My Papa and Shu Shu know and fought him! They've fought this Lady Bond Breaker too! She's his partner! She's Lilynette!"

The Hollow gasped, "W-What?... T-They were Aizen's Espada... Part of his army... How does one as young as you know of those names? They are older than yourselves."

"Our dad... My Papa and Shu Shu and my aunt and uncle. They've fought against them and told us stories." Ichisaki said, flexing his fists as well.

The Hollow exhaled as he stood up a bit straighter to look at the group behind the children, "S-She told us you killed her partner."

Byakuya rolled his shoulders back and swallowed, "They thought they had."

"We had no choice... We had to because Coyote fought for Aizen. We offered him the chance to lay down his sword, but he refused to." Ukitake said, muscling passed a sharp ache that began to radiate in his torso.

"You all lie... Lady Bond Breaker said you would lie." The Hollow hissed as his haunches bristled with rising anger.

Byakuya's eyes widened, "Touch my babies and I will shred you to the point where there won't be enough left over to turn you to ashes." He hissed through tightly clenched teeth.

"Such a threat from a man who's about to break." The Hollow lowly cackled.

Byakuya's brows furrowed harder, "I'm not the one who's about to be broken."

The Hollow's laughter only grew as he stood up to his full height, where Ichisaki and Rukisana turned back to their father. They went to his side and cowered into him for protection, never once looking away from the Hollow who was so big, that his head nearly reached the ceiling.

"I dare you to-"

"Hadō #4: Byakurai."

The pale blue lightning went screaming passed Byakuya's shoulder to snap into the Hollow's bone white mask where it left behind a charred black spot that seeped with crimson blood. The Hollow howled as he scratched at his mask with his clawed hands, blood dripping off his sharp jaw to splat hard onto the floor.

However, it was not Byakuya's fingers that had sent the pale lightning, but rather, Ukitake's that had.

"You insolent fool!" The Hollow roared, "I will have your head for lunch!"

With another hissing roar, the Hollow lunged forward, his giant maw wide with teeth gleaming and ready to sink into flesh. He rushed for Ukitake, his clawed fingers ready to grab onto the wounded man, but that same man never flinched. None of them did.

The Hollow's roar was soon overshadowed by the sound of metal slice through air, that sharp whoosh that stung the ears like a piercing whistle. It was a sudden sound that only lasted a second before it echoed off and the Hollow stood stock still with his open jaws only a foot from Ukitake's unflinching face.

The white haired man never moved.

"Four captains... You took a gamble and you lost." Ukitake said with a growing crooked smirk spreading his lips.

"I-I... d-die... f-for... t-the... B-Bond... B-Breaker." The Hollow choked out, his deep voice broken and strained.

"You die for a lie." Byakuya said coldly with a sidelong glance.

Rukisana and Ichisaki had both been so transfixed on the Hollow in its attack to notice, but their father had dealt the final blow. They both looked towards the floor to see Senbonzakura tightly gripped in their father's hand with its point aimed at the floor. Its silver blade was hardly tarnished with red and there was so little of it, that there wasn't enough to drip off the end.

Without even looking, Byakuya had drawn his sword so cleanly, so smoothly, that none saw it and had brought it down through the Hollow's neck in a perfect cut.

In an explosion of black ash, the raptor Hollow blew apart and drifted to the floor to lightly dust it as if time had settled. The room was silent, not even the breaths of those grouped together could be heard until a small, light hearted little cackle broke through.

"Hehehehehe... Hawwow go poof!" Akamaru chuckled, happily held in his father's arms.

Rukisana and Ichisaki both started to laugh, cupping their hands over their mouth to hide it. Even Kanai was giggling at the comment, but when Renji's mortified expression broke as he made to speak, Ichisaki took the boy from his arms and held him on his hip.

"Hey now, Little Guy... Do you know his name?" Ichisaki asked, lightly smiling at the small crimson haired boy clinging to his shirt.

Akamaru shook his head as he sucked his thumb.

"His name was Mōkintsume*. He may have been an enemy, but even our enemies have names and we, as the children of Shinigami, should learn them out of respect." Ichisaki said, his smile broadening as he glanced up at his father.

"Oh... Moo-... Um... Moo-" Akamaru tried and pouted, "Mookintooma!" He beamed wide.

Ichisaki chuckled, "Mōkintsume. You'll get it."

Akamaru grunted and nodded as he stuffed his thumb back into his mouth and reached up for his father. Renji smiled as he picked up the boy, easily holding his son's light weight as he rested a hand on Ichisaki's head.

"Wise words, Squirt." Renji smiled as he ruffled Ichisaki's black hair.

"Thanks... Dad taught me." Ichisaki said with another glance up at his father.

Byakuya couldn't stop the smile, "And you're right. Thank you for teaching us his name."

Ichisaki's cheeks lightly shaded themselves pink.

"Unfortunately, with Mōkintsume's death, it leaves us with the task of looking for our Zanpakutōs without any direction. With the size of the palace, there's no telling how long it could take us." Ukitake said, accepting Isane's help to shrug into a robe that she retrieved from his bed.

"Dad... I have an idea." Ichisaki suddenly said as he tugged his father's remaining sleeve to earn his attention.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked before cleaning what little blood there was on Senbonzakura and slipping it back into its sheath.

"That lady... Whenever she wanted to talk to me, she always had be brought to that throne room where you found Papa Uki." Ichisaki said.

"But that could just be that, Son. Her throne room." Byakuya said, resting his hand on Ichisaki's shoulder.

"I know it's a long shot, Dad, but think about it... She always had me brought to that room whenever she wanted to talk and she lead you all to that same room. I don't she leaves it." Ichisaki said as his cheeks started to burn again with a blush.

Byakuya glanced at the others for a moment before looking back down at Ichisaki. There was sound reasoning behind his son's words, and even if he was wrong about his deductions, it would provide them a place to start.

"Then let's go. We follow Ichisaki." Byakuya said with conviction in his deep voice.

Ichisaki stiffened at his father's words, but the gentle and sincere smile served as reassurance. His stomach lightly somersaulted with nerves, but under the gaze of everyone that seemed so much taller than he, save for his sister, he felt needed, wanted, which made him feel like the tallest man in the room.

With a curt nod, Ichisaki started for the door, closely followed by his sister, his father and everyone else. He had been taken to that throne room enough times to know where to go and how far it was, so the moment his foot stepped out from the shredded door, he started to run, but instantly stopped when he remembered that not all were capable of doing so.

"It's just down this way... Mōkintsume brought me by this way every time." Ichisaki said as he pointed down the corridor.

"How many times did Lilynette speak with you?" Byakuya asked, following just a half step behind his boy.

"Just a couple times. She was trying to get your letter opener, Dad." Ichisaki said as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"What for? It's just a knickknack to her. What does she gain by acquiring it?" Byakuya asked with a light furrowing in his brows.

Ichisaki shrugged, "Honestly? She probably thought that if she could convince me to give it up, she could make me hate you." His throat quietly rumbled.

"Well, she clearly failed." Byakuya said lowly.

"Shunsui, before we were brought to the room, where were you forced to give up your Zanpakutōs?" Ukitake asked, holding his side with one arm, while his other was draped over Isane's shoulders to help support him as they walked.

Kyōraku shrugged, "Right where we found you strung up. She had us drop our Zanpakutōs right there before we were escorted to the room." He said as he slowly rubbed his little girl's back.

"Then using Ichisaki's logic, it's possible that they could still be in that room. As it stands, the only one of us at full power is Byakuya." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Byakuya asked with a popped brow.

"Yeah! Dad can kick the crap out of anybody!" Ichisaki gloated, beaming wide as he interlocked his fingers behind his head as they walked.

Ichigo's throat choked with a barely contained laugh, "Yeah... He sure did a great job against me. Beat my ass real good... Oh, wait."

Byakuya glared, "Is pushing that button really something you are wanting to do considering that I am, indeed, the only one here with a Zanpakutō?"

"Anytime, anywhere, Pretty Boy." Ichigo crookedly grinned.

Without even muttering a word, Byakuya's long pointer finger shot out a small spark of pale lightning that snapped into Ichigo's arm just hard enough to make the man flinch.

"Oi! What the hell, Byakuya!" Ichigo growled as he rubbed his arm from the strong zap.

Byakuya's throat lowly rumbled with an amused laugh as he regarded his son whom was smiling up at him. The brief moment of reprieve from the tension had given his mind and worry about Nyruki's well being a much needed pressure release. The very thought of her name sent a wave of tension through his veins, and he was desperate to find her. He had his children back and that alone was almost like returning his world to his grasp, but in order to make it complete, he needed his wife as well.

They kept walking and following Ichisaki until they reached the familiar door that lead to the old throne room. Byakuya pulled his boy back behind him as he took point, drawing in a deep breath before firmly placing both hands on the doors.

The moment he pushed, the doors groaned heavily and creaked open, swinging inwards and echoing off the wide walls of the throne room. The light of the bright corridor made the throne room appear as a black hole, featureless and shapeless and it wasn't until they stepped inside where their eyes finally adjusted.

The throne room was entirely empty, void of any life, or sound, or movement. Even the dust that hung in the air was motionless as if it was suspended in time. Nothing had changed since the last time he had seen it, with the only exception being that of the hole in the floor where the shaft had been. It had been covered back up so well, that there wasn't even a seem. The dried rusty brown color of Ukitake's blood still stained the floor below the severed chain where he had hung, but other than that, there was absolutely no indication that anyone was occupying the room at all.

"No one's here." Rukisana said quietly as she reached up and grasped Byakuya's hand out of building nervousness.

"She moved our Zanpakutōs. Do you think she threw them down the shaft?" Ukitake asked, biting back a groan from a sharp ache in his belly as he continued to lean on Isane for support.

"No... Something like that, with her history, she wouldn't simply discard them like trash. She would consider them prizes." Byakuya said, his fingers curling around Rukisana's small hand.

"With the reiryoku shielding, it's impossible to sense Zabimaru." Renji said as he held Akamaru closer and rested his hand on the boy's back.

"Abeemawoo is dat way, Daddee." Akamaru mumbled through his thumb in his mouth, pointing towards the high platform that supported the simple throne.

"What?" Renji's brows furrowed hard as he looked at his small son.

"Abeemawoo is dat way. I can um... I can feawl him." Akamaru mumbled again, resting his head on his father's shoulder with another point towards the platform.

"How do you know, Pumpkin?" Rukia asked, softly caressing her son's leg to garnish his attention.

"Abeemawoo says... um... says," he grumbled, then shrugged, "I on't know."

Renji released his held breath as he gently rubbed Akamaru's back, "It's ok, Buddy. Don't worry about it."

"I think we should take his advice." Kyōraku said, trying not to crookedly smirk as he tucked a loose, wavy lock of Kanai's hair out of her face.

"I would agree, Shunsui. Children are inherently attuned into spiritual energies. It's quite possible that Akamaru, being the son of Zabimaru's wielder, can sense it." Byakuya said, slipping his hand free of Rukisana's grasp and resting his hand on her back.

Akamaru nodded and continued to suck his thumb.

"If that's the case, maybe Kanai can sense Katen Kyōkotsu." Kyōraku said as he lightly patted his daughter's back.

"It's possible. Give it a shot." Renji said as he started to sway from side to side to help settle his son.

Kyōraku simply nodded before he lightly patted his daughter's back and flipped her long wavy hair back behind her small shoulder. The girl softly smiled as she giggled from the small tickle her hair caused against her neck, shrugging into her shoulders to try and protect herself.

"Hey, Darling... Did you hear what Akamaru said?" He asked, having to swallow down his own laughter at hearing his daughter's giggle.

Kanai nodded, "Mmhmm."

"You know Daddy's sword don't you? Katen Kyōkotsu?" Kyōraku asked.

Again, Kanai nodded, "Kitty-Ko says it's dawk. She says um... She says that they'we on the othew side of that big platfowm." She said, pointing up at the high throne.

"She does? Does she sound grumpy?" Kyōraku cringed as he drifted his finger down his little girl's cheek.

Kanai nodded, "Yeah... She's gwumpy."

Kyōraku cringed hard, "Ugh... Crap-"

"Watch your mouth." Nanao glared, having shut him up with a sharp smack to his chest.

"Nanao-Chan! You know how miserable we all are when Katen Kyōkotsu is grumpy!" Kyōraku whined.

"No, I know how miserable _you_ are whenever they're grumpy." Nanao simply crossed her arms over her medium sized belly.

All the children chuckled at the deadpanned look on Kyōraku's face.

"With that said, let's get to the top of the platform. It should afford us a decent lookout point to check things out." Byakuya said, brushing his hand down over Rukisana's hair.

The others simply nodded before Byakuya set off, kneeling down for one of his children to climb onto his back while he picked up the other in his arms. He was strong, incredibly so, far more than his appearance would suggest, but needing to carry two ten year olds was far more difficult than he would care to admit.

With Ichisaki on his back and Rukisana in his arms, Byakuya flash stepped to the platform.

In a single moment, he reappeared next to the simple white throne and set both his children back down onto their feet, shortly followed by the others whom either could flash step, or their children were far smaller and easier to assist. That small, tiny pang of nostalgia sparked in the back of his mind as he remembered the days when his twins were small like that; Easy to carry and capable of supporting them, one on each hip. It seemed so long ago now that they both were taller than their Aunt Rukia, and at times, he missed when they were small and needed his help to get around the Seireitei.

Knowing that he needed to keep his head in the game, Byakuya gave his head a quick shake to clear his head of his memories and bring their task back into his focus.

At the top of the high platform with the pure white throne, Byakuya's silver eyes, as well as all the others were finally afforded their first glimpse at the other side of the throne.

There was an entire second half to the room that they never would have known was there if it hadn't been for Ichisaki's guidance and Akamaru's voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There was a whole other half to the cavernous throne room that was shielded from view by the high platform. It was untouched, pristine as if no one had ever stepped foot in it. There was no damage at all from previous battles, no indication that it was even apart of the battlefield of Los Noches. It was dark, striped with the same glowing blue lines along the floor and with similar columns that were perfectly whole and supporting the unseen ceiling.

However, there was nothing to see, as that portion of the room was entirely empty, so much so, that even their breathing seemed to echo.

"There's nothing here." Rukia said quietly as she took Akamaru from Renji's arms when the boy reached down for his mother.

"Mawmee... Abeemawoo is dat way." Akamaru grumbled once more through his thumb sucking, snuggling down into Rukia's arms with his head on her shoulder.

"We've picked up the trail. We might as well follow the hound." Renji said, resting his large hand on Akamaru's back.

"Those with children stay behind Ichigo and I. Jūshirō, keep Ichisaki and Rukisana close to you." Byakuya said as he squinted through the dark shadows of the room beyond.

"I will." Ukitake said lowly as he reached out and placed his hands on their shoulders.

Byakuya briefly shared a glance with Ichigo before they started forward, walking to the edge of the platform, but both were soon joined by Renji and Kyōraku on either side.

"You aren't going alone." Renji said plainly as he regarded Byakuya.

"You aren't much good to me without your Zanpakutō, Renji. Your Kidō is abysmal." Byakuya said with a huffed and crooked smirk.

"True, but Kidō isn't the only way I fight." Renji said, returning the smirk as he crossed his arms.

"We'll be fine without them, Pup. You don't have to do this alone." Kyōraku said from the other side, next to Ichigo.

Byakuya drew in a long breath, but ultimately nodded as he glanced back over his shoulder, "Stay a few steps behind us and be ready to use Dankū if needed, Jūshirō."

Ukitake nodded as he gently brought the twins in close to his side, "Of course. I'll protect everyone if it's needed."

Byakuya nodded once more before in the blink of an eye, the four vanished to reappear at the base of the high platform on the other side. There was genuinely nothing to see, nothing to examine, or anything that seemed curious, or out of place. They walked a ways up, far enough for the group up top to see them before Ukitake flash stepped down to the floor with a generous amount of help from Isane and Nanao. He could move, still with a tremendous amount of speed, but with his remaining ache and injuries, he needed them to help support the weight of two ten year olds.

All they could do was watch and hang back as Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji and Kyōraku walked ahead, keeping their eyes peeled for anything that could possibly happen. With their experience thus far, they were ruling nothing out, as Lilynette was still unaccounted for.

"Do you think Lilynette will keep your Zanpakutōs?" Byakuya asked quietly, still scanning the shadows as they walked away from the high platform and towards the darkness.

Kyōraku shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose it's possible with the level of revenge she wants."

"The big question is, is does she have them with her wherever she's at." Ichigo said, glancing at the others.

No one had an answer, as it was all speculation and until they found either her, or their Zanpakutōs, there was no way to know. They were nervous at what they were going to find, if they were going to find anything at all. All they had to go on was the mumbled directions from a toddler, but they had no reason to disbelieve what the small boy had said. He had no reason to lie, to mislead his parents and the rest of his extended family. He was the best lead they had and their only lead.

As Byakuya exhaled slowly, still walking in a flank towards the shadows with the others a short distance behind, his attention was grabbed when a small hand grasped his. He glanced down to see his daughter, whom was smiling up at him and seemingly unafraid, but he could tell in her deep silver eyes that they hid her true feelings.

"It will be alright, Ruki. We'll find Mom." Byakuya said quietly as he slightly tightened his grip on her hand.

"I know, Daddy. I just wanna be next to you." Rukisana said with a nervous smile across her lips.

Byakuya couldn't help, but smile back, "Alright... However, the moment something arises, you run back to Papa Uki without question." He said, releasing her hand to rest it on top of her head.

"Ok, Daddy." Rukisana near whispered.

With another gentle smile, Byakuya simply continued to walk, flanked by the others with his daughter at his side. He glanced back at the others still a distance behind, and Ichisaki was helping Ukitake along by giving him a place to help support his weight. The man was still broken, beaten and more than bruised, but he was moving quite well considering, and with the help of Ichisaki, Byakuya felt relief.

"Check it out." Renji said, breaking Byakuya free of his own head.

He looked back forward to see a large door break through the blackness, but this one was not tall and white like the doors that lead into Heaven, but rather were dark and more than a bit ominous. However, it wasn't the door that garnished most of their attention, but rather the keypad next to it that did.

"It's secured," Byakuya exhaled, "Baby, go back to Papa Uki for now." He said after a moment, patting Rukisana's back before she ran off.

Without his little girl on the front line, he could focus on the task at hand as the four stepped up to the keypad with its keys glowing a soft blue in the darkness.

"We need a code." Byakuya said, scanning the door's surface out of suspicion that this could be another test.

"We could just try breaking it." Renji shrugged as he rested a hand on the large square doors to feel that they were warm to the touch.

"And just how do you think we do that? This door is secured and Senbonzakura would need time to-" Byakuya's voice trailed off as his mind suddenly began to churn with an idea.

"What you got, Pup? I know that look." Kyōraku said, taking a step back from the door.

"Step back to the others. I need some room." Byakuya said, stepping back himself as he studied the door for a few more moments.

Neither needed to ask what was going on as they went back to where the others had stopped and waited, giving Byakuya plenty of room to do whatever it was that was running through his head. The door was thick, made of heavy materials and plain; a stark difference from the other far more ornate doors they had encountered thus far. He knew without asking that this door was resistant to attack, heavily armored, but it wasn't the doors themselves he was after, but rather the seem that separated them.

He gripped the handle of his Zanpakutō and pulled it from its sheath in a fluid motion, the sound echoing off the far walls and amplifying into a whirlwind. He brought the blade up to his face and with his silver eyes locked on the seem of the doors, he uttered the very thing that grew a beaming smile across his son's face.

"Scatter; Senbonzakura."

The gray blade radiated with a glowing pastel pink before it burst into a small swarm of pink petals that danced around him as if caught in a wind. They seemed so bright against the darkness of the room, and it made it easy for his son to watch what happened next.

Ichisaki's eyes were wide with wonder as Byakuya spread his arms with his hands flat, widening his stance to couch down and stabilize his footing. The movement spurred the pink petals to swarm faster, picking up speed like a stronger gust of wind had just blown through. They swirled around him in a tight circle, following his movements like he held the strings as he rocked his right leg back and swung it forward to propel his whole body into a perfect butterfly twist.

The maneuver made the pink petals pick up even more speed, now moving so fast, so tightly that they appeared to be a single pink ribbon that surrounded him. The whoosh was nearly buzzing like a saw as Byakuya performed another butterfly twist, garnishing even more speed from his blades before he swung his arms and brought them down in a vertical swipe as if he had just launched his own Getsuga Tenshō.

With the blades moving in a pure circle, they went flying for the seem of the doors like a chakram, buzzing and slicing as the ultra thin spinning ribbon slipped through without even slowing down between the seem.

With a spray of sparks, the chakram Senbonzakura buzz-sawed its way through the heavy bolts that sealed the door in an instant before the pink spinning band erupted like a glowing firework on New Year's. The display was beautiful in the darkness of the room and the entire time, Ichisaki's eyes never blinked.

"Whoa-" Ichisaki exhaled, wide eyed and smiling at the display.

Byakuya drew in a long, steady breath as he held the handle of his Zanpakutō and mentally commanded the pink blades to reform, flashing bright before returning to the cold and silver blade that he could slip back into its sheath.

However, instead of simply being done, he pulled his whole Zanpakutō, sword and sheath, from his obi sash and held it out in front of him. The sword was held steady in his hand until he uncurled his fingers, allowing the sheathed sword to hover in the air until he tapped its end with that same hand.

Senbonzakura began to spin on its invisible axis, gaining speed in its spin until it was just a whirling blur in front of him.

"Hadō #58; Tenran."

With a sure hand, Byakuya slapped and grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutō, stopping it dead in its tracks until a burst of wind erupted from where the sword had been spinning. The noise was buffeting so loudly that the children cupped their hands over their ears to muffle the sound while the tornado blasted for the doors where it smashed into them. The intention was not to destroy them, but push them open.

As the wind subsided, the right door began to groan open, but only just enough to allow them through one at a time. The doors were thicker than they had thought, being several feet and completely solid, so Byakuya's decision to severe the deadbolts turned out to be their best course of action.

"Sometimes I don't know how your head works, Pup." Kyōraku said as he placed his hands on his hips and stared at the now opened door.

"Well, I don't have a wind goddess whose power I can call upon, so I used the next best thing." Byakuya said simply as he slipped Senbonzakura back into his obi sash.

"Wow, Dad! That was awesome! You were paying attention!" Ichisaki beamed as he went to his father's side, still with his wide smile across his face.

Byakuya lowly laughed as he rested his hand on his son's shoulder, "Of course I was. I had asked for you to teach me, and you did quite well."

"What did he teach you?" Ukitake asked, carefully rolling his shoulders back to relieve some tightness that was forming between his shoulder blades from having to rely on his wife to stand.

"A few months ago, I discovered the real reason why Ichisaki is always running around the Seireitei without a destination in mind." Byakuya said, glancing at his boy whom was glowing with pride.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Ichigo asked with a crooked smirk and a popped brow.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes... I believe you call the sport Parkour in the World of the Living. He's gotten quite good."

"He's ten, Byakuya." Ichigo deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

"And can surely outmaneuver you." Byakuya said with an equally as flat tone and expression.

Ichigo simply huffed and shook his head, "Don't come crying to me when he breaks a bone."

"He already has, but easily healed." Isane said with a wink to the boy whom was still wide with a smile.

"Which bone?" Byakuya asked flatly with an amused glance down to his son whom was somehow smiling even wider as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bones." Isane correctly.

Byakuya lowly groaned, "I'll get more details later... From you." He said, looking down at his boy.

"Sure, Dad." Ichisaki lightly blushed.

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, Byakuya's throat rumbled with a laugh before he started for the door with both his children close by his side. They all walked as a group until they drew close to the looming door, where Byakuya pushed his children back a step so he could be the first to peak through. His stomach smoldered with nerves as he drew in a deep breath, hesitating only a moment before he stepped in close to the door and peered inside.

No amount of guessing could have prepared him for what his silver eyes saw, but what lay beyond that secured and heavy door was the very thing that made his heart plummet into his stomach.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Rukisana asked quietly, taking a step closer to her father whom stuck his arm out to keep her from peaking inside.

"Ichisaki... Keep your sister by your side." Byakuya said, starting to breathe once more, but only out of the need to.

Ichisaki grasped Rukisana's shoulders and tugged her back, "D-Dad... What is it?"

Byakuya sucked in another breath as he squeezed passed the door, never once taking his eyes off what lay beyond. His heart thundered, his eyes never blinked as he stepped forward, simply trying to comprehend what was before him. His son had been right, Lilynette coveted this room, took great measures to secure it, but it wasn't for their Zanpakutōs.

Despite there being two tanks to examine, the one on the left was the one that garnished his full attention. Nyruki was hung motionless, suspended in a lightly glowing blue liquid with small tubes protruding from her arms and legs. A breathing mask covered her nose and mouth and it was that that allowed his heart to continue beating. It fogged with every exhale.

"Nyruki-" He exhaled, finally blinking away the tunnel vision as he sprinted for her tank.

"Daddy?... Did you find them-" Rukisana began, only to freeze the moment she stepped through the door, "Mommy!" She screamed.

Her outburst spurred the others to quickly file through the door, all freezing next to the poor girl as they drank in the identical tanks. Ichigo hardly stopped next to them before he ran to Byakuya's side and immediately began to scan the bank of monitors that displayed her vitals.

"Her reiryoku levels are way down. She's sedated." Ichigo said, tearing his eyes away from the bank to look up at Nyruki.

"How down is down?" Byakuya asked, his eyes wide with worry.

" _Way_ down. She's at 3rd seat levels. If we can't get her reiryoku back up, she'll go into a coma." Ichigo said as he stepped back away from the tank to study above it.

However, Ichigo didn't get a chance to do anything else as Byakuya leapt to the top of the tank, bounding off the side with smooth strides. He swiftly pulled Senbonzakura and swung down with sweeping strikes, clanging the blade against the metal cap on top of the tank. With each strike, a new slice carved through and broke off, some falling to the side while others splashed into the liquid, until finally there was a gap big enough for him to dive in.

Without hesitation, Byakuya jumped feet first into the glowing blue liquid, taking only the briefest of moments to gather his bearings before swimming to his unconscious wife. Her skin was cool to the touch, but her eyes fluttered beneath her closed lids. He reached up and placed his hands on either side of her jaw, and at his touch her blurry eyes began to open.

He wanted to speak, but he couldn't, as he was holding his breath submerged in the glowing blue liquid. His lungs were beginning to burn and he was getting closer and closer to needing air, but as her vision set on him, she motioned with her chin towards him.

He knew what she was doing. She was offering the breathing mask for him to take a breath and once she slowly nodded, he pulled the mask from her face. Bubbles gargled up as the suction seal was broken and the mask filled with liquid, but as he placed it over his own nose and mouth, he blew out what air remained and purged it. It was in that moment that he took in several breaths to clear his lungs of the burning smoke before he took in one more to hold and placed the mask back over Nyruki's face.

However, with her heavy sedation, she didn't purge the mask with her own held breath and he feared that she would simply suck in a lungful of liquid, so instead, he pulled the mask aside and brought his lips to hers.

With his tongue, Byakuya parted her lips to exhale slowing into her own lungs, giving her a breath before he brought the mask back to his own face for a purge and a breath. The liquid hummed in his ears, but the muffled thump of someone rapping against the tank caused him to glance back over his shoulder.

Ichigo was pounding a fist on the glass to get his attention and the moment he was looking at him, the orange haired man pointed up.

Byakuya looked up to see Kyōraku standing above, waiting for him to swim Nyruki up to him. He nodded before he brought his sword around his head and severed the squadron of tubes that immediately released her. She began to sink, but he caught her in an arm to hold her tight against him. She was limp, unmoving, but he was determined to get her to the surface and with powerful kicks, he swam up.

The few seconds it took for Byakuya to reach the surface seemed to slow, almost as if the surface itself was moving away from him on purpose, but after what was only a few, he broke through and sucked in a desperate breath.

"Take her." Byakuya said through panting breaths as he lifted Nyruki into Kyōraku's awaiting arms.

The much larger man grabbed Nyruki beneath her arms and easily hoisted her from the tank, her head hanging limp against her chest as Kyōraku laid her down on what remained of the top of the tank. He slipped his arms under her knees and behind her shoulders before he flash stepped to the floor below and giving Byakuya the room he needed to pull himself from the liquid.

After slipping Senbonzakura into its sheath, Byakuya planted his hands on the damaged tank lid and kicked hard, propelling him up just enough for his physical strength to lift him out. The liquid wasn't water, as it was thicker, but only just, clinging to his Shihakushō like slime that was heavy and weighed him down. His top hung like drapes against his shoulders and the shallow V of his top hung more open than usual. His hakama clung to his legs like a wet towel and with the added layer of slime that covered his skin, his grip was shaky at best.

With another strong kick, Byakuya pulled himself free of the slime and flash stepped down to the floor where Kyōraku was gently laying Nyruki down. She lightly coughed, but she was breathing and it was that small, flicker of good news that kept Rukisana and Ichisaki from breaking into an infinite amount of pieces.

"Mommy?... Mommy, wake up." Rukisana said as she pushed her mother's slime caked hair from her face.

"Look out, Sweetheart... Give Ichigo and I some room." Byakuya said as he dropped down onto his knees by his wife's side, spitting a stream of slime from his mouth that splattered on the floor.

Rukisana simply took a step back to stand with her brother in front of Ukitake, watching with worry as Ichigo and Byakuya attended to her mother. Ichigo was quick to check her vitals for himself while Byakuya tenderly tilted her head to the side to allow what slime that could have gotten passed her lips to slip out. She was breathing, but her breaths were shallow and somewhat gargled in her own throat.

"Her reiryoku is dangerously low, Byakuya." Ichigo said quietly so his voice had less of a chance to drift over to the children.

"I know... I can barely feel her. I'll have to infuse her." Byakuya said, whipping his slimy hair from his face.

"Do it now." Ichigo said blandly.

Ten years of being married to her, of feeling her, sensing her, resonating with her, Byakuya knew Nyruki so intimately that he never needed to ask what was on her mind to know what she was thinking. They were so familiar with each other, that both knew what the other would say, and over the course of those ten amazing years, Nyruki had taught him that he could tap into her scores of spiritual pressure through their resonation.

There had been more than once that she had had to infuse him, and had done so even in this silver labyrinth. He had never had to do it for her, and he figured, despite having lower spiritual pressure than her, that it was a two way street. He flexed his hands before placing them on either side of her jaw, letting his thumbs drift over her cheeks as he steadied his breathing. Each breath served to help calm him down, calm his worry, and with each breath he drew in, his reiryoku began to flow.

It trickled down his arms like falling mist, drifting over his hands and bleeding over Nyruki where it began to absorb through her slime covered skin. He could feel himself growing weaker by the second with every little bit of reiryoku that he sacrificed for her, and with each second that passed, he ignored it and continued to pour whatever was necessary to revive his beloved wife. There was no line he wouldn't cross, no distance he wouldn't travel for her, so if it meant that he would trade spots with her, he would without a second thought.

"There we go... There's some color." Ichigo said, breaking Byakuya from his blurry thoughts.

With a few blinks of his eyes, Byakuya's vision cleared and focused back in on his wife, whose eyes were fluttering open once more. Their beautiful golden color instantly lifted the worry from his heart, from his children's hearts, and with the opening of her eyes, Rukisana and Ichisaki dropped to their knees by his side.

"Mommy?... Are you ok?" Rukisana asked, her voice light, but shaky.

Nyruki lazily nodded as she blinked her eyes a few more times to make her daughter's outline clear.

"I am, Baby... I'm alright." Nyruki exhaled, her voice hoarse as she reached up and cupped Rukisana's cheek.

"Her heartbeat's leveling out, Byakuya. That should do it." Ichigo said quietly with his fingers against the pulse point on Nyruki's neck.

Byakuya sucked in a deep breath as he restrained his reiryoku, willing it back under his full control as he brushed his hand over Nyruki's face to clear away slime and hair. His relief was so absolute that his eyes stung with emotion, but his joy that she was alright overshadowed it all.

"Nyruki." He breathed, trailing his thumb over her cheekbone to swipe away a line of slime.

Nyruki's golden eyes shifted from her son and daughter to her husband, where a beaming smile spread across her face as she reached up and grabbed him. Despite being drained of a considerable amount of reiryoku, she still possessed some of her strength as she yanked him down to her and wrapped him up in her arms.

"Thank the gods you're alright. My heart nearly gave up after you and Ichisaki went down that shaft." Nyruki said, her voice cracking from the emotion in her throat.

"We're fine... I'm so sorry I worried you." Byakuya said, slipping his arms beneath her to hold her to him as he sat up, taking her with him.

"I'm not upset... I'd be upset if either of you got hurt, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Nyruki said, unwrapping her arms from him to lean back enough to look into his eyes.

"Actually, Mom... My fault." Ichisaki lightly blushed as he tugged aside his shirt to show his bandaged middle.

"What did you do?" Nyruki deadpanned as she glared at her son.

"Gravity's a bitch, huh?" Ichisaki grinned with all his teeth.

"Ichi! Language!" Byakuya glared hard, actually fearing that he was about to get scolded right along with his son.

"Oh relax, Byakuya. I think considering the situation, he's allowed to swear." Nyruki lightly laughed.

Byakuya blow out his nervous breath as he shared a brief glance with his son, but that happy reunion with his family was short lived as their gazes were drawn to Kyōraku stepping away. They watched the man as he approached the second tank, never taking his gray eyes off the man inside. He hadn't seen him in twelve years, had thought he was dead, but there he was, suspended in more slime that glowed a light blue.

The scar that he had left behind stretched across the man's chest, streaking over the Hollow hole just below his collar bone and was long since healed. It was dark, contrasting against the man's light skin. The man's hair was noticeably longer than he remembered, but it was still wavy and unkempt and what remained of the jawbone Hollow mask that was wrapped around his neck was held together by white bandages. Small tubes plunged into his arms and legs, just like they did with Nyruki and a breather mask covered most of his face that fogged with each exhaled breath.

"Coyote." Kyōraku gulped, finally tearing his eyes away from the tank to look back to Ukitake.

"He really is alive. How much of Nyruki's reiryoku was injected into him?" Ukitake asked, releasing his hold on Isane to take slow and achy steps towards his best friend, still wrapping an arm around his middle.

"By the looks of things?... Enough." Kyōraku said as he looked back to the tank.

"Then why isn't he waking?" Ukitake asked, stepping up next to Kyōraku as he stared up at the tank.

"He's been on the brink of death for twelve years... It's gonna take a minute for his body to process the reiryoku infusion." Ichigo said, stepping up to Kyōraku's other side.

As they watched the man in the tank, their brows furrowed as they began to see tiny movements in his fingers. They had begun to lightly curl, twitching in random intervals as his eyes fluttered and squeezed. With the fog in the mask from his breathing, they could tell it was speeding up and their fear the Primera Espada was about to open his eyes rose with it.

"I think that minute's almost up." Kyōraku said with another gulp as he began to step back away from the tank.

Ichigo and Ukitake followed suit as the three all backed away to the group whom had turned their attention to the tank. The man within was twitching even more, each flick moving his arms, his legs, his head. His muscles contracted and released, making his head loll to the side and back as the pained wince contorted his features.

"He's in pain?" Ukitake asked, his brows drawing down the more he watched.

"Could be anything. The reiryoku that isn't his, being in a coma for twelve years, his own reiryoku suddenly flowing more naturally. It could all equate to pain." Ichigo said, drawing in a deep breath to steady himself for a coming fight and all, but one were unarmed.

Coyote's hands began to ball, tighter and tighter the more his muscles flinched. His whole body was rocked with harsh jerks as if he was being punched from every direction in every part of his body. His face expressed nothing, but the pain he felt and despite being suspended in the tank, surrounded by slime, they could hear his throat barely containing his scream.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked, her hold on Akamaru tightening a bit more to protect the boy.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. He's about to wake up and we're unarmed." Ukitake said, gulping as he looked over to his best friend.

Kyōraku returned the worried expression, but it was only for a few moments before the liquid silence from the tank was broken by a bubbling, muffled scream. Coyote was arced back with his face upturned, his hands clawed as he blindly swiped at the tubes that connected to his arms and legs. He ripped them from his flesh, trickling small amounts of blood into the slime that instantly turned purple with the blending of colors. At first glance, it almost looked as if he was trying to defend himself against a school of attacking piranha, to keep them from biting, but that was not the case. He was simply trying to rid his skin of the tubes.

"It's too late." Ichigo gulped just as Coyote's blue-gray eyes shot open.

With the breathing mask still in place, the fog came fast and heavy with his panting. He looked scared, unsure of what was happening, but those very eyes never set themselves on those that watched. He looked down at his palms, his legs, his chest before resting a hand over the Hollow hole that was scared. His hands shook as he touched the fragmented Hollow jaw, his neck, his face, and the entire time his eyes never relaxed from their shock.

He flexed his fingers again before sweeping his arms through the slime, swimming him towards the glass where he planted those very hands against it. He studied the glass, how it surrounded him, completely encased him and trapped him within the slime, but when he turned his face towards them, he froze.

"He recognizes us." Kyōraku said, never once taking his eyes off of Coyote as his hands balled into fists against the glass.

"He doesn't look angry though... He looks scared." Ukitake added.

Coyote began to bang on the glass, the sound so muffled that it really wasn't anything more than a heartbeat. His mouth opened and closed with words they couldn't hear, as his banging on the glass drowned them out. All they could manage was to hear that he was actually using his voice, but that was all they could make out.

After a moment, Coyote stopped banging on the glass, his eyes finally relaxing somewhat from his shock to sadden and become distant. He looked defeated, weak almost, which was not something any of them were used to seeing when regarding the Primera Espada. He was one of the strongest opponents any of them had ever faced, but now, trapped in a tank full of slime, he was just a man.

The longer they stood in silence and watched, the more Coyote's brows drew down over his eyes. He flattened his hands on the glass and ducked his head, staring at them as electric blue light began to form over his Hollow hole.

"Shit-" Was all Kyōraku was able to say before the cero was unleashed.

As if it sucked all the sound from the room, the blue ball that had formed over Coyote's Hollow hole erupted through the glass like a cannon, showering down glass and slime in a rain all over them. They all covered their loved ones as they ducked just in time to avoid being hit with it as slime poured from the destroyed tank like a tidal wave. It splashed onto the floor with wet slops, flinging long tendrils that peppered everyone from head to toe.

However, Kyōraku and Ukitake had to see, had to know what happened to Coyote. The blast had been so loud that their ears rung, and they feared that it had taken Coyote with it from being fired from inside the tank. Both looked back towards the chaos to see that very man plummet out of the tank, carried on the wave of slime.

Coyote Starrk hit the floor hard and slid, covered and dripping from the slime that clung the thin veil of cloth around his hips. His hair was plastered to his head and neck as he lay on his side, weakly reaching up to remove the breathing mask from his face. His breathing was shaky and short, almost as if he was having a hard time breathing on his own, but all knew that he was simply confused and trying to get his bearings.

He tossed the mask aside before planting a hand into the now wet floor, pushing himself up on shaky arms that strained to handle his weight. His head hung and the wet, clumped strands of his hair shielded his face from their eyes.

"C-Coyote?" Kyōraku dared to speak, never taking his eyes off the previous Espada in case he needed to defend his family.

At his name, he finally looked up from the floor, his hair dangling and his breathing slowed, but still shaking. His eyes were glassy, but none held that against him since he had open them inside the slime filled tank.

"I-I... I-I remember you." Coyote said, his voice stale and hoarse from not being used in so long.

"I remember you too." Kyōraku said quietly, still shielding his wife and child from sight.

"W-Where am I? W-What is this place?" Coyote asked, planting his other hand on the floor to keep pushing himself up to sit.

"Los Noches." Kyōraku said.

Coyote's brows furrowed hard as he dropped his face into a hand, supporting himself on his other arm that hadn't gotten used to having to support weight yet.

"W-Why? I... I-I thought we were in Karakura Town." Coyote said, lightly wincing and swiping away a thick stream of slime from his cheek.

"We were... Do you know how long it's been?" Ukitake asked with a short glance at Kyōraku.

Coyote shook his head, "No... The last thing I remember was you and I fighting." He looked at Kyōraku.

"That was twelve years ago." Kyōraku near whispered.

Coyote's eyes shot wide, "T-Twelve years? Why am I here? Why did you bring me back to Los Noches?"

"We didn't." Ukitake said simply.

"W-What do you mean? Did Aizen bring me here? Did he win his war?" Coyote asked, planting his hand once more into the floor to support him.

Kyōraku shook his head, "No... He lost. Ichigo defeated him."

"Killed?" Coyote asked.

"No... Aizen is in prison for the next 19,988 years." Kyōraku said with a briefly huffed smirk.

"I see... T-Then if it was not he who brought me here, than who did?" Coyote asked, his confused eyes studying the group a few paces away.

"Lilynette did."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He was sure he hadn't heard them right; Was positive of it. She was gone, had sacrificed herself to make sure he had enough power to defeat the man in front of him, but even that had proved too little too late. Even when he lay in the rubble of the fake Karakura Town, dying and alone, he couldn't hear her voice.

"That can't be... You lie." Coyote said, his voice beginning to crackle and thicken.

"It's true... She did this to me." Ukitake said, unwinding himself from Isane to fully face the man.

Coyote's eyes widened again as he drank in the bruised, beaten and cut sight of Ukitake's body. He had been savagely tortured, ruthlessly cut and beaten and whipped. They had seen healing, but only time would erase the scars they left behind.

"No... S-She's gone," he gulped, "She sacrificed herself for me." Coyote said, holding his breath for a moment to allow the tightness in his throat to pass.

"It would almost be easier if she was, Coyote, but that's the not the case. She's spent the last twelve years planning her revenge." Kyōraku said.

"Revenge? Against whom?" Coyote asked, his brows furrowing hard as he regarded them.

"Us... She blames us for what happened to you." Ukitake said simply.

Coyote slowly shook his head in disbelief, but something in the back of his mind told him they were telling the truth. Their faces were sincere, the fact that they protected those they loved, despite being injured a great deal, it all told him that they had greater things on their mind than to lie to him. They had fought to get where they know knelt, and it had been a long fight.

"You were supposed to wake up when I was here." Came a sudden voice from behind him.

Coyote went rigid at the voice, as it was one he didn't need to be told whom it belonged to. It was a voice he had longed to hear, had hoped would return to him despite his dark prison. For him, it hadn't been any time at all since their battle against the Gotei 13, but to them, it had been over a decade.

He gulped as he glanced back over his shoulder and the small woman standing next to his broken tank made his heart plummet to the floor. Her helmet had been broken, now lacking the long horns and the eye patch over her eye which was entirely white. Her hair had grown and she had grown taller, but it was still her. It was still the one person whom had given him a companion when he longed for one.

"L-Lily?" Coyote choked out as he pushed himself up onto shaky legs, taking a moment to steady himself so not to slip on the standing slime.

"Coyote... It worked." Lilynette said, her one colored eye tearing up in an instant.

"They aren't lying are they." Coyote said with another shallow gulp as he wrapped his arms around his trunk.

Lilynette sucked on her lips as she shook her head, "No... They needed to pay for what they did... For taking you away from me." A tear leapt free.

"They didn't warrant revenge, Lilynette. They were only reacting to what we were ordered to do." Coyote said, drawing in a deep breath as he stood up a bit straighter.

"No... You're wrong... They took you away from me. They could have stopped, but they didn't. They even mocked me." Lilynette said with a short sniffle as no more tears sprung free.

"They did no such thing. Yes, I worried for you when you fought Ukitake, but how can I be angry with him when he did no such thing to hurt you in any way?" Coyote asked, his brows furrowing as Lilynette began to walk towards him.

"The drunk stabbed you in the back." Lilynette began to hiss through clenched teeth as she drew closer.

"You're right... He did, but we nearly killed his best friend, his partner. How can I do such a thing when I fought so hard to have a partner for myself? For us?" Coyote asked, drawing in another long breath that he blew out in shaky waves.

"Ask her what she's been called for the last decade." Byakuya said, earning Coyote's gaze for a moment.

"Don't-" Lilynette tried.

"You kidnapped my children... My friends... Tried to kill my family... You'll receive no mercy from me." Byakuya said, cutting her off as he held his twins close.

"Mercy was never an option for us... Not for Aizen's Espada." Coyote said, locking gazes with the noble captain.

"But we were willing to give it back then. All you had to do was lay down your sword." Ukitake said.

"I couldn't. If I had, it would have been the end for Lily and I, either by you, or by Aizen. We owed Aizen everything for giving us the very thing we longed for." Coyote said, finally being able to rise to his full height.

"Then why has she spent the last decade ensuring that no one had a companion?" Byakuya said.

Coyote's brows furrowed again, "What?"

Lilynette's teeth clenched hard as she sprinted right passed Coyote and straight for Byakuya, drawing a sword from beneath her cloak that she held up above her head, ready to strike. Her bloodlust filled her eyes, her rage for what had happened to them. She wanted blood and as much of it as she could get her hands on.

However, as she brought her blade to strike it against Byakuya whom had drawn his own sword in preparation to defend his family, Coyote shimmered into view in front of her, catching the blade in its downswing in his clapped hands.

"That's enough!" Coyote barked, holding her blade firm in his hands.

"Out of my way! They deserve to die for taking everything!" Lilynette near screamed.

"And what did they take? Ukitake and Kyōraku defended themselves and what did this one do?" he thrust a finger at Byakuya, "What about the redhead? What did they do to deserve this rage?" Coyote snapped as he tossed her sword aside.

The sword hit the floor first, shortly followed by Lilynette as she crashed to the floor and skidded for a few feet on the layer of slime. The sword went far beyond her reach, nearly making it all the way back to the tanks and leaving Lilynette without a sword.

"They belong to Ukitake and the drunk." Lilynette hiccuped as her eyes began to build once more with tears.

"You're blinded... What did you call yourself? Tell me, or I ask them." Coyote said coldly.

However, Lilynette stayed quiet.

"She calls herself the Bond Breaker. She spent twelve years severing bonds between partners, killing and draining them dry of their reiryoku. She sent 2,000 Hollow to their deaths, simply to lure us away from our loved ones so she could kidnap them." Byakuya said with zero emotion on his face.

Coyote turned his ear to the voice, but kept his eyes on Lilynette, "It's true... Isn't it. He speaks nothing, but the truth."

Lilynette nodded.

"You went against everything we stood for... Broke bonds where that's all we ever fought for. I fractured a piece of my soul simply to have someone to talk to and this is what you do? You force others to be alone?" Coyote asked as he turned his head to fully look at her.

Lilynette flipped over onto her backside and glowered up at him, "I had to! There was no other way to get you back! So long as I lived, so did you, but that cut across your chest kept your heart from producing the reiryoku you needed! I saved you!"

"Saved me? By sacrificing thousands in order to fuel your narrow minded desires? How many, Lilynette! How many souls have you sacrificed!" Coyote roared at her with balled fists.

Lilynette began to shake, "I won't apologize for bringing you back."

"I'm not looking for an apology... I'm looking for the truth." Coyote said.

Lilynette sucked in a long breath as she climbed to her feet, but she made no move to charge at any of them. Her eyes had spilled over with tears and she lightly sniffled as she swiped her nose dry on her cloak.

"I just wanted you back, Coyote. I spent twelve years by myself, alone in this place we used to call home. I spent twelve years looking at you hovering in that tank and all I could think about was how I was going to wake you up, but then... it hit me. I needed them... I needed their power. They took you away from me and they were going to return you." She said as her hands began to visibly shake.

"You're not the Lilynette I knew... You only share her face." Coyote said lowly as his arms hung at his sides.

"No... I'm still her. I'm just a little bigger." Lilynette said with a gentle quiver in her eyes.

Coyote sucked in a long, but rattled breath as he glanced back over his shoulder at the group he was suddenly protecting. To him, it was yesterday he had been fighting them, had considered them enemies, but to them, it had been over a decade. It was clear that their hearts and minds had shifted, as all the men were putting themselves between him and their loved ones. Despite the time difference, they were still uneasy in his presence.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry your families were dragged into this. If I had been in any sort of capacity, I would've stopped it." Coyote said, his eyes closing with regret and shame as he looked down at his bear feet.

"Maybe you and I could have gone for that drink." Kyōraku said, shielding Nanao and Kanai from the man.

Coyote huffed a short smile that instantly died, "That's right... I remember. You and I, I think, could have gotten along quite well." He looked up from the floor to that very man.

"We're both lazy. It takes too much energy to fight." Kyōraku said quietly.

"I agree, but sadly, our current situation warrants it." Coyote said as he shifted his gaze back to Lilynette, whom was standing frozen a ways in front of them.

"I don't wanna fight you, Coyote. I only wanted you back." Lilynette said, her shoulders dropping as she picked at her fingernails.

"You have no choice here, Lily... What you've done, if you wanna fight so badly, then fight me, but leave them out of this. They've done nothing wrong." Coyote said, his fists clenching tightly once more as he took a step forward.

Lilynette stiffened and her eyes widened at the much larger man. She stepped back as she analyzed his posture, how his shoulders were squared and his muscles taut. Twelve years had changed so much since then, had turned him sickly and sullen, but now, all his muscle was back, his skin was mostly unblemished, and the only thing that twelve years had managed to do, was allow his hair to grow back.

When Lilynette had finally managed to rescue them from the rubble of the fake Karakura Town, Coyote's wounds had worsened. In addiction to the slash across his chest, over his Hollow Hole, and the stab through his ribcage, the explosion from the Head-Captain's Zanpakutō when he had faced off with Wonderweiss Margela, had burned Coyote so badly that half his hair had been singed off. His skin was charred black and his clothes smoldered against what good skin he had left. It was a blessing he had fallen into a coma, because she knew that the pain would have been unbearable.

The closer he got, the more she realized he was serious and when he came within only a step, she flash stepped back towards her sword.

She swooped it up in an instant and drew a second blade, holding both with their blades towards the floor as she took a wide stance, crouching down like a tiger readying to pounce. Her teeth grit together as her brows furrowed, and as she raised her duel swords to cross them in front of her, Coyote struck.

With a bark, Coyote spun around on his heel and smashed his other into her crossed blades, the force of which sent Lilynette sliding back on the slick layer of slime. Sparks flew from the strike like mini exploding fireworks, but it wasn't enough to stop the Primera.

In a rush, Coyote didn't even slow his momentum as he changed direction and rushed for her, his fist raised in the air, but as powerful as Coyote was to begin with, Lilynette had had twelve years of practice. She ducked low against the floor and swept her longer sword across her front, arcing it across Coyote's gut to leave a clean slice that instantly bled.

"Coyote!" Kyōraku yelped, reaching out to the Espada, but stopping when his wife grabbed his arm.

"Don't... This is their fight." Nanao whispered, holding a frightened Kanai in her arms.

Kyōraku held his breath, but nodded as he took his scared little girl from her and held her close as they all continued to watch.

Despite the superficial slash across his stomach, Coyote didn't slow as he reached behind him without turning around and grabbed a fistful of Lilynette's cloak. He yanked hard and plowed her back into the floor with a splash of slime before he flipped backwards and dropped down to his knees over her, pinning her beneath him.

"This is futile! We fight each other as if you and I were enemies! This is pointless, Lily! Will you not listen?" Coyote snapped angrily, yanking the fistful of her cloak to pull her up closer to his face.

"There's nothing to listen to! I've accomplished my goal and I have you back! Now we can rid the realms of them!" Lilynette near screamed as her swords dropped to the floor.

Coyote snarled, "You know nothing-"

The sudden loud report of a gun shattered the silence so harshly that everyone jumped with a start. They stared with wide eyes as Coyote's shot back with the sharp blue energy of a cero screaming up towards the ceiling. They feared the worst, feared that it was all over, but there was one thing that told them otherwise; There was no blood.

Coyote fell back against her legs, clutching his throat with both hands and sucking in wheezing breath after wheezing breath. She wiggled her legs free of him and when her cloak swished away from her, heavy from slime, they saw the familiar gun in her hand.

"She didn't-" Ukitake gasped, covering his mouth to stifle the sound with his eyes frozen open.

No one could speak as all their voices hung in the air, watching and waiting to see if he was dead, but his breath was still coming and going. His hands gripped the bandaged Hollow mask fragment with white knuckles and that was when they saw the black smear across it. It had deflected the shot.

Coyote's throat tore with a roar as he pulled on the fragment, arcing his back against the slime covered floor as his legs kicked and flailed. He felt restricted, bound by the bone collar around his neck and he was desperate to remove it. It felt wrong against his skin, making him feel as if he were an animal trapped in captivity. He wanted to be free of its bonds, of its chains that had brought him nothing, but pain.

With the muscles in his arms bursting from the strength he was pouring into them, Coyote's roaring scream continued as that telltale crack of bone began to flutter up underneath it. The bandages began to split and slip away, revealing the spidering cracks from his grip around the jawbone. He was breaking it off and with a final roar, the jawbone came free.

The sudden shatter erupted as the jawbone split in two, separating from his neck like he had cracked an egg. Beneath it, his skin was discolored, reddened from where it had sat for who knows how long and there were small trickles of blood from where the mask had bit at his skin. It had been more akin to a spiked control collar than what remained of his Hollow mask.

As he dropped the two pieces onto the floor, Coyote rolled to his side, gripping his throat with a hand as he used his other to push himself up. His eyes were heavy with tears, but they weren't tears of sorrow, or despair; they were tears of anger and desperation.

"C-Coyote?... W-What did you do?" Lilynette asked, frozen where she stood as she watched the whole thing.

Coyote sucked in a few shaky breaths as he glared hard at her, "Freeing myself... You shot my mask fragment... Do you know the pain that causes?... Do you!" He screamed.

Lilynette shook, "Y-Yes... I know." She almost whimpered as she aimed her pistol at him again.

"Then why?... Why would you inflict such pain when you know it would be better simply to stab me in the heart!" Coyote screamed with tears falling unrestricted from his enraged gray eyes.

All Lilynette could do was stare at him with her eyes shaking so badly that none thought she could see very well. Her hand trembled with the pistol, unable to focus herself enough to get a good bead on him. She simply stood and shook the closer he stepped.

However, that fear, that clear, undiluted fear soon vanished as her trembling stopped and her vision cleared. Her breathing steadied and her grip on her pistol tightened as her lips pursed together.

"Maybe it's not me who's changed, but rather you." She said lowly and with the smallest of twitches that fired the pistol.

Another streak of blue cero screamed from the barrel on its course towards Coyote, but the blast was only met with air before it slammed into the wall behind Coyote. He had moved so fast the Lilynette had lost sight of him for a moment, but too soon he reappeared directly in front of her.

She gasped, but her reaction time wasn't fast enough to evade Coyote as he reached up and grabbed her wrist, bending it back far until her fingers released their grip on the pistol. It fell, but only a short distance before it was caught in his hand and pressed into her forehead.

"You did this... I loved you, Lily... You were my constant in a world of uncertainty and yet, you so easily cause me pain. Don't you think the pain I suffered when I split my soul was enough? Don't you think cutting my abdomen open was enough pain?" He asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

A tear leapt from Lilynette's eye, "I cause _us_ pain." She near whispered.

Coyote pursed his lips together as he pressed the barrel of the gun further against her forehead, but he soon released his hold on it and let it clatter to the floor as he stepped back.

"I won't do it... I can't." Coyote said, taking another step back.

"I can." Lilynette said.

In flash, Lilynette disappeared and shimmered back into view behind Coyote with the pistol back in her hands. The time it took for her to raise her arm, aim and fire was less time it took to blink, and when that blue streak screamed across the distant, Coyote didn't move as the blast exploded through his gut.

Blood sprayed outwards in a plume, peppering down onto the slime where it immediately blended with the goo like ink. His throat choked as he bit back the pain, but he remained standing with his shoulders squared and his fists clenched.

"I've been stabbed through the chest, Lily... A gunshot isn't enough to fell me." He said lowly as he looked back over his shoulder.

Lilynette simply stared wide eyed with the pistol in hand.

"How does it feel? To cause me pain after working so long and so hard just to wake me up?" He asked, slowly turning around to face her with a thick line of blood streaming down his leg.

"S-Stop this, Coyote... J-Just stop." Lilynette said, her aim never faltering.

Coyote's brows furrowed as he stared at her, drawing in a deep breath that was surprisingly steady and void of any indication of pain. His eyes were glassy, and every few seconds a tear was set free, but his scowl continued.

"Do we continue this needless fight, or is there hope for us?" Coyote asked.

"You ask like there was hope to begin with? We're Arrancar, Coyote... We're the Hopeless... The Damned... The Unwanted. There is no hope for us." Lilynette said softly as she finally lowered the pistol.

"That's where you're wrong... There is always hope." Ukitake spoke up, half shielding Isane from the fray.

"You say that like I didn't break you." Lilynette said with a slight tilt of her head.

"You didn't... Even when you thought you had, I clung to the hope that my offering would set my wife free. I never lost it like you'd thought." Ukitake said, locking gazes with her.

"You lie-"

"No! I don't... I always have hope for those that are hopeless. It's been that way for so long, that I don't remember ever not being this way." Ukitake said.

"How is it I was so successful in shattering thousands of bonds, but when it came to you... I couldn't even put a scratch?" Lilynette asked as her jaw squared.

"Because our bonds transcend your understanding. There is no distance we won't cross, no realm we won't go, simply to keep the ones we love safe. Our bonds bind us together tighter than the threads of fate and not even time will make them decay." Byakuya said, his hands resting on his son's shoulders whom stood in front of him.

"You of all, Lily, should know what it means to have that bond, yet you so easily harm me as if I mean nothing to you. I can't stomach seeing you like this and the only memory I wish to have is how you and I used to be." Coyote said as his fists relaxed to simply hang at his sides.

"We can never go back to that, Coyote. You know that." Lilynette said.

"Yes we can."

The sudden burst of speed was so fast that every pair of eyes watching them couldn't keep up as Coyote flash stepped like a sparkling ray of light. He was so fast that not even Byakuya's keen eyes could keep up, and after a breath, a half second that was over, never to be seen again, Coyote stopped directly in front of Lilynette with a sword in hand.

Byakuya quietly gasped with his eyes wide, as it wasn't just any sword that Coyote held, but Senbonzakura and he had already thrust it through Lilynette's chest. She was gasping for breath, shaking as she struggled to stand, but Coyote held her, staring down into her watery eyes with the deepest of despairs. His own eyes shed more tears that dripped from his sharp chin to land on her cheeks, sliding down her skin before being captured by the fabric of her cloak.

"C-Coyote-" Lilynette breathed out, struggling to take each breath.

"I cleanse your heart so that maybe, one day, I'll get to see you again." Coyote whispered as he withdrew Senbonzakura from her chest and held her tighter to him.

"I-In another... life?" Lilynette asked as a trickle of blood crept from between her paling lips.

Coyote nodded, "You'll always be apart of me, Lily... No matter what life we're in."

"C-Can we... go for... ice cream?" She asked, her hand reaching up to rest against his cheek.

"Yes... I promise." Coyote mouthed.

That was the last thing she heard, as that very hand that rested against his cheek fell lifeless at her side. Her eyes were blank, more distant than distance itself and with dull color that was bland and emotionless. Her last breath left her lungs in a slow stream and having been taken by a Zanpakutō, her body began to fade into dust.

No one dared to make a move as they watched the black cloud of ash fall to the slime covered floor. Coyote never once let her go, in fact, his hold on her tightened as his eyes shed tear after tear in silent sobs. His grip around Senbonzakura was so tight that his knuckles where white and Byakuya feared that if his grip tightened even more, the handle of his Zanpakutō would break.

Drawing in a deep breath, Byakuya stepped around his son and went to Coyote's side where he carefully, gently grasped his sword and took it from the Arrancar's hands. He didn't resist as he simply stared at the floor, but the longer he stared, the more his knees gave out.

Byakuya reached out to catch him, but Kyōraku was far faster as he flash stepped to him and caught him as he fell back. The moment Coyote lay in his arms, the long stream of blood pouring from his Hollow hole came into view. The lethal wound Coyote had dealt to his other half, had translated to him.

"N-No-... Isane!" Kyōraku barked out, brushing Coyote's slime caked hair from his face.

"It's alright... I should have died twelve years ago." Coyote said lowly as his breath hopped in his pained chest.

"I can't accept that... If that were true, Jūshirō should've died back when he was three." Kyōraku said, swallowing down a growing tightness in his throat.

Coyote crookedly smiled as his blurry eyes set on the others as they surrounded him, "It's not the same for Arrancar... Even ones who fought against you. It's a different set of rules."

Kyōraku lightly sniffled, "What happens to you with her gone?"

"It hurts... I-I killed a piece of my soul and it hurts... But it's freeing." Coyote said with a gulp as another tear crawled from the corner of his eye to slide down his temple.

"W-We can save him right, Daddy?" Rukisana asked with her own building tears in her eyes.

Byakuya shook his head, but remained silent.

"Twelve years changed so much... Maybe, if I had walked away from that fight, that I could've found the same happiness." Coyote said with several short hops in his chest as his breathing caught.

"M-Maybe in another life." Kyōraku said in just above a whisper as he held his breath to help battle the sorrow in his throat.

"M-Maybe-" his voice trailed off, "Maybe I'll even get to have that drink." Coyote lightly smiled.

A tear finally leapt from Kyōraku's eye as he nodded, "I owe you one... You like sake right?" He sniffled.

"Either that, or tea... is fine. I'll be waiting." Coyote whispered with more hops.

Kyōraku sniffled again as he leaned his head on Nanao's shoulder, still holding the dying Arrancar in his arms. He had gotten a chance at redemption, but he had failed to grasp it. Past enemies always had a chance at becoming friends, and despite this one dying a slow death, it seemed he finally reached it.

Steadying himself, Kyōraku reached out and took Senbonzakura from Byakuya whom was too occupied with comforting his daughter and son whom both were crying. The whole family was sad, but he knew what he had to do. He had to redeem himself by freeing his soul.

With another sniffle, Kyōraku brought the tip of the blade to Coyote's heart, "In another life, Coyote... In another life."

"I look forward to it." Coyote whispered so softly that his words were adrift on his breath.

Closing his eyes, Kyōraku brought down the Zanpakutō and freed Coyote Starrk.

* * *

His bed was so warming, so comforting, that the world could have ended outside his door and he wouldn't care. His pillows were soft and plush and the thick comforter that was printed with the symbol of the 6th Division he had cocooned himself in was just that perfect temperature to make it a crime to wake up. He had burrowed himself so much in its warmth, that only the top half of his head was visible.

He woke up on his own from having slept ever since he and his family returned from Hueco Mundo four days ago. All of them were exhausted and many needed medical attention for their wounds, namely Jūshirō Ukitake whose wounds were at risk of scarring if he didn't get the expert care of Captain Retsu Unohana and his wife, Isane. Ichigo had even stayed for awhile to help care for Byakuya's and Renji's wounds, all while keeping an eye on Nyruki to make sure she was alright after having so much reiryoku drained. After a couple days, everyone was deemed alright.

With a long sigh, Ichisaki finally willed his eyes open into his dimly lit room that was tinted yellow from the sun's rays filtering in through the window. It told him that it was some time after noon, and with a long, low roll of his stomach, he figured it best to rise and find something to eat.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he ran his hands back over his loose hair and slipped the tie from his wrist to tie it up into a messy ponytail. He swished his chin length bangs from his face before tossing aside the blanket, frowning a bit from breaking the seal as it were before he rose to his feet and stretched. His arms were high over his head to stretch out his back and he rose onto his toes to stretch his legs, yawning the entire time before his foot stepped back and brushed against a wooden box.

Slightly startled, Ichisaki looked down at his bare feet to see the wooden box he kept hidden beneath his bed. He lightly smiled at it as he knelt down and slid it out, popping the small brass latches and slowly creaking it open.

His smile broadened at the small stone statues he had carved, picking up his most recent one that had a likeness to his father's Zanpakutō's spirit. The tiny stone samurai stood stoic and proud, his face covered by the molded mask and his long ponytail sweeping behind his back. Even his armor had been carved as close as he could get it to what the spirit actually wore. He glanced at his nightstand at the letter opener his father had let him keep, and with that, he clutched the small stone statue, closed the box and left his room.

The manor was warm from the day's sun as he padded down the hall on his way to the kitchen, nodding his gentle greetings to the servants that went about their days doing chores and caring for the manor. He had asked where his father was, and he was given the answer that the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan was last seen out in the gardens.

With a quick stop at the kitchen for some crackers, Ichisaki finally stepped outside and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the day. It was even warmer outside, but not so much so to make the stone path of the garden too hot for his feet. He wandered for a few minutes before he found his father in the manicured meadow, surrounded by the cherry threes as he practiced his zanjutsu with Senbonzakura firmly in his hands. He had always admired his father's perfect form and allowed a few minutes to indulge as he sat down in the grass and watched.

However, when he saw his father pretending not to see him, as the man's mouth had begun to twitch into a smile, Ichisaki couldn't stop himself from waving and beaming back.

"Hey, Dad." Ichisaki said as he kicked out his legs to lounge back on his hands.

"I see the sleeping dragon finally decided to roust from his den." Byakuya said, lightly smiling as he relaxed his stance and slipped his Zanpakutō into its sheath.

Ichisaki lightly chuckled, "What? I was tired." He shrugged.

"Clearly." Byakuya said as he walked over and sat down beside his son.

"Where's Mom?" Ichisaki asked, crossing his ankles.

"At Squad 4 getting looked at by Captain Unohana. She hasn't been feeling well and is worried that it might be an affect of having her reiryoku drained. Rukisana is with her." Byakuya said as the smile faded from his lips.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Ichisaki asked, his smile dying as well at the thought.

"I'm sure. It's just going to take time to recover is all. How are you fairing with what happened?" Byakuya asked, brushing his hand down Ichisaki's hair.

"My side kinda aches a little bit still, but I'm happy we're home." Ichisaki said, producing a light smile once more to help reassure his father's concerns.

"As am I. I hope you slept well." Byakuya said, taking his hand back.

"I did... I was really tired. Just too many emotions to handle right now." Ichisaki said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I agree... That entire situation was a bit too much. I was on the verge of panic just knowing you and your sister weren't safe." Byakuya said as he planted his hands in the warm grass to push up his back to stretch a bit.

"We are now though." Ichisaki said with a short lived broadening of his smile.

"Indeed you are." Byakuya returned the smile before his eyes glanced down at the small gray stone next to his side, "What's that?"

"Oh! I brought this for you," he blushed, "It's um... It's one of those stone statues I carved." Ichisaki said as he picked up the small figurine of Senbonzakura and handed it to his father.

Byakuya smiled down at his palm at the small stone, brushing his fingers over the likeness of his Zanpakutō. It was remarkably close, with only a few minor details absent from the piece, mainly details that were too fine for the boy to put in place because the piece was so small.

"It's beautiful. Truly, Ichi... This is spectacular." Byakuya exhaled, glancing over at the boy whom was blushing a bit.

"T-Thanks, Dad... Um... You can have it." Ichisaki blushed harder as he rubbed the back of his neck again and shied into his shoulders.

"Then I shall cherish it as much as you do that letter opener." Byakuya said as his fingers wrapped around the small figurine.

Ichisaki beamed wide, "I have one of Mom's Zanpakutō too, but she was harder because no one had any sort of reference I could get my hands on."

"That's because your mother wasn't involved in the spirit rebellion. Kibōyūwaku never went against us and I suspect, that if she had, the outcome would have been vastly different." Byakuya said with his smile lightening into a gentle curve.

"Most likely," he sighed, "Hey, Dad... Is it wrong of me to be kinda happy that this whole went down?" Ichisaki asked, his smile completely gone from his young face.

Byakuya's brows lightly furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean that, I'm kinda glad because I feel like I learned something. I feel like that maybe, I'm the reason why I haven't joined the Academy yet. I'm too quick to temper and I know now that I need to get a handle on it." Ichisaki said, releasing a long and slow breath.

"What makes you say that? I hope it's not just my words that do." Byakuya said, brushing his son's hair aside once more.

Ichisaki shook his head, "No, they aren't. When those Hollow came and took us away, I was so angry and all I wanted to do was fight them, but... There wasn't anything I could do and I know that now. Me just being angry didn't help anyone."

Byakuya's smile broadened for a moment as he lightly gripped the nape of his son's neck and leaned him over, ducking his head enough to press a lingering kiss to the top of the boy's head.

"Wise words... And you're right. It was lesson I learned long ago when I was forced to train under Yoruichi Shihōin. Me being angry with her for stealing my hair ties, got me nowhere very quickly." Byakuya said, releasing his hold on his boy.

"You know, I can see it. I'm sorry I got angry with you, Dad. I was wrong to pick a fight with those first years. They laughed at me, and I just saw red, but I was the one who was in the wrong. I think I owe them an apology." Ichisaki said as he sat back up straight.

"You mean to repair your honor, don't you." Byakuya said quietly.

Ichisaki nodded, "I do. Mama Isane said I broke one of their arms. I was wrong, Dad and I know that now."

With his smile stretching wider, Byakuya hugged his son, kissing the top of his head once more before the sounds of approaching steps drew their attention. Both looked back over their shoulders to see Nyruki and Rukisana walking towards them, where Rukisana beamed wide and ran for her father with open arms.

"Daddy!" Rukisana beamed and laughed as she plowed into Byakuya's arms and knocked him over onto his back.

"Hey, Sweetheart... You're awfully happy this afternoon." Byakuya laughed as he hugged his little girl and sat back up.

Nyruki smiled lovingly at the sight as she knelt down on Byakuya's other side and shared a brief peck to each other's lips.

"How are you feeling? I hope there's nothing wrong." Byakuya said as Rukisana leapt from his lap and grabbed Ichisaki's hand.

"Come on, Ichi! Lets go play!" Rukisana beamed and giggled as she dragged her brother off.

Byakuya smiled and watched his twins run and play, smiling and laughing as Nyruki slipped her fingers between his. The touch drew his attention and he couldn't help, but smile at her. Even after ten years with her, he thought her beautiful, as beautiful as his cherry trees in bloom. Not a day went by where he didn't feel her love in his heart, and with each passing day, that love grew and supported the love he received from his children. Ten years had changed a lot, even his cold heart that was now warmer than the sun.

He sweetly smiled at her as he closed his eyes and bowed his head, resting his forehead to hers, but a gentle flutter in his heart began to twitch. His smile faded slightly as he focused in on it, and that love he felt drifted down. The sensation was so soft, so light that if he didn't give it his attention entirely, he would miss it. That simply flutter didn't stop drifting down until it reached his abdomen where it stayed and warmed.

In that moment, Byakuya softly gasped as he lifted his head and looking into her loving eyes that were equally as soft and rimmed with the lavender of her reiatsu. She was resonating with him for a very good reason.

With his breath uneasy and more than a little bit shaky, his silver eyes drifted down to her flat stomach where a hand rested, splayed out wide to cradle it and he knew then, in that very moment, that it wouldn't be flat for long.

"Y-You're... You're pregnant?" Byakuya finally exhaled as he looked back up into her eyes and lightly grasped either side of her neck.

Nyruki nodded, "Yeah... It's why I wasn't feeling well." She near whispered.

"How far along?" Byakuya asked, still trying to digest what he was hearing.

"It would seem our little rendezvous in Hueco Mundo was more than fruitful than just strengthening our bonds." Nyruki said as her smile widened.

Byakuya's heart swelled even more, "We're gonna have another baby? You're making me a father for the third time?"

"Fourth... Even though we lost little Haruka... It would seem we're being given another chance." Nyruki said, just as Ichisaki and Rukisana came running over and plowed into Byakuya.

The force of his twins knocking him over slightly knocked the wind from his lungs, but it was quickly recovered as he laughed and held them tight.

"You aren't gonna love us less, just because Mom's having another baby right?" Ichisaki joked as he sat up and playfully punched Byakuya in the chest.

"There's no possible way that would ever happen. My heart grows simply to make the room for all my children... All four." Byakuya said as his silver eyes set onto Nyruki's golden ones.

"Maybe it's baby Haruka! Maybe she decided to give us a try after all!" Rukisana beamed wide with joy.

Byakuya sat up and released an arm from around Ichisaki to wrap it around Nyruki, trapping his twins between them and enveloping his entire family in his arms.

"Nothing would make me happier, but even so, our family grows and I already love this one as much as I love you two." Byakuya said, squeezing his eyes shut as he held his family tight.

Ten years had changed a lot, so much so that however things were back then seemed like a distant memory. Ten years had changed not only Soul Society, but he as well, had changed them all. Where Kyōraku and Ukitake were overjoyed with their lives, with their growing families that had always seemed out of their reach, Renji and Rukia were in Heaven with theirs. Even Ichigo was happy where he was as the leading doctor on spiritual beings and loving husband to Orihime Kurosaki. It brought a smile to his face at the thought that what was once a hotheaded, irrational teenage boy, was able to focus so astutely on the task at hand, that he had forgotten the boy had fallen in love and even married.

However, despite all of that, despite the joyous moments and even the ones of despair, Byakuya wouldn't change a single thing. His children, his wife, his unborn baby, they all bound him together.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **32 years later**

The night sky was impeccably clear, shining bright with a full moon that seemed so big, it looked as if it was a lamp shining down on him. The stars twinkled above Karakura town, how the town was still alive with activity as the night crowd began to come out of their homes. The air was warm against his skin despite the night, and all was calm without a Hollow anywhere to be seen.

Ichisaki Kuchiki stood atop one of the taller buildings the city had to offer, standing tall and proud with his hand resting on the hilt of his Zanpakutō; Howaitokōtei, also known as the White Emperor. He was helping to watch over Karakura town, as it was his first solo assignment since graduating from the Academy, and he was a proud member of the 6th Division, serving beneath his father.

"I hope you aren't too board." Came a low voice that Ichisaki knew all too well.

"Hey, Captain." Ichisaki said as he gave the man a sidelong glance.

Byakuya simply smiled, "I'm not here in any official capacity. I'm stopping by before meeting up with Jūshirō and Shunsui for our guys night out."

"Right... Hey, Dad." Ichisaki corrected himself before looking back out towards the cityscape.

"Seems like a quiet night." Byakuya said, clasping his hands behind his back as his longer hair fluttered in the cooling breeze.

"It is. Ichigo killed a couple small fry a few hours ago, and Uryū found one hiding in an abandoned warehouse." Ichisaki said without taking his eyes off the sky.

"Seems about right. Have you heard from your sister?" Byakuya asked, looking up towards the sky.

Ichisaki scoffed, but smiled, "Which one?"

Byakuya looked back to his eldest child with a gentle smile still stretching his lips, "Rukisana. Haruki is a bit too young yet to be doing anything besides reading."

"Dad, she's a teenager." Ichisaki huffed a low laugh.

"Technically, she's thirty-two, but being whom we are, she's your age." Byakuya said, returning the low laugh seated in his throat.

"Don't remind me. It'll be kinda nice not looking like a petulant teenager anymore, but that's gonna be a century, or more. Haruki and I are gonna look the same age and she hasn't even gone to the Academy yet." Ichisaki said.

"Actually, I think she's leaning more towards the Keeper of the Library." Byakuya said with pride in his words.

"I thought that job went to the clan head." Ichisaki said, shooting his father a sidelong glance.

"Typically, yes... But since the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan has three children, I think it will be best to divide the duties amongst them." Byakuya said as he drew in a deep breath.

"You're probably right. Who's gonna be clan head?" Ichisaki asked calmly.

"I think your sisters already made that decision for me." Byakuya said with his smile fading.

Ichisaki's smile vanished as he looked at his father and his sincere expression. His eyes were still soft and he could see clearly in their silver depths what his answer was.

"I came to inform you that I've submitted my recommendation for the 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya said as he rested his hand on his son's broadening shoulders.

The boy had grown into a young man, being equal to one the age of fifteen. He had grown to the point where he was just shy of his father's height, so now, whenever they talked, he looked the man straight in the eyes.

"M-Me?" Ichisaki slightly gulped.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. Rukisana voiced her desire to follow the medical field and she's intent to study under Captain Unohana for the foreseeable future. She wants you to take up the mantle when your time comes."

"W-What about Haruki?" Ichisaki asked, drawing in a shaky breath to steady his nerves.

"She just wants to read and keep the library. She's more than happy to let you have it." Byakuya near whispered.

"I see." Ichisaki blew out his held breath as he rested a hand on his stomach.

Byakuya lightly squeezed his son's shoulder, "Don't be scared. You have plenty of time. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Ichisaki smiled, "I'm glad because I am not ready to be clan head." He nervously laughed at himself.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. I just wanted you to know." Byakuya said, taking his hand back.

Ichisaki smiled and crossed his arms, "How's Mama Isane doing? She just had number two didn't she?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes... A bouncing baby boy actually. Captain Ukitake is more than brimming with pride."

"I'm sorry I missed it. I was here." Ichisaki said with a short glance at his father.

"They understood. Though they might cash in a favor and ask you to babysit sometime after you return to the Seireitei." Byakuya said with a chuckle.

"Fair enough, Dad." Ichisaki laughed.

The father and son fell into a comfortable silence as they both turned their gazes to the city, watching and waiting should anything happen, but all was quiet. A peaceful night to allow their minds a rare moment to be blank, and for Ichisaki, they were moments he enjoyed. It allowed him to think about how his short life had gone thus far, and every single moment, every single minute and second, was one he cherished. He had a family he couldn't live without, a father and mother that meant more to him than his most prized possession. He had a Zanpakutō that was formidable and beautiful, just like his father's, and above all, he stood atop that building by that very man's side as his equal.

* * *

The streets of Karakura were rather busy considering the hour, but it was the day that allowed for it. It was early evening on Friday and people of all walks were out and about, either being families out for dinner, or finding some sort of evening entertainment like a movie, or play. Some were out on dates and others were out with friends simply to have a good time.

It was one such pair of friends having a night out that walked the streets with long white hair that had been pulled back and wavy brown locks that had been pinned up. Kyōraku and Ukitake walked along the sidewalk, both smiling and enjoying the sight of such a bustling downtown. They had come out with the intention of having some guy time and as such, they decided coming to the World of the Living was the best idea.

"Looks busy just about everywhere, Jūshirō. Where you wanna stop for dinner?" Kyōraku asked as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his slightly baggy long shorts.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure Byakuya and Renji will find us wherever we end up." Ukitake said as he tossed his long ponytail back over his shoulder.

"True true. Boy am I glad Nanao-Chan let me go out tonight. The kids were driving me crazy." Kyōraku sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"What are they doing?" Ukitake asked with an arced dark brow.

"Their constant sparing. I've gotten smacked in the face with their practice swords a dozen times in the last two days." Kyōraku grumbled and crinkled his nose.

Ukitake winced, "Ouch."

"How's the new little one doing?" Kyōraku asked, popping an eye open to send his best friend a sidelong glance.

"Wonderfully. He sleeps through the night and Kohana just adores him with all her heart. It's peaceful right now." Ukitake said with a wide smile at the thought.

"Glad to hear it-... Oh! Let's eat there!" Kyōraku grinned wide before he started across the street.

Luckily for them, the street they were on was a pedestrian only street, so crossing took little effort other than dodging a couple pairs whom weren't paying attention to where they were going. Kyōraku had set his eyes on a quaint little bar and grill that was boasting the best food and drink in town and it was one where the line was less than long.

Instead of waiting for a table, they went to sit at the bar and both ordered cocktails to enjoy while they talked and let what little worries they had bleed off of them. The night was turning out perfectly until Ukitake focused passed Kyōraku.

As the man's laughing smile faded, Kyōraku's did as well and he turned on his stool to follow the man's line of sight. The moment his brown eyes set on the table across the bar, tucked beneath a large window, the smile was wiped from his face and all he could do was watch.

On the far side of the bar, sitting at a booth, was a small family of three with a mother, a father and a young daughter. The woman had shortly kept blonde hair, but she was facing away from them so they couldn't see her face. It was the man and his daughter whom had robbed them of the ability to breathe, as the man was tall with rugged features and somewhat unkept wavy brown hair that fell to his neck. His eyes were expressive and gray and his little girl was beaming with a smile. She was young, but had chin length soft green hair and magenta eyes. She was bouncing with glee and smiling and both her parents were laughing and content to allow her to.

"Easy now, Pumpkin. We don't wanna get too loud in here. People are trying to eat." Said the father as he patted his girl's head.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm just really excited to go to the show later! It's gonna be wonderful!" The girl beamed with her arms up in the air.

"We're excited too, Lily, but do mind yourself. Right time, right place, remember?" The mother said, rubbing her daughter's arm.

"Ok, Mama." The girl smiled and sat down next to her father.

The man smiled at his girl and his wife, and even from that far away, Ukitake and Kyōraku could see the mirth and pride and happiness that filled them entirely. He was genuinely smiling and it warmed their hearts to see it.

The daughter named Lily was telling a story to her parents as their waitress arrived and set a cocktail down on the table in front of her father.

"Here you are, Sir." Said the waitress with a kind smile.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't order this." The man said with only the barest of falters in his smile.

"Actually, that man at the bar ordered it for you. Enjoy."

The waitress left as the man looked across the bar at a man with long wavy hair that was pinned up, and another with white hair both looking his way. They were lightly smiling as both raised their drinks to him before returning to their conversation. Their faces seemed familiar, yet distant, like the faces of those you see in your dreams; Once you wake, you never quite remember what they look, but you have an inkling. He raised his glass to them and took a drink as his wife looked over her shoulder at the men whom had bought her husband a drink.

"Do you know them, Daddy?" Lily asked, looking up with admiration at her father.

"I don't know, Baby." The man said, swallowing his sip and setting his glass down.

"Maybe in another life then, hmm?" Asked his wife with a pleased smile.

"Yeah... Another life."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it all. This is the official end to this series, but I hope above all that you enjoyed it! Please, read and review and keep watching me because there will be more fics, just not related to this. Depends on what all you like to read. On to other fandoms and more stories for this writer, but thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **On a side note, the end credit scene after this, occurs before the 32 year skip. At the same time Byakuya learns that Nyruki is pregnant with their third child. Just wanted to say that to allieviate any confusion.**

 **-Lycanwolff-**

* * *

The last house on the corner, with the small yard covered in children's toys, had turned into a battle ground. From the outside looking in, no one was the wiser, but on the inside, Grimmjow was having a throw down with a five year old.

Both he and Neliel were in the in the living room, their daughter's toys strewn everywhere and more than a few were broken from having been crushed beneath Grimmjow's back. He didn't mind squashing the plastic cars, or squeaking one of Crysta's many stuffed animals, what he did mind however, was stepping on her damn Legos.

"Why do they hurt so much!" Grimmjow howled, hopping on one foot while he cradled his other.

The little nightmare snickered to herself in the corner of the ceiling, her Hollow mask grinning from spiky ear to spiky ear with her array of pinpointed teeth and swishing cat-like tail. She was a tiny Lynx with massive paws and even had the curled horns of an Ibex coming out of her head. True to form, she was an Adjuchas Hollow, just like her parents.

"Stop laughing you little-" Grimmjow hissed through clenched teeth, checking the bottom of his foot to see if the razer sharp plastic block was stuck in his skin.

"It's funny! Daddy hops like a pogo-stick!" The little girl laughed, her claws digging into the ceiling as she crawled across it.

"Honey! Stop putting holes in the ceiling!" Neliel cringed, as Crysta's claws were gouging out huge holes that they would have to fix.

"No! I wanna eat souls! Souls! Lots and lots and lots of souls!" Crysta howled, producing a much higher piched Hollow call that sounded more like a shriek.

Grimmjow's brows were furrowed hard as he finally planted his aching foot back down on the floor, glaring angrily up at the tiny terror that was his baby girl. He and Neliel had done as Ichigo had said, had let her soul reject her physical body and now she was a tiny Adjuchas with a sense of sadistic humor. She was eerily like him.

"Crysta... Baby Girl... Please come down. I'll give you your favorite candy after I punch your face in." Grimmjow growled lowly as the vein in his forehead started to throb.

"Daddy's too much of a pushover! No you won't!" Crysta continued to laugh as she clawed her way around the ceiling.

Grimmjow's throat rumbled, "Will too!"

"Nuh uh!" Crysta shot back.

"Will too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Will too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Will too!"

"Just do something, Grimmy!" Neliel barked at the feuding children.

With a harsh growl and balled fists, Grimmjow tore off after his little girl, bounding around the room like a cat chasing a mouse. The little laughed the whole time as she out maneuvered her father, giggling and squealing as if they were playing a game, but when she screamed out of the living room and bounded into the kitchen, Neliel readied herself.

The moment the little girl burst through the kitchen on the other side, her face smashed into Neliel's closed fist, sending a spider's web of cracks streaking across the entirety of the boney white mask. Pieces clambered to the floor and evaporated before Crysta plopped down, but when she did, she was no longer a little hellion that looked like a horned lynx, but was a little girl with wavy teal hair and a fragment of spiky ears on both sides of her head.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-... That hurt!" Crysta wailed, sitting up on her bum as she wiped her large blue eyes that were pouring tears in a solid stream.

Grimmjow skidded to a halt and scooped her up in his arms, softly purring as he nuzzled the poor girl while she cried. Neliel was right there in an instant to comfort their daughter and when both placed gentle, sweet and loving to her puffy red cheeks, her wails began to quiet.

"There's my pumpkin pie... Welcome back." Grimmjow cooed softly, nuzzling his nose against Crysta's cheek.

"I didn't like being a Hawwow, Daddy." Crysta asked, sniffled hard as Neliel dried her small face.

"It kinda sucks huh?" Grimmjow asked, softly kissing her temple.

Crysta nodded, "Yeah." She mumbled.

"Is the ache gone, Honey?" Neliel asked, bringing a tissue to Crysta's small nose to dry it.

Crysta just nodded before sticking her thumb into her mouth and resting her head on Grimmjow's shoulder. It took longer than both of them would have liked, but they had done it; They had saved their little girl. She had ended up being far craftier than either could expect, as she was quite powerful for being a small child. Grimmjow had tried to end it the second her soul popped free of her body, but she had been too fast, darting all over and causing a ruckus.

However, in the end, Grimmjow and Neliel had their daughter back, healthy and with a small Hollow Hole right in her tiny belly, just like her father. He couldn't be more proud of her and deciding to ignore the mess and damage done in the scuffle, Grimmjow and Neliel went to sit on the couch while Crysta slept on his chest.

 _Duerme bien mi pequeño terror*._ Grimmjow thought with the softest of crooked smiles across his face.

*Sleep tight my little terror.


End file.
